Ours
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIruKaka. Of weddings, futures and pratical things. Sequel to "Caring for you", continuation of "Progression" and "Bliss".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This is a continuation to "Caring for you", then "Progression" and then "Bliss". Will be NC.17 eventually...as in next chapter.

* * *

They were sitting on the floor, at the coffee table, papers everywhere along with ribbons and fabric samples. There was about three weeks left to their wedding. Iruka took a sip from his tea and looked at the older man sitting next to him when he let out a deep sigh.

"Isn't Sakura supposed to do this?" he asked, fumbling with a deep blue ribbon, considering it.

"Well, she can't do everything," he put his cup down, "More like she shouldn't."

Kakashi sighed again, and looked at their To-Do list, "So how about this color for the ribbon that has to go around the silverware and stuff?"

"Blue for our color theme?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sure, better than Red or Green."

Iruka looked at the other two samples. True, Red was too…morbid in a way, and Green reminded him too much of a certain green spandex man. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, blue is good." After thinking about it some more, he realized that it suited both of them quite nicely, "That means we both need blue bow ties and vest for our tux."

Kakashi couldn't help but grin when he envisioned the younger man in a tuxedo, "Ok. That's decided," he checked it off the list, "How about…cake?"

Iruka shrugged, "I don't know." That earned him a glare from the older man, "Uh…"

"'I don't know' isn't a flavor, Ruru," he smiled, "How about we narrow it down to three?"

"Ok, like what?"

Kakashi shrugged, "How about Chocolate, Strawberry, or vanilla."

Iruka considered, "How about all three?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"We can have a three layer cake?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Why is that a question?"

Iruka blushed, "Uh. We can have a three layer cake."

"Ok, that sounds good. Vanilla on top though, so it'll be the smallest one."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's a boring flavor."

Iruka laughed, "Okay," he checked it off the list, "How about…for food, we keep it simple and serve chicken, let them choose the sides and whatever."

Kakashi chuckled, "Fine by me, but I'm getting my seafood by the end of the day."

Iruka blushed and cleared his throat, "Anyway," he checked that off the list, "Ok, we'll let Sakura decide the band?"

"m hmm," he hummed in agreement and looked at his copy of the list, "Ah, have you decided on your best man?"

Iruka glanced at the older man, intently looked at his checklist, "Uh…no."

Kakashi chuckled, "Can't decide between the two?"

Iruka leaned back against the couch and sighed, "I can't choose one without the other feeling left out or something. I would choose Naruto, but he's been busy lately and will barely make it on time for the ceremony."

Kakashi considered for a moment, "Why not think of someone else?"

"I wanted to choose someone that is close to me, you know? Like you chose Gai."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Well, about how we do Rock,Paper, Scissors. I'll be Genma, and you'll be Raidou, best out of three wins."

Iruka frowned, "What are you five?"

Kakashi smirked, "Do you have a better idea?"

Iruka frowned, and lifted a fist.

"Rock Paper Scissors."

"Scissors!"

"Rock!" Kakashi said, "Hah! I win!"

"Kakashi! This is important!"

"Sorry, Sorry," he lifted his fist.

"Rock Paper Scissors."

"Paper!"

"Scissors!" Kakashi smiled, "So Genma it is."

Iruka nodded, "Ok."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah…it's just…what about Raidou?"

Kakashi frowned a bit, and thought for a while, "You know, I was thinking the other day…whose going to walk down the aisle?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Well, I'm taking your name, so shouldn't I?" Kakashi nodded, letting the gears click into place. Iruka blinked, "Oh! Raidou can walk me down the aisle!"

"There you go, now everyone is happy," he smiled and check it off the reminders portion of the list.

"But," Iruka frowned, "What about Naruto?"

"You just said…"

"I know, but…he could do something that doesn't need a rehearsal, you know?"

"Ring bearer…?"

Iruka hesitated before nodding, "Ok…I just hope he doesn't lose the rings."

"Don't say that…," Kakashi frowned, "It might happen now."

Iruka looked at the list again, "I know someone that will be great for the flower…flower girl?"

"Flower girl?"

Iruka glared, "I'm not a girl!"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Isn't that what brides need?"

"Yeah…but…Don't the petal represent something?" he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember, "I know they mean something. But just because they are petals, doesn't mean they have to be something girly. We can go with something traditional like rose petals."

Iruka considered it, "Ok. Ok fine."

Kakashi chuckled, "Who then?"

"A student of mine, I'll ask her parents," he checked it off the list, "Ok…what else?"

Kakashi looked at the list, and a tan digit pointed at something he overlooked, "Dancing?"

Iruka nodded, "It's a tradition for the bride and groom, in this case, grooms, to share their first dance as husbands together at the reception," he looked at the older man, and noticed a light blush on the pale cheeks, "Kakashi?"

"I…uh…don't know how to dance," he admitted.

Iruka smiled, "Well, we need to remedy that, now don't we?" he stood and walked to his stereo, and thumbed through his CDs.

"W-what? Now?" Kakashi asked a bit surprised.

Iruka looked back at the older man, "Why not?"

Kakashi couldn't think of an excuse, but did feel himself blush again. He heard music play in the back ground, it was a slow, soft melody. Iruka gestured to join him, so he got up a bit hastily, earning him a chuckle from the younger man.

"For the dance, it's nothing complicated, just a simple slow dance. So I'll teach you how to lead," he slowly pushed the coffee table out of the way.

"If you know how to dance…then why don't you lead?"

Iruka smiled, "Don't want to be leading all the time."

"All the time?"

Iruka nodded, "There more than one dance we need to do," he took the older man's left hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking his right into his own, and placed his free hand on the small of the older man's back. He smiled at the light blush crossing his fiancée's cheeks, "Just follow my lead," they began moving in the small space, and Kakashi only managed to step on the younger man's toes once, "Stop looking down," he smiled when the lone blue eye snapped to his instead of the floor. The song ended and he held the older man tighter when it felt he was going to keep going, "Think you got it?" Another song began, still keeping its slow tempo and melody. They switched hand positions and Iruka looked into the uncertain blue eye, "Just lead, and I'll follow. Follow the melody and don't go too fast."

Kakashi nodded and began to move, and successfully stepped on the younger man's toes, "Sorry."

Iruka shook his head, a smile on his lips, "If you're uncertain, that makes _me_ uncertain."

Kakashi nodded and began to move again, they went through several steps without stepping on each other's toes, he managed to keep the tempo right but there was something that was bothering Iruka.

"Stop looking down," he said softly, and the silver head snapped up.

"Sorry."

Iruka smiled, "You're feet aren't going to go anywhere, if that's what you're worried about." They turned and moved around the room, "You're doing really well."

Kakashi smiled and held the younger man closer when the song ended, "Good enough?"

Iruka nodded, "Good enough," he tipped his head up to make up for their height difference and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. He rested his head on a strong shoulder as they began to sway with the music, "We still have a lot to plan, huh?"

Kakashi kissed the tan forehead, "Yeah."

Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and buried his face into his crook, suddenly overcome by a surge of unnamed emotion.

Kakashi held him just as tight.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Why do I feel as if I'm forgetting something?" Kakashi asked when Gai walked into the living with two cups of tea.

"Maybe you are," Gai said with a surprisingly serious tone, handing Kakashi a cup of tea.

Kakashi frowned, "Like what?"

"Well...have you picked out a present for Iruka?"

Kakashi froze, "Present?"

Gai gave him a bright smile, nodding, "Bride and groom…er…in this case grooms, give their…groom a gift, a wedding present of sorts."

"Gai, is there anything else I might have forgotten before I start freaking out?"

Gai thought for a while, "How are your wedding vows coming along?"

Kakashi felt like slamming his head against the wall, "Why are you telling me this until _now_?! You're the best man! You're suppose to warn me ahead of time! Not two weeks before the wedding!"

Gai waved his hand, trying to calm the jounin down, "I thought you knew –."

"_Knew?_" he asked shocked, "How would I -."

"Calm down Kakashi," Gai said gently, "this isn't something to freak out over. The present needs some thought, and the valves come from the heart. I recommend to write them down so that you won't go blank at the ceremony."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright. What can I get for Iruka?"

Gai smiled, "That's something I can't decide for you. It has to mean something to the both of you."

Kakashi nodded and finished his tea. He had to think, "Anything else?"

Gai pulled out a sheet of paper, "I took care of your tux, you just need to go in a try it on," he raised a hand when the jounin was about to say something, "Don't worry, there's a mask involved."

Kakashi nodded.

"So, go in sometime today, alright? As for anything else…," he scanned the paper, "Nothing to really worry about."

"Alright," he stood to take his leave, "Thank you, Gai."

Gai stood and placed a firm hand on the jounin's shoulder, "Anything for my eternal rival!"

* * *

"I still don't understand," the senbon twitched, and the bushy haired man behind him gave his back a blank look.

Iruka sighed, "What don't you understand?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Genma, if you don't want to do this –," he paused when Genma raised his hand, and removed his senbon with the other, an odd gesture.

"I didn't say that, Iruka. I just don't want to mess up anything for you," he frowned, a serious look on his face.

Iruka smiled, "I'm sure you won't Genma, besides you have Raidou to keep you in check." He heard Raidou chuckle.

Genma continued frowning, "Are you sure you want me to be your best man?"

"You've been a good friend to me, Genma, you've been there when I needed advise of any sort," he placed a firm hand on the jounin's shoulder, "I trust you with this."

Genma's frown turned into smile, "Alright," he stood to retrieve a piece of paper, glaring at the scarred jounin when he had it, "Well, you have to go in and try on your tux. You should do that sometime today. And uh…"

"Wedding vows," Raidou whispered, smiling when he saw a blush cross his lover's cheeks. Genma glared at him and replaced his senbon.

"Yeah, wedding vows."

Iruka nodded, "Their…in the process…of being completed."

Both jounin gave him a blank look.

Iruka blushed, "Don't worry about it."

Genma frowned before returning his attention to the paper, "Ah, the present."

"Uh…that is also in the process..."

"Iruka, do you even know what to get him?"

Iruka sighed, "He's difficult when it comes to presents, but I have an idea, and I really hope he likes it."

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Iruka smirked, "I'm not telling you."

Before Genma had a chance to protest he was interrupted but an arm around his waist.

"Have you reserved our tuxes too?"

Genma glared, "I wouldn't forget something like that!"

Raidou unwraped his arm, "Just making sure."

Genma looked back at the chunin, blushing at the amused look on his face. He cleared his throat and his senbon clicked, "Anyway. I think that's all you have to really worry about. We'll talk to Gai and Sakura and make sure everything is going as planned."

Iruka nodded and stood to take his leave, "Thank you, Genma."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Raidou commented.

Genma grinned, "We'll see who keeps an eye on whom."

Iruka chuckled and left before things got a bit…out of hand.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the tuxedo shop, a bit nervous, and just didn't know what to expect. A short middle age woman came from behind a rack of suits, smiling brightly at him.

"May I help you?" she said, her voice gentle yet kind.

"Hi, uh, I have a tux I need to try on?"

She nodded and moved to the counter, stepping on a stepping stool to adjust her height, "Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," his fingers began drumming on the counter, making the sales lady look up at him from over her frames, a smile on her round face.

"Ah! Here it is," she memorized the number and disappeared among the aisles of suits.

He heard the bell over the door ring and looked back, and found a surprised looking chunin.

"Kakashi," Iruka chuckled, "You have to try on your tux too?"

Kakashi blushed, "Yeah, she's getting it."

The short woman reappeared, "I heard the door, might as well get both while I'm back there, name?"

"Umino Iruka."

She looked at her list and memorized the numbers and names, "Alright, be back in a sec." She disappeared back into the aisles.

"No peeking," Iruka said softly, earning him a confusing look from the jounin. He smiled, "It's bad luck."

Kakashi chuckled, "You don't actually believe that do you?"

Iruka shrugged, "Makes things fun."

The woman reappeared, two black suit carries in tow, "Hatake Kakashi," she handed him the suit with a tag that had his name on it, "And Umino Iruka."

"Thank you," Iruka said with a smile.

She sweetly smiled back, "The fitting rooms are just through those doors."

Iruka took a step at the same time Kakashi did, eyeing each other.

"Is there something wrong?"

Iruka blushed, "Uh…Kakashi, you go ahead, I'll wait until you're done."

"There is more than one fitting room back there."

Kakashi felt himself blush, and cleared his throat, "Well, you see…isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his groom before the wedding?"

The short woman's smile grew wider, "Oh I see! Of course, I understand," he moved from behind the counter and gestured the men to follow, "You," she pointed at Kakashi, "Go into that one, and you," she pointed at Iruka, "Go into that one. I'll come and check on you after a while." She smiled brightly at them, "Oh how exciting!" She hurried away and disappeared among the aisles of suits again.

Kakashi chuckled, "No peeking."

Iruka blushed, but grinned anyway, "I'm not the pervert."

"We'll see about that."

Behind a closed door, Kakashi looked at himself on the full length mirror or the rather roomy fitting room. It felt surreal, looking at himself in a tuxedo, not a suit, a tuxedo, complete with a blue silk vest and bow tie. The new soft mask felt odd as well. He tugged on the end of the tux and stood up straighter; making sure the length was alright. He sat on the bench and stood again. He nodded and stared at himself. But soon he found himself thinking of the younger man in the next room, a smile tugging on his lips. He nearly jumped when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Hatake-san, do you need any help?"

"Uh no, I think it fits alright."

"Let me have a look."

Kakashi slowly opened the stall and let the short woman in. Her eyes approving him.

"You look handsome," she whispered, smiling as she straightened his collar. He blushed as the woman gently turned his back to the mirror, "Seems to be the right size. Nothing feels too loose or anything?"

He shook his head.

She patted his back, "Alright, you're set. Hang it back up and I'll take it at the counter," she smiled brightly at him, "I'm going to go check on your fiancée."

Kakahsi blushed at the word, and watched the short woman leave his room, closing the door behind her. _Fiancée…_he smiled, _Soon to be husband. _He felt a flutter in his heart.

Kakashi waited for the sales woman at the counter, his tux over his shoulder. He looked over when he heard a door open, a blushing chunin making his way to the counter, the short woman giggled next to him.

"Alright," she took the tuxes from the two men, "Pick them up next week."

Both men nodded, giving their thanks as they left the tuxedo shop. They made their way down the road, before the younger man began chuckling.

"Hm?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, his mask hiding his smile, but the younger man knew it was there.

"Nothing," Iruka blushed and leaned in against the older man, "I just feel really happy."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders, "Me too, Ruru." He pulled them to a stop, "I have to go that way, I'll see you later."

Iruka nodded, "Alright," he hesitated and gave the older man a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Kakashi felt himself blush again, and grinned like a fool all the way to a secluded area, were he found a tall tree that over looked that village, pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and began to work on his wedding vows.

* * *

Kakashi walked into their apartment a few hours later, freezing when he found the younger man soundly sleeping on the couch. He smiled and toed off his shoes and slipped off his mask. He walked over to the younger man, gingerly stroking a tan cheek, smiling when the younger man sighed and leaned into the touch. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's torso, another under his knees, and picked the sleeping man off the couch. His smiled grew when the younger man snuggled closer to him instead of stirring awake. He kissed the tan forehead and took his sleeping fiancée to the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed, and took his side of the bed, spooning up against the warm body, feeling completely content with his love in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!

* * *

_One week later_…

Iruka walked into a small repair shop, smiling at the old man behind the counter.

"Is it ready?"

"Ah, good as new!" he said cheerfully, and pulled out a long box from a shelf behind him.

"How much?"

The old man waved his hand in dismissal, "It's on me."

"But I can't –"

"Think of it as a thank you for what you have taught my granddaughter," he smiled warmly at the academy teacher.

Iruka ran his hand along the length of the box, "But…"

"I engraved it. It looks quite beautiful," he sighed, "It'll make the owner quite happy."

Iruka smiled, "Thank you so much Hanuru-san."

"Don't mention it, Iruka-sensei."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit of a hurry. Again, thank you."

The old man waved after him, giving a hearty chuckle.

Iruka briskly walked to Genma's apartment, keeping his eye out for a certain silver haired jounin. Once he arrived, he knocked on the Jounin's apartment. Frowning when the hazel haired man didn't open the door.

"Genma," he said loud enough, "It's me." He heard a thud and possibly a muffled curse, before the door opened to a breathless, flushed Raidou. Iruka tried ignoring the fact that the jounin's shirt was on backwards, and inside out, and that the bushy hair was messier than usual, "Uh…Sorry, if I interrupted something…but, I just wanted to drop this off here." He held out the slender box, trying not to blush out of embarrassment.

Raidou cleared his throat, trying to will away his own blush, "Alright," he took the box, gave it a suspicious look before tucking it under his arm.

"And make sure Genma doesn't open it," he added as an afterthought.

Raidou chuckled, "I'll make sure of it."

There was an awkward moment at the front door, before Iruka cleared his throat and said his farewell.

Raidou closed the door and sighed with a smile on his lips. He walked to the hallway closet and tucked the box carefully on the top shelf, where it would be overlooked by a certain senbon sucker.

He walked back into the bedroom and found his lover lightly dozing off, the sheets somehow wrapped around his waist, just enough to cover certain parts. He undressed again and joined the hazel haired man on the bed.

"Don't tell me you rather go to sleep?" Raidou teased.

Genma grinned, "Well, I need to recharge somehow."

Raidou chuckled and pulled the older man closer, nuzzling his lover's neck

Genma chuckled and nuzzled back, "Hmm, what did Iruka need?"

"Hmm, nothing, don't worry about it."

If Iruka didn't want the box to be opened by a certain senbon sucker, then that senbon sucker is better off not knowing.

* * *

Iruka walked into the apartment at the same moment Kakashi walked out of the bedroom, shirtless for only a towel around his neck, and damp, from, what he figured, a shower.

"Ah, you're home, Gai said that Sakura is coming over to…talk about stuff."

Iruka caught himself staring, blushing, "Oh, alright. What time?"

"In about an hour."

Iruka nodded and walked over to the older man, pulling him down by the back of his neck into the passionate kiss. Kakashi sighed into it, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. A knock at the door interrupted their kiss. Kakashi groaned and buried his face into the younger man's neck.

"I thought you said an hour," Iruka sighed and pulled away, "Go put on a shirt."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine."

Iruka opened the door to the pink haired kuonichi, "Sakura-chan, come in."

"Hi Iruka-sensei," she smiled at her former sensei and stepped into the tidy apartment, "Is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Here," the silver haired jounin walked in adjusting his hitai ate.

"Would you like some tea, Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, thank you Iruka-sensei. So!" she said enthusiastically, taking a seat on the couch and placing a file on the coffee table, "I need to run thing through you guys and make sure everything is aright."

Both men nodded and took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Alright, I choose a band that plays both upbeat and slow songs, which I think is perfect for the occasion. Invitations have been sent out as of last week. Color theme has been chosen. Oh! And a _beautiful_ hall has been reserved for the reception! It's wonderful, you guys will see it during the rehearsal. It's near the hokage tower, it's a large room with a bar and kitchen with a connected garden that we'll set tables in for guest. Let's see, what else," she tapped a pen on his chin, "Oh yes, you two have decided on a location for the ceremony?"

Both men nodded, "The open field behind the Academy."

Sakura smiled, "Ah, that is a beautiful scene isn't?" she nodded to herself, "Alright, cake has been decided, just wanted to ask if you two wanted anything on it."

"Such as…" Kakashi asked.

"Flowers?"

Both men frowned.

"Okay, not flowers."

"Something simple, like a pattern or something," Iruka said, Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Alright. And the tux are taken care of," she looked at a list, "Let's see…what else…oh!" she blushed and looked at her former senseis, "Have you two decided on a location for your Honeymoon?"

Iruka had the decency to blush, "We have."

"We decided on a location near the edge of Fire country, it's a resort of types, somewhat tropical, different attractions…I hear they have great beaches there," Kakashi said passively.

The thought alone had Iruka blushing. And apparently Sakura noticed, and blushed with him.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to her paperwork, "Alright…uh…both of you are excuse from your duty by Tsunade-sama for a month – "

"A month?" Iruka blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sakura smiled, "It's her gift to two of her best shinobi."

"Hmm…we can extend our stay," Kakashi said amused.

"I think that's all we need to cover, everything else will be taken care of," she smiled brightly at the two men, "Six days, you two! How exciting!" she bit her lip to keep from squeeling.

Iruka smiled at the pink haired kuonichi, "Thank you for doing all of this for us, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, it means a lot to us."

Sakura smiled, "No need to thank me, I'm glad that I could do something for my senseis in return for all that you two have done for me."

Iruka smiled, but it faltered when he felt the older man tense next to him.

"Well then, if I need anything else, I'll come by, but other than that, I shall see you two next week!" She said cheerfully, gathering her things and standing to leave.

Iruka stood to see her out the door, "Thank you for your time, Sakura-chan," Sakura nodded and left. The door clicking shut behind her. He turned back to the older man who seemed to be glaring at the door, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, "Why did she have to go say that?"

Iruka took his seat next to the older man again, leaning his head against a strong shoulder, "Because whether you believe it or not, you've done a lot for her."

Kakashi leaned his head on the brunette's, "If you say so."

Iruka lifted his head and pulled down the hindering mask, kissing the newly exposed jawline before nuzzling it. He moved and straddled the older man's lap, kissing the pale neck, and nibbling of the earlobe.

Kakashi grinned and held the younger man by the hips, a warm hand pulled away his hitai ate before cupping his cheeks and sealing their lips in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated, and desperate. Kakashi groaned and snaked his hands into the younger man's shirt, smoothing his palms over warm tan skin. They moaned in to the kiss as their tongues began to taste each, delving into each other mouths.

Iruka pulled away, breathless and flushed with arousal, "Sh-should we wait?" he breathed, part of his mind wondering why the heck he stopped.

Kakashi began to kiss the tan neck, tan fingers threading into his air, holding him close, "Do you want to?" he murmured against skin.

Iruka moaned and teeth began to nibble along his neck, "We-we can wait for a week, c-can't we?"

Kakashi grinned, "I don't know, you tell me," _I know I can't even keep my hands off of you, _he pulled the younger man closer, pressing their hips together, moaning as their arousals rubbed against each other. Kakashi dipped his hands into the younger man's sweatpants pushing them past the slender hips, freeing the younger man's erection.

Iruka moaned and rocked his hips against the older man's cloth covered erection. He moved his hands to the older man's sweatpants, tugging the pants past the older man's hips. They moaned as their erections grinded against each other.

Kakashi growled and pulled the younger man's shirt off, his hands teasing dark sensitive nipples. He spread the younger man's thighs wider over his, sinking a bit into the couch, pressing the tan hips closer to his.

"'Kashi," he moaned and rocked his hips faster, gasping when the pale hips rocked against him.

Kakashi groaned as hands pulled his own shirt off. He shivered as hands smoothed over his chest and along his shoulders, "Ruru," he placed a hand at the small of the younger man's back and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush and they grinded against each other. He heard Iruka moan into his ear, and it only fueled his arousal. He nipped the younger man's ear, faltering in his ministration as his body jerked, making him rock more desperately against the younger man.

Iruka moaned deep in his throat, wrapping an arm around the older man's neck, as their throbbing members grinded against each other with a delicious friction. He could feel the older man's pants of air and hear his moans of pleasure. Their heads moved towards each other, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. He gripped the older man's shoulders as a pulse coursed through him, making his break the kiss and pant for air, the soft lips finding purchase on his neck. He felt the hand on the small of his pull him closer, their erections trapped between them, "Oh, 'Kashi," he breathed.

Kakashi heard the younger man gasp near his ear, "Iruka," he groaned and rocked faster against the younger man, their members slick with their precum. He felt the younger man jerk against him, the hands on his shoulders gripping tighter, and a face burry itself into his neck. He groaned when he felt the younger man's seeds in between, making his own erection slick. He gasped when he felt teeth bite lightly on under his earlobe, and tan hips pushed down harder against him. He moaned his lover's name as his hips jerked, adding to the mess in between them. Their hips rolled against each other, as they rode their orgasms.

They were left in a panting boneless heap. Their sweatpants rimmed around their thighs, a wet, sticky mess, between them, their chest rising and falling against each other.

Kakashi smiled when the younger man hummed in content, "Hmm, Ruru."

Iruka pulled away and looked into the mismatched eyes, "Okay, I give up. We've proven that we can't wait 'til our wedding night."

Kakashi laughed, "I thought I promised you that our night will be special regardless," he leered at the younger man, "And believe me, I will keep my promise."

Iruka blushed, and looked down, "We need to shower." He shifted and stood, his eyes traveling over the older man's body, moving over the semen smeared stomach, the pale chest, to the mismatched eyes. 

Kakashi grinned and leaned forward to tug off his sweatpants before standing and letting his own drop to the floor.

"Hmm, shower," he took a tan hand in his and led his fiancée to the bathroom.

_One more week…_they couldn't help the silly grin that bloomed on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Six days later…_

Iruka woke up to soft kisses and lips on his cheek. Smiling when a hand planted itself on his hip and began to gently rub.

"Wake up, Ruru."

He sighed and rolled onto his back, and looked up at the smiling older man. He cupped the pale cheek and pulled the older man for a sweet kiss.

"Hmm," Kakashi nuzzled a scarred tan cheek before reluctantly climbing out of the bed and began to get dressed, "I have to go," he tugged on his shirt and slipped his mask around his chin. He walked back to his smiling lover and leaned down for another kiss, "I'll see you in five hours."

Iruka nodded, his smile growing, "I'll see you in five hours."

Kakashi smiled and slipped on his mask before leaving the apartment.

Iruka laid on the bed for a moment longer, letting the fact that their wedding was today. He smiled widely and rolled over to bury his face into this pillow. He looked at the alarm on the nightstand, telling him that it was 8:20am. He climbed out of bed, not being able to stop smiling as he got ready for the day of ahead of him.

* * *

Kakashi sat on same tall tree that he sat in a couple of weeks ago. He stared at the piece of paper that contained his wedding vows. He looked up when a green clad spandex man hopped on to the branch he was sitting on.

"Are those your wedding vows?"

Kakashi nodded and folded the piece of paper, "I don't think I'll need them," Gai gave him a shocked look, making him quirked an eyebrow before he sputtered, "No! that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, you have me worried there for a second," Gai let out an exaggerated breath, "Then what do you mean?"

Kakashi smiled, even though it was hidden by his mask, "I don't think I'll need to recite these," he handed them to Gai, trusting that the other man wouldn't read them.

Gai took the sheet of paper and tucked it into his pouch, "I'll keep them, just in case."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, you have an appointment at the hair salon –"

"What." It wasn't a question.

Gai smiled brightly at him, "Do not worry my rival! They will not cut anything off, only make it look more…tamed."

Kakashi inwardly sighed when Gai referred to his hair as "it", "Alright, where and what time?"

"The local salon, in about thirty minutes," Gai frowned, "I know your habits, so please do not be there late, I have to schedule your appointment a week in advance, if you get there late they might not attend to you."

Kakashi nodded again, and for the first time, in such a long time, he wasn't planning on being late to anything today.

"Ah, how's the present coming along?"

Kakashi smiled, "I picked it up yesterday," he hesitated, "I'm really hoping it's not too simple or anything…"

Gai smiled brightly at him, "I'm sure Iruka-sensei will love it! He seems like a simple man, one that doesn't take too much to please. So whatever it is, I'm sure he'll love it!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Thanks Gai."

"Well then, I have a sparring match with Lee before I begin to get for the big day! I shall meet you at the academy in four hours…make that three!"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

Gai gave him a serious look, "Be there at noon Kakashi," he said sternly before hopping off the tree.

Kakashi stretched and hopped off the tree and went to the hair salon, thankful that he wouldn't have to set his mind to go to a _hair salon. _Ever. Again.

* * *

Iruka knocked on Genma's front door. Smiling at the jounin as he followed him inside.

"I got the tuxes," he pointed at the three black bag suits hanging on the bedroom door frame, where Raidou emerged from.

"And," Raidou added, "I wrapped the present."

"Present?" Genma glared at his lover, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Raidou sighed, "If I would have, you would have tried opening it."

Genma opened his mouth to protest, but closed it to frown instead, "Yeah, I would have," he looked back to Iruka, "So, I've been meaning to ask you, like how many people are coming?"

Iruka tilted his head as he though, "Uh, not that many, it's going to be a small ceremony with close friends and co-workers…so about thirty or so?" he averted his gaze, "Since…we don't have any close relatives…"

Genma nodded in understanding, "So…like thirty for the ceremony and maybe more for the reception?"

"Most likely more," Iruka smirked, "You know how it is."

"Ah, right, so like parents of your students might make an appearance and stuff then, right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Have you heard from Naruto?" Raidou asked moving to sit on the couch.

Iruka nodded, "I believe he came back last night or late afternoon."

Genma grinned suddenly, "This is really exciting. I'm happy for you Iruka."

Iruka blushed and smiled, "Thank you Genma."

"Oh! Sakura said to be at the academy at noon. Uh, something about using the back conferences rooms?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, I know…Do I have to do anything else?"

Genma's mouth twitched in thought, and looked back at Raidou who shrugged at him, "Don't think so. Just be at the Academy on time, your tux will be there and," he grinned, "You need to pack for tomorrow!"

Iruka blinked and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I know," he did not stammer. At least he tried to ignore the fact that he did. He blushed hotter when both Genma and Raidou grinned.

"I – I'm going to go pack then, I'll see you two later," he left the apartment and Genma turned to Raidou.

"So what is it?"

"Uh…" Raidou frowned, "What?"

Genma put his senbon in his mouth, "You know what I'm talking about. The present, what is it?"

Raidou sighed and gave his lover a blank expression, "I don't know."

Genma gave him a shock look, "What do you mean! You didn't look?"

"It's none of my business," Raidou explained and stood, wrapping an arm around the jounin's waist, "And neither should it be yours."

Genma frowned, his senbon following the motion. Raidou took the senbon out of the frowning mouth and replaced it with his own lips.

"Now, is there anything that _we _need to do?"

Genma grinned, "Well…there is someone you need to do."

* * *

The bell rang as Kakashi stepped inside the hair salon, and he was ready to back out and seem as if he walked in by accident when all the faces turned to look at him. What made him feel even more uneasy was the fact that all the faces were those of women.

_Am I the only guy here?_ He looked around as he walked in, faces slowly turning away from him, _I sure am…_

"May I help you?" a young woman asked him, and nearly took him off guard.

"Uh…I have an appointment?" _why is that a question?, _"Yeah, I have an appointment."

"Ah! Okay, name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," he tried to ignore the quick glance that looked a lot like a double take.

"Ah yes, your appointment is for 10:15am. We'll call you once we're ready."

Kakashi nodded and glanced at the clock, _10:05am? I'm going to lose my reputation like this. _He took a seat at a far corner and people watch. He itched for his book, but something in the back of his mind told him that wouldn't be such a good idea. It was bad enough that he was the only man, that obviously has never been in a hair salon before, but he was also in…_a hair salon_. He fidgeted in his seat and looked around the room, he noticed a pile of magazines, and ironically enough the top one was about wedding hairstyles and dresses. He smirked and looked elsewhere. There were five seats, five mirrors, but the the room was pretty big and roomy. There were women sitting and reading magazines with rollers in their air and some with bags on heads. There was chatter that mixed into more chatter, and it just became intelligible. A chair spinned around and to his horror, it was a certain pink haired kuonichi, her short hair somehow pulled back and curled at the ends, and, suiting enough, clips that looked like sakura blossoms in her hair. He froze when those green eyes looked at him. Sakura paid her hairstylist and walked over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Uh –."

"Hatake-san, we're ready for you."

He tried not to blush, really, and he tried not to think of ways to kill Gai. Why he ever agreed to getting groomed was beyond him.

Sakura smiled and tried not to laugh at the jounin, "Oh…well…I'll see you later," and with that she was gone.

_I could __**at least **__shave his eyebrows…_Kakashi grumbled and walked to the woman that called him.

"Take a seat," she gestured to the leather spinning chair.

He took his seat and was turned towards the mirror.

"So, only washing and grooming right? No cutting?"

"Right, no cutting," he looked at the young woman on the mirror as he nodded and wrapped something that looked like a cape around his neck. He noticed that the young woman hesitated when he realized that he was still wearing a scarf around his eye, _Ah, at least it's not my hitai ate…_he mentally laughed, _yeah, that would only __**add **__to the embarrassment._ He removed the scarf, keeping his eye screwed shut. And for a dreadful movement, he thought she was going to ask for him to remove his mask. But the young woman seemed to have understood and proceeded to run a comb through his hair, before spinning him around and asking him to recline. The hairstylist began to wash his hair, short fingers and blunt nails massaging his scalp. _If only they were longer…and stronger…_There was an awkward movement when she leaned forward and he didn't know where to look, so he closed his eyes instead. He could smell that distinct type of shampoo that just called out "hair salon" and mentally sighed when he realized that he'll be carrying the smell around with him all day. The woman rinsed his hair before talking.

"I'm going to wash your hair with a type of relaxant that will…uh, help with the taming," she said, trying not to sound rude in some way.

Kakashi cracked his right eye open and nodded. She poured a different type of shampoo on his head and began to wash again, and again, there was that awkward moment where he had to close his eyes, _Yeah…if only it was Iruka doing this…_He felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought, and once again grateful for the mask. He felt the woman rinse his hair again and pour some more of the shampoo on his head. After a while the woman thoroughly rinsed his hair and shut off the sink. She wrapped a towel around his head and gestured him to sit up. His hair was toweled dry before the young woman pulled out a blow dyer and placed it on her counter. She sprayed something into his hair that smelled a lot like…hair salon. She took a comb in one hand and the blow dyer in another and began to dry his hair. He nearly flinched at the sound of the blow dyer hitting his sensitive ears. He watched as the young woman dried his hair while simultaneously combing and styling it. He began to notice that his hair didn't stand up as much and didn't look at bushy. If anything it looked like if he had less hair. He also noticed that it looked softer and held more luster. He noticed his hair stylist glance at the mirror and blush. _Yeah, I might shave his head too_. The young woman turned off the offending blow dyer and continued to comb his hair until it sat right. She moved away for a moment and came back with something black in her hand.

"The man that made the appointment told us to give you this," she handed his the eyepatch.

He took it and gave her a questioning look,

"Yeah, I'm done. Is it to your liking?"

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror. His hair didn't look so bushy, it looked shinier, and softer, and he looked younger, a plus side, right? He nodded and put the eye patch one. The young woman helped to adjust it in the back, making sure it didn't make the hair bunch up. He was glad Gai didn't get him a ridiculously large eye patch, like the ones the hospital would sometimes have him use.

"How much do I owe you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "The man that made the appointment paid ahead of time."

"Oh, alright," the woman removed the cloth around his neck and he stood. His head actually felt a little bit lighter, but that didn't mean he was going to make another trip to a hair salon.

He left the hair salon and inwardly groaned when he made head turns, _I'll at least shave his eyebrows._

* * *

Iruka sat behind a desk, in front of a portable mirror that was big enough to make sure he combed his hair right. He was wearing his tuxedo shirt, his vest and bowtie on a hanger on the wall of a small conference room, his tuxedo coat next to it. He heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Genma."

"Come in."

Genma walked in with his tuxedo suit over his shoulder, he gently laid it across the desk so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. He adjusted his midnight blue vest, a darker shade than that of the grooms, "How's it going?"

"Good," he wasn't about to say that he had butterflies of excitement in his stomach.

"Hey, don't wear your hair up like that," he moved behind Iruka and took the comb, swatting away the hands and the hair tie.

Iruka frowned, "Why not?"

"Looks too casual for a tux, and your hair is too long to wear it down," he, himself, was wearing his hair down, but it wasn't nearly as long as Iruka's, "I think a low ponytail would look better."

Iruka nodded and let the jounin pull his hair into a low ponytail, "Have you seen Kakashi?"

Genma grinned, "Want to know how he's looking?"

Iruka blushed.

Genma chuckled and finished tying the hair tie, "You'll see," He tightened the hair tie, bangs naturally falling to frame the tan face, "How's that?"

"Good," Iruka looked at the serious face of the jounin through the mirror, "Is everything alright Genma?"

Genma sighed and moved to pull a chair next to the chunin, "It's just…" he frowned, feeling a bit off not having his senbon, since he had become accustomed to it when he gets nervous or restless, "It's just…what am I doing? I don't want to ruin your day with this…"

"Ruin?" Iruka furrowed a brow, "What is it Genma?"

Genma looked at the chunin and averted his gaze, "It's Raidou…"

"Raidou?"

"He's…been acting strange since he heard about your guy's proposal," he explained, his fingering fidgeting with the comb.

"Strange? What do you mean?" the jounin's seriousness making him concerned.

Genma shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Genma…how long have you two been together?"

"About two years."

Iruka smiled softly at him, "And how long were your relationships before Raidou?"

Genma looked up at the chunin.

"Weeks? Maybe a month?" Iruka asked gently.

Genma looked away, "Yeah…"

"Have you wondered…why Raidou?"

Genma stopped fidgeting with the comb and instead stared at it. He let the question sink in, _Why Raidou? _He looked at Iruka again, he didn't know what to say.

Iruka gave him a soft smile, "Do you love him Genma?" he asked gently, and watched the hazel eyes widen a bit and a soft blush creep into the jounin's cheeks.

Genma looked away again, and instead looked at the tux that was hanging on the wall across the room. _I don't think I've ever said it…_he dropped his gaze to the floor, "I…I don't know…," he began to chew on the inside of his lip in lieu of his senbon. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, making him look up at the younger man.

"You will know," Iruka gave him a reassuring smile.

Genma vaguely wondered how this explained why Raidou was acting strange. Before a realization hit him, _Does that mean…does he?_ Genma felt his face heat up. True, they are in a serious relationship, but just how serious…he didn't know. Suddenly he stood and looked down at the chunin, smiling, "It's almost time, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened and looked at the clock over the window, "…forty five minutes…" he said almost in awe. Less than hour. He smiled widely and looked back at Genma. And heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Naruto!"

Iruka laughed, "Come in."

Naruto burst in and hugged his former sensei around the shoulders, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka laughed and stood, taking a better look at the teen, "Naruto, you look grown up in a tux."

Naruto grinned, "You think so? Think I'll get some girls to dance with me at the reception?"

Iruka wanted to ruffle the blond boy's hair, but thought better of it, "Maybe." He heard Genma chuckle, and Naruto frowned.

* * *

Kakashi was looking out the window, dressed in his tuxedo shirt, blue vest and bow tie. His mask felt softer than usual and his eye patch actually felt comfortable. He heard a knock at the conference room door, "Who is it?"

"Gai!"

"Come in."

Gai walked in, and for once, he wasn't wearing green, but a black tuxedo, midnight blue vest and bow tie. He heard the door click shut and the other man move closer.

"Kakashi, you look troubled. You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Kakashi glance at the other man, and shook his head, "No…I'm just thinking…"

"About?" he asked in an unlike Gai voice.

Kakashi hesitate and fought the urge to run a hand through his hair, he went through too much for it to look like this, and instead kept his hands in his pockets, "Am I doing the right thing, Gai?" he asked softly, "I…I know the life of a jounin…that jounins don't have a secure future, that is if they have one…," he continued his gaze out the window, "There's going to be that day…when my skills are outclassed…and I just," he took a deep breath, "I just don't want Iruka to go through that." He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, but he didn't stop looking out the window.

"Kakashi, both you and Iruka deserve happiness," he tightened his grip on the jounin's shoulder, firm but gentle, "Both of you deserve this. You both have gone through so much already…," he studied the jounin's profile, "Love is a strong thing, Kakashi, and it can pull through anything. Both of you have made a decision to continue the rest of your lives together…in every way possible while being aware of the risk. But I truly don't think that matters," the silver haired jounin finally turned to look at him, "I truly don't think any of those risk matter, the knowledge that a jounin's life isn't a long one, or that there's that chance of causing unintentional pain. What matters is that the both of you are in love, and want to take that further, that both of you want to have each other in your lives," he smiled at the jounin, "And I believe that this want, to not hurt Iruka in any way, will bring you home safely. And that this love will only make you stronger."

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Thank you, Gai."

Gai smiled brightly at him, and slung his arm around the other man's shoulders, a one arm hug, "Love in a powerful thing, Kakashi, trust it."

Kakashi smiled, and allowed Gai to give him his one arm hug, _I knew there was a reason why you are my best man_.

Gai moved away and gave Kakashi a thumbs up, "My eternal rival has found true love!"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, he heard another knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Sakura."

"Ah, come in."

Sakura poked her inside, smiling widely at the jounin, "Fifteen minutes, Kakashi, we need you outside."

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat and Gai moved to retrieve his coat. He slipped it on and let Gai adjust it, "How do I look?" he looked at Gai then at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, a blush on her cheeks, before she left and closed the door.

_Fifteen minutes…_He smiled and left his makeshift changing room, Gai following him outside where their guest were gathered in rows on white chairs, the aisle framed by bouquets of flowers on pedestals. A band in the far off corner playing a soft melody as the guest finished appearing. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at he looked at the wedding altar, two huge bouquets on either side. It felt surreal yet, he couldn't stop smiling. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to find Genma next to him, Naruto next to him.

"Looking good," Genma commented grinning, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You actually don't look like a lazy bastard anymore."

Kakashi chuckled despite himself, "Good to know."

"Oh, where are the rings?"

Kakashi felt his pockets, but Gai handed them to Naruto.

Gai smiled, "It's all been taken care of." They moved down the aisle and to the alter. Kakashi followed them. Once at the wedding altar, Sakura psst'ed at him to get his attention.

"Five minutes," she whispered.

Kakashi felt his heat skip a beat again, and nodded. He tried not to fidget as familiar faces looked at him. He looked to his right when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Nervous?" Tsunade asked him, wearing her Hokage attire.

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "Maybe." He heard the band stop for a beat before starting up with a different tune. His heart skipped more than one beat this time when everyone stood and looked down the aisle. And finally, he saw the face that he's been waiting for.

* * *

AN: The wedding ceremony and reception is next! How exciting!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This is a rather long chapter, but i didn't want to separate the ceremony and the reception. Anyway, there's a part for Genma and Raidou because i just couldn't resist.

* * *

Iruka was nervous. He wasn't quite sure why, but once those doors opened to the back of the academy, to reveal the aisle he would be walking down, and to all of those people. He knew why he was so nervous. Everyone was looking at him. Part of him wished they would look at Choko who was spreading rose petals along the aisle.

"Relax," Raidou told the younger man, patting the arm that was hooked into his.

Iruka let out a breath and instead looked at the altar. All tension left him when he caught sight of his silver head fiancée. He smiled and they began to walk down the aisle, his eyes locked on the older man. He saw familiar faces in his peripheral, and heard a whispered, "Way to go!" from Anko. But all that mattered was the older man, and the lone blue eye that was looking at him. As they walked down the aisle he eyed the older man, and he didn't think anyone could look that good in a tuxedo. As they got closer to the wedding altar he felt his heart skip a beat, and a smile grow on his lips. He knew his fiancée was smiling, even with the mask in place. Raidou patted his arm before letting it go and taking a seat on the front row.

The two lovers faced each other, smiling at each other. Kakashi held out his hands and Iruka placed his into the pale pair. Their gazes locked. The music died down with a decrescendo, and the guest took their seats again.

Tsunade smiled at the two before speaking up, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together these men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," she gave the necessary pause before continuing, "Marriage is the union of heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy , and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

Kakashi tried very hard to ignore ominous sniffing behind him, and a the slight shifting of chocolate eyes and the growing of his fiancée's smile confirmed it: Gai was on the verge of crying his manly tears.

"Through marriage, Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka, make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other."

Kakashi's smile softened when the words struck true. And he noticed the younger man do the same.

"We are here today because marriage is a sacred wish. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these men begin their life together. Who gives this man in marriage to this man?"

Raidou stood and announced, "Friends gathered here today do."

Tsunade gave a single nod, and smiled, "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

Iruka continued to look into the lone blue, allowing Tsunade to announce his promise to the older man. He felt the pale hands gently squeeze his hands, returning the gesture.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Those words struck deep in Kakashi, and inwardly felt foolish for doubting Iruka just moments earlier. Gai was right, Love is a powerful thing. Trust it.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last." Tsunade looked from Iruka to Kakashi, "Exchange vows."

Iruka squeeze the pale hands in his, he smiled warmly at the older man before starting, "Kakashi, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think of you. I only knew as Sharingan Kakashi or Copy-nin…but I knew there was more to you. I knew that there was something about you…," he paused a warm smile on his lips, "Even though, I felt drawn to you, in a way that I just couldn't explain. And to my amazement, we became friends…and slowly but surely…I fell in love with you," he felt tears spring into his eyes, but he didn't care, "Kakashi, you let me into your life, and you let me into your heart. You turned away from past, and moved forward with me," he squeezed the older man's hands, "I love you, Kakashi…and I will love you for the rest of my life…our lives. Because…like I've you told before, I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to continue making you happy, and make up for all of the unfairness you have gone through," he smilef fondly at the older man, "And I give you my heart…willingly and knowingly. Together forever." The pale hands squeezed his and he noticed the unshed tears in the lone blue eye.

Kakashi didn't trust his voice at the moment, letting his love's vows sink in. Tsunade gave him an intent look before he began, "Iruka…I'm sure that you're quite aware of this, but I'm not very good with words…even though I'm known as a genius, when it comes to battle and techniques…but when it comes to people…I'm anything but," he smiled at the younger man when he felt the tan hands gently squeeze his in understanding, "Even though…you always had a smile to offer me, had kind words to speak to me, and at first…I didn't know what was happening, because I never let myself to fall in love. But you were different…with you it was worth it…with you I let myself live," he felt himself becoming a bit too personal in front of too many people, but at the moment, he just didn't care, "Iruka, I have so much to thank you for, and the words 'I love you' just don't hold justice to how I feel…but I plan to express that everyday that I share with you," he squeezed his fiancée's hands, "For the rest our live together. Our hearts as one." He watched as the chocolate eyes weld up with fresh tears, a fond smile on the younger man's lips. He moved a hand and brushed the tears away, earning him a soft laugh from the younger man.

Tsunade smiled at them, the kindness under their gestures, "Do you Hatake Kakashi take Umino Iruka to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kakashi answered without missing a beat.

Tsunade looked at Iruka, "Do you Umino Iruka take Hatake Kakashi to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Iruka answered, smiling fondly at the older man.

Tsunade held out her hand, "May I have the rings?"

Naruto stepped from behind Gai, fetched the velvet box from his coat pockets and took out the silver rings, placing them on Tsunade's open hand. He gave Iruka and Kakashi before taking his spot behind the sniffling Gai.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts," she handed the ring with the mismatched stoned to Kakashi, "Hatake Kakashi, in placing this ring on Umino Iruka's finger, repeat after me: Umino Iruka, you are now sacred to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Kakashi slipped the ring onto Iruka's finger, "Umino Iruka, you are now sacred to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Tsunade handed Iruka the silver ring with a single squared diamond embedded into the band, a horizontal line, much like a scar, crossing the silver band, "Umino Iruka, in placing this ring on Hatake Kakashi's finger, repeat after me: Hatake Kakashi, you are now sacred to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Iruka slipped the silver band onto a pale digit, "Hatake Kakashi, you are now sacred to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Tsunade smiled and the rings and continued, "May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind, may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity and kindness. In as much as Kakashi and Iruka have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husbands, but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the Fire Country, I now pronounce you man and husband – and may your days be good and long upon the earth," she looked at Kakashi and then at Iruka and looked down at the joined hands, "You may now kiss the groom."

Kakashi smiled and stepped forward, as Iruka released his hands and moved them up to cup his face, pulling down the mask his left hand, the farthest away from their guest, effectively blocking the older man's face with his other hand and his face as he tipped his head to one side, their lips sealing in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Their guest stood, applauding and cheering as they pulled away, smiled on their lips as Iruka pulled up the older man's mask. Kakashi caught a tan hand in his, and kissed the palm through his mask.

"Now let's celebrate!" Tsunade announced, the cheers growing louder.

* * *

Sakura was right. The hall in which the reception was held was beautiful. They didn't really get to see it well enough during the rehearsal, but now, when it was fully decorated it was…like walking into some sort of dream. The chairs wore white skirts, tied with a huge blue ribbon that decorated the back of them. The table held the same attire, white table cloths with blue placemats. The centerpieces where bouquets of orange lilies, acting as a great complement to the blue. The ceiling was also decorated with a darker blue sheer ribbon and white balloons. The tables left a large open space for dancing and the adjacent stage was already set up. Iruka looked around in awe, his eyes catching and memorizing every 

detail. His eyes moved from the tables to the dancing floor, to the long table that had room for six people. The evening sky lightly the room by the windows on the ceiling. He nearly jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You should see the garden," Kakashi whispered into his husband's ear, and maneuvered them to the open doors.

Iruka's eyes widened as he took in the sight. There were about ten small tables, suited for two or three people, generously spaced for privacy, a fountain in at the far end, led by a path that continued like a maze into the flowers and trees. It wasn't extravagantly big, but it made it up by being quaint, simple, and simply beautiful. Soft lips on his cheek snapped him out of his awe.

"Our guest are arriving," he moved to greet their guest but a hand took his, keeping him. He looked back at the younger man who was smiling at him. He blushed when he found unspoken emotions in those chocolate eyes. Iruka moved and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You remember how to dance right?" Iruka teased and moved back into the hall. Leaving a blushing, chuckling jounin in the garden.

* * *

Iruka smiled and greeted their guest as they arrived, and surprisingly enough, a lot of his student's parents arrived, giving their warm wished and congratulation. There were some faces that he didn't recognize but they wished him happiness either way. When he followed them with his eyes, he noticed that the unfamiliar faces went to Kakashi next, and he realized that they must have been old friends from ANBU. Soon enough a blond boy came hurling at him, wrapping arms around his neck and making his spin around with the momentum.

"Congratulations, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully, letting go of his former sensei's neck.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto caught sight of Kakashi and grinned, "Going to go congratulated you…_husband_."

Iruka blushed and the blond boy went to attack the silver haired man.

"Hey Hatake Iruka."

Iruka turned back and smiled at a grinning Genma, "Hey you two."

Radiou patted Iruka's shoulder, "Congratualtions."

"Thank you."

Sakura came from his right, wearing a dark pink dress, "Congratulations, Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, thank you Sakura."

"The toast is going to be after dinner," she looked at Genma, "That means you. I have to go find Gai." With a smile she gone.

Genma's mouth twitched, lacking a senbon, "I'm not good at talking in public places."

Raidou slung an arm around his lover's shoulders, "You're not good at _talking _in public places but you're quite inclined in doing other things in public? How does that work?"

Genma visibly blushed and glared at the bushy haired jounin. But couldn't find anything to say.

Iruka chuckled and caught sight of Kakashi intently looking at him. He felt a smile tug on his lips, and suppressed a laughed when Gai caught him off guard, slinging his arm around his shoulder and began to speak about youth and love.

Dinner was good, rather good. Or maybe it was the fact that Iruka forgot to eat before the ceremony. He glared at the chuckling older man who, apparently, wolfed down his food.

"Did you even taste it?"

"Sure I did…it was rather good."

Iruka sighed and shook his head, he was about to say something but a tap against glass caught his attention. Genma cleared his throat and stood.

"I…uh…I'm suppose to give a toast, to the groom and groom," he gestured to said groom, "And well, I've known these men for quite sometime. A really long time actually. I've shared my shift at the mission room with Iruka, the kind academy teacher, and shared missions with Kakashi, the smart ass jounin."

Iruka coughed to cover up his choke of laughter, earning him a glare from the older man.

"But over time…I've gotten to know the two. And to put it simple, they really suit each other," he shrugged, " I don't know if it's true that opposite attract…and in this case we're talking about personalities," Iruka blushed and heard some giggles from their guest, "But in all honestly, I do think that these two couldn't find someone better for each other. Needless to say, they deserve each other and the happiness that awaits them." He held up his glass to the grooms, "This is to the both of you, to your love and to your happiness," he took a sip from his drink, and as everyone followed suit, he discreetly turned away and downed his glass. He sat back down, a slight blush of his cheeks, "Only for you guys."

"Thank you, Genma," Iruka said softly enough for the jounin to hear him. There was another tap of glass and this time Gai stood up.

"Can't I just tell him not to?" Kakashi whispered to the younger man.

"Love is a precious thing, something that comes along unannounced and in different forms and shapes. I've known Kakashi for a long time, to the point where he has become my Eternal Hip Rival, and through our history together, I have known him as…not such a social man. But I noticed that when he met Iruka-

sensei, things changed. I noticed that his heart began to sing with love!" he held up his glass, before becoming serious again, "As I've told Kakashi before, both of these men deserve the happiness that comes with marriage. The bond that will bring them closer together. Not only as lovers, or husbands, but as two souls becoming one," he smiled at the two men, "It brings me much joy to see my eternal rival so happy and in love. I have no doubts that the two of will share eternal happiness," he raised his glass, "To love and it's gifts," he took a sip and their guest followed suit.

Kakashi took his husbands hand into his and gave it firm squeeze. Iruka smiled and raised their join hands and gave the pale knuckles a kiss.

The shinobi in the room nearly jumped when the band's speaker caused feedback, earning them a sheepish look from the band member. Tsunade walked up to the stage at the band set up. She smirked and took hold of the microphone, "Time for the first dance as husbands."

Kakashi gave Iruka a nervous look. Iruka gave him a warm smile, "Remember, relax," he whispered and stood, taking the jounin with him. The lights dimmed and the room was filled with the soft glow of moonlight and soft dancing lights. Iruka led them to the center of the dance floor, and noticed the older man nervously looking around, he cupped a masked cheek, making the lone blue eye to lock on him instead, "Look at me…only at me," he said softly and smiled when he felt the older man relaxed. A trumpet softly began to play, accompanied by a keyboard and they began to sway with the music. The female lead singer took her place and began to sing.

"_You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Kakashi smiled at the appropriate lyrics and began to feel more comfortable with the music.

"_You'd be heaven to touch…I want to hold you so much…At long last love has arrived…and I thank God I'm alive…you're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

They moved around the dance floor with ease, swaying with the tempo, Kakashi holding the younger man close, their gazes locked with each other. The drumset began to play on the cymbals adding to the tempo.

"_Pardon the way that I stare…There' nothing else to compare…The sight of you leave me weak…there's no words left to speak…but if you feel like I feel…Please let me know that it's real….You're just to good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

There was a trumpet solo and the tempo picked up.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby. To warm a lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say_…_Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay…and let me love you, baby…let me…love you…"_

The tempo dropped again and Kakashi watched the warm eyes close for a moment before reopening. And he felt his heart skip a beat. The tempo picked up again.

"_You're just to good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…"_

There was another trumpet solo and Kakashi leaned in enough to rub his masked cheek against the younger man, smiling when Iruka nuzzled back. He suddenly twirled Iruka and brought him back into his arms before the lead singer began to sing again.

"_I live you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby. To warm a lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say…Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay…and let me love you, baby…let me…love you…"_

There was a drum and trumpet break while the lead singer softly sang, "_You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

The song ended and their guest applauded, and another song began, a bit more upbeat, but still a slow song. Iruka buried his face into the older man's neck and Kakashi leaned his cheek against the brunette's head as their guest began to join them on the dance floor. Iruka lifted his head and kissed him through the soft mask, before resting his head back on a shoulder. He caught sight of Genma and Raidou dancing on the other side of the dance floor. He smiled when he remembered their earlier conversation.

Gai tapped Kakashi's shoulder, "If I may?"

Iruka lifted his head, and smiled. Kakashi relunctantly let him go and a purple haired kunoichi came at him.

"You don't mind do you Iruka?" Anko asked, and gestured at Kakashi.

Iruka shook his head as he began to dance with Gai.

"Thank you," Gai said softly and looked down at him, before continuing his gaze on the other dancers.

Iruka blinked, and then blushed in understanding, "You don't need to thank me, Gai…"

"If it wasn't for you…Kakashi would have never felt the joys of being in love…Iruka, thank you for having such an understanding heart."

Iruka smiled and looked at his husband dancing with Anko, chuckling when it looked like Anko was teasing him…or threatening him. It was going to be a long, wonderful, night.

* * *

Genma sighed and rested his forehead on his lover's shoulder.

Raidou looked down and tried to look into his lover's face, "What is it?"

Genma moved his head to face Raidou, he looked up and averted his gaze.

"Genma?"

Genma chewed on the inside of his lip and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, nearly standing up on toes to make up for the distance.

The sudden gesture caught Raidou by surprise, "Genma?"

"I…," he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Genma, what's wron –"

"I love you," he said softly, almost hurriedly, and he realized that it felt right, good, so he said it again, this time slower, "I love you."

Raidou's eyes widened at the sudden admission, but his expression softened, a smile on his lips as he held his lover closer, "I know."

Genma pulled away and lifted his head, a hot blush on his cheeks, "W-what?"

"I know, Genma," he said softly, "Like you know I love you."

Genma's blush reached his ears, as hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Or…at least I thought you did," Raidou said slowly.

Genma groaned and buried his face into his lover's neck again, "Why didn't you say anything!"

Raidou gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry."

Genma sighed and looked up at the scarred face, "I love you, Raidou…" yes, it felt good.

Raidou smiled and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, "I love you too, Genma."

Genma rested his head on a shoulder and caught sight of Iruka across the dance floor. He smiled when their gazes locked, _I do love him…I loved him before I even knew it._

* * *

After a few songs Sakura went on the stage, "Hey! It's time to cut the cake!" she said cheerfully and dashed off the stage.

Kakashi took hold of Iruka's hand and walked them over to the cake that, thankfully, didn't have any flowers or a silly grooms figurine on top. In lieu of the figurines however, there was a rather decorated strawberry that seemed to suit it very nicely. Sakura handed them the knife and Iruka took it into his right hand. A warm hand placed itself over his and he felt another hand on his shoulder. They cut the cake, a piece of each. A suddenly Iruka saw flashes of white, and he noticed that they had a photographer. He nearly forgot about him. With the piece of cake in his hand he couldn't resist, he took some cream onto his fingers and smeared it on the little exposed skin on Kakashi's face. Kakashi laughed 

and returned the favor, smearing the cream along his scar. They moved away from the cake laughing as somebody else took charge of cutting the cake for their guest.

Kakashi backed Iruka's against a wall and slipped his mask around his chin and licked the frosting off of Iruka's face, smiling when his husband began to blush and as he was about to pull his mask back up Iruka stopped him and licked off the frosting under his eyes, his lips lingering along the vertical scar before moving to seal their lips in soft kiss. They leaned their foreheads together as Iruka replaced the mask over the older man's face.

"I don't think I've had the chance to tell you how handsome you look in a tuxedo," Kakashi said softly, leaning back to have a better look at the younger man.

Iruka blushed and grinned, "I don't think I've had the chance to tell you how sexy _you _look in a tuxedo," he purred and leaned in to lightly nibble on his husband's earlobe.

A clearing of someone's throat interrupted their actions and they turned to see Jiraiya standing next to them.

Iruka blushed and, for probably the first time, Kakashi glared at his favorite author.

"Ah, I only wanted to congratulate you two," he shook Kakashi's free hand, then Iruka's.

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled before the seemingly innocent smile turned into a grin, "So…where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Iruka tried very hard not to smash his piece of cake into the sannin's face, but Kakashi didn't hold back the growl that was deep in his throat, "Jiraiya," he said as a warning.

Jiraiya sighed, "It was worth a try," he looked over at the guest getting cake, "…I'm going to go get some of that cake."

Kakashi groaned, "I can't believe that man sometimes."

"Ah, but you believe him in his books."

Kakashi considered for a moment, "Sometimes…he's very creative, I'll give him that."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I feed this to you?"

Iruka gave Kakashi a confused look, "What?"

Kakashi grinned, "This," he held up his piece of cake.

Iruka felt a blush slowly creep onto his cheeks, "Oh…if…if you want."

Kakashi bypassed his fork and took a piece with his fingers and lifted it to Iruka's mouth. Iruka opened his mouth and took the sweet pastry into his mouth, the fluffy frosting smearing on his lips as well as the pale fingers holding it. He slowly licked his lips while leering at the older man, and took hold of the pale hand and began to lick the fingers clean. Kakashi swallowed as he felt the younger man's hot tongue swirl around his fingers, licking off the frosting and licking them clean. At the moment he didn't care if anyone was staring because he was entranced by the younger man's boldness and openness in such a public place. Iruka let go of his hand and smiled up at him.

"It's good."

Kakashi slipped his mask down to his chin and licked a spot of frosting off the corner of the other man's mouth, "I bet it is."

Iruka planted a kiss on a pale cheek and pulled the mask back up when he noticed Genma beckoning him towards him, "Genma wants to talk to me…I'll feed you your cake later," he grinned and moved away from between the wall and Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and leaned against the wall, and watched the younger man walked toward the hazel haired man. To say that he felt happy would be an understatement.

After a while the music turned more into an upbeat tempo, and nearly everyone was on the dance floor. Iruka and Kakashi had ditched their tuxedo coats and were only wearing their tuxeo shirt, vest and bow ties, it was a lot more comfortable this way. They people watched from their table for awhile before Iruka took his husbands hand and stood, leading them to the garden. At one of the tables sat Raidou with Genma, softly talking to one another. At another table was Gai and Shizune sharing drinks and having a light conversation.

Iruka led Kakashi to the fountain and sat on the opposite side, away from the tables, the falling water giving them enough privacy, "You know, I've just been _itching _to do something all day…"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Iruka shifted and faced the older man; he brought a hand up and ran his hand through the soft silver locks. He smiled, "It's softer than it looks…"

Kakashi chuckled, "Is it to your liking?"

Iruka tilted his head and continued to thread his fingers into the silver hair, "I don't know…I think I like it better when it's not tamed," he let his hand dropped to the mask and slipped in down. He cupped the older man's jaw and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kakashi pulled him closer, making Iruka lean against him. They broke the kiss and Iruka nuzzled his husband's neck before resting his head in the crook of his neck. Kakashi leaned his head against the brunette's and looked up at the stars that shown brilliantly in the dark sky. The day felt like a dream. A wonderful dream. And he was glad that it wasn't, that it wasn't going to end. He looked back down and smiled when he found the younger man dozing off. For a brief moment he wondered what time it was, but that thought left him as quick as it came. He brushed away a few stray chocolate strands from the tan face and stroked a scarred cheek, a smile blooming on his face when the younger man snuggled closer. The chocolate eyes reopened and the bunette lifted his head.

Iruka smiled, "I almost forgot, I have something for you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened for a moment, "I have something for you too."

And as if on cue, Gai and Genma came from behind them, Iruka took the slender box while Kakashi took a squared shaped box. Genma looked away when he realized Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask and hurried away. Gai made sure there was no one else in the garden before closing the glass paned doors.

They exchanged gives and a strange anxiousness made their stomachs flip. Iruka eyed the older man and smiled, "Go on, open it."

Kakashi smiled and began to unwrap the slender box. He opened an end of the brown cardboard box and pulled out a black case. His eye widened when he realized what it was. He put the brown cardboard box and laid the black on his lap. He ran his fingers over the black musical case and thumbed the latches, looking up as if asking for permission. Iruka smiled warmly at him and he opened the case to reveal a silver flute. The silver flute he knew was the same one he played when he was officially moving in. The same silver flute Iruka was trying to play while cleaning out the closet. But this flute looked new while still holding it's antique look.

"Isn't…isn't this," he looked into the chocolate eyes, "Isn't this your mother's?"

Iruka's smile softened, "It was…and I want you to have it."

Kakashi looked back down at the flute on his lap, "Iruka…I…" he didn't know what to say. He knew how much this flute meant to Iruka, and yet…he was willing to give it to him.

"Look at the foot joint…" Iruka said softly.

Kakashi took the foot joint out of the case and turned it to look at the flat surface, hit breath hitched when he read the engraving, _Together forever. Our hearts as one. To my 'Kashi, my love, _"Iruka…" he ran his fingers over the silver instrument before looking up at the younger man, "Thank you…"

Iruka smiled and leaned in to planted a kiss on the other's soft lips. He noticed the lone blue eye nervously look at the box on his lap.

"Go on…" Kakashi said softly as if trying to make his voice work.

Iruka unwrapped the square box and opened the box. He gasped. He let his fingers trace the kamon on the breast of the dark montsuki kimono. He smoothed his hand over the thick fabric and looked up at the older man.

"I…I haven't worn my family's kamon since…" he trailed off, hoping that the younger man would understand, "It held to many memories, but…I want to create new ones with you, Iruka…"

Iruka's eyes softened and he looked back down at the kimono, "Kakashi…this really means a lot to me, thank you," he looked back up and gave his husband a sweet kiss.

Kakashi relaxed under the kiss, and pulled the younger man closer, wrapping his arm around the slender waist.

They stayed in the secluded garden, Kakashi holding his sleeping husband as he gazed up at the stars. He heard the door behind him opened and he pulled up his mask. Genma came from around the fountain, smiling at the sight in front of them.

"Sakura told me to tell you guys that if you want to go home, that's alright," he whispered, "We'll take the gifts and presents to your guys' apartment later. Maybe while you're on your honeymoon."

Kakashi nodded and looked down at his sleeping husband, "Yeah, I think we'll go home. It's been a long day."

Genma grinned, "And you need your energy for tomorrow."

Kakashi smirked, "Ah but of course. What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight, guests are beginning to leave, and the band is paid to play until midnight anyway."

Kakashi nodded and managed to gather Iruka into his arms and place the boxes of their personal gifts on Iruka's lap and made the seals for the teleportation jutsu, and left the reception.

* * *

They reappeared in the dark bedroom, and Kakashi laid the sleeping man on the bed. He turned on a lamp and mentally cursed when he realized that he forgot their coats. He figured Genma can take care of that when they dropped of their wedding gifts. He began to undress his sleeping husband, taking off his dress shoes and tuxedo pants, making sure to lay them flat on the bed. He began to unbutton the tuxedo shirt and the younger man stirred. Sleepy chocolate eyes fluttered half open and lazily looked at him, before smiling.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed the tan forehead, "Don't worry about it, people were already leaving and the band was only paid to pay until midnight."

Iruka's eyes slid shut again, "What time do we have to wake up?" he asked sleepily.

"Not too early," he pulled the dozing man into a sitting position and divested him, leaving him in his pair of boxers, "Sakura arranged a carriage of a sort to take us to our Inn, so you can sleep on the way there."

Iruka smiled and felt himself drift back into sleep.

Kakashi kissed the tan forehead and pulled out the low hair tie before moving to hang the tuxedo. He removed his own clothing, leaving his pair of boxers on and his eyes fell on the present on the bed. He 

smiled and placed the gifts on the free nightstand before turning off the light and climbing into bed with his new husband. Iruka rolled over to the warm body, and Kakashi pulled him closer, tugging the covers over them as they drifted into deep sleep.

_I'll keep my promise for tomorrow night then_, he smiled and followed his love into a refreshing sleep.

* * *

AN: "Can't take my eyes off of you" made a comeback! hah! Next chapter, their first night on their honeymoon. Oh, and as for the flute, that came from the "100 themes" #67.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: The first night of their honeymoon, you know what that means...NC-17!

* * *

Kakashi softly kissed along the younger man's shoulder, gently rousing him from sleep, "Wake up, Ruru," he said softly. Iruka only snuggled closer to him. He grinned, "Does this mean that you don't want to go on our honeymoon?"

Iruka's eyes fluttered open and looked up at his husband, a blush coloring his cheeks, "'Morning, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and softly kissed the younger man, "'Morning, Ruru," he brushed his knuckles against a scarred cheek, "Go shower, I'll finish packing."

Iruka nuzzled the older man's neck, giving it soft kisses before climbing out of bed and moving to the bathroom as Kakashi moved to finish packing.

After showers and making sure they had everything packed, they ate a small breakfast, one of Iruka's foot on Kakashi's thigh.

It felt strange in a way, knowing that so much has changed, yet everything still felt the same. Or maybe it was too soon to tell. Iruka smiled as he took a drink from his orange juice.

Kakashi tickled Iruka's ankle, "What are you smiling about?"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't know," he finished his breakfast and looked up at the older man, "What time do we have to leave?"

"In about…," Kakashi looked up at the clock, telling him that it as 8:35am, "We should leave in about fifteen minutes."

Iruka nodded and stood, placing his plate in the sink and washing it. Kakashi finished his own meal and took his plate to the sink, Iruka took it and washed.

Iruka glanced at the older man when he felt his gaze on him, he chuckled, "What?"

Kakashi shook his head, a smile on his lips, and kissed a temple, "Nothing."

They left the apartment a few minutes later, a suitcase for each. At the gates they met their carriage, and the middle age man that was driving it.

"Ah, you must the Hatake couple," the old man greeted.

Kakashi felt himself blush, but chuckled when he noticed Iruka blush as well, "Yes, we are."

"We're headed to the outskirts of Fire Country right? To the village near the ocean?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, near the pier."

Iruka perked up, "Pier?"

Kakashi grinned, "I'm not telling you more than that."

Iruka frowned, why the older man was so inclined into keeping the location of their honeymoon a secret, was beyond him.

The old man took their suitcases and placed them in the back of the carriage, "It'll be about an hour trip, plus I have to give the horses a break, though they can go pretty far without one."

They nodded and just as they were about to climb on to the carriage Iruka heard someone call for them.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka turned and smiled at the blond boy hurrying towards him, "Naruto."

"Good! I caught you guys before you left," he huffed a breath dug into his pouch, "It took me a while to find this, but I think you guys will like it." He handed Iruka a medium sized box, about the size of a book, wrapped in brown paper. And for a dreadful moment Iruka thought it was an Icha Icha book.

Kakashi however raised an eyebrow at the gifts shape, "Is it a book?"

Naruto smiled, "Kind of."

Iruka's gave Naruto a blank look.

"From Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with curiousity.

"No."

Iruka let out a sigh of relief and Kakashi frowned.

"Well, I hope you guys like it. Now go on to your honeymoon!" Naruto smiled and then looked at the jounin, "Oh, and don't be rough with him."

Iruka blushed a brilliant red not only at Naruto's lack of being inconspicuous, but because the old man cleared his throat and pretended to tend to the horses.

Kakashi had the decency to blush, "I can't promise anything." That alone earned him a nudge in the ribs, making him chuckle.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," he hugged Iruka and then hesitated before hugging Kakashi. And then he was off, traveling via rooftops.

"All set?"

The couple nodded and got on the carriage, and to most of their surprise, it was actually pretty comfortable, there was a throw that they situated themselves under. Kakashi sat with his back against the corner of the long seat, Iruka sitting between his legs, his head resting on his shoulder.

"What did he give us?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

"Oh," Iruka leaned down and retrieved said gift from his pouch, "I don't know."

"Open it," he urged.

Iruka shifted so his back was against Kakashi's chest and unwrapped the present. It was a photo. Or so they thought at first glance, but it was a photo album. Iruka smiled at the decorative pattern that looked like scarecrow holding a dolphin. He opened it and his smile grew at the first picture.

"Candid pictures I see."

Iruka chuckled and looked at the first picture of him and Kakashi sitting at a field, and Iruka remembered that day. He had decided to take lunch to Team 7 and while the three genin ate under a different tree, he and Kakashi ate their lunch together, they weren't exactly dating during that time, they were more like...courting. Naruto must have taken a picture for good time's sake.

"I wonder why he would keep these pictures."

Iruka shrugged, "Maybe it was for his own album," he turned to the next page and snorted at the picture of Kakashi nearly falling off his branch when he apparently caught Naruto trying to take a picture of him. He heard the older man take a deep sigh.

"Why would he keep _that _one!"

Iruka laughed, and looked at the next picure of him and Kakashi sitting at what looked like Ichiraku's. He turned the picture and his breath caught, it was a picture from last night. From them getting ready in their makeshift dressing rooms, to the ceremony, and pictures of guest, "He must have gone early to get these developed," he turned to the next page, a picture of the reception, of their backs where Iruka was admiring the garden. Their first dance as husbands, there were a couple of those. A picture of Genma while giving his toast, another picture of Gai giving his toast. A picture of them cutting the cake. He chuckled when he looked at the picture where they had frosting of their faces. The next picture had Iruka blushing, it was a picture of Kakashi feeding him a piece of cake, "He was there?!"

Kakashi chuckled and held the younger man tighter, "He's quite sneaky when he wants to be."

Iruka groaned and turned to the next picture of them sitting at the fountain, while he was resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder. But what made him smile was the way the picture captured the moment almost perfectly.

"I like that one," Kakashi said softly, Iruka nodded in agreement.

He turned to a blank page, "Good thing I brought a camera," he leaned back down and put the album back into his pouch. Shifting again to rest his head on a shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

Kakashi smiled against the tan forehead. The slow rocking of the carriage slowly rocking his husband to sleep. He pulled the throw closer over his sleeping husband and looked at the scenery, currently a farm of cows.

"If you don't mind me asking," the older man said softly, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear him, "How long have you two been together?"

Kakashi smiled at the innocent question, "Three years and a half, but we've known each other longer. We got married yesterday."

The older man glanced back and smiled at the silver haired man, "That's sweet. So you're going to your honeymoon?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah." He felt the man sleeping in his arms snuggled closer.

The old man nodded, "I hope you the best."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes the carriage came to stop.

"I have to give them some water," the old man explained and hopped off and moved to the back of the carriage.

Iruka stirred, slightly disoriented, "Wha…?"

Kakashi threaded a hand in the chocolate strands, "He's giving the horses something to drink."

Iruka sighed and nuzzled his husband's neck, "Hmm."

Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled back, his ears catching the sounds of the old man feeding the horses. He slipped his mask down and tipped the younger man's face to meet their lips in a passionate kiss. Iruka sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth, giving the other man entrance. Kakashi took the invitation and delved his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting him. He felt fingers thread into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. A soft chuckle went unnoticed and they felt the carriage move again. They broke the kiss, their lips lingering against each other. Iruka cupped the older man's jaw and sealed their lips into another kiss, before resting his head against a strong shoulder again.

"So, why won't you tell me where we are going?"

Kakashi gave a hearty chuckle, "What's the fun in that?"

Iruka sighed, "Not even a hint?"

"Nope, but I think you'll like it."

* * *

They arrived at the civilian village before noon, since the trip took longer than expected. And Iruka realized that he had heard about this village, that it shinobi visit it as a vacation of sorts, to get away, and he was beginning to see why. As they rode the carriage into the village Iruka could feel the friendly atmosphere and the carefree personalities of the civilians. Iruka also noticed that the air was fresher than what he was used to, and he remembered what Kakashi mentioned earlier, _Didn't he say something about a pier?_

The carriage stopped in front of a large Inn, and Kakashi climbed out, helping Iruka out by holding him by the waist. The old man fetched their suitcases, a smile on his face.

"How much do we owe you?" Kakashi asked.

The old man shook his head, "It has been paid for ahead of time. As well for the trip back in four weeks."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you very much."

The old man nodded and gave them a friendly smile, "I hope you two have fun." He climbed back on the carriage and he was off.

Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his, "Come on," he said with a smile and led him inside the Inn.

Being inside the lobby, Iruka noticed that it was rather big, but not too exaggerated. On the walls there were pictures of the pier and the ocean, along with ocean theme decorations. He followed Kakashi to the front desk, where a young woman smiled at them.

"May I help you?

"Yes, we have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi and Iruka," he couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. And neither could Iruka.

"Ah, yes. Room 415," he moved to the keys behind her and took the key off the hook, "Enjoy your stay," she said with a smile and handed Kakashi the key.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor, and they were both a bit surprised that there was a fifth floor. They walked down the hall and around a corner and found their room. Kakashi opened the door and let Iruka in.

Iruka's breath hitched. The room was spacious. The connecting bathroom was also rather big, it had a big bathtub and a standing shower. He moved in further into the room, putting his suitcase down as he looked around. The bed was rather large and when he sat on it to check it's firmness he smiled when it felt like firm marshmallow; not too hard, yet not too soft. There was a stereo and TV, and a table near a set of glass double doors.

Kakashi smiled at the younger man who looked around the room in awe. He walked to the glass double door that were covered by sheer curtain, and opened them, revealing a spacious balcony, "Come here, Ruru," he said softly and Iruka walked to him.

Iruka gasped and continued walking to the balcony's railing. He looked at the huge mass of water, the ocean, and it was more beautiful than he thought. He felt an arm wrap around his waist breaking him from his trance.

"Look over there, Ruru," he gestured to their left, and Iruka gasped again, "See that?" He pointed at the pier, "It's a permanent attraction they have. And lucky for us, their monthly matsuri is coming up this weekend."

Iruka whipped his head back to the older man, "A matsuri?"

Kakashi nodded and slipped off his mask, "This village is a great tourist attraction, a great vacation spot. So they hold a monthly matsuri to bring more people to the village. It's a great way for the village to make money."

Iruka smiled and looked back at the pier.

"We can go today, if you'll like?"

Iruka looked back at Kakashi, "Really?"

Kakashi chuckled, happy to see his husband so happy, "Of course. They have a lot of shops that borderline the beach."

"Oh the beach!" Iruka looked down and noticed that the beach wasn't that far from their Inn, "Oh wait…" he looked back at Kakashi, "But…your mask."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What about it?"

Iruka grinned, "You don't want a silly tan line do you?"

Kakashi tilted his head in consideration.

"No you don't," Iruka answered for him.

Kakashi frowned, "Well…I guess I can…" he trailed off, not feeling very comfortable with idea of being mask less in such a public place.

"It's okay, we don't have to go down to the beach," he gave him a reassuring smile, "And if we do, we'll make sure to put a lot of sunscreen on you."

Kakashi thought about it, "Ok…maybe I can try not to wear my mask?"

Iruka frowned, "I don't want people ogling you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Ogling?"

Iruka blushed, "Yes, ogling, and I'm not taking it back."

Kakashi grinned, "Possessive?"

Iruka grinned back, "And you're not?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Touché."

"We'll figure something out, but for now…" he turned fully to the older man, "We should…"

Kakashi swallowed, "Should…"

"Go down to the pier," he grinned and went to his retrieve his wallet from his pouch.

"You're such a tease, Ruru."

* * *

Once down at the pier Kakashi bought ice cream and they ate it as they walked around, going into shops observing different types of games. They tried a ring game, and without much of an effort Iruka won a small stuff dog.

"I won you something," he said, grinning at the older man.

"Ah, just what I needed," and took the stuff dog from the younger man. He looked up, "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Iruka looked up and smiled, "Ok!"

They made their way to the Ferris wheel, after being distracted by different shops and games. They took their seats and the Ferris wheel slowly began to spin. Iruka looked down from his side enjoying the scenery below them, the late afternoon sun making the pier and ocean glow. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, and heard Kakashi whisper, "Look." And he looked up and across from them. From their high elevation he could practically see the whole village. It wasn't as big as Konoha, but it was beautiful none the less. The Ferris wheel stopped and they ended up on top. He leaned his head on a bare shoulder, since Kakashi changed into his tank that connected to his mask.

Kakashi slipped down his mask and tipped the younger man's head up and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated. Iruka pulled him closer by the back of his neck, as their tongues tasted each other. He shivered when a hand smooth done his bare bicep and loosely held him by the elbow. They broke the kiss when the Ferris wheel began to move again.

"Hmm, 'Kashi," he nuzzled his husbands neck and felt him pull him closer.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

Iruka looked up a blush on his cheeks, "…for food?"

Kakashi grinned, "Did you just say something perverted?"

Iruka glared and moved his gaze back to the scenery.

Kakashi laughed, "If you're hungry…for food, we can find a restaurant to eat at."

Iruka blushed hotter, "Alright."

"But for dessert…" He trailed off as their Ferris wheel came to stop, and had to get off.

They walked around the pier until it started to get dark, and made their way to a street adjacent to the beach where they found a quaint restaurant. They decided to take a seat outside, their table lit by candle lit. They placed their orders and their waitress left, grateful that there was only one other couple near them.

"This is really nice," Iruka said softly and looked out to the ocean.

"I thought you would like it," Kakashi said in a pleased voice.

Iruka looked back at the older man, "How did you know about this place?"

Kakashi looked at the younger man before moving his gaze to the ocean, a breeze picking up, "I was assigned here when I was younger."

Iruka tilted his head slightly, "For a mission?"

Kakashi looked back at Iruka, "No."

"Then…"

"I was assigned here after I retired from ANBU…in hopes to…," he paused, searching for the right words, "bring me down from those instincts," he said carefully.

Iruka nodded in understanding, "So…a vacation in a way?"

Kakashi nodded his head in consideration, "You can say that. Though I spent most of my time in my hotel room. I was here for about a month or more, didn't really enjoy like they thought I would."

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Mostly because I was alone," he shook his head and shrugged, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Iruka nodded in understanding, and looked back at the ocean, his eyes moving to the pier behind Kakashi, "We should go back to the pier tomorrow."

Kakashi smiled, "Or we can go to the boardwalk…" he leered at the younger, "Or better yet…we can stay in tomorrow."

Iruka blushed and opened his mouth to say something when their food arrived.

The food was rather good. It was the best seafood either of them has had, and for once Kakashi actually didn't wolf it down, well, after Iruka glared at him not to. They didn't feel full afterwards, only satisfied, which was a good thing. They walked around as they walked the short distance back to their room.

* * *

When they walked into their room hands on Iruka's hips turned him around and he was locked into a searing kiss, and he kissed back just as hungry without hesitation. Kakashi unbuttoned Iruka's shirt and slipped it off before placing his hand on the small of his back and pulling him closer, his other hand pulling out the hair tie. Iruka untucked the tight tank top, making them briefly break the kiss as the cloth was pulled away. Iruka pulled him back as soon the tank was gone, letting his hands wander over pale skin, brushing against sensitive nipple, making Kakashi moan into the kiss. Kakashi slowly walked forward, his hands moving down to undo the younger man's pants, letting them fall of the ground, freeing the younger man's erection. Iruka managed to step out of his pants, and hands on his hips gently pushed him down, his back meeting the soft bed. Iruka shifted further into the large bed and looked up at the older man, their gazes locking.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, his eyes moving along the tan body sprawled on the bed, and his eyes moved back to the chocolate pair. He undid his own pants and retrieved the tube of lube from the nightstand, where he placed it earlier. He crawled over the tan body, kissing along the abdominals and moving to the tan chest before being pulled into another kiss. He lowered his body, pressing it against the younger man's, and they slowly rocked against each other.

Iruka moaned and locked Kakashi into another passionate kiss, "Kakashi," he said softly against the other's lips, their hot breath mingling.

Kakashi shivered and began to kiss the tan neck, "Iruka," he whispered against skin, above the thundering pulse. He kissed just below the earlobe, smiling when Iruka tipped his head, giving him better access. He made a trail of kisses along the tendon that connected to the clavicle, and nibbled along the bone, he continued moving to the younger man's chest, kissing the strong pectorals, swiping his tongue along a dark nipple. The moan that came from the younger man went straight to his groin and made a pulse course down his spine. The tan legs spread open invitingly, rubbing against his outer thigh. He groaned and lowered his pelvis, making their hips flush.

Iruka moaned low in his throat and rocked against the older man, "Kakashi," he whispered and threaded his fingers into the silver strands and pulled him into a deep kiss. They moaned into the kiss as their hips slowly rocked against each other.

Kakashi groaned and his hands traveled along Iruka's sides, moving along the tan thighs and spread them wider over his. Tand hands moved along the curve of his spine, following sensitive scars expertly, with such familiarity it had Kakashi shuddering with pleasure.

Iruka moaned when a slick finger probed his entrance, his hips jerking when it pushed in. He gasped when the hot mouth and lips began to tease his nipple, turning it into a nub and nibbling it lightly, "Oh, 'Kashi," he sighed and rocked his hips against the intruding finger.

Kakashi hovered over the panting younger man and pushed in another finger, watching the flushed face contour with pleasure as he massage the sensitive gland. Iruka smooth his hands on his pale chest, splaying his hands at his ribs. Kakashi shivered at the tender touch a leaned in to kiss him, licking his bottom lip, "Iruka," he murmured against the parted lips, and withdrew his fingers, earning him a sigh of disappointment. He leaned back and positioned himself in front of the welcoming and slowly began to push in.

Iruka moaned as he felt the rigid length push into him, "'Kashi," he breathed, gasping when the head of the member pushed against his prostate.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat when he became fully seated and splayed a hand on the taut flat stomach of the younger man, waiting for him to adjust. His other hand moved along the tan thigh against his wait. He moved his hand up the abdominal, smoothing over Iruka's chest and brushing against nipples.

Iruka shivered and felt his skin break into Goosebumps under the tender touch. Kakashi leaned down and softly nuzzled his neck and moved to do the same to chest, his hot breath ghosting over his skin. He slowly rocked his hips against the pale hips, and felt the hand on his chest move to his flank as the hips slowly pulled back and began a steady rhythm, a distinct type of tenderness behind everything thrust, "Oh, Kakashi," he breathed and felt a hand entwine its fingers with his near his head.

Kakashi quickened his pace a fraction, groaning as tan hips quickened with him, he leaned down to brush his lips against Iruka's. Iruka captured them with his, tasting each other, gasping when Kakashi drove faster into him, pushing against his prostate with every thrust.

Iruka arched his back and felt lips brush along his clavicle.

"My Iruka," he said softly, moving along the tendon and kissing below the earlobe, "My love," he kissed along the jawline and hovered his lips above the parted panting pair, "My husband."

Iruka felt an electric pulse course through his body at the word, gasping when Kakashi sped his pace, creating a heated yet tender rhythm, that was driving him with pleasure, "Kakashi -," he splayed his free hand against the side of his husbands face, "Oh – Kaka –_ah!" _he cried out when his prostate met a deep thrust. He wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and panted for air, "I love you…," he breathed between pants, "I love you. I love you so much," he sealed their lips in a sweet, tender kiss, a contrast between their rhythm and movement.

Their bodies moved together. The physical bond meaning so much to the both of them, meaning more than just sex. It was a deep bond that two separate bodies could make, a deep connection that could only be felt by love and trust.

Iruka started to lose himself in the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the older man, making their bodies flush as Kakashi continued to thrust into him.

Kakashi groaned and wrapped and arm under Iruka's waist, lifting and changing their angles and the cry of pleasure and the tightening of limbs confirmed it. He started to move his hips in a circular motion, giving much wanted friction to the member in between them.

Iruka moaned and moved a hand to the small of Kakashi's back, urging him deeper.

Kakashi complied and pushed harder into his husband, driving to the hilt and hitting the sensitive gland head on. Iruka arched towards him lifted his legs closer to his chest.

"Kakashi…'Kashi…My Kakashi," he whispered feeling the familiar tightness in his stomach. He sought out Kakashi's hand and entwined their fingers.

Kakashi smiled and held their joined hands above Iruka's head, smiling when he felt the ring between his fingers.

Iruka lost himself, he arched his back against the strong body on top of him and came in between them with a low moan, and gasps. Kakashi came with him, and they rolled their hips, riding their shared orgasm. Iruka shuddered when he felt Kakashi spill his seeds inside of him, and tried to press his hips closer, tightening his legs around the slender waist.

They laid panting into each other's neck, trying to calm their frantic hearts, their hands still entwined above their heads, "Iruka," Kakashi whispered against his husband's neck, and shifted, pulling out of the younger man, and locked their lips in a sweet kiss.

Iruka cupped a flushed cheek and held his husband close, "Kakashi," he nuzzled the pale cheek, "I love you."

Kakashi smiled and returned the gesture, "I love you too, Iruka." He grinned and moved to Iruka's stomach and began to lap at the come spilled there. Iruka blushed and squirmed under the hot tongue, lifting his pelvis to the ministration. Kakashi nibbled on the now clean stomach, licking his lips as he looked up and moved to the nuzzle Iruka's neck, smiling when he nuzzled back.

Iruka innocent nuzzling turned into licking and kissing, and nibbling along skin, down the pale throat and to the collar bone. He rolled them over and kissed the pale knuckles of the hand he was holding before letting it, and instead moving his hands along pale skin, tweaking nipples and slowly rocking his hips, bringing the older man back to life. Kakashi moaned under him, placing his hands on the tan hips, not trying to control them, but simply following their sensual movements. Iruka smiled and leaned down, making a trail of kisses along the scarred pale chest, down to abdominals. He shifted back took the tube of lube into his hand, giving the mismatched eyes a glance, as if asking for permission. Kakashi smiled in returned. Iruka shivered when the pale legs spread open, and he took the invitation, he slicked his fingers and probed the older man's entrance.

Kakashi willed his body to relax and felt Iruka move over him and began to kiss his neck, and nibble on his clavicle. He moaned when finger pushed inside of him, "Oh, Iruka."

Iruka shivered at the sound of name being called so breathlessly. He moved to hover over his husband and cupped the flushed face with his free hand, and pushed another finger in. The flushed face contoured in slight discomfort but when he crooked his fingers the pale body arched in pleasure. He smiled and continued to massage the sensitive gland, simultaneously stretching him, as Kakashi took his hand and slipped a finger into his mouth, his hips rocking against his hand.

"Iruka," he felt his body flush and felt his erection twitch with the stimulation to his prostate, "Oh – _ah!"_ His hips involuntarily jerked against Iruka's hand, making him blush under his already flushed face. Iruka smiled down at him and withdrew his fingers.

Iruka slicked his throbbing erection and positioned himself at his husband's entrance and slowly pushed in, his hands moving down the pale thighs to the slender hips. Kakashi rocked against him as he became fully seated, "Kakashi," he moaned and leaned down to kiss the older man.

Kakashi held Iruka by the back of the neck, deepening the kiss, his hips moving on their own accord. He felt Iruka spread his hips wider and begin a steady motion, "Iruka…Ruru," he whispered against the younger man's lips, and tightened his legs around the younger man's waist.

Iruka kissed and sucked on the pale neck leaving faint bruises, and making the older man moan. He sped his pace, thrusting into his husband and pushed against the sensitive gland. Fingers threaded in to his hair and lips met his in a hot, wet kiss.

"Iruka…my Ruru…," he panted for air, feeling a tightness in the pit of his stomach, "Oh god – Iruka –."

Iruka groaned and thrusted harder into his husband, making him cry out as his thrust met the sensitive gland. He held the pale torso by its flanks as it arched up to him, he planted kissing along the scarred chest, kissing sensitive scars, "My beautiful husband," he whispered.

Kakashi gasped as his orgasm took him by surprise, moaning his husband's name as he spilled his seeds in between them. Iruka came with him, jerking his hips and rolling his hips as he emptied his own seeds inside his husband, "Iruka," he said breathlessly, sated and boneless.

Iruka smiled and gave the older man a chaste kiss and slowly pulled out, earning him a disappointed sigh from his husband. Iruka looked down and grinned, "I wonder…" he mused out loud, and moved to the semen smeared stomach.

Kakashi blushed as Iruka began to lap at his come, mimicking what he had done earlier. He moaned low in his throat at the sight, and tried not to twitch when Iruka nibbled on a sensitive scar. Iruka crawled over him, a dazed smile on his lips. They managed to get under the soft covers and Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him, kissing the tan forehead as arms wrapped around his own waist. They ended up with Kakashi on his back and Iruka half sprawled on him. He smiled as Iruka snuggled closer and kissed his 

chest before slowly drifting off into sleep, his fingers threading into the chocolate strands coaxing him into deeper sleep.

Kakashi smiled and held his husband closer, and leaned his head against the brunette's, his eyes sliding shut, sated and in complete bliss.

This night was special, just as Kakashi promised, it was their first night as something more than just lovers, they have made a promise to stay together for the rest of their lives, and they wouldn't want it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Iruka woke up snuggled into a pale chest, an arm around his waist. He lifted his head and smiled at the peaceful, sleeping face. Silver bands carelessly fell over the pale forehead, effectively covering the left eye. He gingerly stroked the scarred cheek, admiring the peaceful face. Kakashi sighed in his sleep and leaned into the gentle caress, he cracked an eye open and gave his husband a sleepy smile, his eyes sliding shut as fingers threaded into his hair, pulling back his bangs. Lips met his in a sweet kiss. He grinned and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He rolled them over, and straddled Iruka's hips, feeling lips against his curve into a smile, the covers pooling around his waist. He dragged his hands over the tan chest, letting them rest on the firm pectorals. They breathlessly broke the kiss, and he leaned back, slowly rocking his hips, feeling his husband's member hardening under him. He moaned low in his throat and felt hands plant on his hips. They were too caught up in the moment to register the soft knock at their door. Too late Kakashi heard a voice say "Housekeeping" and their opened. He quickly buried his face into Iruka's neck, cursing softly, and effectively hid his face.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat, "W-we're in here –" he managed to say a bit too late. The maid came into sight, gasped, got an eyeful, blushed and stammered a "I'm so sorry!" and fled. Iruka's cheeks and ears began to burn and heard the door shut close.

Kakashi groaned and lifted his head, a brilliant blush on his cheeks. They stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Kakashi leaned down and kissed the laughing mouth, pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Iruka moaned and pulled him closer, his hands smoothing over his back.

Kakashi sighed and continued rocking, rolling his hips against Iruka's hard member, while his own bobbed with the movement. Iruka took hold of Kakashi's hips and rolled them over, he was about to switch positions when Kakashi rolled them over again, grinning as he pinned him against the bed with a searing kiss. Kakashi reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube, placing it next to him as he began to kiss and suck on Iruka's neck. He leaned back and leered at his husband, "I've wanted to try something," he continued grinning.

Iruka blushed and swallowed, "W-what?"

Kakashi's grin grew, "I think you know," he purred and tweaked a dark nipple. Iruka moaned and rocked his hips. Kakashi took the lube, slicked his fingers and reached behind him, probing at his own entrance.

Iruka blushed hotter and groaned at the sight. He heard Kakashi choke on a whimper. Tan hands moved to pale hips, following the inner joint of leg and hip.

Kakashi shivered with a moan, and pushed another finger inside of himself. His breath hitched and his body flushed when his husband cupped his sac, gently massaging it. He slowly began pumping his fingers, the gentle hand making him pant for air. He withdrew his fingers and slicked Iruka's erection.

Iruka moaned at the contact. He watched as Kakashi positioned himself above his organ, and slowly lowered himself. Iruka moved his hand to the pale hips, moving them further up to the scared torso.

Kakashi groaned as his hips met the tan pair. He leaned down, locking the younger man into a hot kiss. He felt himself relax, a shiver running down his spine, he slowly rolled his hips, moaning low in his throat 

as the rigid length stroked his prostate. The hands on his flanks moved back down to his rolling hips. He began to move up, letting gravity pull him back down, and began a steady pace. Panting for air as his body flushed, "Iruka," he breathed.

Iruka raised his knees for leverage, allowing his hips to thrust upward, meeting Kakashi's movements, "Oh, 'Kashi," he moaned, and pulled his husband down for a hot kiss, their hips moving against each other. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too strong, their hot breath mingling together.

Kakashi leaned back and braced himself on the tan knees behind him, and began to lose himself, "Oh, Iruka," he moaned, pushing down harder and faster, shifting his angle and crying in pleasure as his prostate met the rhythm, "Iruka – ah! Ruru."

Iruka groaned, his grip of the pale hips tightening. He looked at his husband's flushed body moving against him, his ignored, sobbing member bobbing with every movement, the sight alone aroused him even more, making a pulse course through him, "Kakashi," he took the bobbing member into his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and began stroking it, brushing his thumb along the tip.

Kakashi breath hitched at the contact and began to rock his hips against the hand. A surge of pleasure crashed through him and his orgasm took him by surprise, making him cry out his husband's name and spill his hot seeds onto the tan stomach. He gasped as his body continued twitching, his hips rolling harder against the tan hips that faltered in their rhythm.

Iruka came with him, the resulting contraction pushing him off the edge. He moaned and pulled Kakashi down towards him, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss as their hips rolled to a stop. He felt Kakashi pant against his neck and whisper his name before turning boneless in his embrace. He slowly pulled out and rolled them onto their sides, smiling when he found his husband sleeping. He kissed the pale forehead and the end of the vertical scar, and pulled his sleeping husband closer.

* * *

Kakashi woke up snuggled into the soft bed and covers. He blearily looked around, slightly confused. He looked over to the nightstand and the clock showed him that it was nearly noon. He rubbed his eye and heard a chuckle come from the balcony.

"You're awake," Iruka said and climbed onto the bed, sitting on one of his legs, making his robe open to reveal a tan thigh.

Kakashi smiled and sat up, "Are you hungry?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up so we can decide to eat for lunch."

Kakashi tilted his head as he thought, "Well…do you want to go out or stay in?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Stay in?"

Kakashi nodded, "Room service," he sing songed, making Iruka laugh.

"Hmm," Iruka considered and crawled closer, and nuzzled Kakashi's cheek, "I kind of want to stay in."

Kakashi chuckled and cupped the younger man's jaw as he nuzzled back, "Sounds good to me."

After their shower, that took longer than it should have, they ordered their room service, beef donburi and mochi ice cream. They ate out on the balcony, enjoying the scenery. Iruka leaned back against Kakashi, as they sat on the chaise. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the relaxing ocean. Kakashi leaned his head against the brunette's, their cheeks brushing against each other.

"Would you like to go down to the pier again? We didn't really give it a thorough look."

Iruka nodded, "Alright, but not right now," he shifted closer to the strong body behind him, resting his head on a shoulder, "Let's stay like for a while longer."

Kakashi smiled and kissed a temple, "Of course, love."

Time passed, Kakashi began to wonder how long they have been outside. He looked at the man in his arms, smiling when he found him sleeping, "Ruru," he said softly, trying to stir the younger man.

Iruka fluttered his eyes open and looked up, and smiled, "Sorry, was I asleep a long?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I have no idea."

Iruka looked back at the ocean, "Do you want to go down to the pier before it gets dark?"

"Sure."

They got dressed and left the Inn as the sky above was turning dark. As they walked to the pier Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist, his hand resting on a hip. They got curious looks before those looks turned soft and were accompanied by smiles.

"At what time does the pier close?"

"They stay open pretty late, and it pretty much depends on the size of the crowd. Sometimes, like during the summer, they stay open 'til midnight. Or sometimes during the winter they close a few hours after it gets dark."

Iruka nodded and remembered what Kakashi had told him earlier, "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You…," he hesitated, thinking about his words, "You said you were assigned here…after leaving ANBU."

Kakashi nodded and waited for the younger man to continue.

"You said that…it didn't really work?" he looked up and noticed the older was intently not looking at him, "Sorry, never mind."

Kakashi looked at the younger man in surprise, "What?"

Iruka shook his head, "I didn't mean to pry like that."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "It's ok Iruka, it's just…" he stopped walking, making the younger man look at him, "It wasn't a good time, Iruka. My time here wasn't a good one. But I knew you would like it here, that you've never seen the ocean before, and I wanted you to experience that, because when I was here…" he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "There were nights I couldn't sleep. During those nights I would just stare at the ocean. It was relaxing, in a way," he looked at said ocean before looking back to his husband, "And seeing how your face lit up when you saw it, it was completely worth it."

Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck in a warm embrace, "Thank you, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, and lifted him, earning him a surprised yelp, he chuckled and set him back down, "We should go before they close."

They made their way to the pier and walked into random shops. Iruka walked down an aisle thinking if he should get souvenirs for their best men and Tsunade. He felt something soft nudge his cheek, he turned his head and was greeted with beady eyes and cool gray. He blushed when he realized what it was. Iruka looked from the dolphin to his smiling husband, back to the dolphin.

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry, I already have my dolphin," he put down the stuffed dolphin and gave Iruka a chaste masked kiss.

Iruka blushed and playfully nipped the masked bottom lip, they heard someone clear their throat and Kakashi turned to find the shopkeeper smiling at them.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the kind old man asked the couple.

Kakashi chuckled at the brilliant blush on Iruka's cheeks, "We're just looking around."

The shopkeeper nodded, "Newlyweds?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and they nodded.

The old man softly chuckled, "Ah, I know newlyweds when I see them," he tapped one of his temple, "It's a sixth sense," he looked around and found what he was looking, "Ah, I have something for you two."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and followed the old man with his eye, and Iruka did the same. The old man came back with a box.

"Here, it's nothing much, but they are very popular among customers," he handed the box to the couple, a warm smile on his face.

Iruka took the box from the shopkeeper. It was a box of forty pieces of assorted chocolate. He smiled, "Chocolate! Thank you very much!"

The old man chuckled softly, "I'm glad you like it."

They left the shop with many thanks and the old man waved after them, and began to close his shop. They walked back to their Inn as the Pier began to close, people coming out of shop from last minute shopping. As they walked down the sidewalk adjacent to the beach, Iruka stopped in his tracks.

Kakashi looked back at his husband and quirked a questioning eyebrow. He smiled when Iruka gestured towards the beach. They removed their sandals and walked on to the sand barefooted. Iruka wiggled his toes into the soft sand as a hand took hold of his. They slowly walked along the shore, the moist sand sticking onto the soles of their feet.

"It's beautiful," Iruka said softly, looking at the ocean that reflected the moonlight.

Kakashi smiled, put down their sealed box of chocolates and walked closer to the shore, letting the salty water rim around his feet. He stopped when he had to lightly tug on Iruka's hand, gesturing him to follow. Iruka gave him an unsure look before taking a few steps forward, and hastily taking them back when the water came back to the shore. He gave a horrified expression to what he just did.

"Did you just –"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about," Iruka blushed from embarrassment, and moved his gaze back to the retrieving water.

Kakashi chuckled, "You're too cute sometimes, Ruru," he pulled Iruka towards him, the younger man a bit reluctant but walked toward him either way. The water came back to the shore and rimmed around their feet, making the younger man shiver.

"It's cold," Iruka pointed out, looking down at the retrieving water.

"It's warmer during the day," Kakashi wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and maneuvered them closer to the mass of water, taking a few steps before stopping.

Iruka, for some reason, possibly on instinct, duck his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck, feeling his cheeks burn at his own reactions. The water rimmed around their ankles, soaking the end of their pants. He felt Kakashi move away and looked up to see him slip off his mask, grin and move further into the mass of water. Iruka gave him an unsure look when the water came back to the shore, and rimmed just under Kakashi's hips, making his pants drag a bit, revealing a sliver of pale skin. Iruka slowly walked to him, freezing when the water came back to him, shivering as it rimmed around his knees and added weight to his pants. An arm wrapped itself around his waist again as soon as he got in reach, and the water came back to them. Iruka tensed as the water moved around him, soaking his pants and nearly dragging them down, he nearly lost his balance as the water retreated, but the strong arm around his waist kept him in place. Soft lips kissed his forehead, making him look up and those same lips seal over 

his. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, making their bodies flush, and making his pants drag low on his hips, revealing his hipbones. Kakashi traced the exposed waist with his fingers as the water moved around them again; this time nearly it took Kakashi's balance with it as it retreated. They broke the kiss as Kakashi stumbled, trying to regain his balance and fell into the water, taking Iruka with him. They broke the surface with a surprised gasp, hair clinging onto their faces. Kakashi heard a snort that was followed by a burst of laughter. Kakashi stood, laughing and helped his husband to his feet. Iruka took out his hairtie and combed his fingers into it, pulling back the strands of hair that stuck onto his face. Unlike his husband, Kakashi shook off the excess water off of his head, a chuckle catching in his ear. He looked at Iruka, his mouth going dry when his eyes roamed over younger man's body, the soaked clothes that clung on to him, the jeans that dragged around his hips as they were weighed down by the weight. He growled and closed the distance between them, pulling Iruka close to him by the small of his back. The water hit them again, but this time it didn't take them down.

Kakashi moved his mouth to the tan neck and lifted Iruka, the younger man's legs wrapping around his waist. He took them out of the water, his mouth kissing and sucking, and he was eternally grateful that the there was no one at the beach. He took them where their box of chocolates laid undisturbed. They dropped to the soft sand, pillowing the fall with his arm around his husband's shoulders, settling between the open legs. He felt fingers thread into his wet hair as he moved back to lock them into a kiss, his free hand moving and snaking into Iruka's wet shirt, and began to tweak the already hard nubs.

Iruka moaned into the kiss, pulling away, their lips barely touching, "Kakashi -," he choked on a whimper when the cool hands pinched his nipple, and lips found purchase on his neck again, this time nibbling and occasionally biting below his earlobe. His hips began to rock on their own accord, moaning when Kakashi rocked back, and pressed harder against him. He snaked his own hands into Kakashi's shirt, following the curve of the older man's spine, feeling the muscles tense to rock his hips. Their rocking became more desperate, their erections grinding against each other through fabric, their soaked shirts drying and crusting with sand.

Kakashi fixed his eyes on the flushed tan face under him, half lidded eyes looking at him with so much love it sent a shiver down his spine. He locked his husband in another passionate kiss, not being able to get enough of the younger man's taste. He felt the younger man arch into him and his hands holding him tighter. Iruka broke the kiss as he threw is head back, a low moan escaping his lips as he came, jerking his hips and creating a mess in his pants.

"Kakashi," he said softly, basking in the afterglow, and he looked up at his husband with hazy eyes. He cupped the older man's jaw, moving his hands back to hold him by the back of his neck. He moved against him, grinding his hips harder against the older man's desperate hips.

"Ruru," he groaned, his hips jerking as he came in his pants. He rested his forehead on Iruka's as they panted for air. A thumb stroked his jaw, and he opened his eyes to the chocolate pair. Iruka kissed his cheek and hummed in content.

"We're going to catch a cold if we stay out here," Iruka said softly, not really wanting to move from where they were.

Kakashi smiled and reached for the box of chocolate that were gratefully wrapped in plastic. He gathered Iruka up into a sitting position and made the seals for the teleportation jutsu.

Iruka smiled as they reappeared on their balcony, "You know," he said slowly, tugging on his shirt, "You got me really dirty…"

Kakashi grinned, "I'll be more than happy to clean you up."

Iruka grinned back, "And I'll be more than happy to return the favor."

* * *

They soaked in the large bathtub after making sure of getting all the sand off of each other, _thoroughly_.

Iruka leaned back against the warm body behind him and looked out the window, and up to the stars.

"Don't these windows make you feel a bit selfconcious?" Kakashi eyed the window that was adjacent to the tub.

Iruka chuckled, "Well, good thing we have a corner room, right?"

"I guess," Kakashi continued eying the window.

Iruka reclined his head back, continuing his gaze out the window before turning his head and nuzzling the crook of Kakashi's neck, "I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed," he chuckled, "its good not having to grade papers for a while."

Kakashi grinned, "I've also noticed that you're a lot more…_energetic_," he moved his hands along the crease of hip and leg to emphasize his point.

Iruka blushed and glared, "Are you saying that I'm usually not?"

Kakashi's expression softened, "No, I'm saying that a lot of the time you get stressed over grading and work," he smiled and scratched the back of Iruka's neck, "I like seeing you like this, stress free and relaxed," he smiled and shrugged, "Maybe it's just me, but you seem a bit more frisky out here…may be its the ocean."

Iruka blushed hotter and spluttered, "W-what?"

Kakashi chuckled and gave Iruka a soft kiss, and rested his forehead against the tan one, "My love," he said softly.

Iruka warmly smiled at him, "My love," he echoed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17...cuz..._c'mon._

* * *

_6 days later…_

It was late afternoon as Kakashi helped Iruka into his montsuki kimono. He couldn't help but smile at the soft blush spreading over Iruka's cheeks. He lightly tugged on the outer coat before kissing a scarred cheek and stepping back to check his handiwork, "You look very handsome, Hatake Iruka."

Iruka felt a flutter in his heart and smiled, "As do you."

Kakashi smiled and slipped on his mask, "Ready?"

Iruka adjusted his low ponytail and eyed the older man, smiling when he realized that the mask added to his mysterious charm. He closed the distance between them and gave the masked lips a soft kiss, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Kakashi smiled and they left their room, as the other guests were also leaving for the festival. Iruka began to feel self-conscious when he began to feel eyes on him, or them, rather. He glanced around and surely enough, people where looking, even if the onlookers had friendly smiles on their faces, it still made him feel uneasy.

"Ignore them," Kakashi whispered into the younger man's ear when he noticed that he was beginning to feel nervous.

Iruka looked up, a bit surprised.

Kakashi chuckled, "Just ignore them; it'll take away that nervous feeling you have."

Iruka nodded and took hold of a cool pale hand, entwining their fingers. The hand gave his a firm squeeze, and he felt himself relax under the gesture. As he looked around he noticed that there were booths stationed along the sidewalk that led to the pier. He nearly stumbled when Kakashi began to pull him towards a booth, turning back to give him a smiling eye.

"Something caught my eye," he explained.

Iruka looked at the booth that Kakashi led him to, "Manju?"

Kakashi nodded, "You have to try Strawberry filled," he ordered two, and gave one to Iruka.

Iruka took the pastry and took a small bite out of it. His eyebrows shooting up in approval.

Kakashi chuckled and gave Iruka his cup of green tea, "I'm glad you like it."

They continued walking, stopping by booth and trying the games as they continued onto the pier. Kakashi pulled his husband to another booth.

Iruka chuckled and let himself be pulled, "Dango?"

Kakashi nodded, "You like dango don't you?" he got a nod in response.

Iruka munched on his dango as he looked around. The pier had been decorated rather nicely, with lights and extra booths for different events and games. He watched as the children ran around with their parents as others pulled their parents to different booths. Suddenly, he missed his students. Oddly enough, he missed his students.

"Iruka?"

Iruka snapped out of his musings and drew his attention to the older man, "Oh, sorry. It's just the pier looks a lot more festive decorated."

Kakashi smiled, "Doesn't it? There's more booths down the road too."

Iruka smiled brightly and took his husband's hand into his as they continued along the pier, going further than they have on their previous visits. After trying different games and pastries they began to make their way back around, the pier beginning to glow with the lights and lanterns.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Iruka grinned at Kakashi, "Kakashi, if you want to try something you don't have to use me as an excuse," he bit back a laugh when he saw a blush rise from underneath the mask, "Yes, Kakashi, I would like something to drink."

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle and walked they to a booth.

Iruka's expression lit up, "Ah, milk tea!"

Kakashi looked at the younger man, "You've tried it?"

Iruka tilted his head, "On occasion."

Kakashi nodded, "What flavor would you recommend?"

Iruka looked at the small menu, "Well, strawberry milk tea is good, in my opinion, and…hmm…almond milk tea too," he looked down the list, "Ah, coconut is pretty good too."

Kakashi tilted his head in contemplation, "Hmm…maybe the almond. What's boba?"

Iruka looked up at the older man, "You really haven't tried this?"

Kakashi frowned, "Well, it was a long time ago. I don't remember the boba part."

"They're tapioca balls, and they're chewy."

Kakashi nodded as he made his mind, "What do you want?"

Iruka looked at the menu again, "Ah! The caramel milk tea with boba."

"Caramel?" Kakashi looked back at the menu.

Iruka chuckle, "You can have some of mine."

They took their drinks and picked enough of a private spot to drink them, letting Kakashi slip his mask around his chin. They ended up with their back toward the festival, leaning against the pier's railing. Iruka munched on his boba as he looked out to the ocean, laughing when Kakashi leaned in and took a drink from his. Iruka leaned his head on the older man's shoulder and continued his gaze on to the ocean. He felt fingers tip his chin up and soft lips met his in a sweet kiss, his lips curved into a smile as Kakashi pulled away and slipped his mask back on.

They continued their way along the pier. And Iruka froze when he heard something.

Kakashi stopped and looked at the younger man, "Iruka?"

Iruka frowned and looked around, he could have sworn he heard something. It sounded familiar. Something that he felt he dealt with everyday.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, a note of concern in voice.

"Do you hear that?" Iruka asked and strained his ears to listen.

Kakashi focused on his hearing, straining to listen to anything that sounded off. His eyebrow quirked and he looked to his right. Iruka walked through the crowd and Kakashi followed him. Iruka's brows furrowed as he scanned for the source of the sound, it somehow bothered him. _What is it _–

_Sniff._

Iruka's breath hitched when he found a little girl sitting near the railing of the pier, his face buried in his hands as the crowd seemed to not notice her. He walked to the sobbing girl and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly, and the little girl looked up at him, her face tear stained.

The girl looked at him a bit startled and Iruka noticed her look behind him, he turned and found Kakashi looking down at them. He turned back to the little girl and smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, ok? Despite how scary he may look." He could just _feel _Kakashi's glare on him. But that seemed to have worked, the girl gave him a weak smile and wiped at her cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"I-I l-lost m-my mommy," she choked out, wiping at her tears, "I c-can't find her."

Iruka's eyes softened with concern, "Where was the last place you saw her?"

The girl bit her lip in though, "Th-the goldfish booth."

Iruka nodded and held out his hand to the girl, "Let's go look for her," he smiled when the small hand took his. He stood and looked at Kakashi who was looking at the little girl.

"Do you remember where the goldfish booth is?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, and then gestured at the direction they came from, "Down there."

Iruka looked back down and gave the child a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll get you to your mother in no time."

The girl gave him a shy smile and followed him as he followed Kakashi to the booth. When the booth came into sight he heard a voice yell out a name.

"Aiko!"

The girl let go of his hand and ran to her crying mother that took her into a tight embrace, lifting her and telling her, "Don't ever do that again!"

Iruka smiled and looked at Kakashi, gesturing them to continue where they were going. But before Iruka could turn away the mother called out to him.

"Wait," she hastily walked up to him, smiling, "Thank you."

Iruka shook his head, "It was nothing."

She shook her head in turn, "No, it was. I was terrified that she got lost or even worse…thank you for your kindness."

Iruka smiled, "I'm just glad she's ok."

She smiled at Iruka and the girl in her arms spoke up, "He helped too."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, and tilted his head, "Maa, it was nothing."

Iruka chuckled, knowing the older man well enough to know that that passive "maa" was his way of passing off something that could possibly embarrass him, in other words, that simple "maa" meant he was being humble.

The child's mother smiled at the couple, "It was something and thank you so very much."

Iruka smiled and gave Aiko a stern, yet gentle look, "Don't wander off by yourself anymore, alright?"

The little girl nodded and hugged her mother. They smiled and continued their way down the pier, making their way to a dart shooting game. Kakashi grinned when the prize was a dolphin plush. Iruka followed Kakashi to the booth and watched as the couple before them missed the prize when they only got two out of four hits.

The booth keeper grinned at Kakashi, "How many darts? Keep in mind that you get the biggest prize if you get four out of four."

Kakashi smirked, "Four darts then."

The booth keeper raised his eyebrows, "Ah, we've got a confident one," he placed the darts on the counter and moved out of the way.

Kakashi eyed the targets, thinking that they might be ridged before expertly sending the dart flying to the bullseye. The booth keeper's eyebrows shot up and another dart met the other, pinning itself onto the cork about an inch away from the first. Kakashi smirked and sent the other flying, creating a diamond shape of darts on the cork.

The booth keeper scoffed, "Well," he looked back at Kakashi and then leered at Iruka, "He has some aim, doesn't he?"

Iruka blinked before the implication settled in, he felt his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat to cover it up.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

The booth keeper chuckled and took the stuffed dolphin and gave it to silver haired man, "Congratulations."

Kakashi took the dolphin and they turned to leave the booth.

Iruka glanced at the stuffed dolphin, "What are you going to do with that?"

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, "Like I've said, I already have my dolphin," he gave the scarred nose a masked kiss before stopping and looking around. He smiled and let go of his husband's waist as he walked up to a little girl. Without a word he handed her the dolphin, giving her a smiling eye when she hesitated. Her mother gave her a "Go on" and she wrapped her little arms around the stuffed animal, smiling and giggling as she rubbed her face into it. The girl said thank you as Kakashi stood back up and turned to walk back to Iruka. He gave a nervous chuckle at the sight of Iruak's surprised expression.

Iruka blinked and his eyes moved to the little girl enjoying her new stuffed dolphin, his expression softened to smile and he took the older man's hand into his.

They night grew late and families began to wander back home. As they walked back to their Inn Kakashi made a last stop and bought a bag of candy.

Iruka chuckled, "I don't think I've ever noticed how much of a sweet tooth you have."

Kakashi grinned and pulled the younger man closer to him, "It's our honeymoon," he purred, "Indulge," he took a piece of candy and pressed it against Iruka's lips.

Iruka blushed and took the offered candy, opening his mouth and letting the piece of sugar slip into his mouth, making sure to lick the finger that held it. His mouth was instantly filled with the taste of strawberry, making him close his eyes and a smile tug on his lips. They moved so that Kakashi's back was towards the decreasing crowd. Iruka felt gentle fingers tip his chin up and soft lips meet his, the older man's hot tongue pushing into his in a soft caress.

Kakashi smiled into the kiss when he tasted the sweet taste of Strawberry in the younger man's mouth, the sugar mixing with the taste that was Iruka. He felt arms loosely wrap around his waist, under the haori of his montsuki kimono. They pulled away, their lips lingering against each other. He opened his eyes to find the other pair still closed, a warm smile on Iruka's lips. He smiled and stroked a tan cheek with his knuckles, his smile growing when his husband leaned into the touch. Chocolate eyes opened and looked at him, a soft blush on the scarred cheeks.

"Your mask," Iruka said softly.

Kakashi continued looking at the younger man, a sudden dream like feeling making his heart skip a beat. How he ever came to fall in love and be loved back, it was beyond him. His eye softened and he continued stroking the side of the tan face, _Why me, Iruka? You could have had anyone…and yet…_, he smiled fondly at the younger man.

Iruka looked into the lone blue eye and was going to open his mouth to ask if everything was alright but stopped when Kakashi leaned in and kissed him again, this time more passionately, his hand cupping the side of his face, slender fingers curling to the back of his neck, tilting his head, deepening the kiss. He felt a finger trace the mon on his shoulder blade. He sighed when Kakashi pulled away, opening his eyes to see the older man's smile disappear behind the black cloth again.

"Let's go," he said softly, and took his husbands hand and led them to their Inn.

* * *

When they entered their room Kakashi went to open the doors to their balcony, letting the cool air drift in.

Kakashi turned back to Iruka to ask him…something, but the question left his mind when Iruka began to slip off his haori, draping it over a chair and his hands went to the obi of his hakama. Kakashi walked to his husband as he undid the obi, letting the hakama pants fall to the ground. Kakashi slipped his hands into the kimono, feeling the tan skin break into goose bumps by the sot caress. He pulled Iruka closer, making him step out of the hakama that was pooled around his feet. He buried his face into the tan neck as his hands smoothed over skin, moving around from the slender hips to the lower back, following the curve of the spine, following it as Iruka arched into him, following it to the shoulder blades.

Iruka's eyes slid shut under the soft touches, his husband's hot breath ghosting over his neck and earlobe. He tipped his head when he felt Kakashi nuzzle his neck. He slid his hands into Kakashi's haori, moving his hands along the strong shoulders to the older man's neck, threading his fingers into the silver locks. He sighed when Kakashi began to kiss and nibble along neck, and felt his hands moving back to his hips and pull him closer, their hips becoming flush against each other.

Kakashi felt hands slid off his haori, draping it off his shoulders. He briefly moved his hands away to let it come off, and draped it over Iruka's. His hands went back to the younger man's hips, exhaling through his nose when hands moved to undo his obi, slipped it off and let his hakama pants fall, making his kimono slide open. He hugged Iruka closer, as close as he could, making Iruka arch his back as their erections grinded against each other. He took the invitation and kissed along the clavicle, following it to a shoulder, making the kimono drape. He kissed the exposed tan skin moving further down to kiss the firm chest. He heard the younger man moan low in his throat, the fingers in his hair moving to his shoulders. He looked up and locked his husband into a passionate kiss, tasting each other as their hips began a slow rocking motion. Kakashi maneuvered them to the bed, letting their kimonos drape off before pushing his husband down onto the soft bed. Iruka smiled up at him a warm blush on his cheeks. He lovingly nuzzled a scarred cheek, hands cupping his face as he lowered his body, groaning as their members grinded against each other.

Iruka moaned and locked their lips, kissing his husband hungrily. They broke the kiss, their lips brushing against each other to breathe, to only lock into another searing kiss. He felt warm hand move along his sides, to his hips and around, pale fingers sliding into his clef, making him moan into the kiss. He moved his hands along the strong back, following bumps and skin differentiation of scars, feeling the older man shiver. He lifted a leg, rubbing his inner thigh against Kakashi's outer thigh.

Kakashi pulled away, and reached over to the nightstand, nearly losing his grip when Iruka swiped his tongue over a sensitive nipple, making him choke on a groan, but it turned into a moan as Iruka began to kiss his neck. He shivered when Iruka raised his other leg, he growled low in his throat and leaned back, sat on his knees and lifted the tan hips onto his lap. He slicked his fingers and leaned back down to hover over his husband, "Ruru," he said above a whisper, his face inches away from the younger man's.

Iruka cupped the older man's jaw, moving his hand to the back of his neck, his fingers threading into the hair there. His hips jerked when a slick finger probed his entrance and pushed in. He moaned and lifted one of his legs higher, giving his husband better access, encouraging him to continue.

Kakashi growled and pushed another finger in, smiling when Iruka arched his back and eagerly rocked against his fingers. He closed the distance them between them and kissed the scarred nose, following the scar to a scarred cheek. He could feel Iruka's pants for air and the feeling went straight to his arousal. He nipped lightly on Iruka's neck and crooked his finger, stroking the bundle of nerve that made Iruka gasp and arch off the bed.

Iruka moaned and rocked his hips against the fingers massaging his prostate, the pressure sending electrical pulses down his spine, "'Kashi," he breathed. He felt he soft lips plant kisses on his chest making a trail along his abdominals, nibbling on his hip bone. He panted for air as his erection twitched, flushed as he made a noise between a moan and a whimper, "'Kashi."

Kakashi withdrew his fingers at the sound of the pleading voice and slicked his own member, and positioned himself at the welcoming entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaned as the tight heat began to surround him. Iruka moaned under him, moving his hands to his pale stomach, the tender touch fueling his lust. He groaned when he became fully seated, leaning down to kiss his husband, delving his tongue into the younger man's mouth. His hands moved along Iruka's sides, following the curve of the tan hips and moving up along the thighs on his sides, ending at the knee and gently spread them wider.

Iruka gasped when he felt the rigid inside of him slide in even further, "Oh, Kakashi," he groaned and rocked his hips.

Kakashi moaned and began to thrust into the younger man, setting a steady rhythm, hips falling into sync with each other. Tan legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper. He pushed in to the hilt and rolled his hips in a circular motion.

Iruka gasped and cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows as his flushed face darkened, "O-oh g-god," he moaned as Kakashi continued to roll his hips while keeping his steady pace.

Kakashi sped his pace, thrusting faster into his moaning husband, "Iruka," he braced himself on his elbows, his eyes on the flushed face. Half lidded eyes looked up at him, before sliding shut under the pleasure. He sealed their lips in a hot kiss, and drove faster into the younger man. Iruka arched towards him, an arm wrapping around his waist as the other wrapped under his arm, steadying himself as he pushed back.

Iruka broke the kiss and panted for air, looking up at the flushed face above him, "Kakashi," he cupped a pale cheek, splaying his hand along the side of his husband's face. Kakashi returned the gestured, brushing his thumb along the end of the horizontal scar before running it along the parted lips. Kakashi moaned above him as he took the thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the calloused pad. He moaned as Kakashi drove harder into him hitting massaging his prostate as he did so.

Kakashi ran his wet thumb along the bottom lip. Iruka threw his head back, his face contoured in pure pleasure, giving him access to his throat. Kakashi took the invitation and licked along the jaw line, sucking lightly on the adam's apple.

Iruka felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and he held Kakashi tighter, "Kakashi – oh 'Kashi."

Kakashi reached in between them and stoked Iruka's ignored sobbing member, smearing drops of precum and circling the head and his palm stroked in time with his thrust. He felt the hips rocking against his buck before thrusting against his hand, "Iruka…Iruka," he whispered, brushing his lips against the parted pair, "Iruka, I love you," he sealed their lips in sweet kiss, "…Ruru."

Iruka arched off the bed and into the strong body above him, pulling his husband close as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seeds in between them. He moaned his husband's name as his hips rolled through the sensation. He groaned when he felt Kakashi come inside of him, and their hips rolled against each other. Iruka felt boneless and sated, panting for air as he calmed his heart, "Kakashi…" he whispered.

Kakashi rested his forehead on the younger man's, their hot breath mingling together. He looked at his husband's flushed face, and stroked a scarred cheek with his knuckles, "Iruka…," he planted soft kisses on the tan face, before shifting and slowly pulling out. He shivered when cool air hit his sweaty skin. He stroked Iruka's hip before climbing out of bed and moving to close the balcony door. He remembered about the kimonos on the floor and picked them up, draping them over the back of a chair, and made a trip to the bathroom.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at the pale body move back to the bed, a towel in hand. Kakashi cleaned his stomach and thighs before chucking the towel to the floor. They shifted on the bed until they were under the covers. Iruka smiled snuggled against Kakashi's side, planting lazy kisses on the expanse of pale skin. Kakashi threaded fingers into his hair making him smile and snuggle close to him.

"I was thinking…," Kakashi said softly, looking up at the ceiling that reflected the light from the balcony.

Iruka smoothed a hand over the pale chest, "About?"

"About…" Kakashi hesitated, "About…maybe…finding a bigger place. It doesn't have to be soon or anything…it's just a thought."

Iruka lifted his head, "Is our apartment too small?"

Kakashi looked into the chocolate eyes, "No…not for two people…"

Iruka blinked, and mismatched eyes gave him an intent look, "What are you saying, Kakashi…?"

Kakashi suddenly felt nervous, "That…maybe we should find a bigger place…with an extra bedroom…"

Iruka blinked again. Then again. Before his eyes turned wide when he realized that Kakashi was serious, "Are you serious?" but he had to be sure.

Kakashi rubbed Iruka's back, "Tonight, when you found that little girl…you have such a way with children, Iruka. And I know you might try to play it off by saying that it's because you deal with them everyday, but then again, you became an academy teacher for more reasons than one."

Iruka blushed, "Kakashi…"

"You would make a great father, Iruka, I have no doubts about that," he smiled fondly at his husband.

Iruka couldn't breathe for a moment, "You mean…," he bit his lip, "You're…you're willing to adopt?"

Kakashi smiled, "I want to have a family with you, Iruka, even if it's not a child of our own."

Iruka hugged his husband, as best as he could with the older man laying on his back, "Kakashi," he buried his face in to the pale neck, "Oh, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, and hugged his husband close, "We'll think about it?" he felt Iruka nod against his neck. He buried his own face into the tan neck, smiling at the thought.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms and warm embrace, thoughts of their futures in their dreams.

* * *

AN: I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, but I'm thinking no more than 10 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17

* * *

_3 weeks later…_

Iruka was packing on the floor packing their things as Kakashi took a quick shower. He sighed, _I can't believe the month went by so quickly_. He heard the water turn off as he folded the last of their clothes. He went to the nightstands, making sure there wasn't anything in them. He felt his cheeks heat up when he took the lube out of the drawer, _Wasn't this a new one?...and it's practically empty…_He heard the bathroom door open, and his mouth went dry when Kakashi came into sight with a towel low on his hips another on his head as he towel dried his hair.

"Is there anything you haven't packed yet?" he looked at Iruka and grinned when it seemed like the chocolate eye were cursing his towel.

Iruka moved his eyes from the moist skin to the mismatched eyes and closed the distance between them, pulling Kakashi closer, their lips crashing in a searing kiss. He maneuvered them to the bed and gently pushed Kakashi down onto the soft surface, the sheets still rumpled from last night. He broke the kiss and breathlessly looked down at Kakashi's flushed face, "How long do we have?"

Kakashi swallowed and shivered in anticipation, "About an hour."

Iruka nodded and locked their lips in another heated kiss, sliding his hands along the cool pale torso, coming to rest at the older man's flanks.

Kakashi moaned in the kiss and snaked his hands into Iruka's shirt, dragging his hands along tan skin, gently tracing the diagonal scar, feeling his husband shiver above him.

Iruka groaned and pulled away looking down at his flushed husband, he moved his hands to the hindering towel and unfolded it. He smiled at his husband's erection that hovered above the pale taut stomach. He leaned down and kissed the tip, grinning when he felt the hips bucks and heard Kakashi's moan. He slicked his fingers and probed the older man's entrance, and felt his cheeks heat up sight of his husband's grin.

Kakashi hummed in content when he felt the slick finger push in, moaning as it slowly pumped into him, he rocked his hips as another finger pushed in, stretching him, "Ruru," he gasped and his body jerked involuntarily when the fingers crooked to massage his prostate.

Iruka leaned down and took a sensitive nipple into his mouth, feeling it turn into a nub. He smiled when the pale body arched into him and felt hands move to undo his pants. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a disappointed sigh from his husband. He smiled and leaned back, pulling off his shirt and tugged off his pants and underwear, freeing his throbbing erection. Kakashi pulled him down for a hot kiss, moaning as their arousals grinded against each other. His breath hitched when a warm hand slicked his member.

"Iruka," he groaned and positioned the rigid length at his entrance. He moaned when Iruka slowly began to push into him.

Iruka moaned low in his throat as the hot welcoming heat seemed to suck him in. He smooth a hand over the pale taut stomach, "Kakashi."

Kakashi moaned has he felt hips meet his, making him eagerly rock his own, "Ruru," he said breathlessly. Iruka smiled at him and leaned down, planting kisses along his neck, gasping when teeth nibbled along his clavicle, his hot tongue following the bone to his shoulder.

Iruka began a steady pace, his eyes locked on the flushed face under him, parted lips panting for air that came out as moans. He lifted the pale hips, changing their angle.

"AHH! Oh – god! Iruka!" he cried out, his body flushing as his prostate met every quickened thrust. He dragged his hands along the firm tan chest as he began to lose himself in the pleasure, "Oh, Ruru," he moaned.

Iruka kissed the parted lips and spread the strong pale legs wider, and felt himself slide in deeper, making the older man arch towards him, crying out in pleasure. The pale legs wrapped around his torso, the heel of a foot digging into the small of his back, urging him deeper. He made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl.

Kakashi made a noise, something between a moan and a whimper when he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, "Iruka -," he was reduced into vowels as Iruka pushed harder against his prostate, feeling his sobbing erection twitch. And it didn't go unnoticed. A warm hand took hold of it, stroking it, smearing the drops of precum before the tan hand began pumping in time. His breathing came as gasps and pants.

"'Kashi," he leaned down and kissed above the thundering pulse, "My love," he breathed and felt Kakashi jerk against him, flexing around him as he came, spilling his hot seeds between them, a loud moan ripping out of his throat. He came with him, filling his husband deep within. Their hips rolled against each other, riding their shared orgasm. He panted panted for air against the pale neck, feeling Kakakashi's own breath ghosting against his ear.

"…Ruru," he sighed, feeling completely boneless and sated. He felt Iruka slowly pull out of him, making him sigh when he suddenly felt empty. He looked up at the flushed tan face framed by loose bangs.

"What…" Iruka trailed off as his eyes moved to the semen smeared stomach.

Kakashi grinned, "Hmm?"

Iruka snapped out of his trance, "Oh, uh, how much time do we have left?"

Kakashi tilted his head, his eyes sliding shut, "Hmm…about…twenty…fifteen minutes?" he felt soft lips kiss his forehead then his cheek.

"Don't fall asleep, love. Let's take a quick shower."

Kakashi opened his eyes and grinned, "Don't mind being late I see."

Iruka blushed but laughed anyway.

* * *

Forty minutes later Kakashi and Iruka emerged from their Inn, the carriage waiting for them. Iruka gave the old man a sheepish smile.

"Sorry we're late."

"Yeah, I got caught up in some…thing," Kakashi said without really thinking. Iruka kept a passive face next to him, but felt his face heat up at the slip.

The old man chuckled, "No worries. Ready to go?"

They nodded and settled their things in the back of the carriage before climbing on. Iruka climbed in and took a seat, wedging himself into a corner, a leg raised onto the seat, and smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled back and took a seat against Iruka, shifting so he half lay on the seat, resting his head on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around the older man, holding him close as one of his hand threaded into the silver shock of hair.

Kakashi felt himself drift off, the rocking of the carriage and the coaxing fingers in his hair lulling him into sleep.

Iruka looked down and found his husband sleeping. He smiled at the peaceful sight and softly kissed the pale forehead, making Kakashi snuggle closer to him.

"How was your honeymoon?" the old man said softly, trying not to rouse the sleeping man.

Iruka smiled at the memories. The memories of their first night as husbands, their walks on the pier, on the broadwalk, on the beach, their time at the festival, "It was wonderful," he said softly, resting his head on the silver shock of hair.

The old man smiled, "Good."

Iruka looked down at his sleeping husband and noticed that the pale skin was actually a bit tanner, he smiled as he gingerly stroked the not so pale skin. Kakashi pulled him closer nuzzling his chest before settling down again. _This is a rare sight…isn't it? _He stroked the older man's masked cheek with his knuckles; _You hardly get to sleep peacefully like this. _He recalled their nights of their honeymoon, and realized that Kakashi did have more restful, peaceful sleep. There were even times that he would sleep in or they would just cuddle to the point where they would simply doze off in each other's embrace. He kissed the pale forehead again, _You deserved this, love._

* * *

Kakashi woke up, a gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

"'Kashi, we're almost there."

His opened his eye and nuzzled his husband's neck before sitting up at stretching. He gave the younger man a lazy smile before taking his position again.

Iruka chuckled when it seemed that Kakashi was going to resume his nap, "'Kashi, that means that you need to wake up."

"I am up," he mumbled, "Hmm, warm."

Iruka chuckled again and lightly scratched the back of the silver head, "Oh, 'Kashi," he sighed.

They arrived at Konoha's gates and climbed out of the carriage. Kakashi stretched and Iruka noticed that the peaceful aura the older man had just a few minutes ago slowly left. They took their things and thanked the old man as the gates opened to reveal their hidden village. Shizune stood waiting for them, a smile on her face as the gates closed behind them.

"How was your honeymoon?" she asked as they closer.

They nodded, smiled blooming on their faces, "Wonderful."

Shizune smiled, "Good! I just wanted to greet you two, and…" she pulled out an envelops, "This is from Tsunade-sama."

They nodded and took the envelope.

Shizune gave a single, "I'm glad you two are back, but I have to get going."

"Of course," Iruka said and waved off after her.

"Hmm," Kakashi took the envelope, "I wonder what this is." He opened is and slipped out the rectangular piece of paper, "Oh!"

"Hm? What is it?"

Kakashi smiled and handed it to Iruka. Iruka took it and looked at, a warm smile tugging on his lips, "Our Marriage License."

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders and walked home.

* * *

They froze when they entered their apartment. Present, big and small, littered their living room. Littered because Genma apparently has no sense of organization.

"I nearly forgot about these," Kakashi said putting his suitcase down and toeing off his shoes.

Iruka scanned the different shaped boxed when his eye caught a book on their coffee table. He put his suitcase down and toed off his shoes as Kakashi walked over to the present on their couch. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the rather large book. It was their wedding photo album. He felt a smile grow on his lips as he opened it to the first picture, a picture of them at the wedding altar. He felt arms wrap around his waist and Kakashi prop his chin on his shoulder.

"Ah, our photo album."

Iruka flipped the page, more pictures of the ceremony, some included guest, some were only of them, some showed Tsunade in her hokage attire.

Kakashi smiled at a well taken photograph on their first kiss as husbands, Iruka's hands and head effectively hiding his face while still being discreet about it. He gave Iruka a sideways glance and found his husband's eyes welded up with tears, "Ruru…"

Iruka smiled and swiped at his eyes, he shut the book and placed it back on the coffee table, and turned to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around the older man, holding him in a tight embrace.

Kakashi smiled and held Iruka just as tight. He kissed a temple and they stood like that for a while before Kakashi pulled away and gestured to the presents, "Curious?"

Iruka smiled and looked at the presents, "I suppose."

They began opening the gifts, some were practical things such as appliances, like a coffee maker Iruka became extremely grateful for. Some were sets of dishes; others were sets of sheets and covers. Others were gift certificates for the hot springs, or a free dinner at some fancy restaurant. One was a rateher perverted gift from Genma, one that Kakashi was able to snatch away before Iruka destroyed it. He figured his husband will have a change of heart later. After a couple of hours they were cleaning up wrapping paper and trying to find a place for the different appliances and extra sheets. Afterwards, Kakashi plopped onto the couch a bit exhausted for some reason.

_Who knew opening gifts could be so draining? _Kakashi looked up as Iruka walked back into the living room with two cups of tea, handing one to him. Iruka took a seat next to him, a arm wrapping around his shoulders as he scooted closer, his legs tucked under him. He set the photo album on their laps and they looked through it, refreshing their memories of their special day together. Photographs of the ceremony, of the reception of guest of their dance, of the toast, of the band. There was a section in the back that was titled "Laugh with me." And they did just that. The photographer seemed to have taken candid pictures of their guest. One in particular was Sakura hitting Naruto over the head with…it was hard to tell when the motion alone made it blur, when Naruto tried picking at the cake. The was another pictured of Genma getting a piece of cake smashed onto Raidou's face…and another of Raidou getting his revenge. There was a photograph of Tsunade pretty much taking advantage of the open bar. There was a rather cute picture of Anko dragging Ibiki onto the dance floor, and it pretty much looked like if the great interrogator nearly stumbled over himself. There was a picture of what looked like Gai giving a youthful speech, while Lee listened enthusiastically, Tenten trying to make it seem that she didn't know them. The photo album shut with a soft clap and Iruka let out a happy sigh.

"It feels like a dream," he said softly.

Kakashi looked at Iruka's profile as a tan hand smoothed over the album cover.

Iruka smiled and looked at Kakashi, "And I'm very happy that it's not."

Kakashi smiled brightly before tilting his head to seal their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hmm," Iruka hummed and rested his head on a strong shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked, resting his head on the brunette's, "We have a free meal to a fancy restaurant."

Iruka chuckled, "Let's save those," he lifted his head and kissed a pale cheek, "Though we have to go out," he frowned, "I'm pretty sure we don't have anything edible here."

Kakashi chuckled, "Where shall we go then?"

Iruka shrugged and stood up, "Let's just go see what we find?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

They walked down the streets, looking at different restaurant until something roused their interest.

"How about this place?" Iruka gestured to a fairly sized restaurant.

"Hmm,…I don't think I care anymore, I'm just hungry."

Iruka chuckled, "Okay, we'll eat here."

They walked into the restaurant that was apparently names Lin's, a family restaurant of sorts. As they looked around for a table to seat themselves, someone whistles and called out "Hatake", making both of them turn around. Iruka blushed when he realized what happened, and blushed hotter when he turned to face a grinning Genma sitting with a smirking Raidou. Iruka glanced at Kakashi, who just shrugged and gestured to go to the booth. They joined Genma and Raidou at their table, Raidou changed seats and instead sat next to Genma, giving one side of the booth to Iruka and Kakashi.

"So," Genma started, his senbon twitching with his grin, "How was the honeymoon?"

Iruka glared, because such an innocent question coming from Genma didn't make it so innocent, "It was wonderful, Genma, thank you for asking."

Genma nodded and was about to ask more when Raidou interrupted him, "How about you leave personal questions out of this conversation?"

Genma deflated and frowned, thought about it, and complied with a "Fine."

Their waitress came and handed Kakashi and Iruka menu's and took down their drinks before leaving.

"So, really, how was the honeymoon?" Raidou asked, "Where did you guys go anyway?"

"A place at the edge of Fire Country," Kakashi explained, "We stayed at an Inn near the pier."

Genma perked up, "Pier? You guys stayed by the ocean?" he smirked, "By a beach?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, Genma, by a beach."

Genma threw a glance at Iruka who was sitting in front of him, who was trying very hard not to meet his gaze, _Hmm, they did something on the beach, huh? _ "Have you ever been to the ocean before, Iruka?"

Iruka gave Genma a sheepish look, "No, not before our honeymoon."

Kakashi chuckled, "One of the reasons why we went there."

"You said there was a pier?" Raidou asked, curious, "How was that?"

"It was really nice. There were different shops and restaurants," Iruka explained, "There was also a Ferris wheel."

"That sounds really nice," Raidou said with a smile.

Genma frowned, "Wait, you said it was at the edge of Fire country?"

Kakashi glanced at Genma as the waitress came back asking for their orders.

"Yes," Kakashi answered when she left.

Genma nodded in understanding. He had an idea to where they went.

"Did you guys find your gifts alright?" Raidou asked after a while.

Iruka nodded, "They were very thoughtful."

Genma grinned, "Even mine?"

Iruka blushed and glared and opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi spoke before him, "Let's just say I saved it before it met an untimely death."

Genma laughed, and Iruka blushed hotter and kicked Genma from under the table. Genma yelped, a somewhat unmanly noise, and Raidou snorted.

They ate their dinner in light conversation; they caught up with small things that happened while they were gone and their accounts of things that happened in the mission room one of the hot spots of gossip. Kakashi somewhat wolfed down his meal. Somewhat because he did it in portion, and after his second mouthful, Genma gave him a look.

"You know," he started, "I know it's personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…I just have to ask at least once. Why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi's expression dropped after his eyebrow twitched, and gave Genma a blank expression, "What."

Genma frowned, and looked at Kakashi as if trying to read the answer off of his face…masked face, that is, "I know, it's a really child like question, but, hey, I'm curious." He was, he had gotten a _glance_ at the jounin's face during the reception, but his conscious, or whatever it was, told him to give the man his privacy.

"Too curious if you ask me," Raidou mumbled, earning him a glare from the hazel haired man.

Iruka gave Kakashi a sideways glance. He knew the older man was used to being asked why he wore a mask, and all the question that came off of that, like "Is it because you're ugly?", "Is it because you want to look mysterious?". Kakashi had his reasons, and they were neither vain nor immature. They were reasons that dealt with the past. Reasons that he told Iruka from his own will, without him even asking. It was during a night that they stayed awake just talking until one or the other fell asleep. Iruka's not quite sure as to how the subject came up, but it did. He would admit that yes, in the past he had asked Kakashi about his mask, but it was sincerely out of curiosity, a question that he wouldn't bagger into making him answer. It was simply asked and if he didn't get an answer, then he told himself he would leave it at that. He would respect the older man's wishes and keep it private despite of where they were. But when Kakashi just gave him his reasons, he also told him that it actually did bother him when people asked him why he wore a mask. He remembered that he apologized for when he asked the same question that he hated getting from others, but Kakashi only chuckled and kissed his nose saying that he was the only person he didn't mind asking.

He took another bite of his food when he noticed Genma was looking at him, "Wh -," he swallowed his food, "What?"

Genma smiled, actually smiled, "Nothing," and he continued eating his food, stealing some of Raidou's while he was at it. Raidou didn't seem to mind, he just stole food off of Genma's plate in return.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and glanced back at Kakashi who was slipping his mask back into place after taking in another mouthful.

"You know," Raidou started, "I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't give you double the missions or anything for that month she gave you."

Kakashi sighed, "I hope not," he glanced at Iruka when he heard his chopsticks clank against his plate.

Iruka stammered, "Uh – sorry. They slipped."

"Nah, I don't think she will," Genma said, "She seems like a genuine enough of a person that doesn't put a hidden catch behind something. Wasn't that month a present from her or something?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. But even so, it's hard to tell. Sometimes missions are lights, others…not so good."

Genma frowned, "Yeah, you have a point."

Dinner lasted a long time, conversation digressed and the men split the bill before saying their goodbyes. As they walked the darkening streets Iruka broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, excuse Genma tonight," he said gently, making his husband look at him, "He was curious, just like everybody else."

Kakashi sighed, "I know. I just don't see why people can't leave a man and his mask alone."

Iruka chuckled and wrapped an arm around the older man's waist, "What can you say, you're a mysterious man."

Kakashi laughed, "Ah, but of course I am."

Iruka kissed a masked cheek as they made their way to their apartment. When they entered their apartment Iruka went to lay on the couch, making Kakashi chuckle as he slipped off his mask.

"Tired?"

Iruka sighed, "Kind of."

Kakashi tilted his head in thought and walked to the bedroom and came back out with a slender black case. He unlocked the latches and put together the silver flute. He tested the keys, familiarizing himself with it before licking his lips and bringing the mouthpiece up to his mouth. He began to play soft slow melody, crescendos and decrescendos expertly played, time perfectly kept. Iruka watched the talented fingers gracefully play the keys, watched as Kakashi's lung capacity allowed him to play as long as six measures, even longer. He smiled, the mismatched eyes were closed as he played, internally keeping his time and playing the memorized notes. Kakashi ended with a whole note that faded out into a ringing that echoes in the apartment.

"That was beautiful," Iruka said softly, sitting up.

Kakashi smiled and looked down at the flute, "Did your mother play often?"

Iruka nodded a small smile on his lips as he recalled the fond memories, "It was her way of getting away, or to help us relax."

Kakashi looked back up, "That's one of the reasons my sensei taught me, because it was relaxing and distracting."

Iruka tilted his head, "One of?"

Kakashi smirked, "He said I needed a hobby."

Iruka chuckled, "Then you picked up Icha Icha."

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess," he took apart the silver instrument and carefully laid it back into its case.

Iruka laid back down on the couch, and nearly yelp when Kakashi picked him up, chuckling as he took him into the bedroom. Iruka couldn't help but hug him and chuckle with him. He was glad the honeymoon feeling wasn't gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This one is a bit more or a hurt/comfort chapter.

* * *

_8 days later…_

Iruka froze as he stepped into his apartment, letting the door click shut behind him as he found his husband sharpening kunai. Kakashi looked up at him as he entered, the mismatched eyes giving him a guilty look.

Kakashi gave a slow sigh, "I have a mission," he looked at the chocolate eyes and flashed with hurt before dropping their gaze to the kunai.

"When do you have to go?" Iruka asked, his eyes on the kunai.

Kakashi continued looking at his husband, "I can leave after dawn, as long as I get there before dark. I should be back tomorrow night, or early morning."

Iruka raised his gaze to the mismatched eyes, "One day?"

Kakashi averted his gaze and looked at the kunai he was sharpening, "It's…a different type of mission."

_Assasination_, Iruka took off his flak jacket and toed of his sandals, "I know I shouldn't ask…but…isn't there someone else that can do it?" he asked softly.

Kakashi sighed, "Apparently not. She needs it done quickly and with stealth."

"But -," Iruka bit his tongue. What was he thinking? They were back in Konoha, back to their duty and their work. His husband lifted his gaze back to him, silver brows quirked up.

"But what, Iruka?"

"Uh, nothing, never mind," he pulled off his hitai ate and made his way to the bedroom, "I'm going to take a shower and then make dinner, alright?"

Kakashi grinned, "Then bed?"

Iruka smiled, "Then bed," he gave the older man a sultry look before entering the bedroom and going into the adjoined bathroom. He leaned on the door as it closed behind him, sighing, "But we've only been back for a week," he said above a whisper. He pushed himself off the door and undressed for his shower, _He'll be back tomorrow night, or early morning…_he told himself, but the reason as to _why _it was a short assignment still made him feel uneasy.

* * *

Iruka prepared dinner and they ate in comfortable silence. He felt a foot gently nudge his shin, making him look up at the older man.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked concerned.

Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Kakashi tilted his head to one side, "I don't know."

Iruka gave his husband a reassuring smile, "I'm alright."

Kakashi considered the younger man, somehow he wasn't convinced. He furrowed an eyebrow. Iruka gave him a warm smile before taking their empty plates to the sink before returning back to him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Kakashi brought his hand up, holding the back of the brunette's head, deepening the kiss. They moved to the bedroom and soon skin rubbed against bare skin, their movement sensual and tender, their kisses heated and desperate. They room was filled with sighs and moans, whispers of names and surprised gasps, pants of air and skin hitting skin. Iruka arched off the bed as he came, pulling Kakashi towards him, pressing their bodies flush, moaning when his husband came inside of him. They panted for air against each other's neck, planting lazy kisses along sweaty skin. Kakashi rolled onto his back, pulling Iruka's with him, and they drifted into restful sleep.

* * *

Iruka woke up when he felt the warm body under him slowly shift, and felt soft lips kiss him forehead in a silent apology.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka nuzzled the pale neck, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

Iruka sighed and rolled off of his husband, letting him slip off the bed. He watched him dress into his uniform and check his pouch and gear. Kakashi sat on the bed as he tied on his leg bindings and took his hitai ate from the night stand, fastening it in place. He turned to look at his husband, stroking a scarred cheek with his knuckles before leaning down and giving him a tender kiss, "I'll be back soon, alright?"

Iruka nodded, "Be careful."

Kakashi smiled, "Of course," he slipped on his mask and left the bedroom.

Iruka heard the front door close and he let out a sigh, he looked at his alarm clock, _I have an hour before I have to get up…_Iruka laid in bed until the other side of the bed turned cold before starting his day.

* * *

It was a long day, for some reason. Not that everything made it frustrating; it was that it literally felt really long. Iruka would catch himself checking the clock nearly every hour, and mentally kick himself, telling himself that Kakashi was only gone for a day or two, and that he's been gone for longer, but he couldn't help but miss him.

Iruka sighed for the nth time, and it made Genma frown at him.

"Is something bothering you?"

Iruka looked at the senbon sucker and shook his head, "I just feel restless I guess."

"Oh, I see," Genma looked around the mission room and moved closer to Iruka, but then felt nerves hit his stomach, "Uh…"

Iruka quirked his eyebrow at the odd behavior, "What is it?"

"I…uh…told Raidou," he rushed the last part, and felt his cheeks warm up.

Iruka blinked at the senbon sucker before smiling in understanding, "What did he say?"

Genma's senbon twitch, "That he feels the same way," he scratched the top of the mission desk, "That he already knew."

Iruka smiled, "Did that answer why he was acting strange?"

Genma's senbon twitched again and he felt his cheeks heat up again, "Uh…kind of."

"Kind of?"

"After, like a week, Raidou asked if he could move in with me."

"Oh," Iruka's expression faltered when he noticed Genma's solemn expression, "What happened?"

Genma sighed, "I freaked out for some reason, even today I don't why I did…but the strange part about it was that Raidou seemed to have understood, and gave me time to think about it."

Iruka nodded, he understood that Genma was new with the whole commitment situation, and something like moving in together _would_ freak him out for unknown reasons, "…and…?"

Genma blushed again, "…and now we live together."

Iruka chuckled and gave Genma's shoulder a firm squeeze, "I'm happy for you two."

Genma smiled, his senbon following, "Thanks, Iruka," he sighed, "I know this is going to sound corny, but I miss him more when he's off on missions."

Iruka smiled in understanding, "Like he misses you more when you're off on missions."

Genma smiled, "I suppose."

Iruka looked at the clock again and he wasn't surprised when it had only been an hour since he last looked at it.

"You're missing your husband?" Genma said, a tease in his voice.

Iruka gave a nervous chuckle in response.

Another hour passed and Genma shooed him away, saying that he'll close, that he should go home to his husband. So Iruka went home, wondering if he should make dinner, something that would still taste good when reheated. But when he entered the apartment those thoughts left when he felt that something was wrong. It wasn't that the apartment looked different, no, it wasn't something physical. He automatically went to the bedroom and turned on a lamp. His eyes fell on the figure sitting on the floor, in the corner, the window still open above him. He walked over to the older man, his eyes scanning for any injuries. He saw blood. A lot of it, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't his. He knelt down in front of the older man and looked at the lone blue eye that seemed to be starring off into space, the mask around his chin revealing the blank expression on the pale face, "Kakashi?" he said softly, part of him wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response. He gently put a hand on a raised knee, "'Kashi." He scooted closer and cupped the face with his hands, and the blue eye slid shut when he tilted the face towards him, "Look at me, love," he said gently, a hand stroking a pale cheek in a soothing gesture, "'Kashi."

Kakashi opened his eye, and couldn't bring himself to look into the chocolate eyes, and he averted his gaze when his eyes instead fell on Iruka's throat. But the gentle call on his name, his pet name, made him look up into the chocolate eyes that were looking at him with such concern and care, he felt something inside of him shatter, "Iruka," he choked out, his voice cracking and a heavy lump formed in his throat.

Iruka took Kakashi into a tight protective embrace, cradling the silver head against his shoulder. The broken voice making his heart constrict, "'Kashi," he pulled away the hitai ate and felt arms hold him closer as the strong body began to tremble, "Shh, 'Kashi, it's okay," he said softly and kissed the now exposed forehead, "Everything's alright." He could only imagine what had the jounin so shaken up, but his imagination didn't have too much room when he had a feeling that the mission was for an assassination.

"Iruka," he voice cracked, "Iruka, they were only children," he choked, his hands fisting Iruka's shirt, trying to control himself.

Iruka's breath hitched, and his eyes grew wide. His throat tightened and he held his husband tighter.

"They didn't know any better," he said in a broken voice, "They were too innocent to understand," he felt his left eye well up with tears, his right following suit, "But…but orders…," he broke off, trying to steady himself, "Orders were to not leave any witnesses…."

Iruka kissed the crown of the silver head, "Oh, 'Kashi," he managed to say through the lump in his throat.

"I should have been more careful," his voice cracked, "I should have been m-more careful," he felt his chest constrict, "Iruka, what must you think of me," and his last reserve broke, "Wh-what must you th-think of me."

Iruka held his husband tighter when the strong body slumped and gave itself over to his pain, trembling in his arms. Iruka ducked his head and soothing kissed a temple, "Oh, 'Kashi, I don't think anything differently off you. You did what you had to do, I won't judge you with that," he kissed the temple again and the arms around him pulled him closer, if that was possible, "Shhh, it's going to alright," he felt tears roll down his cheeks, "It's going to be alright." He held his husband until he stopped trembling and the hold around him loosened, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

They stood up and Iruka helped his husband undresss out of his blood stained uniform. The pale body slid under the covers, sighing as he laid on his back.

"I'm going to make you some tea, ok? It'll help you relax," Kakashi nodded in response, but didn't look at him and instead stared at the ceiling.

Iruka set the kettle on the stove and waited for it boil.

"_What must you think of me?"_

Iruka's heart ached, _Why would you say that, 'Kashi? Why would you think that. _He nearly jumped when the kettle began to whistle. He took it off the stove and poured the hot water on top of a tea bag, letting it seep. He walked back into the bedroom and Kakahi was still laying on his back, mismatched eyes turned to look at him as he walked in and crawled onto the bed. He sat with his feet tucked under his thighs as Kakashi sat up, the cover falling to his waist.

Kakashi took the offered cup and slowly drank it slowly, letting the hot liquid relax him, the soothing warmth that traveled down to his stomach easing his tension. He gave the empty cup to the younger man and laid back down. Iruka settled into the covers with him. Soft lips met his in a soft kiss, a soothing kiss. He felt a hand on his waist and he rolled onto his side and snuggled closer to his husband, tucking his head under Iruka's chin and wrapping and arm around the slender waist.

Iruka kissed the crown of the silver head and rubbed a soothing hand on the older man's back. A few moments later he felt his husband finally give himself over to sleep.

* * *

_Shit._

_Kakashi stilled and flattened himself on to the roof of the estate. He kept an eye on the guard that nearly caught him._

_Damn guards._

_He looked to his left._

_According to the blueprint he memorized, the master bedroom was in the left wing. If not in the master bedroom, the study that is in the back._

_The guard was gone._

_He moved before the guard rounded again. With quick yet silent steps he made it across the roof, ducking low. He flattened himself on the roof again. Searched and dropped below into a bush. A guard passed by._

_There's more guards than I thought._

_He moved. Fifty feet and ducked again._

_He thought as a guard passed by him._

_Either go inside through the home, or through the window. Window, alarms or traps. Same with doors._

_He looked up at the window that was supposed to the master bedroom. It was open. He took a quick glance inside._

_Shit. He's not there._

_And these damn guards._

_He moved again. Quick enough the guards didn't even stop at a slight rustle he caused._

_No more bushes._

_He looked at the window. The lights were on._

_The study._

_He slipped inside. He was sitting at his desk. Engrossed in his paper work._

_The kunai didn't make a sound._

_Neither did the man._

_He clasped his hand over the mouth to prevent that._

_He slowly put the body down. Letting it bow forward and lean on the desk. The crimson liquid staining the paper he was working on._

_There was a creek._

_His head shot up._

"_Dad, can I…"_

_There was silence._

_No witnesses._

_The child didn't have a chance to react._

_Never had the chance to understand._

_He set limp body on the floor._

"_Touji, what's taking you so long?"_

_This time he panicked._

_No witnesses._

_The slightly taller child didn't have a chance to understand either._

_For a second he couldn't move._

_But he did before he ended up killing more than he had to._

"_I want to have a family with you Iruka." _

Mismatched eyes snapped open to the sight of his sleeping husband. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"_You would be a great father, Kakashi."_

Kakashi swallowed and slowly rolled onto his back, and stared at the ceiling before sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his head. He felt a gentle hand rub the small of his back.

"'Kashi, are you alright?" Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi laid back down and Iruka moved closer. He pulled his husband closer and kissed the tan forehead.

"'Kashi – "

"I know…" he said softly, "I know what you're going to say…that I did what I had to do. That I shouldn't blame myself..."

Iruka kissed the shoulder under him, "Because it's true Kakashi…" he said above a whisper, and lifted his head to look at the older man's face, with the aid of the dim moonlight, "It's not about that is it…it's not only because of the orders is it…" he cupped a pale cheek, and watched the mismatched eyes close at the contact, "'Kashi…"

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man, "Do you still want to have a family with me Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Of course I do, Kakashi. Why – "

"Even after –" his voice cracked and was interrupted by fingers on his lips.

"Don't," he choked out, "Don't, Kakashi. What you did…what happened, doesn't mean anything. It doesn't say anything about the kind of person you are. When I said that you would be a great father, I meant it," he stroked his thumb under the red eye, "Believe it or not Kakashi, you're a kind person. Understanding. Caring. Loving…I can go on, Kakashi, but what you do for your duty doesn't make who you are, it makes you what you are, a shinobi," he threaded his fingers into the silver locks, pulling away the bangs that covered the pale forehead, "I understand, 'Kashi. That you can't help but feel guilty for what you did, it's only human," he said gently, "But…you shouldn't let this effect you this way…" his eyes widened when a calloused thumb brushed away tears from his eye. The warm hand cupped his cheek and lips met his in a soft kiss. Kakashi rolled them onto their side, breaking the kiss, their foreheads touching.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, and pulled his husband closer.

Iruka knew Kakashi needed time to solve his inner struggle, he knew that Kakashi had a way to deal with his post mission stress, or in this case, trauma. All he could really do is be there for him, and reassure him. But it hurt to see him this way. So vulnerable and broken. And he couldn't help the tears that he sheds on his behalf.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the smell of cinnamon and syrup, and that's when he realized that he was starving. He got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt, made a trip to the bathroom and then moved to the kitchen.

Iruka turned, a plate with French toast in his hand, and gave him a smile, "Ah, I see you have good timing when it comes to food."

Kakashi smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Good morning to you too, Iruka," he took a seat at the table and poured a good amount of syrup on his French toast. Iruka placed a cup of orange juice next to him and took a seat across from him, and poured syrup over his own breakfast.

They are in a comfortable silence, broken by a soft, "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka smiled fondly at his husband in response.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking that this may be longer than 10 chapters, but not something huge like 20 or anything...at least i sure hope not.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_6 months later…_

Iruka dashed from the back of the apartment to the front, dodging the older man.

"Iruka," Kakashi growled and slid on the hardwood floor as he made a sharp 180 turn and went after the younger man.

Iruka ran into the bedroom and mentally cursed when he found himself trapped. The thought about his apartment not having enough room to run away from the older man. He turned and found Kakashi grinning at him. But he stood his ground.

"Iruka," he said, and slowly stalked to his husband, "Give me my book back."

Iruka glared. Determined not to move.

"Iruka," he stopped a good five feet from the younger man, his grin still on his face, "Give it back."

"No. You said you were going to help me clean, and all you've been doing is reading -," he whipped out the purple book, "This!"

Kakashi pouted, "But I'm almost done with the chapter."

Iruka glared, trying not to give in to the older man's pout, "I know you won't stop at that chapter, you're going to keep reading until you finish the damn thing," he waved around the book as he spoke. He frowned and moved the book to his left, and the mismatched eyes followed it. Same when it went to the right. Up. Down. Iruka sighed, slumping a bit, "You're not even listening to me are you."

"I am. Just don't want you to throw it or something," the mismatched eyes looked at the younger man, "Am I going to have to use my fail proof technique on you to get it back?"

Iruka suspiciously eyed the older man, "What…?"

Kakashi grinned and slowly moved closer, "Give me the book, Iruka."

The intense mismatched eyes made Iruka step back a bit, and made him swallow. He remembered he was trapped; he hardly had time to react when Kakashi lunged at him, and on instinct he moved to the bed his intention of climbing over it, but he felt a strong body grab him, making him fall on the it with a "umph". Strong yet gentle hands rolled him over and Kakashi effectively held him down by straddling his hips. He managed to keep his hands and the damn book under him and he did what he could; glare.

"Now Ruru, if you give me back my book, I won't have to resort my technique, hm?"

Iruka tried moving out from under Kakashi, but the older man only pressed down harder.

"So, are you going to cooperate?"

Iruka glared, "If I give you the damn book, you won't help me clean."

"Same if you don't give it back."

Iruka gave him a disbelieving look, "Then I lose either way!"

"Ah, if you give it back, I'll help clean when I finish the chapter I'm on."

"I know you damn well won't! You'll get so engrossed with it that you'll end up finishing the damn thing, and read it _again_!"

Kakashi tilted his head and nodded, "I suppose you're right," Iruka began to struggled, "But," Iruka stopped to listen to him, "I promise to help if you let me finish the current chapter I'm on."

Iruka frowned, "I'll give it back if you help first, then you can finish it."

Kakashi furrowed a brow in response, he really wanted to know what happened where he left off…and it was getting to the good part. He sighed, "I suppose I won't be able to get it back with negotiation," he placed his hands just under Iruka's ribs.

Iruka's eyes widened.

"One last chance," Kakashi's grin grew.

"You wouldn't -," his breath hitched when the fingers curled.

"Oh?" He leered at the younger man, "So, give me back my book?"

Iruka glared.

The fingers moved.

Iruka struggled, "No! G-get off of me – _ahahaha – _d-damnit Ka – _ahah _d-don't!"

Kakashi laughed as the younger man struggled, his tan hands coming from underneath him, trying to push off his tickling hands.

"S-stop! _Ahahahahah_ Ka-kakashi!" Iruka tried squirming out from under the older man again, but he was reduced to laughs and trying to push off the hands, "S-sto _ahahah _g-get o-off of _hahahaha!_"

"Give me back my book?" he couldn't help the laughter than escaped him, he couldn't help that the younger man's laughter was so contagious.

"S-stop! _Ahahahah_ s-s-stop! Ka-kaka _aahahaha!" _

Kakashi snorted, "Book?"

"Fine!" Iruka gasped out, "F-fine! T-take your d-damn book." The tickled ceased, leaving him panting for air, and a hand moved under him to retrieve the damn purple book. Kakashi smiled down at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before climbing off the bed.

Iruka huffed out a breath, _That man…_he chuckled and got off the bed and resumed his cleaning.

* * *

To Iruka's surprise, Kakashi actually did help him clean after he finished his chapter. They cleaned out the hallway closet, and threw away things that they just didn't need anymore, making room for their wedding presents that that ended up in their bedroom closet.

Afterwards Iruka made dinner as Kakashi lounged in the living room, reading the next chapter of his new Icha Icha. They ate, and Kakashi asked Iruka about his students and the upcoming exams. Iruka told him that he had high hoped for the pre-genin, that they were doing rather well, and expected a lot of them to graduate.

Iruka took their empty plates to the sink and washed them. And before he had a chance to put the kettle on the stove for tea he felt hands on his hips turn and maneuver him to the counter. Kakashi lifted him and sat him on it. He looked into the serious mismatched eyes and suddenly he felt concerned.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

Kakashi let out a slow sigh and let his hands move to the younger man's thighs, "Iruka, I've been thinking about something, and I want to talk to you…but…you have to let me finish before you say anything, ok?"

Iruka nodded, and watched as Kakashi took in a deep breath and the mismatch eyes drop their gaze. He waited patiently, and looked at the pale face as the older man thought of his words, looking off to one side before his gaze fixed on him again.

"I've been thinking," he started, hesitating for a moment, "I've been thinking if…," he hesitated, "if it would be a good idea…for me to retire," he hesitated, and rubbed Iruka's upper thigh, "Because…I know, we've been talking about adoption and…when it would be a good time to through with it," he chewed on the inside of his lip, and let out a breath, "I want to settle down with you, Iruka. I want to have a family with you. I want to be here for our child. For our family," he looked up into the chocolate eyes, "And I can't promise that, I can't secure our future…if I continue taking missions like I am now," he dropped his gaze, "But I'm torn, Iruka, I'm torn between my duty to Konoha and…" he looked into the chocolate eyes again, and gave him a small smile, "And you. I want to be here for you, for our family. I want to grow old with you. But…I can't promise that…I can't secure that for us…" he trailed off with a sigh, "I'm getting old. For a shinobi, I'm getting old. As generations pass, they get stronger, more skilled, I get weaker. Take Naruto for example, he has four times the chakra than me, maybe even more now, and is learning how to control it more everyday," he let out a deep breath, "I know there are people in this village that are shinobi and have a family and manage just fine…but not everyone out there is Sharingan Kakashi, not everyone out there has the enemy nins that I do. And even with all of these jutsus I have knowledge of…it won't insure my safety home," he hesitated, "I don't know what to do, Iruka. I don't want to disappoint the village, and I don't want the village to think that I've lost respect for it. But…I…," he sighed, feeling his shoulders slump, "I don't know what to do, Iruka."

Iruka looked at the pale face as Kakashi went into deep thought. He cupped the older man's jaw and lifted the mismatched gaze to his, "Kakashi, this shouldn't be what others may think of you. This should be about what you want," he stroked under the pale blue eye with his thumb, "Kakashi, listen to your heart. What is it that _you _want? What is it telling you?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze, _My heart? _

Kakashi knew he was getting old, for a shinobi, he was getting old. He had made it over the hill, over thirty, as were the life expectancy of a shinobi, or rather a jounin, would be at least twenty five. If you live longer than that, you are considered either very lucky or living on borrowed time. Kakashi didn't know into what category he fell into. He has gone through so many mission, how many?...he couldn't remember. The things he had seen, during and after ANBU, even. Even during his childhood.

And that's when Kakashi's heart ached.

Did he want to put a child through what he went through? To experience a father's death at such a young age? No child deserved that much pain. But that didn't mean he didn't want to have a family with Iruka. He knew how much the younger man loved children, despite how much he might complain his students behaving like brats. And it was something that, not only he needed, but what they both needed. They have both been through their own share of pain. They have both become orphans. They both knew how it felt to be alone. But this was more than just the need to be with someone. No. This was much deeper, this was a bond they shared though love, compassion, understanding, trust and communication, even if he wasn't so good with words, but not everything had to be verbal.

And he was torn.

Was it a question as to what was more important? This man, his loving husband, or their village? Was it a matter of skill? If he was strong enough, could he continue to go on missions and come home safe? Could he make such a promise? Even though, their future wouldn't be secure, would it. It was because they lived lives of shinobi, but that didn't mean they couldn't be happy. That didn't mean they couldn't have a family.

"_Listen to your heart…"_

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, "My heart is tired, Iruka," he said softly, "I'm so tired," he rested his forehead on the younger man's shoulder. He felt arms hold him in a protective embrace, and suddenly he didn't feel that tinge of shame that was creeping into him. There was a point where a shinobi would either go insane with what they saw, or become tired.

Kakashi was tired.

* * *

AN: I know that this chapter might react differently with different people. Some might understand the idea of Kakashi wanting, more like, needing to retire. While others might think that Kakashi is too 'young' and too good of a shinobi to do that. Then again, the reason as to why Kakashi is such a great shinobi has been taken into consideration in his reasoning. I guess that i'm trying to explain is that, try not to think that he's gone 'soft', because personally I like to think he's gone 'human'. And just how much can one person handle?

The next chapter will explain more, and include more GenxRai.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. And a bit of GenxRai (which I'm thinking of making an interlude out of, maybe.) Anyway! enjoy.

* * *

_5 months later…_

Kakashi entered the apartment and shed off his flak jacket, hooking it near the front door and toed off his sandals. Iruka walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

After contemplating his decision, Kakashi decided to retire from missions. They had a long conversation with Tsunade, but she had a warm understanding after asking her questions about his intentions. But Kakashi made it clear that he still wanted to serve his duty somehow. And when Tsunade suggested teaching Chunin for the Jounin exam, and thus using all that knowledge of jutsus and chakra to teach, Kakashi thought about it. He thought that, in a way, it would help to strengthen their shinobi, to have skills in both chakra control and handy, yet powerful jutsus. He agreed. Thinking that teaching would keep him in service, but just not the way Tsunade really wanted him to. But for her to agree to his request, Kakashi had to make an oath; that if his skills were needed, he will serve. He was still a jounin, just not an active one. So he did. He also agreed to continue helping Naruto with his training.

Kakashi retired from missions.

And Iruka realized that the jounin was more at ease with himself.

"I see that the Academy is keeping you after hours."

Kakashi chuckled, "Actually it was Tsunade-sama," he saw the smile on the younger man's face falter, "It's not what you think, Iruka, she just wanted to inform me about Naruto. That he will be leaving on a mission, so that when he comes back, he will resume his training."

Iruka nodded, "Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready."

Kakashi slipped off his mask, and nodded.

As they sat at the table, Iruka smiled, "You know, I really think that you being a jounin sensei will really help chunin that try for the jounin exam."

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

There was a knock at the door as they finished their dinner, and Iruka got up to answer it. He opened the door to a smirking Genma.

"Hey, Raidou and I are going to go out for drinks, are we were wondering if you two wanted to join?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Raidou?" he popped his head out of the doorway and peered into the hallway and saw Raidou leaning against the wall, "Oh, hey Raidou."

"Hey, Iruka."

Genma nudged Iruka, "So?"

Iruka frowned, "I'm not much of a drinker, Genma."

"Hn, neither am I."

Iruka opened the door wider to show Kakashi standing behind him.

Genma frowned and looked at Raidou, "I told you."

Raidou shifted his weight and moved to the doorway, and shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Maybe we should go, Iruka."

Iruka shrugged, "Sure, I guess." He opened the door wider and let the jounin inside, "Uh, just give us a chance to change."

Genma nodded, "Sure," he took a seat on the couch, Raidou sat next to him.

Iruka shut the bedroom door behind them and gave Kakashi a questioning look.

Kakashi slipped down his mask, revealing his smile, "What? Do want to go out anymore?"

Iruka smiled back, and tugged off his jersey, "Sure, I just had different plans for tonight."

Kakashi couldn't stop his eye from roaming over the expanse of tan skin, despite of how many times he saw it. He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?" he tugged his jersey off.

Iruka grinned and pulled out a buttoned up shirt and went to the dresser to take out pair of dark jeans as Kakashi pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, "You remember the gift Genma gave us, don't you?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a wide eyed look, "W-what?"

Iruka's grin grew and stripped out of his pants and changed into the dark jeans, and nodded, "I was going to let you have some fun with it…any way you wanted to," he practically purred and slipped into his shirt.

Kakashi swallowed, and changed into his stonewashed jeans. He grinned at closed the distance between them, and slipped a hand into Iruka's shirt before he buttoned it up, "Doesn't mean we still can't have our fun."

Iruka blushed, and grinned, tipping his head to nibble along Kakashi's jaw line before gently pushing him away, "Get dressed."

Kakashi frowned slightly and put on his long sleeve shirt. Iruka eyed him for a moment, smiling, "You look good."

Kakashi chuckled, "Not so bad yourself."

They re-entered the living room and Iruka choked at the sight on their couch, effectively interrupting the make out session between the other two jounin. Kakashi chuckled, "You guys ready?"

The jounin on the couch had the decency to blush but Genma also managed to grin, "Sure are."

They went to a bar that was also a restaurant, making it less awkward when Iruka and Kakashi didn't order any drinks. Genman excused himself to the restroom and Raidou rested his elbows on the table, "Thanks for coming you guys," he said smiling at the other couple, "Thought you guys would enjoy a night out."

Iruka chuckled, "Thanks for inviting us."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and looked around, and noticed a band that was setting up by what he assumed was a dancefloor, "Is this a club?"

Raidou looked at the direction Kakashi was looking at, "Oh yeah, Friday nights are dance nights. They're pretty fun."

Genma returned to the table, "Iruka, I think there's someone eying you from the bar," he said with a grin.

Nearly instantly, an arm wrapped itself around Iruka's shoulders, making the chunin blush and Genma's grin grow wider.

Nearly a year and Kakashi was protective and possessive as ever. Iruka smiled and kissed the hand on his shoulder.

The jounin ordered a couple of beers, except for Kakashi who sticked with Ramune soda for some reason, Iruka drank his milk tea. A booming voice nearly made all the shinobi at the table, and maybe in the entire bar jump.

"It's 8pm! You know what that means! Get on the dance floor and _dance_!"

"Oh right, Friday nights are dance nights," Genma smirked and the upbeat music started up.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi, and gave him a look. Kakashi smiled and stood, and let Iruka lead him through the crowd, "You know, I don't know how to dance to songs that are not slow," he said directly into Iruka's ear.

Iruka smiled, "Just listen to the beat," he leaned back and looked at his husband and began dancing against him, "Unless you think it would be easier for you if you…" he brushed his fingers against the dark eyepatch.

Kakashi tilted his head and grinned. He moved his eyepatch out of the way and soon they were dancing against each other. He felt the music become more intense, and Iruka get closer. He held the younger man by the small of his back.

Iruka followed the beat of the music and he wasn't sure if it was the heat of the room or just him, but he felt himself grow hotter as Kakashi pulled him closer, his body pressed against the older man's. He felt Kakashi grin against his neck and flushed when the older man grinded their hips together. Iruka was grateful that they weren't the only ones on the dance floor, or the only ones that were dancing so close. Iruka held the back on Kakashi's neck, his gaze locking with the mismatched pair. The song slowly changed into a slower beat as did their movements. Iruka rested his forehead on the older man's shoulder and they began to sway with the slow melody. He sighed and felt arms hold him around his waist.

Kakashi chuckled, "I didn't know you danced so dirty, Iruka."

Iruka lifted his head and grinned, "Neither did I," he gave the masked lips a small peck, "Though I think it was your fault."

Kakashi chuckled, "Good to know."

* * *

Genma rested his head on Raidou's shoulder, and gave a pleasant sigh, "You and your dirty dancing, Rai."

Raidou grinned, "You started it."

Genma lifted his head, "I guess I did."

Raidou looked into the lazy hazel eyes and smiled, leaning down to seal their lips in a sweet kiss and pulling away with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey," Genma chuckled and took the toothpick back in between his lips. He caught sight of Kakashi and Iruka and gestured towards them.

Raidou looked over and saw the other couple. Noticed that Kakashi was whispering something into Iruka's ear that was making the chunin blush and smile.

"They look really happy together," Genma pointed out.

"That's because they are," he kissed the younger man's sensitive forehead, chuckling when Genma wrinkled his nose. He noticed that there were people, both men and women alike, eying the younger man. He suddenly felt possessive and a tinge of self-conscious of the scar on his face. And as if reading his mind, Genma kissed and licked the scarred cheek.

"You're being silly," Genma said softly, and smiled.

Raidou gave a nervous chuckle, "I suppose you're right."

There was a reason as to why Genma has been with him for about three years now. There was a reason as to why he was the one that Genma chose to be in a relationship with, a serious one at that.

And whatever reason that was, it made him extremely happy.

* * *

The couple danced for a while longer before making their way back to their table, where Iruka and Kakashi sat drinking iced water.

"So, Kakashi, how is it teaching chunin?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Not bad, though I've only been teaching for like two months. And I'm more of a Teacher's Assistance at the moment."

Genma raised an amused eyebrow, "Teacher's assistance?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm a…what's the word, ah yes, a rookie. So apparently I need someone to show me the ropes."

Iruka chuckled, "Don't think anything of it. It's a standard thing that all new teachers have to go through."

Kakashi frowned, "It's not like if I haven't taught before."

"Teaching teams and a classroom is different. There's not as much fieldwork and more explaining."

Kakashi nodded, "I guess."

"So, does this mean you're not taking mission at all, anymore?" Raidou asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Tsunade-sama will only call me into service when my skills are absolutely needed."

"Is it too much of a personal question to ask why you retired?" Raidou asked in a tone that told the jounin that it was no big deal if it was too personal.

"Actually, it is. It's also kind of complicated."

Raidou nodded, "Alright."

Genma looked at Iruka, "How does it feel having him around more often?"

Iruka smiled, "Good. Though I wish he would help around the apartment a bit more."

"Hey, I do plenty around the house," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around Iruka, "And now I can help you grade."

Iruka chuckled, "If you want to deal with penmanship worse than yours."

Raidou chuckled, "It's good to know that everything is working out for you two."

* * *

They left the bar after a couple of hours, parting ways to their apartments.

"Tonight was fun, hm?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Was?"

Kakashi grinned, "Ah, so it's not over yet?"

"Oh no, the night is still young."

They entered their apartment, and as soon the door the closed behind them, the black mask was moved out of the way and their lips met in a passionate kiss that soon turned heated and desperate. Kakashi unbuttoned Iruka's dark shirt, slipping his hands inside and caressing the tan skin, feeling it break out into goose bumps. He felt hands move along his biceps, down his sides and around to pull him closer. He broke the kiss, and licked Iruka's bottom lip. He grinned and looked at the flushed face of his husband, "Now, were did you hide that gift Genma gave us?"

Iruka blushed, "Uh…under the bed."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Sh-shut up."

They moved to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they went along. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka onto the bed and removed the last article of clothing, and smiled down at his aroused naked husband. His smile turned into a grin and retrieved the box from underneath the bed. He crawled over Iruka, placing the box on the bed and locked his husband in a hot kiss.

Iruka moaned into the kiss, and rocked against him. He felt hands move along his sides and to his hips. Kakashi pulled away and instead began to kiss along his neck, occasionally nibbling and licking, moving to his clavicle and down to a nipple, "'Kashi," he whispered, moaning as the hot tongue swiped over his nipple, and teeth nibbled.

Kakashi grinned and leaned back, "I'm curious as to what is in this box," he tapped said box, "I didn't get good look at it when we first opened it."

Iruka swallowed and looked at the box, "I – uh."

"And then you went ahead and hid it, under the bed, nonetheless," his grin grew, "We have to make up for lost time, don't you think?"

Iruka couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine.

Kakashi opened the box and took out the contents, "A blindfold?" he wide piece of cloth, "And a dildo? Ah! no, a vibrator!"

Iruka looked at the slightly curved slender toy in Kakashi's hand, and back at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled down at his husband, "If you don't like it, I'll stop okay?" Iruka nodded, "This time we won't use the blindfold, hm?" He kissed the scarred nose and then the parted lips.

Iruka held Kakashi in place, deepening the kiss. Kakashi broke the kiss and moved to dig into the nightstand, and Iruka took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on the pale skin that was exposed to him.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka traced a sensitive scar with his tongue, his breath ghosting along the moist skin. He retrieved the tube of lube and placed it next to him. He shivered when the tan legs parted invitingly, one hooking with his, "Iruka," he groaned and made a trail of kisses down the tan torso, nuzzling when the tan body arched towards him. He slicked his fingers and probed the younger man's entrance before pushing a finger inside.

Iruka moaned and rocked his hips, urging his husband to continue, "Kakashi," he moaned as another digit joined the other.

Kakashi kissed just below the earlobe, before locking the younger man in another deep kiss. He crooked his fingers and the tan hips jerked against his hand, and felt Iruka moan into the kiss, and fingers thread into the hair at the back of his neck.

Iruka's hips bucked when he felt an unfamiliar bluntness push against his entrance before slipping inside of him. Iruka gasp turned into a moan as the toy pressed against his prostate.

Kakashi kept his gaze locked on the flushed tan face as he hovered above the younger man, he kissed the parted lips that panted for air and felt his fingers meet Iruka's hips. He slowly withdrew the slender toy and rotated it as he pushed it back in.

Iruka gasped at the sensation, and felt an electric pulse run through him, making him rock his hips against the intruding object, the movement making the hard toy press against this prostate, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly.

Kakashi groaned at the sounds Iruka was making, they always drove him crazy with lust. Kakashi leaned back and quickened the pace of his hand, pushing the dildo to the hilt, making the tan body moan and arch off the bed. His eyes roamed over the aroused body, hips rocking against the set pace, torso rising and falling with pants of air and gasped, scarred face flushed and framed by chocolate hair. The sight alone made his throbbing member twitch. He grinned and switched the vibrator onto its lowest setting.

Iruka gasped and his body jerked. He felt his body flush and his hips move on their own accord, "O-oh g-god -," he gasped again, his erection twitching with the stimulation to his prostate, "Ka-Kakashi," he chokes on a whimper and pulled his husband down, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss, breaking it with a gasp as Kakashi continued moving the vibrator. He felt his body grow hotter by the second and he pants for air turned into gasps and he began to lose control of himself.

Kakashi growled and pumped the vibrating toy faster, making Iruka cry out and the sobbing member twitch, dripping precum onto the tan stomach.

"S-stop," he choked on his words and gasped for air, "Ka-Kakashi – s-stop," the stimulation stopped, and the vibrating stopped with a click of a switch. He laid there, gasping for air, and looked into the mismatched eyes that looked back at him with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" Kakashi asked concerned and slowly pulled out the toy from his husband.

Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi down for a kiss, "No, I just didn't want to come without you inside me."

Kakashi smiled, and felt a blush cross his cheeks. He lifted the tan hips and the tan thigh spread wider for him. He positioned himself and pushed into the now loose entrance. They moaned and began a steady pace that soon turned heated and desperate.

Iruka panted for air and wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, urging him deeper. The older man growled and took one of legs, hooking it onto one of his shoulder man thrust in deeper. He cried out his husband's name and rocked harder against him.

Kakashi moaned and griped a hip with one of his hands as the other moved around the round firm muscle, and gave it a firm squeeze, "Iruka," he said between pants.

"'Kashi," Iruka took the hand on his hip into his and entwined their fingers.

Kakashi leaned forward, taking their joined hands and moving them above Iruka's head. He leaned down and sealed their parted lips in a heated kiss, tongues tasting each other as their hips slapped against each other. He felt Iruka's free hand wrap around his torso, holding on to him, "Ruru." He took hold of the ignore sobbing member in between them, brushing his thumb around the head and his fingers stroked its length.

Iruka felt his stomach tighten and his body twitch, "Oh, Kakashi," he broke off into another moan as the hand began to pump in time. His orgasm nearly took him by surprise and he came hard onto his stomach, a large amount of semen smearing in between the two bodies.

Iruka's resulting contraction pulled Kakashi with him. Kakashi buried his face into the younger man's neck, fighting the urge to bite as he came inside his husband, moaning as his hips jerked and rolled against the tan pair, emptying his seeds inside the tan body.

They slumped against each other, creating a boneless heap on their bed as they panted for air and calmed their hearts. Kakashi lifted himself on shaking arms and slowly pulled out of his husband before rolling off to the side, pulling Iruka with him. He managed to put the vibrator back into its box and place it on the nightstand before settling down, laying on his back with Iruka pressed along his side, half sprawled on top of him.

Iruka sighed and nuzzled Kakashi's neck, humming in content, and planted lazy kisses along pale skin.

Kakashi smiled and nuzzled back, stroking a tan cheek with his knuckles.

They laid there, basking in their afterglow until Iruka remembered something, "Oh!" he lifted his head and looked Kakashi, "Our meeting with the orphanage is next Sunday, right?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes it is."

Iruka gave him a stern look, "Remember what you told me."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Now, what was that?"

Iruka frowned, "That you will give every single Icha Icha copy you have, and I will hide them so you don't whip one out in front of the person that will be interviewing us."

Kakashi feigned an innocent look, "Did I?"

"Kakashi –"

"I only tease, Ruru," he kissed his husband's nose, "I know better than that. I won't ruin this for us, I promise."

Iruka sighed, "I know, Kakashi. It's just, even if you don't mean to, someone may read your actions wrong and…"

"I know, Ruru," he smiled, "And tomorrow we are looking around for a bigger place."

Iruka nodded, and settled back down.

"Ah, but for tonight," Kakashi said, running a hand along the curve of Iruka's spine, "We should shower, hm?"

Iruka grinned and nodded, and looked at the box on the nightstand, "Do...do you think it's...it's waterproof?"

Kakashi grinned, "You want to try it again?"

Iruka grinned back, "On you."

Kakashi vaguely wondered how they would keep the noise down when they would have child in the house.

* * *

AN: So, i guess i decided on including their adoption in this story, Yay!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Iruka woke up with a comfortable weight half on top of him. He rubbed his forehead and looked down at his chest, and smiled at the peaceful of his sleeping husband. He gently ran his fingers through the soft silver locks, his smile growing as the older man snuggled closer. He glanced at the alarm clock, _7:25am…we have more than an hour until we have to meet the real estate agent_, he sighed and lovingly nuzzled the silver crown. He felt the older man sigh and lazily nuzzle back.

"Hmm, Ruru," Kakashi murmured, smiling against skin.

Iruka smiled and kissed the pale forehead. The sleepy face looked up at him, smiled and leaned in to seal their lips in a sweet kiss. Kakashi shifted closer and deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into the hot mouth. Iruka sighed into it, holding the silver head by the back of the neck, their bare bodies pressed against each other.

Kakashi hummed in content and planted kisses along the horizontal scar, smiling at the soft blush under the scarred skin.

Iruka smoothed his hands along the pale torso as Kakashi locked him into another breathless passionate kiss, their hips slowly beginning to rock against each other, making their growing arousals rub with wonderful friction.

"Hmm, 'Kashi," Iruka sighed, moving his hand to thread his fingers into the silver locks and nuzzled the older man's neck, occasionally planting kisses.

Kakashi grinned and licked the younger man's earlobe, and nibbled on it. Tan thighs parted, their pelvises pressing closer. He groaned, his grin growing, "Breakfast?" he purred into his husband's ear, making the younger man shiver under him.

Iruka groaned as pale thighs spread his hips wider and Kakashi began a steady rhythm against him. Soft lips moving along his neck, hands moving along his sides, caressing his skin and moving up along his opened thighs. He gave a surprised gasp as Kakashi began to roll his hips in a circular motion, "Oh – 'Kashi."

Kakashi made a trail of kisses along the jawline, and flicked his tongue on the adam's apple.

"'Kashi, please –," he broke off into a moan as Kakashi thrusted hard against him, making his hips buck.

Kakashi grinned and retrieve the lube from the nightstand, and slicked his fingers, "How you do want me, Ruru?" he purred, kissing a scarred cheek.

"Inside me, 'Kashi," he said breathlessly, moaning when slick fingers circled his entrance.

Kakashi grinned and pushed two fingers into the welcoming entrance, slowly pumping them, spreading the liquid and crooked his fingers to stroke the sensitive gland. Iruka arched towards him, a gasp escaping his parted lips.

"'Ka-Kashi, h-hurry," Iruka looked into the mismatched eyes before they slid shut under the pleasure of his prostate being massages.

Kakashi glanced at the alarm clock, _7:53 – ah, make that 7:54am…_Kakashi withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of his husband's entrance and slowly pushed in, slowly setting a rhythm as he became fully seated. Iruka moaned under him, rocking his hips and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"'Kashi, oh 'Kashi," he suddenly felt himself being lifted; his back leaving the mattress, and sitting on Kakashi's lap. He gasped, shuddering as he felt Kakashi slid in even deeper, "S-so deep," he said breathlessly before lips met his in a searing kiss.

Their hips began a heated rhythm; Iruka let gravity pull him back down as Kakashi thrusted up towards him, his prostate meeting every deep thrust. Iruka gripped the pale shoulders as Kakashi braced himself on one arm, raising his knees and giving his more leverage.

Kakashi's gaze locked on the flushed tan face, half lidded eyes looking back at him with lust and love. An arm wrapped around his neck and their lips met in another hot kiss. He dropped onto his back taking Iruka with him, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist. He thrusted into his husband, making the younger man flush hotter and cry out in pleasure and his tan hands gripped his biceps.

Iruka braced himself on his forearms, resting them on either side of Kakashi's head, threading his fingers into the silver locks, creating a curtain with his chocolate hair. Their hot breath mingled as they both panted for air, their faces flushed and their bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He moaned and rocked harder against his husband's thrust, his sobbing member grinding into the pale taut stomach, "'Kashi…'Kashi," he said between pants like a mantra.

Kakashi moaned and gripped the tan hips, "Oh, Iruka…," he groaned, his eyes sliding shut with pleasure, "Ruru."

Iruka felt a pulse course through him and his stomach tighten; he was reduced to vowels and gasps of air. A pale hand cupped the side of his face, directing him into a sweet passionate kiss. His body jerked and he kissed his husband harder, and more hungrier as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his hot seeds in between their sweaty bodies, rolling his hips against the hips slapping against his. They broke the kiss, breathless as Kakashi held Iruka closer, throwing his head back as his own orgasm took him, raking through him as he spilled his own seeds inside his husband.

They laid there, in a boneless heap, Iruka laying on top of him, panting into his neck, his hot breath ghosting along Kakashi's jawline. Kakashi trailed his hand along the curve of Iruka's spine, ghosting along the diagonal scar and felt the tan body shiver against him. He shifted and slowly pulled out of the younger man and rolled them onto their sides. He smiled and brushed away stray strands of chocolate hair away from the flushed face, and stroked a cheek with his knuckles. The chocolate eyes slid shut under the gesture, a sated smile blooming on the younger man's face.

"Good morning, 'Kashi," Iruka said softly.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the tan forehead, "Good morning, Ruru." He threaded his fingers into the soft chocolate strands, "Ruru, we have to take a shower."

Iruka opened his eyes and smiled at the older man, "What time is it?"

Kakashi glanced at the clock, "8:25, we have about half an hour."

Iruka groaned, he did not feel like getting up anymore, he felt completely sated and just wanted to snuggle up to his husband and go back to sleep. He sighed and snuggled closer anyway.

Kakashi chuckled, "Come on, Love," he rubbed a bicep, "I thought you would be more excited about looking for a bigger place."

Iruka lifted his head and looked into the mismatched eyes, "I am, believe me, but I feel like mush at the moment and can't completely express that."

Kakashi laughed and buried his face into the tan neck, making Iruka laugh with him.

After a few minutes Iruka crawled off of the bed and Kakashi followed suit, and they made their way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"How many places are we looking at today?" Iruka asked as he washed his hair, keeping his eyes shut to prevent the suds from stinging his eyes.

"Hmm, I think she said she had quite a few," he rinsed his own head and maneuvered Iruka under the spray. Iruka smiled at him with his eyes closed and tipped his head back.

"Apartments? Houses?" Iruka asked, rinsing his hair.

"Both," Kakashi's eyes followed the trails of water that carried suds along the tan body, tilting his head slightly as a trail followed curves and muscles.

"Alright," Iruka tipped his head forward again, and blushed when he found Kakashi staring, "Behave, we're already running late."

Kakashi grinned, "I'm always running late."

Iruka gave the older man a blank expression, "Tell me about it." He turned off the water and they got out of the shower, dried themselves off and got dressed. Iruka glanced at the clock and frowned, "We have ten minutes."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Enough time to meet the agent, right?"

Iruka turned his frown to his husband, "But…I'm…uh, kind of hungry."

Kakashi chuckled, "Now that you mention it, I kind of am too," he walked to the kitchen, and looked inside the fridge, "What can take ten minutes to make…slash eat?"

Iruka stared at Kakashi, "And not choke on it?"

"Yeah," Kakashi pulled out a bowl of fruit that Iruka had prepared the day before, "How about fruit that doesn't go bad when cut?"

Iruka smiled, "I forgot about that," he walked over to Kakashi and took an offered strawberry, and let Kakashi feed it to him. They finished the bowl in time and headed to the front there, when someone knocked.

Iruka opened the door to reveal a woman dressed in business attire, her brown hair tied back into a bun, a black portfolio in her hand. She smiled at Iruka and introduced herself, "I believe you're Hatake Iruka, my name is Yamame Shira. I've already talked to your husband about our meeting, I hope you don't mind that I just come by and get you two."

Iruka smiled and opened the door wider to let her in, "Please, come in Yamame-san."

She raised a hand, "You can call me Shira-san, or Shira, that's fine," she walked into the apartment and smiled at Kakashi, "I just wanted to talk to you two about the places that you might be interested, but first I have a few simple questions that can help the search."

They both nodded and gestured for her to sit.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" Iruka asked before he moved to sit down next to Kakashi.

She shook her head, "No, thank you."

Iruka sat on the smaller couch that used to be Kakashi's before he moved in, and looked at Shira. She gave them a friendly smile before beginning.

"Alright, Kakashi-san has already discussed your budget with me, and I found quite a few places under and slightly above it. But to narrow it down, I just wanted to know if you two had any idea for location?"

Iruka tilted his head as he thought and looked at Kakashi, "Uh, it would be nice if it was somewhat close to the academy."

Kakashi nodded, "I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but we teach at the ninja academy."

Shira raised her eyebrows, "Really? Who do you teach?"

Iruka smiled, "I teach pre-genin, and Kakashi teaches Chunin that are preparing for the jounin exam."

Shira smiled, impressed, "That's wonderful! So, you would like a place near the academy, or not too far away. Like this apartment here? It's not too far from the Academy," the two shinobi nodded and she opened her portfolio and slipped a piece of paper out of a sleeve, "Well, there's this two bedroom apartment," she handed them the paper that also have pictured of inside, "it's farther away than this place and at under your budget. It's in a nice building complex, on the third floor."

They scanned the paper before she handed them another one, "This one is also a two bedroom apartment, with two and a half baths, like the other one. Only that this one is bigger, therefore a bit more expensive, but still under your budget. And I believe that one is still near the Academy, closer than this apartment."

They looked at the two sheets of paper as she fished out another one.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "You might like this one, it's a bit more expensive, but the neighborhood is wonderful and not too far from this apartment, a little less than a mile or so, and it's not an apartment," she smiled, "It's a house."

Iruka took the sheet of paper and looked it over as she explained it, "Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, it's spacious and has a backyard, and it's at your budget."

Iruka looked at Kakashi who was looking at the sheet of paper.

"We can look at these three, that are closest to what you two are looking for, and if it doesn't suit your taste, we'll widen the scope, how does that sound?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, and Iruka nodded in response, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

They arrived at the first vacant apartment on the third floor of a building complex. They walked in and the apartment opened to a rather big living room that connected to a kitchen, a counter that separated the two. Down that hall, on the left was the master bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. The next door was a hallway closet, and the room on the right was the second bedroom. At the end of the hall, on the left was the laundry room and to the right was a balcony. But something about the balcony made them feel uneasy. It was just different having a balcony at an Inn than at a home.

Shira showed them around, "So, maybe?" she smiled at the two uncertain men.

"Uh," Kakashi looked at the younger man at the same time the chocolate eyes turned to him, "I don't think so."

She nodded, "That's ok, we have others to look at."

They made their way to the second apartment that was closer to the academy but also more expensive than the first. It was about the same size than the first apartment, just that it didn't have a balcony and the rooms were arranged differently. Shira showed them around, pointing out the different rooms, closet space, bathrooms, and kitchen, "Maybe?"

The two men nodded, "Maybe."

She smiled, "I think you'll like the house a lot more."

They made their way to the house and as they walked, Iruka noticed the neighborhood. It was quite an peaceful, and some student's parents recognized him and said hello. They walked through the house's gate, revealing a small front yard with a tree that covered the grass with a large shadow, and a path that led up to the main entrance. Iruka noticed that there were paths along the sides of the house, possibly with entrances. They entered the house and it opened to a short hallway with a doorway that led to large living room with sliding doors to go outside. They walked further into the house, walking into the next room that was rather spacious kitchen with room for a dining table. Iruka opened a door near a space that looked like it was for a fridge, to a small room with one single window.

"That's the laundry room," Shira explained, clearing the confusion from the chunin's face.

Iruka nodded and closed the door and looked to his left when he heard another door open. Kakashi walked into the now open room with two windows on adjacent walls. Shira followed him telling him the obvious, but in a friendly manner, "This is the master bedroom."

Kakashi nodded and opened another door the bathroom. A rather nice bathroom with a tub and stand up shower. He walked out of the bathroom smiling at Iruka as the younger man opened the closet and looked around the room. They backtracked and walked into the already opened sliding door and into a small corner room with two windows, one on each wall that faced outside.

"This is the half bedroom. It's an extra room that isn't really a bedroom, but can be used as one. Though, it's more of a study," Shira explained and watched the two men look around.

Iruka noticed another door and went to open and found himself in a hallway.

"The door in front of you is the second bedroom, the door to your right is the second bathroom."

Iruka looked down the hallway where Kakashi emerged from and smiled at him. Iruka went to the last door in the hallway, the door in front of him, and entered the second bedroom, a smile tugging on his lips as he walked into the room situated with a wide window and long closet on the opposite wall. He turned around and found Kakashi looking into the room before the lone eye looked at him and the older man smiled and walked towards him. A pale hand took his and they walked out of the room and down the hall where Shira was standing.

"You haven't seen the backyard yet," she said cheerfully and walked to the back of the house. They followed her as she unlocked the sliding door and walked outside.

They backyard had a large tree that covered a good part of the backyard, it wasn't too big, but it was nice. They could probably put a garden swing chair under the tree.

Shira smiled and decided to give the couple some time alone, "If you have any questions I'll be out front," the two men nodded and she went back inside and to the front of the house.

Iruka looked around and felt the pale hand squeeze his.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked at his husband and smiled, "I think your nin ken would love this back yard," he said with a tease in his voice.

Kakashi chuckled, "I think they would too."

Iruka looked back at the house and bit his lip. The pale hand tugged lightly and Kakashi led him back inside. They walked down the hall and stood in the open space. Iruka looked around at the empty house before looking back into the lone blue eye, "What do you think, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi smiled, "I think moving into a house rather than an apartment is much better."

Iruka smiled, "Yeah, you're right. And it's not that far from the Academy…and the neighborhood is really peaceful."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly as Iruka began to look around again, he smiled and led his husband to the bedroom near the study. They walked in and stood in the middle of the room and smiled before letting the tan hand go and going to the wall and knocking on it with one knuckle, "Ah, thick walls," he grinned.

Iruka blinked and felt a hot blush spread over his cheeks as the implication settled, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled and leaned against the wall, "Ruru, I can tell you like this house…," he walked to over to the younger man, "What do you think, love?"

Iruka looked into the lone blue eye, "I…," he bit his lip and looked around again, "Is…this is at our budget?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "I might have told her a lower number, but yes, it's at our 'budget'" Iruka gave him an uncertain look, "Iruka, I've told you about my finances before we got married, right? I…_we_ have money saved up from all of those missions I took in the past. I never really had a reason to buy stuff, so I didn't. You saw the apartment I used to live in, it was smaller than yours because I hardly spent time there, and then when I met you, I slowly moved in," he smiled, "And when…when my father passed he his savings went to me and...," he trailed off, stopping himself from going into the wrong direction, "What I'm trying to say is that money isn't an issue right now," he gave a tan hand a firm squeeze.

Iruka smiled at the older man and squeezed the pale hand back, "Do you think we should keep looking around?"

"She said that these are what the closest to what we are looking for, the more we look the farther away we get," he smiled fondly at his husband.

Iruka nodded, and looked around again before looking back at Kakashi, "…Really?...Really, Kakashi?" he asked a flare of excitement making his heart a fraction faster, "We can…we can move into this house?"

Kakashi smiled and rubbed Iruka's bicep in a reassuring gesture, "I think we should, Iruka. Not only does it fall into what we are looking for, but…" he looked around the empty room and smiled, "It's perfect, don't you think?"

Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck in a tight embrace, "Yes, Kakashi, I do."

Kakashi's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, leaning back and lifting his husband, making Iruka laugh and bury his face into the pale neck.

They eventually walked back outside where Shira was waiting patiently for them. She smiled when they walked towards her, "What do you two think about it?"

Kakashi's visible eye curved into an inverted U, "We'll take it."

Shira's eyes went wide, "W-what? Really? Are you sure that you don't want to continue looking?" They both nodded in response. She was a bit shocked; she hadn't expected the couple to settle on the first day, "Alright. If you two are absolutely sure." They nodded again, the chunin smiling widely, the jounin…she wasn't so sure, it was hard to tell with the mask in the way.

* * *

Kakashi sat heavily on their couch when they arrived at their apartment, "I didn't know paperwork could be so _tiring_." He let out a heavy sigh and slumped further into the couch.

Iruka laughed, "Ah, but Kakashi-_sensei, _you've only been teaching for two months. You haven't had the joys of essays and assignments," he said with a tease moving to take a seat next to the older man.

Kakashi groaned, "Those words shouldn't be said in the same sentence."

Iruka chuckled, "Which ones?"

"Joys and essays."

Iruka laughed and rested his head on a strong shoulder and felt the silver head lean on his.

"We should start packing soon," Kakashi said softly.

Iruka hummed in response, "We can start tomorrow if you want. When should we be moved in by?"

"Think we can be moved in by next Saturday? We can unpack during the following week."

Iruka thought about it, "We can do that," he chuckled, "You can make it into a challenge with Gai."

Kakashi chuckled, "Whoever can move the most boxes wins the challenge of youthfulness!" he said in a Gai-like voice.

Iruka laughed and lifted his head, "How many challenges have you two had?"

Kakashi made a noise, "I have no idea. That's Gai's job, I just accept them."

Iruka laughed and nuzzled a pale cheek, "Hungry?"

"For food?"

Iruka blushed, and blushed hotter when he realized that there wasn't a tease behind it, "Yes, you pervert, food."

Kakashi grinned, "I suppose, only if I get dessert afterwards."

Iruka returned the grin, "We'll both have our dessert," he leaned in a whispered into the older man's ear, "But I'll have mine A la mode."He pulled away and walked into the kitchen, leaving his husband blushing and wide eyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

_6 days later…_

Genma put down another medium sized box in the living that was slowly but surely being filled with boxes. He stood back up and sighed before something big and hard bumped into him, making him lose his balance and catch himself on the waist high pile of boxes.

"Oh, sorry Gen," Raidou said, a tease in his voice. He chuckled at the glare he got from the younger man.

Genma was about to retort when someone flashed into the room, placed another box down and left with the same speed, "Who the hell was that?" he said instead.

Raidou laughed, "Gai. Remember that 'challenge' Kakashi engaged him in?"

Genma laughed, "Oh that's right."

Iruka walked in into the room and left out a huff of breath, "Have you guys seen Kakashi?"

Genma shook his head. Raidou nodded, "Last time I saw him he was in the master bedroom's bathroom trying to fix the sink."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Fix the sink?"

Raidou shrugged, "I think he busted a pipe trying to tighten it."

Iruka's expression dropped, "Why am I not surprised." He left the living room and walked down the hall to the master bedroom and into the bathroom, where he found his husband replacing a pipe. The broken one next to him, "I hear you broke the pipe."

Kakashi looked at his husband and gave him a sheepish look, "It was loose and kind of leaking so I thought I just had to tighten it…," he gave a nervous chuckle, "I guess I don't know my own strength," he went back to the pipe, "But…," he grunted a bit as he gave the pipe a final turn, "I'm done now." He stood up and tested the water. There was no leak, "See, good as new." He closed the cabinet that conveniently hid the pipes.

Iruka chuckled, "Good, because we need help to begin moving furniture."

Kakashi nodded, "What time is it?"

Iruka was about to look around for a clock but caught himself when he realized that there wasn't any clock around, "uh…six maybe?"

Kakashi chuckled and walked out of the bathroom, "We got plenty done in about three hours then."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "We have tomorrow to finish up and start to unpack," he chuckled, "Good thing we don't have much furniture, huh?"

Kakashi smiled, "Ah, that means we have to buy more. Remember we have two extra rooms now."

Anko walked into the room, "You know, Gai is going a little crazy out there, the boxes are pretty much moved and he's trying to move furniture by himself."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, and furrowed a dark brow, "I thought you said boxes."

Kakashi smirked, "I wasn't very specific," he shook his head and looked at Anko, "I'll go calm him down, I guess," he walked out of the bedroom and headed to the apartment that was being emptied.

Anko looked at Iruka, and smiled, "I don't think I've told you yet, but this is a really nice house."

Iruka smiled, "Thanks," he heard something fall followed by a frustrated groan. Anko looked down the hall and snorted. Iruka walked out of the bedroom, and bit back a laugh.

"Damnit Raidou! I swear I'm going to –"

"Going to what?" Raidou looked down at the younger man, a grin on his lips.

Genma suddenly stood up, nearly stumbling over himself and glared at his lover and noticed Raidou's grin turn into a warm smile. He growl and fisted his hand into the older man shirt and pulled, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss.

Anko laughed and looked back at Iruka, "I'm going to go see if there's anything else that needs moving," she walked down the hall and grinned as Raidou pushed Genma against a wall, the younger man's arms wrapping around his neck, "Get a room you two," she laughed when her comment went unnoticed.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He walked to the living and cleared his throat, "Uh…you guys…," he was cut off by a low moan escaping from one of the men. He averted his gaze and spoke up louder, "You can go take a break if you want." As to _what_ they did during that break, was none of his concern. The couple left in a puff of smoke.

Iruka chuckled and looked around. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Kakashi pretty much threw himself on the couch that was temporarily placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by boxes. Iruka joined him after a few moments of climbing over boxes. Kakashi caught his husband as the younger man tripped over a box and didn't have enough time to set his footing.

Iruka sighed and settled onto the couch. They shifted until Iruka was laying on top of the older man, and half wedged in between the couch and the strong body, "How much more do we have to move tomorrow?"

Kakashi sighed, "Dining table, the dresser, and some boxes. We can finish tomorrow morning and then start to unpack everything." He felt Iruka nod against his shoulder and the crock of his neck, he smiled and pulled the younger man closer, "Let's move to the bed, Ruru," he said softly, and got a sigh in response.

Iruka sat up and stretched. He looked at his watch that he found during the move, "We did a lot in six hours. It's ten right now."

Kakashi smiled and Iruka got off the couch and went through a box that was labeled "bedroom". He frowned and looked around the room, and found another box labeled "bedroom" and went to it, stacking boxes as he went.

"Ah, found them."

"Found what?"

"The sheets for the bed," he took the box and headed for the bedroom.

"Ruru, are you hungry?"

Iruka turned around and gave the older man a sheepish look, "Now that you mention it…"

Kakashi sat up on the couch, "How about we go get something to eat?"

Iruka nodded, "Let me just put these on the bed and we can go."

Kakashi looked around the room again, and a smile tugged on his lips. It turned out to be a good idea to start moving after they got out of the academy, it gave them more time to settle in before they went to their meeting at the orphanage or Sunday. He felt a flutter in his heart when he thought about the adoption process. The interview with the agency, the home study, the waiting period, and then…Kakashi smiled at the thought, a tinge of nervousness at the pit of his stomach_._ He looked up as Iruka walked back into the living room.

"Ready?"

Kakashi nodded and walked through the boxes and they walked to the front door. He hesitated before he bit his thumb and went through the summoning seals. His pack of ninken appeared in a puff of smoke, "Just keep watch," he told them and they nodded. He didn't want to risk leaving their belongings in a house that they have yet set traps in.

They left their new home and walked to a late night take out restaurant, ordering their food and deciding to eat there instead of eating amongst boxes.

"Remind me to buy some meat before heading back home."

Iruka smiled and nodded. They finished their meals and left to a corner store that stayed open late. Kakashi bought a good five pounds of beef which earned his a strange look from the clerk. Kakashi gave him a strange look back. What could he say, he had ninken to feed.

Once they got back home they found Pakkun in the living room laying on the floor. He perked up when he smelled meat in the air.

"Where are your brothers?" Kakashi asked and Iruka took the meat from him and went into the kitchen to cook it.

"Around," he followed Iruka with his eyes as the chunin walked to the kitchen, "Keep it –"

"Rare, I know," Iruka shot him a smile before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Pakkun made a noise and looked back at Kakashi, "This house is nice."

"Hm?" Kakashi tilted his head and sat next to the pug, "You like it?"

Pakkun gave a single nod, "It's roomy and it has a backyard."

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the top of the pug's head.

Pakkun sniffed the air, "Thanks for buying meat for us, boss."

Kakashi smiled, "I know you guys don't really like keeping watch, since you find it boring," he shrugged, "It's the least I can do."

Pakkun bark a laugh.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, and let out a sigh, "Call your brothers, dinner's almost ready." He stood up and Pakkun trotted to the back of the house. He went into the kitchen where Iruka was cooking the meat. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, "Thanks."

Iruka chuckled, "I know your dogs don't like brunt meat. It's a favor to them."

Kakashi made a noise, "That only happened once."

Iruka placed another piece of meat onto the skillet, making it sizzle, "Because they don't want any more burnt meat, and they like it cooked sometimes."

Kakashi frowned, "It's the thought that counts."

Iruka chuckled and placed the last of the rarely cooked meat on the plate he was piling it on and turned off the stove. They turned around and saw the eight ninken waiting patiently. Iruka set down the plate and the pack hesitated when Kakashi raised a hand, "One piece each," he sighed, "And please don't make a mess."

The pack took their own pieces and moved to the backyard to avoid making a "mess" that Kakashi was referring to. Before Pakkun took his piece, he looked up at Iruka, "Thanks," he took his piece and joined his brothers outside. Iruka took the plate off the floor and placed it in the sink, hands on his hips moved him to the counter, he smiled as the hands lifted him onto the counter and soft lips met his in a sweet kiss. He slid his hands along the older man's biceps, and up the pale throat to the pale cheeks. They broke the kiss, their lips brushing together as they curved into a smile.

"We're home, Ruru," Kakashi said softly.

Iruka gave the soft lips a chaste kiss, "We're home."

* * *

Iruka woke up half laying on his stomach, with a warmth pressed along his back. He was disoriented for a moment before he remembered where he was with a smile. And he was grateful that Anko helped him put up the curtains during the day, it was disorienting enough waking up in an unfamiliar room let alone if it was extremely bright. He vaguely wondered what time it was and felt Kakashi shift behind him before settling down again. He reached back and threaded his fingers into the silver locks, and massaged the older man's scalp. He felt Kakashi sigh against his neck and soft lips kiss his skin.

"Morning, Ruru."

Iruka smiled, "Morning, 'Kashi." Kakashi rolled onto his side, pulling him along and spooned against him. He sighed and shifted closer and felt the hand around his waist move up the his chest, smoothing over skin. He rolled over to face the older man and snuggled into the pale chest in front of him.

Kakashi felt something off, and kissed the tan forehead, "Something bothering you?"

Iruka sighed and looked up at the older man, a small smile on his lips, "I'm just…nervous about tomorrow."

Kakashi rubbed the younger man's bicep, "There's no reason to be, Ruru."

Iruka sighed and pressed his head further into the pillow, "I know…I just am."

Kakashi kissed a scarred cheek then the scarred nose in a reassuring gesture, "It'll be fine, Ruru," he softly.

Iruka smiled and nodded before rolling over and getting off the bed, he looked back the older man, "Want to take a shower?"

Kakashi grinned and got off the bed, and followed his husband into the bathroom.

* * *

After their rather long shower and a small breakfast, which they had to eat at the coffee table, they began to unpack, putting boxes in their rooms and moving around the furniture several times until they decided the way they wanted it. They moved the bookcase to the study and put up curtains, taking note of things that they needed. Such as more curtains.

While Iruka put dishes into the shelves and Kakashi put the towels and sheets into their place, which was now a convenient closet in the hall. They rearranged the washer and dryer in the laundry room, Iruka snorted when Kakashi got stuck between the wall and the dyer, which then earned him a glare from the older man. After they got the majority for their things squared away they returned to their apartment and made several trips to move their dresser, dinner table, and a few boxes. They put the dresser in the master bedroom and the dining table in open space in the kitchen.

To their surprise they finished unpacking the most of their stuff, what was left was small things. Kakashi looked into the study, "We need a desk and chair in here."

"And a lamp," Iruka added.

Kakashi turned to the younger man, "Want to go look at furniture?"

"Right now?" Iruka looked at the clock they put on a wall in the study, "Its bearly 3:15?"

Kakashi chuckled, "We worked pretty quickly. So, furniture store?"

Iruka chuckled and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

They walked into the furniture store, slightly disoriented. Neither of them have been at a furniture store since…well, since they bought their furniture for their apartments. A sales man walked up to them, a friendly smile of his lips, "How can I help you?"

"We're just looking around," Kakashi said and started to walk off to his right.

The salesman nodded, "If you need anything just let me know," he told Iruka.

Iruka nodded, "Thank you," he followed Kakashi, who was looking at a sturdy long desk.

"I like this one," he said, smoothing his hand over the dark rosewood, "And it comes with a chair."

Iruka opened a drawer, testing it, "I like it. Maybe." His eyes caught another desk down the aisle and walked over to it. He smoothed his hands over the white oak wood, this one had more drawers, more room for papers. Kakashi came from behind him and opened a drawer.

"This one is nice too," he commented.

Iruka smiled, "It comes with a chair too," he looked at the price, "And it's thirty percent off."

Kakashi nodded and looked up as the salesman came up to them.

"Finding everything alright?"

"We'll take this desk," Kakashi told him.

The salesman nodded and took the price tag, "Will that be all?" the silver head jounin shook his head, "Alright, just take the price tag off of anything else that you'll want to purchase," he handed the tag he was holding to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the tag that said that name of the desk and its price. They continued their way around the Furniture store, and looked at more desks, and at dressers, nightstands and bedds for their extra bedroom, taking tags as they decided on the right furniture. They looked at lamps and made their way around to the outdoor furniture. Iruka smiled and sat on a garden swing chair. Kakashi smiled and joined his husband. They swung on the chair, Iruka resting his head on a strong shoulder.

"Do you think we covered everything?" he looked at the tags of paper.

"I think so."

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and hugged him closer. They sat there for a while before standing back up and making their way to the salesman who sat behind the register and counter.

"Ready?"

They nodded and Kakashi handed him the tags of papers. The salesman took them and added up the prices, punching them into a calculator and then on a sheet of paper for the store's record. When the total came up, Iruka was a bit surprised, it was more than he expected, but they paid either way.

"Would you like these delivered?"

Kakashi and Iruka mentally groaned at the thought of having to move more furniture, "Yes, please."

"Alright," the man looked at a calendar, "They can be delivered by…Monday, is that alright?"

"Around what time?"

"They can be delivered as soon as 10am, or as late as 5pm."

"Can we get them delivered around 4pm? No one will be home before then."

The man nodded and wrote it on the sheet of paper, and turned it to couple. They signed where indicated and the salesman tore off the top copy, slipped it into a folder, and gave them a yellow copy, "Just show that to the delivery men and you're set."

They smiled and gave their thanks before leaving the store and walking back into the darkening streets of Konoha. And that when Iruka remembered that they didn't have any food at home.

"We need to go grocery shopping," he told Kakashi, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Alright."

They made their way to the grocery store and Iruka took a basket and moved around in the aisles getting condiments, and fresh products, dairy, and meats. He caught sight of Kakashi in the frozen foods and saw him hold up a round carton. He tilted his head when he couldn't tell what it was. Kakashi got closer and held up the carton of ice cream.

"Chocolate cheesecake?"

"Sounds good doesn't it?" Kakashi's visible eye converted into an inverted U.

Iruka chuckled, "Ah that's right, you have a sweet tooth."

"There's a traditional flavor with strawberries too," Kakashi put the carton in the basket, and went back to the frozen foods.

"You're going to get both?" Iruka's question went unheard and he shook his head with a chuckle and placed the cheese and deli meat in his basket as Kakashi made his way back to him.

"Ah, there's one more thing we need," Kakashi led Iruka to the back and to an aisle that wasn't filled with food, but rather house products. They moved to a different aisle and Iruka blushed when he realized what Kakashi was getting.

Kakashi took a small box from a shelf, and another on an afterthought. He moved to place it in the basket but Iruka pulled it away.

"Don't put it with the food!"

Kakashi laughed as the blush on the younger man's face deepened. He walked further down the aisle out of curiosity and took a bottle off the shelf that caught his attention, "Hm, warms on contact?"

Iruka shifted the basket from one hand to the other and took sudden interest on some random product on a shelf, _What the hell is that? _He looked closer, _Feminime body wash?...what's the difference? _He looked back at Kakashi who had the bottle he was looking at earlier tucked under his arm as he looked at a different bottle. He moved closer to look at it, _Aphrodisiac enhanced –_ he swallowed and felt his cheeks heat up again. He looked away and heard Kakashi chuckle, "Are you done?" he fixed his gaze on some random bottle again, bad idea, _Aphrodisia lubricant. _He swallowed again and looked to his left instead, _Feminime Arousal Gel_. He whipped his head to the older man standing in front of him.

Kakashi chuckled at the hot blush on his husband's cheeks, "You're too cute sometimes, Ruru." He leaned in and kissed the tan forehead. They left the aisle and moved to the counter, where Iruka placed his basket and Kakashi placed his…bottles next to it. Iruka noticed the slight blush on the clerk's cheeks, and the friendly smile she gave him as she rang up the products. Iruka avoided eye contact when she rang up the bottles and tried to ignore the blush rising on his cheeks again.

Kakashi chuckled and paid the clerk, and took some bags as Iruka took the others. They walked home and they both laughed when their feet led them to their old apartment.

They got home and Iruka moved to the kitchen and put the melting ice cream in the freezer and put everything else away, leaving the products he was going to use for dinner out. Kakashi moved to the bedroom and placed his new found products on the nightstand before moving back to the kitchen and watched Iruka make a simple dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence and Kakashi noticed that Iruka was tense, "You alright?"

"Hm?" Iruka looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine." He took a drink from his tea as Kakashi stood and took their empty dishes.

Kakashi placed the empty plates in the sink and moved back behind Iruka and began to massage the tense shoulders, "Then you must be tense for a different reason," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka ducked his head forehead and let out a soft moan, "Hmm."

Kakashi moved his hands away earning him a disappointed sigh from his husband, "Let's move to the bedroom for a better, _thorough_ massage," he purred into the younger man's ear, he grinned and moved away to the bedroom.

Iruka blushed and followed Kakashi into the bedroom and soon found himself being undressed.

Kakashi smiled and gently pushed Iruka down onto the bed, and leaned down to whisper into his husband's ear, "Roll over onto your stomach."

Iruka shivered, and adjusted his position and laid vertically on the bed resting his head on a pillow as he laid on his stomach.

Kakashi grinned and tugged off his shirt and retrieved a bottle from the nightstand, _Warms on contact. That sounds about right…_He climbed onto the bed and poured some oil onto the tan back and a quarter size on his palm and began to massage, kneading the tense tan shoulders, working his thumbs and fingers into the knots. He heard Iruka sigh and he worked his thumbs near apex of the neck, and felt the body under him relax further.

Iruka melted under the firm yet gentle kneading hands. The oil warming and relaxing him further into mush. He moaned when the hands moved to his shoulder blades and pushed out.

Kakashi heard Iruka hum in content making him smile. He kneaded his knuckles along the curve of the spine, working on a knot he found there, earning him a soft moan from the younger man. He smoothed his hand in an outward motion, moving away from the spine as he moved to the lower back. He continued massaging, the moans and sighs coming from the younger man going straight to his groin. He shivered a bit when Iruka shifted under him.

Iruka was puddy under the older man's hands, but a part of his anatomy wasn't, it was reacting to the familiar hands, the familiar touches that knew his body so well, the strong yet gentle hands that showed him so much love and care. He felt the warm hands move back to his shoulders, and along his arms, and down to his palms. Fingers traced invisible patterns before moving along his wrist and back up and down to his lower back. He felt Kakashi shift back until he straddled his calves and began to massage his hips. He gave a soft moan when hands followed the curve of his hipbone and squeeze his cheeks.

Kakashi smoothed his palms over the round, firm muscle, and couldn't help but give a cheek a soft kiss, smiling when he felt Iruka twitch under him. He sat up and moved his hands to the younger man's waist, gently pulling for Iruka to roll over. The younger man rolled onto his back, and he grinned when he noticed that the tan face was flushed with arousal. He poured some more oil onto his palm and began to massage the firm pectorals, earning him a moan from his husband. He moved his hands to smooth over the sides and leaned down to plant a kiss on the slightly parted lips. He grinned before moving his hands lower, following the curve of the slender hips, following the crease of hip and leg. He groaned when the tan hips bucked against his. He leaned back when he felt hands at his waistband, and moaned when a hand ghosted over the evident bulge in his pants. He moved away and off the bed to properly rid of the last article of clothing, his mismatched gaze fixed on his flushed husband. He climbed back on to the bed and making a trail of kisses along the tan abdominals and up to the firm chest. He felt hands on his flanks as he made his way to the soft lips that instantly claimed his in a heated kiss. He felt warm hands cup his face as the younger man's hips rocked against his. He groaned and rocked back.

"Hmm," Iruka brushed his lips against the other pair, "Thank you, 'Kashi," he said softly, and sealed their lips in another sweet kiss.

Kakashi smiled and delved his tongue into his husband's mouth, tasting him as the younger man moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and retrieved the tube of lube, and nearly yelp when he was suddenly rolled over and lips sealed over his in a passionate kiss. They breathlessly broke the kiss, "Iruka," he groaned as tan hips rolled against his.

Iruka grinned and reached for the lube on the nightstand, _Aphrodisiac Enhanced_. _Hmm._ He took the new tube and broke the seal, "I wonder…," he mused out loud, and grinned at the blush that spread under the already flushed face. Iruka trailed a hand along an inner thigh, feeling the skin break out into Goosebumps and the pale legs spread open invitingly. He leaned down and kissed his husband and felt fingers thread into his hair, pulling him closer as a leg hooked with him, pressing his pelvis closer. They moaned as their erections met in a wonderful friction.

Iruka pulled away, breathless as he look down at his husband, and slicked his fingers. He teased the older man's entrance, and heard a low moan that went straight to his groin.

Kakashi caught the scent of the lube and for some reason it made a pulse course through him, he rocked into the finger that pushed inside of him, "Ruru," he moaned as another finger joined the first. He felt his body flush when the fingers crooked and massaged his prostate, making him gasp and make a noise that was close to a whimper.

"Kaka-," he pulled down into a hungry kiss before he could finish, their tongues tasting each other as Kakashi rocked against his hand. Iruka withdrew his hand, eliciting a frustrated sigh from the older man. He positioned himself and slowly began to push in to the tight heat that seemed to suck him in.

Kakashi felt his body grow hotter moaning as the rigid length pushed against his prostate, "Oh, Iruka," he breathlessly and felt soft lips kiss his neck and shoulder, biting lightly enough to leave marks.

Iruka moaned when his hips met the other pair, he rolled his hips, making the older man gasp under him, followed by a deep groan. Pale hands moved to his hip before sliding up to his chest. He leaned down and kissed the parted panting lips.

"Iruka, please," he panted, his body flushing, "Oh god, Iruka -," he was cut off when Iruka began to move, setting a steady pace that soon turned heated. He gasped as his prostate met every thrust, "Ruru."

"Kakashi," Iruka lifted the pale hips, changing their angle and spread the pale legs wider, making the older man cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god – Iruka -," he choked on moan when he felt a slick hand move along his sobbing member.

Iruka stroked the hardened member, brushing his thumb along the tip as his fingers spread the slick liquid. He suddenly found himself being pushed and rolled over, making him grip the pale hips on reflex. He choked on a moan as Kakashi began to ride him, pushing his pale hips down as he thrust up. He raised his knees for better leverage, making Kakashi cry out above him. He took the bobbing member back into his hand and slowly stroked it, enough to be sensual, but not enough to bring the older man off the edge.

Kakashi moaned and rocked harder against the tan hips, and began to roll his hips in a circular motion. Iruka gasp turned into a moan and his free hand pulled him down for a hot kiss. The kiss broke 

breathlessly, their hot breath mingling together. Kakashi felt a pulse course through him as the pressure on his prostate increased, "Oh, Iruka – _Iruka_!" He found himself being rolled over again, one of his legs hooked over a shoulder and felt the rigid length inside of him slide in even deeper, "Oh god – Iruka!" He arched his back as his husband continued to thrust deeper inside of him.

"Kakashi," he leaned down and ran his fingers into the sweaty silver locks, pushing the bangs away from the pale forehead, half lidded eyes looked up at him as he kissed the flushed scarred cheek, "'Kashi." He felt hands moved along his sides, to his chest and up to his face. Lips met his in a breathless kiss and he felt a hand move back around to his back, and pull him closer. He moaned into the kiss and subconsciously sped up his hand, lightly squeezing the sobbing member in his hand. Pale hips bucks against his before they rocked harder against his thrust and his hand, falling in perfect harmony with the rhythm.

"Iruka…Iruka," he panted. He wrapped his free leg tighter around the younger man's waist. He felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, an electric pulse running down his spine.

Iruka heard Kakashi's loud moan, and it went straight to his arousal. He let the pale leg hooked on his shoulder drop to his waist, and they instantly pulled him even closer. He leaned down and kissed a pink nipple, making a trail up to the clavicle, nibbling on it and smiling when the older man threw his head back, giving him better access. He kissed just above the thundering pulse, "My love," he whispered against skin, "My Kakashi," he moved and kissed the parted lips, "I love you."

Kakashi lost himself, his orgasm nearly taking him by surprise as his back arched off the bed and a loud moan ripped out of his throat, crying out his husband's name as he came on his stomach, smearing the tan hand that was pumping his aching flesh with his hot seeds.

Iruka came with his husband, the resulting contraction becoming too much for him, releasing his own seeds deep inside the pale body, moaning when the inner muscles continued to twitch and clench around his member while it was still sensitive. He looked at the flushed face under him when he felt the limbs around him loosen their grip and drop boneless to the bed. He smiled at his panting husband and kissed the pale forehead.

"I love you…," Kakashi lifted a heavy hand off the bed and opened his eyes, and cupped a scarred cheek, "I love you so much, Iruka," he said breathlessly, his eyes sliding shut again when Iruka leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

Iruka smiled at his sated husband and reluctantly pulled away, slowly pulling out of his husband and climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He walked back into the bedroom and found half lidded mismatched eyes looking at him, a sated smile on the older man's lips. He smiled back and climbed on to the bed and cleaned his husband's stomach and thighs. He chuckled when he apparently touched a ticklish or sensitive spot where hip meets leg. He made another trip to the bathroom and threw the soiled towel into the hamper and turned off the lights before slipping back into the bed.

Kakashi's half-awake body shifted closer to the warm body next to him and felt arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. Soft lips kissed him forehead and gentle fingers threaded into his hair, coaxing him into deeper sleep. Iruka followed him soon after, the thoughts about tomorrow in his mind as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

AN: I'm aiming at no more than 20 chapters. Maybe. We'll see!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Kakashi woke up, slightly disoriented and lifted his head, smiling when he found Iruka sleeping soundly next to him. He brushed away the few stray strands away from the tan face and glanced at the clock, _9:10am. Hmm, our meeting is at noon right?...or was it at one? Or did I think noon to be there at one…_Kakashi sighed, sometimes his own logic made him frustrated. He looked at the sleeping face in front of him, and stroked a scarred cheek with his knuckles, _If there's anyone that should be nervous it's me, Ruru…_He sighed and rolled onto his back. They had turned in their application to the adoption agency a couple of months ago, after receiving approval from Tsunade. But after the application was Home Study, interviews about them, their past, their history, their habits, so that the agency could understand what kind of home and atmosphere the child would be going into, as well as home visits from a social worker. A warm hand placing itself on his chest, over his heart, distracted him from his musings, and he looked at his husband, the warm chocolate eyes looked back at him. He took the hand off his chest and kissed its knuckles, "Morning, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and snuggled closer, "Morning, 'Kashi."

Kakashi ran his thumb along the tan knuckles, "What time do we have to be at the agency?"

Iruka chuckled, "At one."

Kakashi nodded, _I must have thought noon to be there on time_. The hand in his moved to cup his cheek and he felt the warm body next to his shift and his head was turned to meet lips in a soft kiss before Iruka moved to get off the bed, but he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him back into the bed. Iruka chuckled and let himself be pulled back, smiling when Kakashi buried his face into his neck.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man and returned the embrace. He felt lips plant lazy kisses along his clavicle. He felt Kakashi sigh and nuzzle against his neck, "Something bothering you, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed along the jawline, and shook his head.

Iruka frowned in response, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi braced himself on an elbow and looked down at his husband, "I guess I'm kind of nervous."

Iruka smiled up at the older man, "It's going to be fine, remember? There's nothing to worry about." His eyes softened when he noticed the older man's expression drop, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and dropped back on the bed, "My past, Iruka, it's not very…pretty. I just don't want the agency to look too much into it and think that I'm still the same person that I was back then."

Iruka turned fully to face his husband, "Kakashi," he said softly and cupped a pale cheek, "I'm sure the agency is understanding…especially towards shinobi that are willing to adopt. The action alone speaks a lot about the couple," he stroked his thumb under the ruby eye, "I know that it'll be difficult for you to speak about your past, but I'll be there, I'll be there right next to you, alright?" mismatched eyes looked into his, and the older man nodded. He kissed the pale forehead and stroked the pale cheek, "It'll be fine, love," he said softly, a reassuring smile on his lips. He didn't think the agency would asked too many personal questions and dwell into their past, but he could understand what Kakashi must feel, since he wasn't used to talking about such personal things.

Kakashi tried returning the smile, and turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand cupping his face. After a few moments they climbed out of bed and took a shower, giving into each other's desire and making the shower last a lot longer that it should have. They ate French toast for breakfast before settling down in the living room with a shared bowl of ice cream.

"I can't believe you talked me into eating ice cream for breakfast," Iruka said with a chuckle and settled down against the older man.

Kakashi grinned and filled the spoon with the chocolate cheesecake ice cream, "Think of it as dessert," he fed the spoonful to his husband, his grin growing when the chocolate eyes slid shut and heard a pleasant hum from the younger man.

Iruka let the ice cream melt in his mouth, and chocolate fill his senses, "Ok," he said finally, "It's worth it."

Kakashi chuckled and fed Iruka another spoonful as Iruka did the same for him. Iruka took another spoonful into his mouth before straddling his lap and smirking, not having swallowed yet and sealed their lips together in an ice cream filled kiss. Kakashi tasted the chocolate along with the familiar taste that was Iruka. He hummed and delved his tongue into the sweet mouth, seeking more. They broke the kiss with Iruka licking the older man's lips. They shared another chocolate ice cream kiss before they heard a knock at the door. Iruka made to move away, but Kakashi growled and held him in place by the hips, rolling his own and earning him a moan from the younger man.

Iruka pulled away, flushed and breathless, he heard the knocking again got off the older man's lap, making Kakashi pout in response. He grinned, "Behave now." He went to answer the front door and found Genma glaring at a laughing Raidou.

"It's not that funny," he snapped and looked at Iruka, "Oh, hey there!"

Iruka quirked a questioning eyebrow and looked at Raidou who was trying to suppress his laughter, "Hey. Do you want to come in?"

Genma nodded and Iruka opened the door wider to let them in. They toed off their sandals and made their way into the living room, "We can't stay long, but we wanted to pay you two a visit before we headed out for the day."

Iruka smiled and gestured them to sit, "Do you want tea or coffee?"

They shook their heads and took a seat on the couch opposite from Kakashi. Raidou suddenly snorted and coughed trying to cover it up.

Genma huffed a breath, "It's not that funny, you know."

Raidou shook his head and cleared his throat, "Actually it was."

Iruka gave them a confused look, "What happened?"

Raidou chuckled, "We were walking over to your place and I noticed that Genma was walking to your old apartment, so I just followed him, wondering how long it'll take him to notice," he trailed off when he noticed Genma's senbon twitching, "We ended up walking to your apartment's front door and walking past it when Genma finally remembered, cursing when I didn't tell him anything," he laughed despite the elbow he got in the ribs.

"Yeah you only laughed!" Genma glared, "It's not that funny!" he hissed and glared at Iruka when he heard someone snort.

Iruka raised his eyebrows in return, suppressing his laughter when he knew damn well that the snort that didn't come from him.

Genma sighed, "Anyway, we came because we have a house warming gift for you guys."

Kakashi recovered and sat up, "House warming gift?"

Genma grinned and pulled out a box from one of his pouches, "I'm sure you'll like it."

Raidou smirked, and pulled out an envelope, "And something practical."

Iruka eyed the box Genma was handing him, and cautiously took it, "What is it?"

Genma continued grinning, "You'll see."

Kakashi shifted closer; most likely he had to save the gift since it was coming from Genma. Iruka cautiously opened it and felt his cheeks heat up and before he could properly react the box was snatched away, "Now now," he purred into the younger man's ear, "If I remember correctly you enjoyed the last gift Genma gave us."

Iruka's blush reached his ears, but grinned back regardless, and tilted his head so his lips were next to an ear, "And so did you."

Kakashi was grateful for his mask when he felt a hot blush cross his face. His gaze moved to the other jounin in the room that were somewhat surprised by the exchange. He pulled away and cleared his throat as Raidou handed Iruka an envelope. Iruka took the envelope and opened it, his eyes growing in surprise, "A gift card?"

Raidou smiled, "The special kid that gets adopted by you two will need new clothes and stuff," he shrugged, "Thought that would be helpful."

Iruka smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, Raidou."

Genma sighed when he caught sight of the clock, "I have to go."

Raidou frowned, "You mean we."

Genma slumped further into the couch before standing, smirking at Iruka, "We have a mission to take care of."

Raidou stood and they made their way to the front door, Iruka and Kakashi following them.

"Thank you for the gifts," Kakashi said as they slipped on their sandals.

Genma grinned and Raidou smiled.

"Take care," Iruka told them as they opened the door to take their leave. The jounin turned and gave them a reassuring smile before saying their goodbyes and moving into the direction of the main gates.

Iruka shut the door and turned back to Kakashi and sighed as they moved back to the living and he got sight of the box Genma gave them, "I can't believe Genma sometimes."

Kakahsi chuckled and looked at the box on the couch, "I didn't get a really good look at it." He moved to the couch and sat next to the box before opening it. He glanced at Iruka who was trying not to look with a blush on his face; he chuckled and took out one of the objects, "An anal plug?" he shot a glance at Iruka who was staring at the toy in his hand, the blush deepening. He put it back into the box and took out the other toy that looked rather…odd. It looked like a dildo, but not quite. It was curved and thicker in certain places, and then it hit him, "Is this…?"

Iruka groaned in frustration and closed the distance between them, snatched the toy from Kakashi's hand and put it back into the box.

Kakashi chuckled, a grin on his lips, "Was that…was that a male dildo?"

Iruka's blush deepened, and he looked at Kakashi, "Maybe."

"Genma's giving us quite a collection, isn't he?"

Iruka groaned again and took the box to the bedroom. He walked back into the living room and found Kakashi laying on the couch, "We have a little over than an hour before we have to go to the agency."

Kakashi sat up and looked at the younger man, "You know, we haven't really decided on…uh, gender."

Iruka sat next to Kakashi and sighed, "Well, we haven't really talked about it. We decided on age, a six year old or maybe seven. But we haven't really talked about if we would prefer a boy or girl," he looked at Kakashi, "What do you think?"

Kakashi sighed, "What I think is that it would be easier on us to raise a boy, because frankly, a girl would need an actual mother for things that we can only begin to understand. Then again, it really shouldn't be about that, should it?" he sighed again, "Then again, since we would have a better understanding with a boy, then we would create a stronger bond with him," he looked into the chocolate eyes that were looking at him with understanding, "And…that's important, right?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's important. So what you're saying is that you would prefer a son?"

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, "I suppose…," he gave Iruka a questioning look, "How about you, Ruru?"

Iruka frowned as he thought about it. He had been thinking about it, but just hadn't had the chance to actually sit and think about, or talk about it with Kakashi. With his experience with children, he has grown to not play favorites among his students. But he wasn't choosing one of his students. He was choosing between a son and a daughter. He gave Kakashi an unsure look, and mismatched eyes looked warmly back at him. Kakashi's reasoning was…well, logical. He wanted what Kakashi told him, a strong bond with their child, their son, and Kakashi had a point, that sooner or later a girl would need something that only a mother could give her, either it be emotionally or morally. Something that neither of them could give her, and that would only result in her pushing them away one way or another. And Iruka didn't want to risk that. He didn't want to risk losing that bond that a parent, in this case, a father and daughter could have because she didn't have everything that she needed to grow up properly.

_A son…_the thought alone brought a flutter to his heart, _A son…_The more he thought about it, the more his smile grew.

Kakashi smiled fondly at his husband as he noticed a smile bloom on the tan face. Chocolate eyes turned to him and he found Iruka pouncing him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. He chuckled and returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the younger man as the tan face buried itself into his neck.

"Oh, 'Kashi," he hugged his husband tighter and suddenly felt as if this was all a dream. It felt so surreal that they were going through with adoption and creating a family. He felt a surge of emotion and buried his face deeper into the crook of his husband's neck.

Kakashi felt Iruka tremble and he leaned his head against the brunette's, "Ruru," he smiled and rubbed a hand on the younger man's back. Iruka pulled away and straddled his hips, smiling down at him.

"A son," he said softly, his smile growing, and he bit his lip, "A son, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and sat up, taking Iruka back into his arms, "A family," he said softly, and hugged his husband tighter.

* * *

He tried not to fidget. Really he didn't. He's hand was itching for something, and he knew what it was. It was his Icha Icha that was _nowhere_ on him. He looked around instead, at the awards and pictures on the wall of the office they were currently sitting in as the orphanage agent looked over their application, and when the woman finally spoke up, her voice nearly caught him off guard.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," she smiled at the couple sitting across from her before continuing, "As you know, after we accept your application we have a 'home study' that involves interviews, and home visits, mostly to understand the type of environment the child will be going into," she looked over the application again and noticed that the "preferred gender of child" was marked undecided, "Have you decided on the gender of the child you are considering?"

Iruka nodded a warm smile on his lips, "We decided on a boy."

She smiled and nodded as if in understanding, and changed the information on the application, "Alright, the home study process isn't as scary as it may sound, so try not to feel too nervous about the questions that I ask, that will either apply to you or your husband, or to the both of you. I'll take notes for my own reference and records," she smiled at the couple sitting in front of her, "Another thing that I would suggest is to answer truthfully and to the best of your knowledge, ok?" They nodded and to slipped a page out of her file and a notepad before looking back at the application. She looked back up and noticed that the masked man was tense, "Are you feeling alright, Kakashi-san? Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked, _Tea? Yeah, if it'll give me a chance to breath_, "Yes, actually, a cup a tea would be nice, thank you."

She smiled and nodded before standing and leaving the office, letting her door close with a click.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh, he couldn't remember the last time her felt so nervous. He felt a warm hand hold his and he looked at his husband who was smiling warmly at him.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked softly, running his thumb over the pale knuckles.

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah," he sighed, "What's her name again?"

Iruka chuckled, "Her name is Yoshida-san," he gripped the pale hand tighter, firm yet gentle, "Relax, Kakashi," he said softly.

Kakashi nodded and sat up straighter in his chair, _Relax_. He let out a breath,_ Relax. _The hand let go of his and patted his thigh and Yoshida walked back into her office, handed Kakashi the cup of tea and took her seat behind her desk again. Kakashi froze when he realized the mess he got himself into, _I can't drink this without…_he swallowed and shot Iruka a glance at the same time Iruka looked at him.

She looked up at the couple, "Is everything alright?"

"Uh…," Kakashi felt a hand take the cup of tea from his hand.

Iruka chuckled, "He changed his mind on the tea," he took a sip from the cup and gave Kakashi a sideways glance.

She smiled, "Oh that's alright. It must be the nerves, hm?" she sat back on her chair and looked at Iruka, "So, you're a teacher at the Ninja Academy, right?" Iruka nodded, "How long have you been teaching?"

Iruka tilted his head as he thought about it, "I became an Academy teacher when I was eighteen, so I've been teaching for about thirteen years."

The agent smiled and took notes, "Have you considered taking the jounin exam?"

Iruka thought about his answer, "I've been asked to take it in the past, yes, but I've declined."

The agent gave him a questioningly look, "Why?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Iruka smiled, "I like what I do, I like teaching and working with the children, despite how much trouble they give me sometimes. And…if I were to take the jounin exam, and pass, then I would stop teaching, and I simply don't want that."

She smiled, almost in understanding, "I can tell that you really love your job," her smile grew when Iruka rubbed his horizontal scar. She took more notes down and looked back up, this time at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, I understand that you're a jounin rank ninja?" Kakashi nodded, "How long have you been a jounin?"

"Since I was fourteen," the statement alone earned him a surprised look from the agent, "So…about eighteen years."

She blinked and the nodded before taking down some notes, "When did you become a chunin before then?"

Kakashi didn't want to answer, if hearing that he became a jounin at the age of fourteen gave him a surprised look, hearing that he became a chunin at the age of six was going to be…a lot worse, "I…was six years old when I became a chunin." To his surprise the agent didn't give him a surprised look, instead he got a look as if she was trying to read him.

"Was it your choice? To pass the chunin exam at such an early age, I mean," she asked gently.

Kakashi looked at her, a bit taken aback, how was he supposed to answer that? He was six when he passed the exam, he was five when he graduated the academy, was it his choice? "I suppose." He answered finally, not really sure if that was the right answer or not.

She nodded and took down some more notes and then looked back at the application, her lips pressed into a thin line before she looked back up at the couple, "In the application, both of you answered that your parents are deceased. May I ask how old you were?" she shifted her gaze from Iruka to Kakashi and noticed that they tensed, "I don't mean to pry," she explained herself, "It's just that through understanding your past, and childhood, we can have a better understanding as to how you grew up, per se," she furrowed her brow, "Does that make sense?"

Iruka nodded and then hesitated before answering, "I…was thirteen when my parents passed," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, and forced a smile on his face.

She nodded, "Could you recall your fondest memories about your childhood?"

Iruka smiled when he let his memories come back to him, but still felt a ache in his heart, "I grew up here in Konoha, and began to attend the academy when I was about seven," he chuckled, "My mother was a bit protective, and my dad was more…lenient. Even though they were both shinobi they set time aside to do things as a family, and celebrate things such as birthday and go to the matsuri festivals," he smiled fondly at the memories.

"That sounds really nice," she smiled, "So, your parents set time aside to have some family time, that's really important. You said that both of your parents were shinobi, was there ever a time that they would leave you alone in order to take a mission?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, they always made sure that one or the other was home with me," he gave her a sheepish smile, "Mostly so that I wouldn't get in trouble or anything."

She softly laughed and took more notes down, and looked back up, this time at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, how old were you when you parents passed?"

Kakashi tensed, he sincerely didn't want to talk about this, "I was eight," and for some reason, his mind thought it was best to keep answers limited to three words or less, "I was eight years old when my father…when he passed," he tried again, but the unease that beginning to build in the pit of his stomach was only getting worse. The agent's eyes gave him a questioning look.

"Your father?...how about your mother?"

He swallowed a bit thickly and cleared his throat, "She…passed when I was six, before I turned seven…on a mission," now he really felt like fidgeting but a warm hand took hold of his, and it calmed him.

"_I'll be there, I'll be there right next to you…"_

Yoshida smiled warmly at the gesture passed between the couple, and she could tell that the topic was making the jounin uneasy, but it was process that all applicants had to go through, "It must have been difficult to lose parents at such an early age."

"My sensei took care of me after…after my father passed, and…I took care of myself, mostly," the words left his mouth before he could stop them, and the hand in his gently squeezed.

Yoshida nodded, a warm smile on her lips, "It was somewhat of a growing experience, you would say?" Kakashi hesitated before nodding, "You had a different childhood from, say, Iruka-san. But yet…," she looked that the application, "It says here that you have retired from taking missions, the only exception would be if the Hokage-sama needs your services," she looked back at Kakashi, "Is there a reason as to why you decided to retired?"

Kakashi dropped his gaze, trying to think of his words, he raised his gaze again and looked at the agent that was waiting patiently for his answer, "I wanted to secure our future. And I couldn't do that if I continued taking S-rank missions. I wanted to be here for our family and I couldn't do that if I was gone for months on end."

Yoshida smiled, "So you decided to retire for your family, for your husband."

Kakashi felt himself flush under his mask, and he nodded, "Instead, I'm teaching Chunin at the Academy to prepare them for the jounin exam."

She nodded, "And how do you find that?"

"A lot more relaxing."

She smiled and nodded, "I would expect it to be," she looked over the application again, "How long have you two been married?"

"Almost a year," Iruka answered and felt Kakashi deflate, relieved that the questions about his past were over.

"And how long have you two known each other?"

Iruka tilted his head in thought, "About…six years?" he looked at Kakashi to confirm it.

"Seven actually," Kakashi said with a smirk.

Iruka felt a blush cross his cheeks and gave a nervous chuckle, "Right," his blush deepening at the surprised look the agent gave them.

"You two dated for six years?" she asked curiously.

Iruka blushed hotter and shook his head, and heard a chuckle from the older man, "No, we – we dated for nearly four years."

"Oh," she chuckled, a smile on her lips, "I see. I just have a few more questions, and then I'll introduce you two to some children that fall into the category you are looking into," she shifted in her chair and 

looked at her notes, "Alright, if your adoptive child stole, what would you do?" she looked up at the couple sitting in front of her.

Iruka frowned, "I would probably do what my parents did: apologize to the storekeeper, which ends up being a lot more embarrassing that it sounds, and ground him for a week."

She nodded, "That sounds reasonable," she looked at Kakashi, "What would be your take on the situation?"

Kakashi blinked, _If our kid stole?...I never had to deal with that before…but what would I do anyway? _Kakashi frowned, "It'll will probably earn him a lecture from me, and I would also ground him…" _that sounded about right…right?_

Yoshida gave Kakashi a curious look, "Did you ever steal when you were child?"

"No…not when it wasn't an order," he replied simply.

She nodded and took more notes, "Would you ever hit the child?"

"No!" they both answered, earning them a wide smile from the agent.

Iruka blushed and rubbed his nose, "It's just, there's no real point to hitting a child. I've seen parents hit their children and I still don't see the point to it. It's not healthy, both mentally and emotionally, and why would someone hit a child when there is a better way to go around the situation?" he felt the hand in his gently squeeze, and he realized that he was getting flustered.

Yoshida smiled at Iruka's answer, "You have a point, Iruka-san. But sadly enough, parents tend to hit their children thinking that that's the only way to discipline a child."

Iruka frowned, and Yoshida took more notes. He gave Kakashi a sideways glance and noticed that the older man was still tense. He gently squeezed the pale hand in his but didn't get much of a response other than a gentle squeeze back. There was a long silence where Yoshida wrote down notes and referred back to the application. She put everything away into a file and put it into her desk before looking back the couple in front of her.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you both of you, after this you will get a home visit from a social worker during the following week. Try not to think too much of it, there will be two visits, the social worker will go into your work place and simply observe and another visit at home. Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

She smiled and stood and walked to her door, "I believe the children are outside in the playground at the moment," her smile grew and the couple stood with a distinct flutter in their hearts as Yoshida led them outside.

* * *

The children's laughter echoed in playground as they ran and played on the gym set. Some of the older children played card games under the trees or were taking naps, simply relaxed.

Kakashi looked around and caught sight of a group of kids that were disputing of who was going to play the hunter. He quirked his eyebrow, clearly confused.

"It's a game they play," Iruka explained, "it's something like tag, someone is the hunter, everyone else are missing nins, and whoever the hunter tags, _that_ person also becomes a hunter." Kakashi turned to him, an amused look on his face. He shrugged, "My students play it a lot."

Kakashi walked further into the playground, keeping his eye on the group of children that seem to have chosen their hunter and were beginning to play. He looked back to where Yoshida was telling Iruka about the different children and heard running footsteps get closer to him. He caught sight of a child with dark, almost black, unruly hair running towards him. At first he thought the boy would run past him, but as the boy got closer he realized that he was going to be used as a shield. He found himself in between the "hunter", that was a somewhat bigger boy, and the "missing nin". He felt small hands fist his jeans above his knee in case he had to be maneuvered…like a shield.

"Hey! Stop hiding behind a grown up!" the "Hunter" said to the boy using Kakashi as a shield.

"I'm not hiding! Because _obviously _you can see me! I'm just being resourceful!" the boy behind Kakashi retorted.

The "hunter" frowned and moved closer, "C'mon!"

They began to move around Kakashi, who helplessly let the boy maneuver him.

"Hey!" the boy behind Kakashi pulled back out of reach and Kakashi nearly stumbled.

Kakashi frowned, _Don't I get a say in this – woah!_ He was spinned around and the hunter reached around him. A hand let go of his pant leg to move out of reach. At this point Kakashi was getting a bit dizzy trying to keep his footing and track of who was behind him when he tried taking a step back. Somehow, the "hunter" managed to tag the child behind him, but the hands seemed to have forgotten to let go when the small hands pulled back, trying to move out of reach and Kakashi lost his balance. He found himself falling back, and remembered that there was a body behind him. He somehow managed to pull the boy from behind him and his back hit the ground. He looked up and found wide dark blue eyes looking down at him. He was holding the child arms length away, probably out of instinct when his body hit the ground. The boy smiled down at him and chirped a, "Hi!"

Kakashi sighed and sat up setting the boy on the ground in front of him, and rubbed the back of his head.

"My name's Minoru," he said cheerful and winced when the silver head man continued to rub the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about that."

Kakashi chuckled, "Maa, it's nothing," he looked up at the boy standing in front of him, "Uh, my name is Kakashi."

Minoru smiled widely at him, "Can I ask you something, Kakashi-san?"

"Hn?"

"Are you a ninja or a pirate?"

Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. He knew what the boy was referring to, his eyepatch _and _his mask. He heard a snort from behind him and slowly looked over his shoulder where Iruka was trying to suppress his laughter. He sighed and looked back at the boy standing in front of him, "I'm a ninja." The boy nearly instantly sat down in front of him, taking immediate interest.

"Really? How's it like? What rank are you?"

Kakashi stared at the boy that was smiling in front of him. He felt someone sit next to him, "He's a jounin," Iruka answered for him.

"Really? Awesome! Are you a ninja too?" his attention went to the brunette with a scar across his nose.

Iruka smiled and nodded, "I'm a chunin, I teach at the Academy."

"Awesome!" he boy smiled, "My name is Minoru, what's yours?"

Iruka chuckled, "My name is Iruka."

The boy was about to say something else when someone on the playground called out for him, "Minoru! Are you playing or what?"

Minoru looked over to the group of children and yelled back, "Yeah! I'll be right there!" he turned back to the shinobi sitting in front of him, "It was nice meeting you!" He stood and ran back to the other children.

Iruka stood and chuckled as Kakashi stood and dusted off the back of his pants.

Kakashi glared, "You could have helped you know."

"Aw, and miss that scene?" Iruka laughed at the memory, "I think it was worth it."

Yoshida walked up to them, "It seems that Minoru-kun likes you two."

Iruka raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean? He seems like a boy that gets along with everyone."

She smiled and looked across the playground to the dark haired boy chasing another, "With other children, yes. But with adults that are looking for adopting, he shys away."

Iruka looked across the playground and caught sight of the boy they were speaking of, "How long has he been here?"

"Almost six years," she said sadly, "His mother passed due to a terrible illness when he was almost two."

Iruka looked back at Yoshida, "And his father?"

She smiled sadly at him, "Died on a mission when he was about one."

Iruka's eye turned wide in shock, he looked at Kakashi who was looking at the boy with a studious eye before the lone blue eye looked at him.

"He's the age you two are looking for," she added hopefully.

Iruka smiled and looked back at the playground, his eyes instantly locking onto the dark haired boy, "I…," he looked at Kakashi, and Yoshida seemed to read his mind.

"I'll give you two some time to think about it," she looked at the clock over the door, "Their recess is over in about twenty minutes." She walked across the playground and engaged into a conversation with a child letting the two shinobi talk in private.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and then back at the dark haired boy, "There's something about him," he said mostly to himself. He looked at Kakashi and smiled when the jounin was absently rubbing the back of his head, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, "Yeah," he instead tucked his hands into his pockets. He caught sight of the dark haired boy running towards them, a couple of his friends following him.

"You're still here," he smiled up at the shinobi and looked back at his friends, "What do you think?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"He does look like a pirate ninja!" the other children awed in amazement.

Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. He glared at Iruka who snorted and was turning red with suppressed laughter. He sighed and Minoru's friends ran off again, laughing. The boy smiled brightly up at them and scratched the back of his head, "They wouldn't believe me."

Iruka chuckled and knelt down in front of the boy, "How old are you, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru grinned, "I'm seven and a half! My birthday is on the fifteenth of October," he said cheerfully.

"Really? Kakashi's birthday is on the fifteenth of September," he said with a smile.

Minoru looked up at Kakashi, "Cool! Our half birthday would be on the first of October!" he tilted his head, "Or the thirtieth of September…Midnight! It would be at midnight!"

Kakashi chuckled and knelt down to be closer at eyelevel, "That would be fun."

Minoru grinned and looked back and forth between Iruka and Kakashi, "Are you two married?"

Iruka blushed and chuckled, "Yes, we are," he felt a small hand take his left and watched as Minoru looked at the silver band around his ring finger.

Minoru smiled and looked at Kakashi who held up his own left hand, showing him the silver band around his ring finger, "So…so you two are looking for adopting?" he let go of Iruka's hand.

Iruka looked into the dark blue eyes, and smiled warmly at him, "Yes, we are."

Minoru looked at the silver haired jounin and then back at the brunette in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. He gave them a sheepish look and shifted his weight, "Maybe…maybe I'll see you guys later?" he gave Iruka a questioningly look who nodded in response, and then at Kakashi who's visible eye inverted into an upside down U. He smiled and ran inside as the two shinobi stood. Yoshida walked towards them, smiling.

Iruka looked as the dark haired boy ran out of sight and into the building before turning his attention to Kakashi.

"You have plenty of time to think about it," Yoshida assured them.

They nodded and they followed Yoshida out of the orphanage. Thoughts of a certain dark haired boy on their minds.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. I tried cutting back on the smut...kindofnotreally, but then Genma gave them new toys and, yeah...enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was laying on the couch as Iruka made dinner in the kitchen. He stared at the ceiling and realized that he was thinking about the dark haired boy he met earlier that day in the orphanage. There was just something about that boy, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to adopt him.

"Kakashi, dinner's ready," Iruka announced, and walked over to the older man.

Kakashi sat up and looked at the younger man, and grinned when a sudden thought occurred to him, "Can we have dessert afterwards?"

Iruka furrowed a brow, "We still have ice cream," he frowned, "You got two cartons of it."

Kakashi stood up and closed the distance between them, placing a hand on the small of the younger man's back, "Ah, but I meant the kind we can have in bed," he purred into Iruka's ear, his grin growing when he felt him shiver.

Iruka tried to push the older man away, but he was only pulled closer, "Ka-Kakashi, the dinner –"

"As long as I get my _dessert _afterwards," he nuzzled Iruka's ear, "Besides, it'll give us an opportunity to try out our new…_gift_."

Iruka couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, he reluctantly pulled away, "F-fine," he stuttered.

Kakashi kissed a blushing cheek and followed his husband into the kitchen. They ate in comfortable silence that was interrupted by a low sigh that came from Kakashi when a foot slid along his calf and up to his knee.

Needless to say, dinner was finished rather quickly, but Kakashi waited until Iruka was done washing the dishes before he pounced, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pulling him close until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Iruka moaned into the kiss when hands found their way to his butt, and squeezed the firm muscles they found there. They made their way into the bedroom, where shirts were yanked off and sweatpants were kicked off. Bare skin glided over bare skin as Kakashi pulled their bodies flush, pressing their arousals together as their lips met in a searing kiss.

Kakashi gently pushed Iruka onto the bed, smiling down at his flushed husband as he went to the nightstand and retrieved the small box, "You know," he said slowly as he climbed on the bed, crawling over the tan body, "I'm really curious as to how this male dildo works."

Iruka blushed under his already flushed face, "W-what?"

Kakashi grinned and slicked his fingers, "We'll just have to find out, hm?"

Before Iruka could respond properly, he felt slick fingers circle his entrance. He moaned and spread his legs invitingly, and those teasing fingers took the invitation. He gasped as two fingers pushed in and scissor inside of him. He rocked his hips against the fingers spreading the slick liquid inside of him as he pulled his husband down for a hot kiss. Delving his tongue into the older man's mouth, tasting each other, moaning as the fingers crooked inside of him and began to tease his prostate. They breathlessly broke the kiss and lips found purchase on his neck as the older man's free hand moved along his skin, caressing and stroking along his sides and moving to a nipple.

"Oh – Kakashi," he moaned as the fingers inside of continued to tease his prostate sending sparks through him. He let out sigh when the fingers withdrew and Kakashi pulled away.

Kakashi grinned down at him and slicked the curved toy. His grin softened and he leaned down to kiss the scarred nose, "Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?"

Iruka smiled and kissed the older man's chin, and nodded. His hips bucked when he felt an unfamiliar bluntness press against his entrance. He felt the curved object slowly slide into him, moaning when it pressed against his prostate.

Kakashi groaned in response, he continued to push the toy inside his husband until his fingers met the tan hips. He pulled it out slightly and rotated it as he pushed it back in, making Iruka cry out and grip the sheets. For a second he thought that he had hurt him somehow, but soon Iruka was rocking and moaning against the toy inside of him.

"Kakashi," he made a noise between a moan and a whimper as the dildo continued to press and stimulate his prostate, making his hips move on their own accord, his erection twitching with the stimulation, "Oh, Kakashi," his moan turned into a whimper and Kakashi withdrew the toy to only push it back in. He gasped and moved his grip from the sheets to pale body above him, he groaned as his hands moved along pale skin, brushing along pink nipple and tracing sensitive scars. His whole body jerked when fingers brushed along the length of his sobbing member.

"How does it feel, Ruru?" he purred into the younger man's ear. He groaned when the younger man pulled him closer, making their bodies flush as the tan hips rocked against his.

"Oh, Kakashi," he said breathlessly, gasping when Kakashi began to pump the toy inside of him. He felt his body flush as a certain curve continued to press against his prostate, "Kakashi! O-oh god!"

Kakashi growled and pressed his body harder against the younger man. He felt the tan legs wrap around him and felt the toy slid in even deeper

Iruka began to lose himself in the sensation, "Kakashi, I - ," he gasped and rocked his hips harder against the dildo, "Oh god, Kakashi, please, I want you inside me."

Kakashi grinned, "Are you sure, Ruru?" He pressed the toy deeper and the tan body arched against him.

"Y-yes, I want you," he said breathlessly and whimpered when he tried to stop his hips from rocking, "Oh, 'Kashi, I need you."

Kakashi growled with a shiver and slowly withdrew the curved dildo, eliciting a groan from the younger man. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into the loose entrance. He gasped when Iruka rocked against him, sheathing him in a swift thrust. He moaned and kissed the tan neck as he began to thrust into his husband. He spread the tan legs wider and thrust in deeper than before, earning him a cry of pleasure that went straight to his arousal.

"Oh Kakashi, y-yes – so g-good," he sealed their lips together in a hot kiss as their bodies worked against each other.

"Iruka," he groaned and thrust faster into the tan body, he moved his hands along the sides of the tan torso to the tan hips, and followed their rocking motion, "Gods, Ruru," he groaned and leaned back to thrust harder into his husband.

Iruka was reduced to moans and gasped as his prostate met every thrust. He looked into the half lidded mismatched eyes, and wrapped his legs tighter around the slender waist as the older man leaned back down, bracing himself on his elbows. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him, and suddenly he found himself on Kakashi's lap, riding him as lips kissed his neck, nibbling occasionally. He wrapped his arms around the pale neck and felt his body twitch. He felt hands move along the curve of his spine down to his thighs and spread them even wider. He cried out, arching his back far enough that he fell back on the bed. His orgasm took him as his back arched off the bed with a moan that carried his husband's name as he came, hard, spilling his seeds onto his stomach.

The sight of his husband spread out before him as he came over himself combined with the clenching and twitching inner muscles took Kakashi off the edge. He splayed a hand over the semen smeared navel as his other gripped the tan hips as he pressed their pelvises flush, and came deep inside his husband. Rolling his hips and moaning as the inner muscles continued twitching around him.

Iruka felt Kakashi leaned back down, and hover over him, and a hand cup his cheek as lips met his in a sweet kiss, "Kakashi," he said breathlessly, barely able to keep his eyes open as he basked in the afterglow of their shared orgasm.

Kakashi nuzzled the tan neck as he slowly slid out of the younger man. He lifted the sated tan body and situated him among the pillows as he took the toy and climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. He quickly washed the curved dildo, grinning at how Iruka moaned and rocked against it. He took a damp towel and walked back into the bedroom, climbed back into bed and moved their small collection to the nightstand before cleaning his husband.

Iruka hummed as he felt a warm towel clean his stomach and moved in between his thighs. He opened his eyes and cupped a pale cheek, moving his hand back to the silver locks, smiling as the mismatched eyes closed under the caress.

Kakashi dropped the towel onto the floor and they slid under the covers. They ended up with Iruka half sprawled on top of him, and smiled when soft lips planted lazy kissed along his chest. He threaded his fingers into the chocolate hair and felt Iruka sigh against his chest. He kissed the crown of the brunette's head when he felt the younger man drift into sleep. He subconsciously continued threading his fingers into the chocolate strands as he stared at the ceiling of their bedroom that was softly illuminated by street lights. He leaned his head against the younger man as his thoughts went to what happened during the day, and he realized that the thoughts about his past where still on his mind. Thoughts and memories that he had long ago buried and suppressed. He sighed and slowly rolled onto his side and faced the younger man. He brushed away stray strands from the sleeping face, before slowly climbing out of bed.

* * *

Iruka sighed in his sleep when he realized that he was waking up. He shifted closer to the other side of the bed and cracked an eye open when he realized that Kakashi wasn't there. He sighed and lifted his head and looked at the direction of the bathroom, listening for any sounds. He sat up when he realized that Kakashi wasn't in the bathroom. He glanced at the alarm clock, _11:53pm_. He frowned and climbed out of bed, and made a trip to the bathroom to grab his robe and slipped it on before walking out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where the light was on.

He leaned on the entrance to the kitchen and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "So," he started gently, "I wake up, and realized that the body that I am so accustomed to sleeping next to, is not next to me," he smiled fondly at the older man that was sitting at the kitchen table, "So, I get up and look for my husband and I end up finding him in the kitchen…eating a bowl of ice cream in the middle of the night."

Kakashi gave Iruka a sheepish smile and set down his spoon. Iruka moved to sit next to him, pulling on his robe as it threatened to slide open.

Iruka sat next to the older man, and gave him a concerned look, "Is something bothering you?"

Kakashi sighed and leaned on his elbows, "Not really…it's just," he ran a hand through his hair and winced when he touched, what he assumed, was now a bruise. He sighed again and shook his head, "…I don't know, those questions…I haven't thought about my past in a long time, especially that part. It's just…I haven't thought about him in a long time, Iruka, and…it somewhat bothers me."

"By him…you mean…"

"My father," he said softly and stared at the bowl of ice cream that was slowly melting.

Iruka rubbed the older man's bicep in a soothing gesture. He didn't know what to say, because not only did he not know about Kakashi's father, but because Kakashi hardly ever spoke about him. He could only recall one time when Kakashi spoke about him and it was to only tell him how his father died. It wasn't a matter of trust, it was just was something Kakashi was never comfortable speaking about, and Iruka would understand if he never did.

"He…he wasn't a bad father," Kakashi said softly, a sad smile on his lips, "Those that knew him would agree…that he was caring, that he cared about his family…about his village…," he trailed off, and felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder, "I don't resent him…," he said softly, "Despite of what people think…"

Iruka studied the older man's profile, the silver bangs messier than usual covering the pale forehead, "Even though you don't resent him…do you still love him? Do you still think of him as your father?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face with a hand, letting his forehead rest on it, pushing away the silver bangs, and looked at the chocolate eyes that were warmly looking back at him, "Of course I do," he heard his voice crack and felt the hand on his shoulder move to cup his cheek, and a thumb brush away unshed tears from his eye.

"That's all that matters," he said softly, and smiled warmly at his husband.

Kakashi leaned into the touch, a small smile on his lips, "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka stood and kissed the pale forehead, "Come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and stood and placed the bowl of melted ice cream in the sink as a hand took his and he followed the younger man back into the bedroom.

* * *

Kakashi entered the house earlier than usual. The teacher he was working under had called in sick, but conveniently left the lesson plan in the desk. He did what it instructed discussion about chakra control, and traps. And a discussion about situation that started off with "What would you do if…" He tried not to sound too elite to when he found flaws in their arguments, he really didn't, but that's the point of teaching right? To point out mistakes now rather than have them find out on the field. The discussion ended sooner that he thought and he ended up dismissing the class two hours early.

He looked around the empty house and shed off his vest, hooking it near the door and toed off his sandals. He slipped his mask down his chin and wandered into the kitchen, when he caught sight of a bento box on the table. He frowned and realized that he had taken his, _This must be Iruka's_. He smiled and shook his head. He glanced at the clock, _Maybe he has the kids out on recess or something._ He shrugged and put the bento box into his pouch and walked back to the door, put his flak jacket and slipped his sandals back on before heading back to the academy.

* * *

Iruka wasn't expecting this. Part of his wasn't surprised when he realized that he had forgotten his lunch, but he really wasn't expecting the social worker that walked into his classroom in the middle of his lecture who only smiled and made a gesture that said "Don't mind me". But when it clicked that she was the social worker, he began to freak out…inwardly, of course. He was expecting a social until later in the week. So not only was he suffering from a hunger headache that he blamed the stress on, but he was even more stressed than usual. He had something to be grateful for though, his class was actually behaving and it made things a bit easier on him.

"Alright class, go and take your fifteen minute break," the class fled and felt like slumping into his chair when the social worker walked up to him.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei, my name is Kuroki Ayano, and I have to say that you had the attention of those students like I've never seen before."

_Really? _"It's nice to meet you Kuroki-san," he heard something land on the ledge of his open window and he felt like pouncing on the silver haired man.

"Yo," Kakashi gave his standard one-hand greeting. He looked at Iruka and then at the Social Worker, before looking at back at Iruka.

Iruka chuckled, "Kuroki-san this is Kakashi-san, my husband."

Kakashi stepped into the classroom and scratched the back of his head, "Forgive me for interrupting, it's just that someone forgot their lunch at home."

Iruka raised his eyebrows when Kakashi pulled out his forgotten bento from his pouch, "You went home?"

"My class let out early today," Kakashi explained and gave Iruka the bento.

Iruka smiled and gave a masked cheek a kiss before he remembered who else was in the room. He gave a nervous chuckle as he felt his cheeks heat up, but the young woman smiled warmly at them instead, apparently touched by the exchange.

"I just have a few questions," she said, the smile still on her lips, "If your adoptive child wanted to attend the ninja academy, would you let him?"

"I suppose," Iruka answered truthfully, "If it's something he really wants to do, we'll support that." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"And what if your adoptive child didn't? would you force him to attend?"

Iruka shook his head, "If it's something he doesn't want to do, we won't force him into it."

"If his heart isn't in it, then there's no telling what the end result can be," Kakashi added.

She gave Kakashi a curious look, "What do you mean by that, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi inwardly sighed, "If a child is forced in the academy and is taught the shinobi way, and their heart isn't in it, then the child can grow up to be solely a weapon or…worst case scenario, since the child 

never had a choice towards it, and never really understood the shinobi way, he could become a missing nin." It was complicated, he knew it was, but for some reason it felt like trying to explain Naruto about how he could benefit from using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu for training. He inwardly sighed at the memory, _Then I owed him ramen…really, that boy._

"Didn't you enter the Academy at an early age, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi furrowed his visible brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, a child can be easily influenced at an early age. Could you really mean that it was your choice when you attended the academy?" her tone was gentle, she didn't want to intimidate the jounin.

Iruka felt Kakashi tense next to him.

"My parents wouldn't put me in the Academy if they didn't think I was ready."

"You were ready to attend the academy and become a shinobi at the age of five?"

"Yes," he answered simply, "I was ready to attend the academy, and I was ready when I took and _passed _the chunin exam, despite how young I was."

She nodded, "It was the way you were raised then. Because I don't think any other child would be able to pass the chunin exam at such an early age."

"I'm sorry, but…doesn't it seem that we've digressed?" Iruka interrupted.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Kakashi-san, it's just that you say that you wouldn't force a child to become a shinobi when you didn't have much to say in the matter when you were enrolled in the academy."

"I wasn't forced," he answered, "Being forced meant that my parents enrolled me into the academy and I didn't want to be there. I did want to be there, and I proved that when I graduated, and then again when I passed the chunin exam," _and then again when I passed the jounin exam._

Ayano nodded as if finally understanding what Kakashi meant, "I understand now, Kakashi-san, there is a difference between forcing someone and supporting, or believe in the child's skill."

Iruka's students rushed back into the classroom and took their seats.

"I hope I didn't offend you, Kakashi-san," she said apologetically.

Kakashi shook his head, "Think nothing of it."

She turned back to Iruka, "I don't see why two wouldn't be great adoptive parents, and I wish you two the best," she bowed with respects, "Take care."

"Thank you, Kuroki-san," Iruka said and she smiled and bowed at Kakashi before taking her leave.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the students who opted to talk to their friends when they noticed Iruka had company. He felt a hand touch his elbow and he turned to Iruka who was smiling at him.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch."

Kakashi realized that Iruka didn't get a chance to eat during his fifteen minute break, "If you want, I can keep an eye on your class and you can go eat."

Iruka raised his eyebrows, "No you don't have to –"

"I insist," he smiled and began to push Iruka toward the door, "Don't want you passing out on me because you weren't fed," he purred into his ear.

Iruka turned around and frowned, "I won't pass out because I didn't eat!"

"It's happened before."

Iruka blushed, "That's a completely different story!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Go on, eat, I'll keep an eye on them."

Iruka frowned and turned to his, "Class, turn to page fifty and work on the study questions there, and don't give Kakashi-san a hard time."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," their students replied and some went back to their seats and they opened their books.

Iruka left his classroom and walked down the hall to the teacher's lounge, fully trusting that Kakashi won't do anything to his class for at least ten minutes.

* * *

Kakashi laid on the couch, purple book in hand as Iruka graded on the coffee table. Iruka glanced at the older man when he noticed that the lone eye wasn't reading but rather staring at the pages.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he looked over the edge of his book and peered over at Iruka.

Iruka frowned, "You're not reading are you?"

Kakashi grinned, "Would you like me to read out loud, Iruka?"

Iruka flushed and threw one of his extra pens at the older man, "Never mind!"

Kakashi chuckled and heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, slipping on his mask as he opened the door.

"Is this the Hatake residence?"

Kakashi nodded and looked past the man's shoulder, _Oh, our furniture_.

"Do you have your customer receipt?" the mover asked.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, _Receipt?_

"Here," Iruka handed the mover the yellow copy and he signed it cleared.

"Alright, there's four of us and we have about ten pieces of furniture to move."

Iruka nodded and the movers began to move in the furniture, asking in which room went each. Most of it went into the empty rooms, other than the wooden garden swing, that went in the backyard. Iruka nearly got caught between movers as they busied in and out of the house. About an hour passed before the movers made sure everything was in order and left. Iruka walked into the study and the smell of new wood furniture filled the room. Kakashi helped him adjust the desk into a better position and positioned the floor lamp into a better location. They moved the new bookshelf next to the old one.

"I think this should be my bookshelf," Kakashi said with a grin.

Iruka gave him a suspicious look, "For which books?"

"My Icha Icha of course! I can finally take them out of their boxes!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Wait a minute!" Iruka gave him a stern look, "I don't want our son finding your damn Icha Icha books and _accidentally_ read them."

Kakashi smiled, "Our son," he repeated.

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "Come on, we have the other room to fix," he went through the door that led to the hallway and walked into the extra bedroom that also smelled like new wood. He opened the window and they began to move around the bed, situating it under the window, and the nightstand next to it. They moved the desk the foot of the bed and moved the dresser on the opposite wall. Iruka sat on the bare mattress and looked at the new furniture. Kakashi sat next to him and took his hand into his pale one.

"Kakashi, I've…I've been thinking about Minoru," he looked at the older man, meeting the lone blue eye's gaze, "And…I think I want to get to know him better."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "It seems like that kid left an impression on us."

Iruka smiled, "And I think he likes you," he stood and walked to the door, before turning back around, grinning, "Pirate Ninja," he ran for it. Kakashi was hot on his trail. He was glad that his running space wasn't limited.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Iruka was in the study grading essays when he heard a knock at the door. He stood to answer it and opened the door to a young woman.

"Hello Hatake-san, my name Matsuo Isamu, a social worker from the orphanage," she explained with a smile.

Iruka smiled, "Hello, Matsuo-san, please come in," he opened the door wider and let the young woman inside where she slipped off her shoes and curiously looked around, "Kakashi is still at the academy attending a meeting," he explained.

She nodded, "Then you must be Iruka-san."

Iruka nodded and led her into the living room, "Can I offer you tea, or coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," she continued to look around, and smiled at Iruka, "I should explain the purpose of the visit. I'm here to look at the environment the adoptive child will be living in and determine if it's safe or unsafe as well if it's suitable for a child."

Iruka nodded in understanding, "Would you like me to give you a tour?"

She nodded, "That would be nice."

Iruka led her to the front of the house and into the study, "This is the study," he explained simply.

Matsuo looked at the pile of paper on the desk, "Oh, that's right, you're an academy teacher."

Iruka smiled and nodded.

"That must be a rewarding job."

Iruka's smile almost faltered, and he only nodded again before he led her through the other door and into the hall. He entered the extra bedroom that still smelled faintly of new wood, "This is the extra bedroom."

"This would be child's bedroom?"

"Yes."

She walked into the bedroom and looked around, "This is a nice bedroom," she commented, and smiled at Iruka, "But a bit empty?"

Iruka smiled and looked around, "A bit empty."

He led her down the hall and pointed out the restroom, thinking that it wasn't that important, but she walked in anyway. He figured it was for sanitary reasons. They walked into the living room and she walked to the sliding doors.

"I must say, this is a very nice house," she commented and poked her head outside.

"Thank you."

They continued down the hall and he showed her the kitchen where she tested the burners. He pointed out the laundry room and then led her into the master bedroom.

She nodded approvingly and continued to look around, "Does this house have a backyard?"

Iruka smiled and nodded and led her down the hall and opened the sliding door.

"Oh, you have a garden swing," she said cheerfully, "Do you have any pets?"

Iruka hesitated, "Kind of."

She gave him a curious look, "Kind of?"

Iruka tilted his head in thought, "Well,…it's complicated."

She smirked, "Try me."

"Ok. Well, Kakashi has summons…which happens to be a pack of dogs – no, I mean ninken."

She quirked an eyebrow, "A pack of dogs?"

"Uh, ninken. Ninja dogs," he got a confused look in response, _I said it was complicated_, "They're different than your ordinary house dog."

She was still slightly confused, "How?"

"Well, you see," a voice from the hall answered, "They are summons rather than ordinary dogs."

She smiled at the silver haired jounin, "Oh, you must Kakashi-san. My name is Matsuo Isamu, the social worker making a house visit."

Kakashi nodded, "Would you like me show you rather than explain the difference between ninken and regular dogs?"

"Oh, if that would be easier, then please."

They walked outside onto the deck as Kakashi slipped onto some sandals and walked onto the grass. He bit into his thumb through his mask and his hands went through the seals for his summons. There was a puff of smoke and his pack of ninken appeared.

"These are my ninken, my summons."

"Are you showing us off, boss?" Pakkun commented from on top of Bull's head.

For a moment, Iruka thought the social worker was going to have a heart attack.

"They…they can speak?"

Kakashi looked at his ninken that looked back at him, "Pakkun is the one that can speak the most, the others…not so well," some of them gave him an offended look, "Well, you can't."

No matter how many times Iruka witnessed it, he always found the interaction between Kakashi and his ninken amusing.

"So…they are trained?"

Kakashi nodded, "By me, personally, since they were pups."

Matsuo slowly nodded, "I think I understand the difference, thank you."

Kakashi nodded and looked at the pack, "Dismissed."

"What? You summoned us for nothing?" Pakkun asked almost annoyed.

_I trained them…but I don't take credit for their attitude, _he sighed, "I didn't summon you for nothing, I had to explain the difference between ninken and dogs. So, in a way I was doing you guys a favor."

The pack considered and Pakkun grunted, "Well, I guess. See ya boss." There was a puff of smoke and the pack was gone.

Matsuo smiled, "Even though they are ninken, would they behave like regular dogs?"

"You mean like pets?" Kakashi asked as he slipped off his sandals and joined them on the deck. She nodded. "They could. It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how well they know the person."

She nodded, "Well, my visit is done. After this, you have an appointment at the agency with Yoshida-san on Saturday."

Iruka nodded, "Do you know…what the appointment is regarding?"

She smiled, "She'll determine if you two are suitable parents for an adoptive child, I know, it seems a bit quick but she's good at what she does."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "What she does?" he repeated.

"She knows how to read people, and through the questions she asked, and the way you answered them, she can determine a lot from a person."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Like a psychiatrist or psych nin?"

She nodded, "She is a psych nin."

For some reason they blanched, and apparently noticeably.

"There's no reason to worry, as long as you were honest with your answer, you have nothing to worry about."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who looked at him at the same time.

"On Saturday, depending of your interview outcome, she will introduce you to children," she looked at the shinobi that were trying not to freak out, "Don't worry, really, as long as you were honest with your answer you have nothing to worry about."

They made their way to the front of the house and Matsuo left with a last comment that wished them luck.

Kakashi closed the door and looked back at Iruka that looked noticeable pale, "Iruka?" the chocolate eyes looked at him with concern, "Iruka," he said softly and closed the distance between them and wrapped the younger man in a warm embrace, "Iruka, don't worry, you heard what she said, we don't have anything to worry about as long as we were honest."

Iruka returned the embrace, "What if…what if she thinks…" he trailed off, and shook his head.

Kakashi sighed and held his husband closer, "Don't worry Iruka," he pulled away and cupped the tan face, "I have a good feeling about this," he gave the younger man a reassuring smile and kissed the scarred nose. He felt the younger man relax against him, and he kissed the tan forehead.

"I had no idea she was a psych nin," Iruka murmured, still finding it surprising.

"Tell me about it," he brushed away the stray loose bangs, "I have a feeling that she only interviews shinobis that are interested in adopting," the chocolate eyes gave him a questioningly look, "I only think that because a regular psychologist wouldn't understand."

Iruka nodded, "That makes sense," he dropped his head, letting his forehead rest on a strong shoulder, "I'm sorry, I can't help but feel nervous about this whole thing."

Kakashi smiled and hugged his husband tighter, "I know, Ruru, it's alright."

Iruka sighed and relaxed in the warm embrace. He felt Kakashi begin to sway and he smile when he his ears caught what the older man was humming, _Ah, that's right, our one year anniversary is in three weeks. _He hugged the older man tighter and buried his face into the strong chest in front of him.

Kakashi chuckled, "It's been a long day hasn't it?"

Iruka sighed, "It's been a long week…so far."

Kakashi tipped the younger man's face up and leaned down to make up for their height difference and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. He felt the other pair curve into a smile and he licked the bottom lip before delving his tongue into the hot mouth. He felt fingers thread into his silver and pull him closer, and felt Iruka hum him content.

Iruka broke the kiss and nuzzled the older man's jaw, "I have papers to grade," he reluctantly pulled away and went into the study.

Kakashi stood there for a moment before walking down the hall and turning the light on in the extra bedroom. A smile tugged on his lips and he leaned on the doorway and looked at the new furniture. _We'll know Saturday_. He gave the room one last look before switching the light off and moving to the study to give Iruka some company.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17

* * *

_Three days later…_

They found themselves waiting patiently for Yoshida to call them into her office. This time they both tried not to fidget. Iruka hadn't been able to sleep well for the past two nights, more like; he wouldn't have been able to sleep well if Kakashi hadn't made him completely boneless and sated. But even then, he felt restless. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he leaned his head on a strong shoulder. He didn't want to think about the possibilities, he wanted to be optimistic. But what if Yoshida didn't see them as suitable parents for an adoptive child? What if…he screwed his eyes shut, _Stop, it's going to be alright. _He sighed and the arm around his shoulders rubbed his bicep in a soothing gesture. He looked up when he heard the door open. Yoshida walked out of her office and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for the wait, please, come in."

They stood and walked into her office taking the seats in front of her desk. Kakashi found himself looking at the pictured on the wall again and then he looked at Yoshida who was looking at her paper work.

Yoshida shifted in her chair before turning her attention to the two shinobi sitting in front of her, "After much consideration, and time of studying your application and your responses to the interview we shared last week," she paused and smiled at the shinobi, "I have come to accept your application, and truly believe that you two can be suitable parents to an adoptive child."

Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he felt a smile tug on his smile and hand take hold of his.

"I know I didn't tell you when we first met," she continued, "That I'm a psych nin, and I used to work under the Hokage, and technically still do. I interview shinobi that are thinking of adopting mainly because by any other person, they can be easily misunderstood," she turned her attention to Kakashi, "Such as you, Kakashi-san, you decided to retire from missions after about twenty five years of loyal service to this village. It speaks a lot of your character, that you are willing to fully commit yourself to your family, to your husband," she gave Kakashi a curious, yet gentle look, "And after twenty five years…I could only imagine the things that you have seen," she noticed the lone blue eye avert its gaze, "That also speaks layers about you, that you didn't let that consume you, that you have a strong heart, a heart of a warrior, and yet," she looked at Iruka, "You let yourself fall in love," she smiled at the blush that crossed the chunin's cheeks, "I understand the life of a shinobi, a jounin, and it's a dangerous one," she looked back at Iruka, "and that speaks a lot about you, Iruka-san. That you were always there when Kakashi-san needed you, even before you two wed, despite of your worries and deepest fears of losing him, you stayed at his side, and as corny and unprofessional it may sound, I truly believe that is love," she smiled warmly at him, "And you have also been through your share of pain, and loneliness, but instead of burying them, you carry them, you let yourself learn from them rather than let them weaken you," she sat back in her chair, "I could go on with what I've learned through my analysis, and it all leads to my conclusion, that I believe you would be good parents," she ended simply.

Iruka was still a bit taken aback, _She really is a psych nin_, "Thank you, Yoshida-san."

She nodded, pleased with her decision, "Do you have any questions?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi who seemed to have understood his unspoken question and gave him a single nod, "Actually, I…we have some questions about…about Minoru-kun."

Yoshida smiled, "Of course, what is it that you would like to know?"

Iruka frowned slightly, "Something has been bothering me, and I can't quite think of an answer, it's that…why hasn't he been adopted?"

Yoshida sighed, "Like I've said before, he gets along with other children just fine, but he shies away when parents that are looking to adopt take interest in him, and because he does that, he doesn't give much about himself when they ask him questions or things like that," she smiled sadly at them, "In other words, he gives the impression that he doesn't want to be adopted. He's a sweet boy, he is, but parents hardly have the chance to see that."

Kakashi frowned, "But the last time we were here he…," his frown deepened, "He tripped me."

"You tripped over him," Iruka corrected, a grin on his lips.

Yoshida laughed, "True, and I found that curious. It's rare for him to approach couples that are looking to adopt, and when he approached you the second time and actually _asked_ you if you were adopting…," she smiled, "Something about that, it gives me hope for him. If you'll like, you can talk to him today, ask him questions, and let him do the same."

Iruka nodded and looked at Kakashi who nodded in return.

"Oh, and one more thing before I get Minoru-kun," she smirked, "The social worker that made the house visit…I wasn't aware that you have summons, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi chuckled, "I hope she wasn't too traumatized."

Yoshida laughed, "She's not used to talking ninken, let alone summons. Also, I want to apologize in behalf of the social worker that made the visit to the academy."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's nothing to worry about."

She furrowed a brow, "She felt that she offended you with her questions, and she realized that it was too much of a personal matter to discuss for what she was sent to do, so for that, I apologize."

Kakashi hesitated before nodding. Yoshida stood and went to the door, "Now, let me take you to a coference room where you'll have time to talk to Minoru."

They stood and followed Yoshida down the hall where they sat behind a table as she left to get Minoru. As soon as the door closed Kakashi let out a sigh, and Iruka chuckled. The younger man leaned against him and gave his masked cheek a kiss before nuzzling his jaw, "I know," he said softly, smiling as he pressed his masked lips against the tan forehead. He felt Iruka pull away and the door open. Yoshida opened to the door and smiled before opening the door wider. A dark haired boy shyly poked his head into the doorway, before grinning.

"Pirate Ninja!" he said cheerfully.

Kakashi sighed as he heard Iruka choke back a laugh and saw Yoshida trying not to laugh.

"Go on Minoru-kun, the Hatakes would like to talk to you," Yoshida gently pushed the boy into the room, "I'll come back after a while, alright?" She said before smiling and closing the door.

Minoru fidgeted as he looked at the two shinobi sitting at the table.

"Why don't you sit down, Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked, smiling at the dark haired boy as he moved to the pull out his chair and placed a folder on the table as he sat down.

Minoru looked at Kakashi then at Iruka, "Uh…I'm not in trouble for tripping Kakashi-san over, am I? Because I'm really sorry!"

Iruka chuckled and Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's no big deal. Don't worry about," Kakashi said gently, smiling.

Minoru nodded, "Then…?"

Iruka smiled, "We just want to get to know you, is that alright?"

Minoru hesitated before nodding, shyly smiling, "Alright."

"Do you have any hobbies, Minoru-kun?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I like to draw."

"Oh? Do you have any drawings you can show us?"

Minoru smiled and opened the folder he put on the table before pushing it towards the couple, he gave them a sheepish smile, "It's nothing much, but…yeah."

Iruka turned the folder and carefully slipped out the drawings, smiling as some where doodles of what he assumed were friends and playmates, other where more studious, where the boy obviously took his time with a particular sketch, "These are really good, Minoru-kun," the dark haired boy smiled and blushed from the compliment.

"Thank you, Iruka-san."

Kakashi took a sketch and looked it over, and felt his eyebrow twitch when he realized what he was looking at, "Minoru-kun…is this…?"

Minoru gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, it's you, I thought you looked cool so I drew that after you guys left."

Iruka looked at the sketch Kakashi was looking at and smiled, "I can see the resemblance, the messy hair…"

Kakashi gave Iruka a blank look, which was a half lidded eye, "You mean the mask and eye patch didn't give it away?"

Minoru chuckled, "I drew you too, Iruka-san," he reached over and pulled out a different piece of paper.

Iruka took the sheet and looked it, and was able to recognize it as a portrait because of the horizontal scar across his nose and loose bangs that framed his face.

Kakashi smiled, "You've captured him perfectly," he said with a tease in his voice.

Minoru smiled, "I'm glad you think so, Kakashi-san."

"Can I ask you something, Minoru-kun?" Iruka smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Hm?"

"Why did you draw these? I mean, why did you draw us?"

Minoru fidgeted in his chair, and shrugged, "I don't know…," he answered honestly, and looked at Iruka then at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Do you have a favorite food, Minoru-kun?" he asked instead.

Minoru tilted his head as he thought about it, "Uh…not really."

Iruka remembered how long he had been here, and realized that the only food that he eats must be that that they serve in the cafeteria.

"Do have another hobby that you enjoy doing?" Iruka asked instead.

Minoru furrowed a brow as he thought about it, "Oh, there's this game I know," he sat up in his chair, "Want me to show you?" they nodded and he continued to explain, "Alright, uh…you start off with one finger in each hand," he fisted his hands, with his index fingers pointing out, the shinobi followed suit.

"And the point of the game is to get your opponent to get five fingers, 'cause then they lose that hand, and once they lose both hands, they lose."

Iruka nodded, "How do you get them to five fingers?"

"See how you only have one finger?" he tapped Iruka's left hand, "Now you get an extra one…because I gave you one."

Iruka extended another finger, "So then…?"

"You can give Kakashi-san two fingers."

Iruka imitated what Minoru did earlier and tapped one of Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi extended two more fingers and tapped one of Minoru's hand. Minoru grinned and tapped his four fingers to Iruka's one.

"Now you lose that hand because it has five," he explained.

Iruka frowned and dropped his right hand.

"But since you have two in one hand, you can separate them to one and one."

Iruka brought back his right hand and extended his index finger, bringing him back to the beginning position, he looked at Kakashi's hands and then at Minoru's, "Do we have to continue in the same direction?" Minoru shook his head. He tapped Minoru's hand that had four fingers, making him frown in response.

Minoru looked at Kakashi's hand, then at Iruka's. He tapped Kakashi's hand that still had one finger.

Kakashi extended another finger and frowned, he tapped Minoru's free hand, giving him three and realized what he did. Minoru grinned and tapped back at the hand that had three fingers, bringing Kakashi back to their beginning position, one and one. Minoru did the same and the game continued, laughter filling the room when Kakashi continued to lose his hands and falling back to one and one. The game ended when Minuro tapped two more fingers into Kakashi's last hand.

Kakashi blinked and looked at the dark haired boy, "That's a smart game."

Minoru grinned, "Thanks! I came up with it one day when it was raining."

Iruka's eyebrows rose, "You came up with it?"

Minoru shyly smiled, "Yeah."

Kakashi smiled, "That's impressive."

Minoru grinned, "It helps pass the time."

"Minoru-kun…," Iruka hesitated before continuing, "Do…do you like it here?"

Minoru's smile turned small as his eyes fell on his folder that contained his drawings, "Kind of. I have friends here, and stuff, but…some of my friends have either been adopted or are in the process of being adopted."

Iruka's gaze softened, "Do you want to be adopted too, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru smiled and hesitated before nodding, "But…a lot of the people that I've talked to…," he shrugged, before looking back up, "You guys are different."

Kakashi tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Minoru shrugged again and began to fidget, "I'm not sure. Uh…," he looked at the couple in front of him, "Yeah, I don't know, sorry."

"It's alright, Minoru-kun," Iruka assured. He heard a knock at the door before it slowly opened. Yoshida appeared in the doorway, smiling before her eyes set on Minoru.

"Minoru-kun, it's break time, do you want to go out and play?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, he turned back the couple, "It was nice talking to you guys."

"It was nice talking to you too, Minoru-kun."

Minoru gave them one last smile before taking his folder and jumping off the chair and running out the door.

Yoshida sighed, "No running in the halls!" The hurried footsteps slowed to a brisk walk instead. She turned back to the shinobi and took the seat that Minoru was sitting in earlier, "So, would you like to meet other children?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, "I don't think so."

Yoshida gave them a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"I think we've found the child that we would like to adopt," Iruka answered, a warm smile on his lips.

Yoshida's eyes widened a fraction, "Really? But…that's rather quick, don't you think?"

Kakashi shrugged and smiled under his mask, "What can we say, that boy left an impression on us."

Iruka smiled and nodded and in agreement.

Yoshida laughed softly, "Actually, I'm glad Minoru-kun opened up to you two."

"Me too," Iruka said, his smile growing.

"If you two are absolutely sure…," she trailed off as the couple nodded.

"We're sure."

Yoshida stood, smiling, honestly happy for the young boy, "Let me just go get Minoru-kun, because this is his decision as much as it is yours."

"Of course," Kakashi responded. Yoshida left them in the conference room. Suddenly, Iruka hugged him, and he instantly hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the younger man and burying his face into the younger man's neck.

Iruka pulled away and smiled at Kakashi, "This is really happening…Part of me can't believe this is happening, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and kissed the tan forehead, "I know how you feel, Ruru."

Iruka looked at the door as Yoshida came back into the room, allowing Minoru to enter before she let door close behind her. Minoru sat in the chair he sat in earlier as Yoshida pulled up an extra one.

"Minoru-kun, I have an important question to ask you," Minoru looked at her, a bit confused, "How would you feel, if I told you that the Hatakes would like to adopt you?"

Minoru's eyes turned wide and he turned his dark blue gaze to the couple sitting on the other side of the table before he looked back at Yoshida, "Really, Yoshi-san?"

Yoshida nodded, "How would that make you feel?"

"I…" He looked at Kakashi and Iruka again, "I…I would really like that," he said with a smile.

Yoshida smiled and looked back at the shinobi, she could only imagine what they must be feeling at the moment.

* * *

A few hours later, after their paperwork was cleared and approved, and agreeing to house visits from social workers, Iruka couldn't stop smiling as he carried Minoru's knapsack. He looked up at Minoru who was seated on Kakashi's shoulders, his blue eyes looking around as if it was the first time he had seen the village.

_It probably is_, Iruka thought sadly, but the thought of being able to remedy that brought a flutter to his heart. His gaze dropped to the lone blue eye as Kakashi turned to look at him, and the lone eye curved to an inverted U.

Kakashi shifted Minoru's weight when the boy began to fidget, "Where are we going again?" he asked trying to look over the shock of silver hair and into his new father's face…or part of his face.

"We're going to go get you some clothes," Iruka explained, and bright eyes turned to him.

"Really? Can I get some toys too?" His smile grew when his new father nodded.

Kakashi lifted the boy off his shoulders and set him down on the floor as they entered the clothing store. He looked down at his new son when the dark haired boy looked anxiously up at him. He chuckled and they moved deeper into the store and into the boy's section. They let Minoru pick out pants and shirts that he liked, and they noticed that a lot of the shirts he was picking out were blue.

"Is your favorite color blue, Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked curiously and shifted the clothes he was holding.

Minoru enthusiastically nodded, "Yeah," he turned and bumped into Kakashi's leg, and sheepishly looked up, his eyes turning wide when he was suddenly looking at a stuffed bear.

"Or would you prefer a different animal?" he gestured to the stuffed animals that were situated along the wall. He smiled as Minoru's eye lit up.

"Minoru-kun, try these on first before you go look at the stuffed animals," Iruka said, and the dark haired boy turned to him, smiling as he took some clothes off of his hands and headed towards the fitting room. He followed him and stood outside the stall as Minoru tried on his clothes. Kakashi walked in after a few moments and raised an eyebrow, "He's trying on some clothes."

Kakashi nodded and heard the shuffling of clothing. He took some of the clothes that Iruka was holding. Iruka smiled at him and looked at the stall when Minoru poked his head out.

"They fit," he looked at the clothes Iruka and Kakashi were holding, "Uh…I think I got too many clothes."

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe he did, he's going to grow out of them soon."

Iruka nodded, "How about you pick out a good amount of clothes, hm?" Minoru nodded. Kakashi picked some shorts and pants from his pile and handed it to Minoru who disappeared into stall again.

After an hour of fitting and deciding what clothes to keep, Minoru made his way to the stuffed animals that Kakashi pointed out earlier. Kakashi watched curiously as Minoru moved the stuffed teddy bears out of the way, as if looking for a particular animal. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow when Minoru pulled out a brown stuffed dog. A rather big brown stuffed dog. Bigger than the regular sized teddy bear that Kakashi first showed him. Minoru turned to him, grinning, "Can I get this one?"

Iruka chuckled, _If I didn't know any better…_, "Of course, Minoru-kun."

They paid for the boy's new clothes with the gift card that Raidou gave them and they left the clothing store, and walked back into Konoha's busy streets. Minoru looked around, wide eyed at the new scenery, and his eye caught a toy store. He tugged lightly on Iruka's shirt, making the brunette look down. Minoru smiled and poited at the store, "Can we look in that store?"

Iruka looked at the store Minoru was pointing at and smiled, "Alright."

Kakashi shifted the bag he was carrying to his other hand, as they entered the store. He kept an eye on Iruka and Minoru as he walked through the aisles and found a sketchbook and coloring set. He smiled and took one of each, noticing that the coloring set contained different types of media such as watercolor and pastels. He made his way back to where Iruka and Minoru where looking at board games, "Minoru-kun, I thought maybe you would like this," he said, smiling at the way the dark blue eyes lit up at the sight of the art materials.

Minoru took the art materials and looked at them, taking instant interest at the different media.

Iruka smiled at Minoru before looking at Kakashi, "You like chess, right?" he handed him the board game that Minoru picked out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Iruka gave him an amused smile, "What do you think?"

Minoru looked up, smiling, "Is it ok?"

Kakashi chuckled, and nodded. They moved to the clerk where they paid for the new art materials and their new board game.

As they continued walking down the streets on Konoha, towards their home, Iruka looked down when he felt a small hand tentatively hold his and noticed that there was also a small hand in Kakashi's hand. They exchanged smiles and lifted Minoru in between them, swinging him, earning them a joyful laugh from their new son. They couldn't help but laugh with him.

* * *

Once they got home, they settled Minoru into his bedroom, hanging his new clothes is his closet and folding some shirts and placing them in the dresser. They noticed that Minoru was fidgeting as if wanting to look around, but unsure if he was allowed.

"Want us to show you around, Minoru-kun?" Iruka asked as he put the last of the clothing away. He chuckled when Minoru gave him a sheepish smile in return.

They showed Minoru around the house, and when they reached the backyard, Minoru's smile widened. He turned to them and looked as if he wanted to asked them something, but wasn't sure if he should.

"What is it, Minoru-kun?" Iruka knelt down to be more at eye level with his new son.

Minoru looked into Iruka's eyes before looking up at Kakashi's lone one. He looked at the back yard, and then at the house, as if taking in his surroundings, "This…this is my…our home?"

Iruka smiled fondly at him, "Yes, Minoru-kun, this is our home." He was taken by surprise when short arms wrapped around his neck and Minoru hugged him. He hugged him back, and stood, smiling as Minoru pulled away and latched onto Kakashi. He chuckled when Kakashi was taken completely off guard and tentatively hugged the boy back.

"Ne, Minoru-kun, are you hungry?" Iruka asked after a while. Minoru lifted his head and nodded, smiling cheerfully at him.

Kakashi tilted his head, and shifted Minoru's weight, until he pretty much straddled his side, "Have you ever had Ramen?"

Minoru gave him a confused look, "Ramen?"

Iruka laughed, "Alright, Ramen it is."

Kakashi set Minoru down and they walked back out of house and headed toward Ichiraku's.

* * *

"Ah! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, please take a seat," Teuchi greeted as his two familiar customers entered the bar, "And who's this?" he asked when he caught sight of the dark haired boy.

"This is Minoru-kun," Iruka answered, and smiled, "Our son."

Minoru smiled at the old man on the other side of the counter, a small blush crossing his face at the sound of the new word "son", "Hi."

The old man smiled, "What will you have then Minoru-kun?"

"Uh, well, what do have?"

Teuchi chuckled, "We have Ramen, and lots of it."

"Well," Minoru thought about it, "How about beef?"

Teuchi chuckled again, "We have beef. Say Minoru-kun, have you had Ramen before?"

Minoru scratched the back of his head, grinning, "What gave me away?"

The old man laughed, "Ah, you had me going there for a sec. Well, since this will be your first bowl how about…," he thought about it, "Beef ramen? It's a popular bowl around here."

Minoru nodded, "Alright."

The old man looked at Iruka, "How about you Iruka-sensei?"

"I'll have the Wonton Ramen."

"And you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm, I'll have the Beef Ramen as well."

"Alright, coming right up."

Ayame came from the behind the counter and gave them a friendly smile, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea, please," Iruka answered.

"I'll have the same," Kakashi ordered too.

Minoru frowned, "What do you have to drink?"

Ayame smiled at the young boy, "Well, we have tea, and the popular Ramune soda in different flavors."

Minoru perked up, "Flavors? Like what kind?"

"Well, we have the original flavor, melon, raspberry, lemonade, peach, strawberry and orange."

Minoru's mind reeled, "What?"

Ayame giggled, "I would recommend either the melon or the orange if you want something sweeter."

Minoru slowly nodded, "I'll have the melon flavor then."

Ayame smiled and nodded before moving around towards the back to prepare the drinks.

Iruka watched as Minoru looked around and spinned around in his chair. He moved his gaze to Kakashi who watching the young boy as well. He turned his attention to Teuchi and Ayame that came back with their orders. He was about to begin eating when he noticed Minoru looked oddly at his Ramune soda bottle. Minoru looked at him and quietly asked, "How do I open it?"

Kakashi chuckled and took the bottle, "Look closely," he broke the seal and took the flat plastic and put it on top of the marble, and put his palm on top of it and pushed down, making the marble fall into the bottle. He smiled when the dark blue eyes widened. He handed the bottle back to Minoru, "Just…don't try to get the marble out."

Minoru nodded and took a sip from the bottle, "This is good!"

They began to eat and Minoru looked back at Kakashi and stared at the already empty bowl, "Wait a minute…" he looked at Kakashi who quirked an eyebrow in response, "Did you already eat?"

Kakashi's visible eye turned into an inverted U, "Yes, and it was delicious."

Minoru gave him a look as if he grew an extra head, "But…"

Iruka sighed, "Those are his eating habits, Minoru-kun…well, in public anyway," he frowned when he caught sight of Ayame freely ogling the silver haired jounin.

Minoru nodded but gave Kakashi a curious look anyway.

They finished eating with a content sigh from Minoru, "I think I like Ramen," he commented, making his fathers laugh.

* * *

They got back home after what felt a long day, but Minoru seemed as if he was still full of energy.

"Iruka, do we still have ice cream?"

"Yeah, unless you ate it all," Iruka chuckled at the Kakashi's frown, "Do you want some Minoru-kun?"

Minoru's eyes lit up, "Please!"

They moved to the kitchen and Iruka served the ice cream, as Kakashi and Minoru sat at the kitchen table.

Kakashi slipped off his mask and watched Iruka serve the ice cream into bowls. He looked at Minoru and noticed that the dark blue eyes were staring at him.

"You look a lot younger without your mask," he said with a smile.

Kakashi nervously scratched his cheek, "Uh…thank you," and to his surprise, Minoru didn't ask him why he wore the mask to begin with.

Iruka set the bowls down and they ate their ice cream, enjoying Minoru's reaction to the chocolate cheesecake flavor.

" I was thinking," Minoru said softly, "That…if it would be alright if I called you Iru-dad," he looked at Iruka and then at Kakashi, "And if I could call you Kakashi-dad?...or Kaka-dad… ," he frowned, "I can't decide."

Iruka smiled and felt a flutter in his heart, "Of course you can, Minoru-kun," his smile grew when the dark blue eyes looked brightly at him.

Kakashi smiled, _Kakashi-dad…I like the ring to that._

* * *

They sat on the couch, watching a movie that they haven't seen in years, but figured that it would a nice one to watch as a family. They sat with Minoru sitting in between them, and half way through the movie Iruka noticed the dark haired boy nodding off.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? We can finish the movie later," Iruka said gently and rubbed the boy's shoulder.

Minoru nodded and rubbed his eyes as he got off the couch and headed towards his room.

Iruka leaned against Kakashi, closing the space between. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he snuggled closer to his husband.

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer and kissed the crown of the brunette's head. Iruka lifted his head and nuzzled his jawline as Minoru moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He felt Iruka rest his head on his shoulder and heard him sigh.

"Kakashi-dad," Iruka said softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Kakashi chuckled, "Iru-dad," he whispered back.

Minoru walked back into the living room and gave them a sleepy smile. Iruka smiled back at him, and stood, a small hand sliding into his as they moved back to Minoru's bedroom. Kakashi followed them and stood at the doorway as he watched Iruka tuck Minoru in. He couldn't help the warm smile that pulled at his lips at the sight that felt so surreal, but the knowing that it wasn't dream, that what he was witnessing was real; he felt a warmness fill him. A different type of emotion that he couldn't quite name.

"Good night, Minoru-kun," Iruka smiled and ran his fingers into the unruly hair as Minoru shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Good night, Iru-dad, Kakashi-dad," he said sleepily, smiling as his eyes slid shut.

"Good night, Minoru-kun," Kakashi said softly. Iruka moved towards him and turned off the lights. He walked back to let Iruka close the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

They moved to their own bedroom where they changed into sweatpants before slipping into bed. Iruka sighed as Kakashi spooned against him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He felt soft lips brush along his shoulder to his neck, planting soft kisses. He sighed as the hand around his waist moved up, smoothing along his abdominals to his chest. He tilted his head and gave the soft lips better access, gasping when teeth nibble on his earlobe. He felt himself flush when he felt a growing hardness against his rear.

"Kakashi," he whispered, "We shouldn't," he was cut off by his own gasp when fingers tweaked a nipple.

Kakashi grinned and kissed right below the earlobe, "You'll just have to keep down those wonderful noises you make," he whispered into the younger man's ear.

Iruka shivered and bit his lip as the hand on his chest moved down, dipping past his waistband, tugging them down until he could kick them off. He sighed when the warm hand ghosted along his hardening member, "Kakashi," he whispered, holding back a moan as Kakashi rocked against him.

Kakashi groaned and slipped off his own sweatpants, moving to dig into the nightstand and retrieving the tube of lube. Iruka leaned back enough to seal their lips in a sweet kiss that turned heated with every breath. He teased the younger man's entrance before pushing a finger in, swallowing Iruka's moan. He broke the kiss, their lips brushing against each other as he added another finger.

Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver locks as he tossing his head back into the pillows, his lips parting in a silent moan as the fingers crooked and massaged his prostate, "'Kashi," he whispered. Soft lips kissed at his neck as the fingers withdrew, and instead a familiar blutness nudged him.

Kakashi raised one of Iruka's thighs, hooking his arm under a knee as he slowly pushed into the younger man, choking on a moan as the tight heat sucked him in, "Ruru," he whispered, trying to keep quiet.

Iruka rocked back against the pale hips, urging him to continue. He panted for air as Kakashi began to rock against him, thrusting into him, pressing against his prostate, "'Kashi…'Kashi," he whispered, reaching back to hold Kakashi by the back of the neck, craning his head back to nuzzle the older man's jaw, "Oh, 'Kashi." He could feel Kakashi's pants of air against his shoulder, lips brushing against his skin

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer with his free arm, splaying his hand on his husband's navel as he continued to thrust into the tan body, raising a knee, hooking the tan leg behind his and felt himself slide in even deeper. The shoulder in front of him muffled his moan as his now free hand moved to the tan hips that were rocking against his thrust, "Ruru," he bit back a moan and instead locked their lips together, delving his tongue into the younger man's mouth, feeling Iruka's moan.

Iruka moved his hand and entwined his fingers with the one on his stomach, following the sensual movements of their love making. They broke the kiss, their breath mingling, as his own breath hitched. He bit his lip as a warm hand took hold of his sobbing erection and began to stroke it in time.

"Come for me, Ruru," Kakashi whispered hotly into his husband's ear, and felt he tan body jerk against his. He heard Iruka give a low sigh, his lips parted in a silent moan and gasp as he came, spilling his seeds on his stomach, and the sheets. He buried his face into the tan neck, muffling his groan as he came inside his husband, rolling his hips, filling the tan body with his seeds.

They became a boneless heap on the bed. Kakashi planted lazy kisses along tan skin as Iruka nuzzled back, humming in content. He reluctantly pulled out of his husband and nearly stumbled out of bed when he moved to make a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He cleaned his husband and the mess on the sheets, before dropping the towel on the floor and settling back next to his sated husband. Iruka snuggled against him, resting his head on his shoulder as a tan arm draped across his chest. He smiled and kissed the tan forehead, making the younger man lift his head and seal their lips in a soft kiss, "I love you, Iruka," He whispered and felt Iruka smile against his chest.

"I love you too, Kakashi," he whispered back, and felt loving fingers thread into his hair, coaxing him into sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up. Confused. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes and wondered what made him snap awake. Something was wrong, he knew that much. He looked down at the younger man who was sleeping soundly, realizing that it mustn't of been Iruka. He looked around and sighed he slowly slipped from underneath the younger man, trying not to rouse him from sleep. He found his sweatpants on the floor and heard a sigh from come from the bed.

"'Kashi?" Iruka asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," Kakashi said softly and kissed an exposed temple, "I'm just going to check on Minoru." Iruka nodded, and he walked out of the bed and down the dark hallway. He slowly pushed open the door to Minoru's room, his eyes adjusting to the dark before moving to the bed. His ears caught a sound that sounded a lot like a whimper and he moved closer to the bed. He noticed that Minoru's features were furrowed together, as if concentrating on something.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed tentatively ran his fingers into the unruly hair in a soothing gesture, hoping that he wouldn't have to rouse the young boy out of his nightmare. He continue threading his fingers into the soft hair until the young boy relaxed and seemed to shift closer to him. He studied the young boy's features and pulled his hand away. He hesitated before leaning down and giving an exposed temple a small kiss. He stood and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar and walked back to his bedroom, to Iruka. He walked back into the dark bedroom, smiling when the body in the bed shifted.

Iruka braced himself on an elbow and watched as Kakashi made his way back to the bed, "Is he alright?"

Kakashi nodded and slipped back into the bed. He pulled his husband closer, earning him a soft chuckle as the younger man snuggled closer to him, "Ruru?"

"Hm?" he lifted his head and looked into the mismatched eyes that seemed to glow with the soft lights that filtered through the windows.

Kakashi kissed the scarred nose and nuzzled the younger man's cheek, and smiled. He rolled them over until he was half sprawled on top of the younger man. He felt a hand follow the curve of his spine, making his skin break out into goose bumps, "I think I'll introduce him to Pakkun tomorrow."

Iruka chuckled and kissed the pale forehead, "I think he'll like that."

Kakashi smiled and felt Iruka's arm wrap around his shoulders, and he drifted back into sleep, knowing that their son was sleeping in the next room.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up alone, but the other side of the bed was still warm. He heard muffled voices and he smiled when he heard a giggle come from the other room. He stretched and climbed off the bed and went to the dresser to pull out a worn shirt. He tugged the shirt over his head and paused on the way to the door. He scratched the back of his neck and moved back to the nightstand and retrieved a black cloth that he used around the house to cover his left eye. He tied it securely around his head and walked out of the bedroom after a quick trip to the bathroom. As he walked down the hall he smelled the familiar aroma of French toast, his favorite plate for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and found Minoru giggling while he ate his serving of French toast as Iruka made more. Dark blue eyes turned to him, smiling, "Good morning, Kakashi-dad!" he said cheerfully.

Kakashi smiled back, "Good morning, Minoru-kun."

Iruka turned from the stove, "Ah, 'Morning, 'Kashi."

Kakashi moved to his husband and wrapped and arm around his waist, as he kissed a scarred cheek, "'Morning, Ruru." He heard a soft chuckle and he turned around to see Minoru grinning at them. He smiled and joined the boy at the table, "How did you sleep, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded, "Good."

Iruka set a plate in front of Kakashi, "Do you want more, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru gave him a sheepish smile, "Please?"

Iruka chuckled and took Minoru's plate over to the stove and placed more French toast onto it. He placed the plate in front of Minoru and the condiments in the center of the table before sitting down with his own plate, "What would you like to do today, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru tilted his head as he thought, "Can…can we go to the park?"

"Sure."

They finished their breakfast and Iruka sent Minoru to take a shower as he and Kakashi took their own.

* * *

Iruka swatted the pale wandering hands, "Kakashi!" he said sternly.

Kakashi frowned, "But Ruru…"

Iruka sighed and gave Kakashi a soft kiss, "Behave," he said sternly and turned off the water.

Kakashi caught the sound of water turning off on the other side. His eyes wandered over the moist tan skin, water droplets following the contours of muscles under tan skin.

Iruka turned back around and flushed. He threw a towel at the older man, "Come on. Going to the park will give you a change to introduce Pakkun."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow before he remembered what Iruka was talking about, "Oh, that's right," he smiled, "That's something to look forward to."

They dried off and dressed in jeans and shirts. Iruka walked out of the bedroom as he tied his hair into a ponytail. Minoru came from the hallway and smiled up at him, "I'm ready, Iru-dad."

Iruka's heart fluttered at the name. Kakashi came from behind him and they headed out into the bright streets of Konoha. They walked to the village park, and Iruka realized that the last time he had been there was when he was a child himself. Once they entered the park Minoru ran towards the swings, and ran back to drag them with him. Iruka pushed the laughing boy on the swing as Kakashi stood in front of the set, keeping an eye on them as he looked around, noticing the few families that were there. He turned back to Iruka and Minoru. He caught Minoru's grin before he jumped off the swing before it swung back. On instinct he lunged forward and caught the laughing boy, who instantly wrapped his short arms around his neck. He looked at Iruka who seemed to be recovering from a heart attack, a nervous smile of his lips.

"Minoru-kun, don't do that again or you'll hurt yourself," Iruka said in a stern, yet gentle voice.

Minoru smiled, "But I knew Kakashi-dad would catch me."

Iruka gave Kakashi an amused look. Kakashi's visible eye turned into an inverted U before setting the young boy down, "Ne, Minoru-kun, I have someone to introduce you to," dark blue eyes gave him a curious look. He turned his head and discreetly bit into his thumb and his hand went through the summoning hand seals. There was a puff of smoke and Pakkun appeared.

"I swear, Kakashi, if you summoned me for no reason again…," he trailed off as he looked up at a new face.

_Speak about first impressions, _Kakashi inwardly sighed, "There's a reason I summoned you, Pakkun. Pakkun, this is Minoru-kun," he gestured to the dark haired boy, "Minoru-kun, this is Pakkun."

Minoru dropped to his knees to be closer to the pug, "Is this…is this a ninja dog?"

Pakkun perked up, "I like him, boss, he didn't call me a just a dog!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, he's a ninken."

"There's more of us," Pakkun explained to the young boy, "But they don't speak very well."

Minoru smiled, "You speak very well, Pakkun."

Pakkun seemed to have smiled, "Thanks." The pug looked up at Iruka, "Hi, Iruka."

Iruka smiled, "Hi, Pakkun."

Minoru looked at Kakashi as he knelt down in front of him, "How many more ninken do you have?"

"They're a pack of eight."

Pakkun made a grunting noise.

"And…how long have you had them?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "I believe since I was…six?" he looked at Pakkun who gave him a bored look in return, "Well?"

"You don't remember?" Pakkun barked a laugh, "Yes, boss, since you were six."

"Hm," Kakashi looked from Pakkun to Minoru who was looking at Pakkun.

"Pakkun, do you want to play with me?"

Pakkun gave the boy a strange look, "Play? I haven't played since…" he looked at Kakashi, "Since _he _was a boy."

Kakashi frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?" he sighed, "Go have some fun, Pakkun." He looked up when Iruka pulled out a Frisbee.

"Think of it as exercise," Iruka grinned and handed the Frisbee to Minoru.

_So that's what was in the bag, _Kakashi chuckled.

Pakkun gave Iruka an offended look, "What do you mean?! I'm perfectly fit for a ninken my age!"

Iruka knelt down, "You don't want to lose that, now do you? Especially with that meat you're eating and all…"

Pakkun looked from Iruka to Minoru and leapt to his feet, "Well, kid! What are you waiting for?"

Minoru laughed and stood, dusting his knees before running off to a clearing with Pakkun.

Kakashi chuckled and stood. Iruka laughed next to him, "I didn't think that was going to work." Kakashi laughed and looked at the spot Minoru was throwing the Frisbree for Pakkun to catch.

"I didn't think it was going to be that easy," Kakashi said simply. He was rather surprised that Minoru took the fact that Pakkun could _talk, _so well. He did, however, snort when Pakkun missed the Frisbee by inches.

* * *

Kakashi napped in the living room after a rather long morning in the park.

And while Kakashi napped, Minoru was curious. He understood the meaning of privacy. He knew he shouldn't ask why his new dad wore a mask in public, he was happy that he didn't wear at home. But he always wore something over his left eye. Whether it was an eye patch or the black cloth he wore at home. Part him knew he should just walk away from the sleeping ninja, and ask about it later, but the other part of him was a seven year old boy. He was curious.

Minoru studied the sleeping face that was slightly turned towards him. He could see a scar come from underneath the cloth and vaguely wandered if he was missing an eye. Maybe that's why he always covered it…but wouldn't he wear an eye patch all the time? Minoru frowned and slowly reached for the black cloth, and for a second he had second thoughts, but he continued reaching, and pulled the cloth away.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, and looked into shocked dark blue eyes. He screwed his left eye shut when he realized that it wasn't covered. He froze as he sat up. _If my eye wasn't covered…_his heart skipped a beat when his looked into the dark blue eyes, thinking that Minoru was scared of something he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry!" Minoru blurted out, "I'm sorry! I was – I was curious and I…I…I'm sorry!"

Kakashi stared as the young boy began to panic.

Iruka walked into the living room when he heard Minoru's panicked voice, "Minoru-kun?" he looked at Kakashi who looked paler than usual, "Minoru-kun, what happened?"

Minoru turned to Iruka, "I'm sorry! I was curious! I – I didn't know!" he turned back to Kakashi, his voice panicking, "I'm sorry, please – please don't be angry!"

Kakashi's eye softened when the dark blue eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears, "I'm not angry, Minoru-kun," he said gently, trying to calm the boy and himself down.

Iruka looked at the black cloth in Minoru's clutching hand, and realized what must have happened, clearing his confusion, "Minoru-kun…"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-dad…please – don't be angry at me," the young voice cracked.

Kakashi's felt an ache in his heart at the sound of the choked sob, "Minoru-kun…" he said softly, and took the cloth in the young boy's hand; he sighed, and instead ruffled the already unruly hair, "I'm not angry at you, Minoru-kun. You just took me by surprise, that's all." Minoru dropped his gaze, a guilty expression on his young face.

"Minoru-kun, your lunch is ready," Iruka told the young boy. Minoru looked at him and then back at Kakashi, he hesitated and walked out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed and opened his left eye as he sat up on the couch. Iruka moved and sat next to him, "I didn't think this would happen this early," he said softly and ran a hand through his hair.

Iruka cupped a pale cheek and turned the older man's face towards him. He trailed his thumb along the vertical scar, "It was going to happen sooner or later, 'Kashi," he said softly.

"I was hoping for later," he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You know what this means, right?" he continued to stroke his thumb under the ruby eye, "He's going to have questions…maybe today, or whenever he's ready."

Kakashi sighed and nodded, "I know."

Iruka kissed the older man's forehead and moved his hand to his bicep, "Come on, lunch is ready."

They moved back to the kitchen where Minoru was staring at his lunch. Minoru looked at them as they joined him at the table and they noticed the he began to fidget. Kakashi had replaced his scarf, but he still felt as if Minoru was scared of him somehow.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-dad," Minoru said softly and looked up from his lunch to the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "It's alright, Minoru-kun."

Iruka tried to ease the tension that was building from Kakashi's self-consciousness, to Minoru's guilt of giving into his curiousity. He kept a light conversation about the events that happened earlier that day, asking what he thought about Pakkun, that earned him a smile and a soft chuckle. They finished their lunch and Iruka told Minoru to take nap since he continued to yawn. Minoru only nodded and rubbed his eye as he made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

Kakashi sat heavily on the couch and Iruka joined him. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders as Iruka opted to continue the movie they were watching the day before, setting the volume low so not to wake their son that was sleeping down the hall.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, concerned when the older man was quieter than usual, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, dropping his arm to Iruka's waist, "I don't want him to be scared of me, Iruka," he said softly. He knew how the sharingan must have looked to a seven year old child, to anyone that didn't understand. He shut his eyes and felt fingers thread into his hair, a gesture that always seemed to relax him.

"Kakashi…" he said softly and looked up when Minoru appeared in the doorway, "Minoru-kun?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the dark haired boy in the entrance. He screwed his left eye shut and lifted his head off of Iruka's shoulder.

Minoru hesitated before moving to the couch to join his fathers on the couch, taking the offered space in between them. He sat with his feet tucked under him and faced Kakashi, "Kakashi-dad, can…can I ask you something?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, into the reassuring chocolate eyes, and looked back at Minoru, "What is it, Minoru-kun?"

"Can…can I ask you about…about your eye?" Minoru fidgeted, unsure if he was allowed to ask such a personal question.

Kakashi hesitated before opening his left eye, "What is it that you want to know Minoru-kun?"

Minoru looked at his lap before looking back up and into the swirling red eye, "Why…is it red?"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka who was sitting behind Minoru, "It's different than a regular eye…like my right eye."

Minoru looked from one eye to the other, "What's different about it?…I mean, other than the color."

"It copies and memorizes techniques, like jutsus and physical techniques like taijutsu. And it gives a clarity of perception, allowing me to track fast moving objects and sometimes even predict subsequent movements…but that usually depends on the users own skills," Kakashi explained, "And more complicated things."

Minoru nodded and furrowed a brow, "What do you mean 'users'? There's more people with the same eye?"

Kakashi hesitated, "This type of eye is called Sharingan, and only follows the Uchiha bloodline."

"But…you're not an Uchiha, are you?" Minoru asked.

Kakashi slowly shook his head, "No, this eye…it was a gift, after I lost my own."

"Is that why you always have it covered?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's always active, I can't turn it off, so it can drain my chakra if I don't keep it covered."

Minoru looked at the red eye and the scar that falls from it. He reached out and trailed his fingers along the vertical scar, "It…it looks painful."

Kakashi closed his eyes, and felt the small fingers gently trace the scar. He swallowed thickly at the memories that suddenly flooded him, "It was," he said softly, his voice almost cracking. He opened his eyes when the small hand withdrew.

"The person…that gave you that eye…was he your friend?"

Kakashi tensed. When Obito gave him the eye…it was under circumstances that he didn't know how to explain, they weren't really friends, but he thought that if Obito lived, they could have been. They were comrades. Nothing more, "Yes," he said softly. Because if Obito survived. They would have been.

Minoru noticed how it suddenly became difficult for his father to talk, and he realized that in order for someone to give up their eye…then that person must have been…, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-dad," he said softly.

Kakashi swiped at his left eye when he felt tears weld up in it, _Crybaby. _He shook his head, "Don't be, Minoru-kun."

"Does…does it still hurt?"

For a second Kakashi wasn't sure what Minoru was referring to, "No, Minoru-kun, it doesn't."

But Minoru noticed the sadness in his father's eyes, and thought that maybe it was a different type of pain he was feeling.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, he knew that it was difficult for him to talk about this. But he knew that Kakashi understood that this was going to happen sooner or later, and despite of how they wish it would have happened later, after they talked about how they would go about it, it was happening now. And Iruka could only imagine how difficult this whole conversation was for him. He remembered when Kakashi first told him about his Sharingan, about Obito, about his regrets and foolishness, it was during one of those nights that they stayed up talking and somehow their conversation digressed. He remembered the sight of Kakashi's sharingan crying, while his blue eye didn't. He remembered how surreal it felt, when it looked like if he was looking at two different faces, two different people, at the same time. He remembered when he kissed away the tears the blue eye began to cry as well, and how much it hurt to see the person he cared about so much, in so much pain, and all he could do was be there for him, to reassure him and to love him. And he always will.

Kakashi breath hitched when Minoru got up and hugged him, wrapping his short arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He tentatively hugged him back and felt his sharingan weld up with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-dad," Minoru said softly and pulled away, giving him a smile.

Kakashi smiled back, even though his smile was sad. He ruffled the unruly hair earning him a soft chuckle from the young boy. His gaze moved to Iruka, locking his gaze with soft chocolate eyes.

"Kakashi-dad?" Minoru asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Can…," he smiled, "Can I play with Pakkun again?"

Kakashi chuckled as he sat up and bit into his thumb, his hands moving through summoning seals. Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke, giving Kakashi an irritated look before he looked at Minoru.

"Hey, kid!" Pakkun made a noise. Minoru laughed.

"Pakkun, call your brother Tomodachi as well," Kakashi told the pug.

Pakkun grunted, "Tomodachi can't speak," he argued.

"Ah, but the more the merrier, don't you think? Besides, I'm trying to introduce you guys to Minoru-kun."

Pakkun looked from Kakashi to Minoru, and there was another puff of smoke and another dog, this one with shades and with golden fur appeared next to Pakkun. He looked at Pakkun who shrugged in response.

"Tomodachi, this is Minoru-kun," the golden dog turned his shaded eyes to the dark haired boy, "Minoru-kun, this is Tomodachi."

"Hi, Tomodachi."

"Hi, Minoru-kun."

Minoru frowned at Pakkun, "I thought you said he can't speak."

Tomodachi turned to Pakkun, "Just because I can't speak as good as you, doesn't mean anything."

Pakkun grunted, "Whatever."

Kakashi sighed.

"Do you want to play?"

Tomodachi perked up, and barked in response. Minoru climbed off the couch and followed Tomodachi outside to the backyard. Pakkun watched them as they left the living room and turned back to Kakashi, "You alright?"

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he nodded.

"He's a good kid, I like him."

Kakashi smiled, and heard Iruka chuckle.

"Pakkun!" Tomodachi barked, a laugh following it.

Pakkun lept to his feet, "What!" he barked back as he ran out of the living room.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, studying the older man's profile, "Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at him, and offered him a small smile. The older man moved closer to him and rested his head on one of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the older man, holding him a tight, protective embrace. He kissed the pale forehead in a soothing gesture, "You handled that well, Kakashi."

Kakashi lifted his head and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, "Thank you, Ruru."

Before he could say anything Kakashi leaned back, taking him with him, settling him on top. They shifted into a more comfortable position, and Iruka began to trace invisible patterns on Kakashi's chest, tracing scars he knew where under the older man's shirt, and smoothing his palm over the firm chest. He smiled when he heard Minoru's laughter from the backyard and Pakkun's yelp, followed by another bark of laughter he figured came from Tomodachi. He lifted his head and smiled down at Kakashi before kissing him, a soft, sweet kiss, gasping when he felt Kakashi's tongue tease his lip, giving him entrance and allowing him to deepen it. Slender fingers pushed back his loose bangs and cupped his cheek. Their lips brushed against each other as they curved into a smile. He opened his eyes and looked into the mismatched pair; he leaned in a kissed right below the ruby eye, smiling when he felt the older man relax further. He sat up, hovering over the older man and threaded his fingers into the silver locks.

They laid there for a while, and Kakashi looked up at his husband and sat up, making Iruka lean back. He grinned and continued leaning forward, pulling Iruka against him by the small of his back.

Iruka flushed when he realized where this was going, "Kakashi!" he hissed.

Kakashi grin softened and instead kissed a scarred cheek, "Let's go check on Minoru," he climbed off the younger man and helped him off the couch. He took the scarf from the couch and wrapped it around his head, covering his eye. Iruka cupped his cheek and gave him a warm smile before walking out of the living and towards the back of the house. He followed his husband to the backyard, and stopped when Iruka raised a hand. He was confused for a second before his gaze fell on the garden swing. A smiled tugged on his lips at the sight. Minoru laid on his side using Tomodachi as a pillow, as Pakkun laid next to him. Tomodachi lifted his head slightly when he heard the two men come out to the deck. Pakkun did the same, and Kakashi smiled when he realized that his ninken were keeping watch over the young sleeping boy.

"They must have worn him out," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka softly chuckled and walked out onto the soft grass and to the garden swing. He smiled and briskly brushed away some dark strands from the fair skinned forehead. He smiled when Minoru sighed in his sleep and buried his face deeper into Tomodachi's golden fur. Iruka slowly picked him up, the smaller 

head resting on his shoulder. He leaned his head towards Minoru and turned back around, "I'm going to take him to his room," he whispered and walked back into the house.

Kakashi watched Iruka's retreating back until it turned the corner of the hallway. He turned back to his ninken, and they spoke before he did.

"Uh, boss, do you mind if we…," Tomodachi started and tilted his head.

"If we stay a while longer?" Pakkun finished.

Kakashi gave them an amused smile, "Ah, so Minoru has grown on you already?"

"Well…" Pakkun grunted, "Well…can you blame us?"

Kakashi chuckled and sat in the empty space on the garden swing, "I'm glad you're getting along with him." Tomodachi sat up next to him and looked up at him.

"It's hard not to get along with him," Tomodachi told him, "Besides, I always liked kids."

Kakashi smiled, and watched as Iruka came back outside, "Well, go on then, his room is down the hall, near the study," the dogs jumped off the garden swing, making it swing with Kakashi on it, "Don't wake him," they made a noise of acknowledgement and Iruka moved out of the way as the dogs ran into the house.

"Careful," Iruka said after them. He tried not to laugh when Pakkun almost skidded along the hardwood floor and almost went into a different direction. He turned back to Kakashi and joined him on the garden swing under the tree.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, and felt Iruka take his hand and kiss his knuckles. He smiled and leaned his head on the brunette's as Iruka rested his head on his shoulder, "I love you, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and nuzzled the older man's shoulder, "I love you too, 'Kashi."

Kakashi held the younger man closer. He never thought he would feel so happy, so much in love, so complete. He never thought that he would be blessed with such a loving man, with such an understanding heart and unconditional love. He smiled and kissed the crown on the brunette's head. No, he wouldn't give this up for anything.

* * *

_One week later…_

Iruka opted in grading papers on one end of the coffee table as Kakashi and Minoru played a game of chess. He looked up when he heard Minoru snort and Kakashi tried not to glare at him. He smiled and continued grading the quizzes that his class actually didn't do so badly in.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the board, and then up at the smug look on Minoru's face. He frowned and looked back at the board, _If I move my knight…I can take a rook, but then…wait a minute…, _"Minoru-kun…you're suppose to tell me if you have me on check mate…"

Minoru blinked, "I thought I did…"

Kakashi gave a defeated sigh and heard a chuckle from the other end of the table, he glared at Iruka who was 'grading' his quizzes.

"One more game, Kakashi-dad?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. He set up his black pieces again and they started a new game.

Iruka looked up from his grading and noticed that both Minoru and Kakashi were in deep concentration, _Strange…I wonder if Kakashi is letting him win or something, _he tilted his head and looked back and forth between Kakashi and Minoru, _it doesn't look like it... _He went back to his grading and about twenty minutes later Kakashi chuckled. He looked up again, and found both of them smiling, "Who won this time?"

"Kakashi-dad," Minoru answered, "Kakashi-dad, can I have some ice cream?"

"You can have ice cream after dinner, Minoru-kun," Iruka answer, and Kakashi but away the chess pieces, "How about you go take a shower while I make dinner, hm?"

Minoru nodded and left the living room. Iruka turned to Kakashi, an amused smile on his face, "So, tell me, were you letting him win?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "At first…"

Iruka's smile turned into a grin, "At first?"

Kakashi closed the box to the board game, and looked at Iruka, furrowing a silver brow, "That kid of ours, is really smart."

Iruka chuckled, "I can see that," he stacked his papers and stood, taking them to the study, "I'm going to start dinner."

Kakashi stood and followed the younger man out of the living room, "Ruru?"

"Hm?"

"Has Minoru asked you about going to the Academy?"

Iruka turned towards him, "He's mentioned it. He's asked me things about it."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Like what?"

Iruka shrugged, "Like the things I teach there and what do students get to do, things like that," he gave Kakashi a questioning look, "Has he asked you anything?" He moved out of the study and towards the kitchen, Kakashi followed him.

"Kind of," he shrugged, "He asked how it's like to be a jounin and a ninja in general," he watched as Iruka busied himself in the kitchen, "Iruka, I think…he wants to be enrolled into the academy."

"I know, and I have a feeling that he would make a great shinobi," he placed a skillet on the stove.

Kakashi noticed the solemn note in the younger man's voice, "Iruka…if it's his choice…"

"I know, Kakashi," Iruka sighed and turned to the older man, "I know, and I'm not going to stop him or anything," he leaned on the counter, "If he wants to attend the academy, we'll enroll him," he offered the older man a smile, "Besides, he has the great Kakashi to help with his training."

Kakashi closed the distance between them and took his husband into a warm embrace, moving his hands to cup the tan face, "And he has the great Iruka-sensei to teach him."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, "He has four months to think about it, 'Kashi…," he chuckled softly, "Four months for me to worry, hm?"

Kakashi smiled and hugged his husband. Iruka pulled away after a moment and began to cook dinner as Kakashi...tried to help. And Minoru couldn't help but laugh when he walked in and Iruka swatted Kakashi's hands away from the stove.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

_Two weeks later_…

Iruka walked into the house after his Saturday morning shift at the mission room he began to take a while back. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice, he figured, especially since he only goes in one Saturday a month, sometimes every other week. He shed off his flak jacket and froze when he heard something that sound a lot like metal hit the floor. He looked suspiciously at the direction of the kitchen as he hooked his vest near the front door and took off his hitai ate, placing it on a low shelf near the door. He heard something that sounded like a suppressed laugh and another voice shushing it. He had a suspicion as to what they were doing; it was their one year anniversary, their early morning passion did a very good job of reminding him, even though he hadn't forgotten. But anything that involves Kakashi and the kitchen was never good. Especially when it involved Kakashi, a kitchen _and _a child? Iruka had to brace himself. He made his way to the kitchen and found the two sitting at the table, smiling innocently at him. His eyes slowly moved to the counter, where, somehow, they managed to tip the bag of flour over…and break an egg. There were bowls and spoons with batter _near _the sink and pans that apparently weren't what they were looking for on the counter. His gaze moved back to the two sitting at the kitchen table and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Minoru had flour smeared on his cheeks and somehow on his forehead, which then transferred to his already unruly hair, but at least he was wearing a apron that folded at his waist since it was too long for him. Kakashi was in the same state, but Iruka couldn't help but wonder why his silver hair looked whiter.

Kakashi gave Iruka a sheepish smile as Minoru stood and closed the distance between them, "Iru-dad! I'm making a cake for your anniversary present!" he said cheerfully, "It's still in the oven though."

Iruka smiled down at him, "Did Kakashi-dad help?" Minoru nodded with a wide smile on his face. Iruka looked up at Kakashi who scratched the back of his neck, smearing more flour on him.

"Well…," Kakashi trailed off, and frowned as he continued to rub the back of his neck, "Well."

Iruka laughed and rubbed off some flour, and furrowed a brow when he realized that it was crusted on, "Is this dough?"

Kakashi's eyes darted to Minoru and then back to Iruka, "Yes."

Iruka looked down at Minoru who was innocently smiling up at him and then back at Kakashi, "But…Minoru-kun said it was a cake…"

"Uh…yes…for his present, he's making you a cake," Kakashi explained.

Iruka nodded slowly, "And…by that you mean…?"

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "Well,…I wanted to make you cookies for part of my present," he explained, "Since…we were baking already."

Iruka nodded, "Alright," he looked around the kitchen again before small hands began to push him away.

"My cake is almost ready, I don't want you to see it until its ready, Iru-dad," Minoru laughed as he continued to push Iruka out of the kitchen.

Kakashi turned Iruka and gently pushed as well, "You heard the boy!" he said with a tease.

Iruka frowned, "What am I suppose to do then?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, but you need to stay away from the kitchen for at least another…hour or so."

Iruka sighed, "Fine…I'll...go find something to do."

"Do you have papers to grade?" Kakashi suggested.

Iruka shook his head, "Did that last night," he felt his cheeks heat up, "Didn't want anything to distract me this weekend."

Kakashi smiled and looked back into the kitchen before closing the distance between them, and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. He chuckled when he managed to get flour on the tan skin, and managed to get more in his attempts to rub it away, "Just give us an hour."

Iruka nodded, "Just give me a chance to change?"

Kakashi considered before nodding. Iruka moved to the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. He walked back out into the hallway where Kakashi promptly moved towards him to escort him to the front door, "One hour."

Iruka nodded, "One hour and I'm coming back," the older man's visible eye turned into an inverted U as he smiled. He sighed and walked out of the house the door closing behind him. He stood there and realized that he didn't know where to go. He shrugged and walked to Genma's.

* * *

"So it's been a year!" Genma teased as he handed Iruka a cup of tea, plopping himself into the adjacent couch.

Iruka chuckled, "Since our wedding, yes."

Genma smiled, "How long have you two been together again?"

Iruka smiled, "Almost five."

Genma nodded, "That's a long time."

Iruka laughed, "I suppose. Speaking of which, where's Raidou?"

Genma felt himself blush, "Mission."

Iruka nodded and took a sip from his tea.

"Can I ask you something, Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"How's it like?" he paused, "I mean…being married."

Iruka gave Genma a curious look, and thought about it, "It's different," he thought about his words, "I…I feel closer to Kakashi somehow, having that commitment and that bond…I suppose it changes things a bit," he smiled warmly, "In a good way," he looked down at his tea, "I can't really explain it, but I haven't felt as happy as I do now, as complete." He looked back up at Genma and watched him take his senbon out of his mouth.

"Then…are you happier than when you were only lovers?"

Iruka thought about it, "In a different way, I am. There's a reassuring security that he'll always be there, you know?" he chuckled, "I don't know if I'm making much sense, sorry," he gave a Genma a curious look, "Why do you ask?"

Genma rubbed the back of his neck, "No reason, just curious," he blushed at the look Iruka was giving him, "What?"

Iruka smiled, "Nothing."

"So…why did Kakashi's kick you out of the house for?"

Iruka laughed, "They were baking and didn't want me around until it was finished."

Genma chuckled, "You trust him in the kitchen?"

Iruka took another sip from his tea, before laughing, "I don't think he'll burn it down or anything…I really hope not."

Genma chuckled, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Iruka shook his head, "Kakashi told me not to worry about it," he furrowed a brow, "So, I think he has something planned."

"Who's going to watch Minoru?"

He shrugged, "Maybe Gai? Since you don't know about it, then I'm guessing he hasn't asked you."

Genma grinned, "Hope you don't come home to Minoru wearing green spandex."

Iruka shook his head as if trying to banish the image from his head, "Don't say that!" Genma laughed, "Besides, I don't think Minoru-kun would wear something like that."

"Oh?"

"Considering his favorite color is blue," he frowned, "And he just wouldn't."

"If you say so," Genma replied, amused, "Speaking of which, how's it going with Minoru-kun?"

Iruka smiled, "He's a sweet boy, smart too. Really smart," he smiled at the memory of Minoru and Kakashi playing chess, "But, he's been deprived of so much, and we're trying to make up for that…but despite what he's been through, he's always smiling and laughing," his own smile grew, "I can't explain it, but…it feels really good having at home, to know that he's our son, even if he's not our own."

"You know, he sounds a lot like someone I know," Genma told him, earning his a confused look, "That he's always smiling despite what he's been through, reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Genma gave him a look that told him "You know who", "Me?"

Genma nodded, a smile on his lips.

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose and chuckled nervously, "I…I suppose."

"When's his birthday again?"

"October fifteenth."

Genma nodded, "I'll make sure to get him something," he noticed the younger man pale, "What?! No! I'm not that much of a pervert!" he shook his head, "Iruka!"

Iruka laughed at Genma's reaction, "Sorry, it's just…you gave us…adult toys for our _wedding…and_ for a housewarming present."

Genma grinned, "What? Are you going to tell me you didn't find any use of them?"

Iruka blushed, and blushed hotter when vivid memories came back to him, oh they found the _perfect_ use for them, "Genma, do you buy those…toys often?"

Genma grinned, "Why? Do you want a look at my collection?"

Iruka choked, and cleared it up with a cough, "No, no that's fine."

"Ah, that reminds me, have you gotten Kakashi an anniversary present?"

Iruka sighed, "Why would that remind of…oh, never mind," he frowned, "I…I haven't. Kakashi is difficult to shop for," he looked down at his tea, "And I don't know if I'll be able to get him anything by tonight."

Genma frowned and thought about it, "How about -," Iruka gave him a warning glare, "Hey, I haven't even said anything yet!"

Iruka sighed, "What then?"

"I can tell you where I shop for those sex toys –"

"Genma," Iruka said in a stern voice.

Genma grinned, "Hey, Kakashi is quite the pervert, as well, isn't he? Who knows, he might get a kick out of it."

Iruka blushed, "I'm not going to buy a sex toy!"

Genma's grin grew, "Think about it, you can give it to him and tell him that he can use _anyway _he _wants _to. I think that would be pretty sexy."

Iruka blushed hotter, "Genma!"

"What?" he grinned again, "I'm speaking from experience."

Iruka averted his gaze and took a sip from his tea.

"What are you going to get him then?"

Iruka thought about it, and looked at Genma. He gave a defeated sigh, "Where's the store?"

Genma grinned, "Better yet, I'll show you!"

* * *

Iruka couldn't stop blushing. And it wasn't helping that the young man behind the counter was leering at him. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he looked around. The store was rather large, and divided into different sections. He mentally groaned and looked over at Genma as he walked up to him, grinning.

"So, do you have an idea of what you want?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, "I don't know," he nearly jumped when the man from behind the counter approached him.

"Need any help finding anything?" his question was directed to Iruka.

Genma frowned, probably on Kakashi's behalf, "No, we're fine."

The young man directed his attention to Genma, "Are you sure you and your partner are finding everything alright?"

Iruka blushed hotter and stammered, "N-no, we're not -."

"We're not together," Genma finished for him, "I'll just be showing him around," he took Iruka by the elbow and directed him towards an aisle, "He's new here." Genma looked around, "How about I show you some stuff you might be interested in, and we can go from there?"

Iruka nodded, _I still can't believe I'm doing this._

"Let's see…ah!" Genma pulled out something that looked…strange.

Iruka looked at the plastic toy, that looked like an anal plug, but with more curves and thicker, "What is that?"

"It's like an anal plug," he grinned, "It's called the Anal Stuffer."

"I can see why," Iruka cringed at the size near the base, "That looks painful."

"It's not really."

Iruka gave him a look, "You've…I'm not even going to ask."

Genma chuckled, "No?"

Iruka shook his head.

Genma put the toy back and moved down the aisle, "How about this?" he pulled out another slender toy that looked like a screw, with a handle at the end.

"What…is that?"

Genma grinned and twirled it, "Take a guess."

Iruka blushed hotter and continued to look at it, his mind instantly went into the gutter, "Uh…maybe."

Genma's grin grew, "Good choice, we'll keep it in hand." They continued to move down the aisle, "How about this?"

Iruka looked at the toy that looked like beads connected to each other as a stick, the ball shapes gradually got bigger towards the end. It reminded him of the 'Anal Stuffer' but not as big at by the base, "Uh…"

"It's like the anal beads, but as a stick, easier to take I guess," he gave Iruka a look, "I would suggest using the plug I gave you guys if you plan to buy this one…that is if you'll be the one taking it," he tilted his head and looked at the toy, "I suggest you do take it, since you can prepare yourself better."

Iruka swallowed, the though alone made a shiver run down his spine. He subconsciously nodded.

Genma chuckled, "Both?"

"Uh…Maybe, but I'll just give him that one."

He grinned, "Sounds good. Oh, and if you're planning on using this tonight, I suggest you put in the plug…," he tilted his head, "Maybe an hour before, at least."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "How do you…" Genma's grin widened, "Oh, never mind."

Genma looked around, "Want to take a look around?" he walked away without waiting for an answer, making Iruka follow him, "I don't think you guys have a bondage fetish, do you?"

Iruka shook his head, he couldn't recall a time when Kakashi tied him up. Now that he really thought about it, Kakashi never did anything that would make him feel or be completely vulnerable. The thought made a smile tug at his lips.

"Someone's thinking something nice," Genma teased and moved down to another section, and something caught his eye, "These are fun," he took a small package from a hook and showed it to Iruka, "They're like dice. You roll them, one tells the location, the other the action, and the other one the body part."

Iruka thought about it, "You've tried these haven't you?"

Genma grinned, "Actually, Raidou bought them. They're fun, sometimes you'll get something sweet like bedroom, caress, lips," he chuckled, "Or something like, your choice, caress, sex," he grinned, "but when you get sex and sex, well, you can't argue with the dice."

Iruka chuckle and nodded, "I think I'll get these for a different time."

They made their way back to the front where Iruka paid for the…products, without making eye contact with the young man behind the counter. But he noticed Genma frowning and realized that the man was still eying him. He got the beaded toy boxed, or 'gift wrapped'. They walked down the streets of Konoha when Genma sighed.

"Damn, all of this shopping made me miss Raidou more," he sighed again, his senbon twitching.

Iruka smiled, "Sorry."

Genma shook his head, "It's alright, he should be home tonight hopefully, or tomorrow."

Iruka nodded, "Uh…thanks, Genma for…yeah."

Genma chuckled, "I'm sure he'll like it," he smiled, "Though I think the toy is just a plus."

Iruka blushed and rubbed the scar on his nose. They parted ways and Iruka headed back home, and realized that he had to sneak in order to hide the toys from Kakashi. He sighed and moved around the side of the house and slipped into their bedroom via window. His feet hit the floor soundlessly and he moved to the dresser, hiding the box under shirts that were his. He moved to the nightstand and added the other objects to their small collection. He disposed of the bag and whipped around when he heard the door open.

"I thought you were in here," Kakashi grinned, "Why did you sneak in?"

"Uh – I wanted to see if I could sneak a peek at you two were doing."

Kakashi smiled, "We're done –."

"Wait! Don't let him come out yet!" Minoru's voice interrupted.

Kakashi looked down the hall, "Maybe not," he frowned, "Just…wait here," he closed the door again, leaving Iruka in the bedroom.

Iruka sighed and plopped onto the bed, his mind this catching up to him. He heard the door open again, making him look at that direction.

"_Now _you can come out," Kakashi told the younger man. He smiled and walked into the bedroom and Iruka sat up.

Iruka grinned, "I'm curious as to what you two have been up to."

Kakashi chuckled, "I think you'll like it."

They walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and to Iruka's surprise the kitchen was clean and so were the two that were baking. Minoru beamed up at him and chuckled.

"Can I give you my present now?" Minoru hesitated, "And it's actually for both of you…"

Kakashi frowned, "What?"

Minoru laughed, "Come on," he gestured to the table where there was a box cover placed in the middle.

Iruka sat at the table as Kakashi got plates and a knife while Minoru got the milk. Kakashi placed the plates on the table before retrieving the glasses for the milk, "Do you want it warmed, Kakashi?" there was a slight tease in his voice.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "No, this is fine."

They sat at the table and Minoru removed the box covering, revealing a round cake that read "Happy 1 year Anniversary!" in children's writing, and he vaguely wondered which of the two was the one that wrote it.

Minoru beamed, "Happy Anniversary, dad!" he wasn't specific as to which dad he was referring to, so they figured he meant the both of them.

"Thank you, Minoru-kun," Iruka managed to five Minoru a hug before he hopped of his chair and made his way to Kakashi to give him a hug too. Minoru took his seat again and smiled at them, "Go on, cut it!"

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Kakashi smiled back, "I helped bake it, I've done enough honors towards it."

Iruka chuckled and took the knife. He cut a slice from the cake and served it onto a plate and noticed that it was a two layer chocolate cake with the same frosting in the middle. He served two more slices and he took a fork, and just as he was about the take a bite he noticed the other two were looking, if not staring, at him. He looked back and forth between Kakashi and Minoru and slowly took a bite. And his eyes lit up, the frosting wasn't too sweet, neither was the chocolate, so the flavor wasn't too overpowering. He smiled at Minoru, "It's delicious, Minoru-kun."

Minoru beamed and dug into his own slice.

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh and ate his own piece.

When they finished their pieces they placed the cake in the fridge, and Kakashi turned to Minoru.

"Minoru-kun, remember what I told you?"

Minoru nodded and chuckled as he practically ran out of the kitchen and down the hall. Iruka gave Kakashi a questioning look.

Kakashi smiled, "I'll give you a hint. Remember our wedding gifts."

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows, "Wedding gifts?" Kakashi nodded. He thought about it, "Are we going somewhere?" the older man nodded again. _Wedding gifts? Wedding gifts…_, he raised his eyebrows, "The hot springs?"

Kakashi's smile widened as he nodded, "I noticed that they haven't expired or anything, and I thought it would be nice to spend the weekend at the private spring our gift promises."

Iruka smiled before it faded, "What about Minoru?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I got Gai to babysit."

Iruka blinked, "Is he coming here…or?"

Kakashi nodded, "I figured it would be easier for Minoru that way."

Iruka nodded, "Then…what is he doing now?"

Kakashi smiled, "Preparing some things him and Gai can do while we're gone. I told Gai to bring anything he thinks is appropriate for children, like movies and stuff."

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"He said he has no problem sleeping on the couch. I thought we could roll out a futon for him or something," Kakashi smiled, "Now go on, you need to pack! I'll get things ready for Gai."

Iruka smiled and walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. He packed the few things he needed for one night and made sure to stuff the present at the bottom of his knapsack and a tube of lube, even though he was pretty sure Kakashi already packed his own.

Kakashi entered the bedroom and watched as Iruka finished packing. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist and nuzzled the tan neck from behind.

Iruka chuckled and returned the caress, bringing a hand up to hold the side of the older man's face, and turned his head, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. He broke the kiss when he heard a soft chuckle come from the doorway. He turned and found Minoru grinning at them. He felt himself blush and Kakashi pulled away with a chuckle of his own.

Kakashi sat on the bed, and faced Minoru, "Alright, Minoru-kun, remember what I told you?"

Minoru nodded, "Yes, Kakashi-dad."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and closed his knapsack, "What?"

"Say no if Gai-san offers me a green spandex," Minoru made a face, "Though, I don't think you had to tell me that."

Kakashi laughed and looked at Iruka, "He's smarter than we thought."

Iruka laughed and sat next to Kakashi, "Don't give Gai-sensei any trouble, alright?"

Minoru nodded, and heard a knock at the door, "Is that him?"

"Kakashi, my hip and eternal rival!"

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah, that's him," he got up and moved to the front of the house, slipping his mask on. As soon as he opened the door Gai took him into a tight bear hug, actually lifting him from the floor a bit, "Gai!"

"Kakashi! I am so happy for you!" Gai boomed, a wide smile on his face, "Happy One Year Anniversary!"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and Gai set Kakashi down before moving towards. Before he had time to protest Iruka was put through the same treatment.

"Iruka-sensei! I am happy for you as well! Happy One Year Anniversary!" He set Iruka down and smiled down at him, "Where is the springtime of youth that I will be taking care of this weekend?"

Minoru felt like running, to say the least, but brown eyes turned to him and he instinctively greeted the man in green, "Hello, Gai-san."

"Ah, you must be Minoru-kun," he knelt down in from of the boy, "You can call me simply Gai."

Minoru frowned, "How about Uncle Gai? 'Cause you're like Kakashi-dad's best friend, right?"

"I was his best man at his wedding, yes, but best friend, he has not told me as much," Gai stood and turned to Kakashi, "Am I more than you're rival, Kakashi?"

Kakashi averted his gaze and scratched his masked cheek, "I suppose -," he was instantly taken into another bear hug.

"My hip and eternal rival! You don't know how much it means to me for you to finally admit this!"

"Gai!" Kakashi wheezed and struggled out of the other man's hold, "Gai! Let go of me!" he heard Iruka chuckled and he glared, making the younger man burst out laughing.

Gai set Kakashi down, "I always knew, Kakashi, but I was never sure, thank you."

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked away; "Uh…anyway," he looked down at Minoru, "Just behave alright?" the dark haired boy nodded in response.

"I brought movies and games to pass the time, hopefully you'll like them," Gai beamed.

Minoru laughed, "You're weird – uh, in a good way."

Iruka smiled and Gai turned to him, "Ah, Iruka-sensei, I almost forgot," he dug into his knapsack and pulled out a small box, "This is for the both of you."

"Thank you Gai-sensei," he took the offered box and Kakashi moved to stand next to him. He opened the box and found four different boxes. He furrowed a brow and took one out, "Black and white film?" he took a different box out, "And color film?"

Gai nodded, "The color film has a low ISO, less grain."

Iruka slowly nodded, and smiled, "It'll come in handy when we get a camera."

Gai was interrupted by a look from Kakashi, "You'll be prepared!" he said instead.

"We should get going, Iruka."

Iruka nodded and they moved back to the bedroom to retrieve their knapsacks. They left the house and made their way to the hotsprings, to celebrate their one year anniversary.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he sunk in the hot water of their private spring. He looked up at the setting sky, glowing different hues of oranges and pinks. He felt himself relax further as he waiting for Kakashi to join him. He looked towards the opened sliding door and his eyes locked on the older man that walked outside nude, placing his towel near entrance before walking into the hotspring. Iruka watched as the pale skin seem to have a certain glow to it with the setting sun. His eyes roamed over the expanse of skin, moving from the firm chest to the flat taut stomach sculpted with taijutsu training that he usually did with Gai, even now even though he's retired. He felt his mouth go dry regardless how many times he saw the pale body.

Kakashi grinned when he noticed Iruka openly staring at him, he slipped into the water and made his way closer to the younger man, and sat next to him. Sighing as the hot water enveloped him. He wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist, letting his hand rest on a tan hip, "This is nice."

Iruka hummed in agreement and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. He felt the hand on his hip pull his closer and move to his back. He sighed as the hand continued to move, moving to the front to rub his upper thigh. He smiled when the hand rested there in a caress and nothing more. He kissed the shoulder under him before lifting his head to nuzzle the pale neck. Kakashi leaned his head down and their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. He brought his hand up to Kakashi's neck, making water trail down as he pulled him closer.

They broke the kiss as Iruka moved to straddle Kakashi's lap and reengaged the kiss. They pulled away breathless as Iruka smiled at Kakashi. He dragged his wet hands along the pale skin above the surface; brushing against the pink nipples and feeling them turn into hard nubs. He grinned as he took the small bucket from the behind Kakashi and filled it, dumping the water onto the silver head. He laughed when he heard the older man give a surprised yelp. His laughter died down to a chuckling as he combed his hands into the wet silver locks, and kissed Kakashi's pout. He felt a warm hand move to his chest as an arm wrapped around his back, a hand resting on the small of his back. The hand on his chest pushed, making him lean back. He let himself be pushed back, and his back arch until his head met the water, rising to his hairline.

Kakashi's eyes roamed over the stretching torso, his hand smoothing down to splay over the younger man's navel, eliciting a low moan from his husband. He leaned forward and kissed the tan skin offered to him and felt Iruka lean back forward, making water trail over skin. He moved up to the tan neck, smiling when Iruka tilted his head to give him better access. He licked droplets of water and followed trails of water down to a dark nipple, kissing it before moving back up and instead kissed the younger man's parted lips. He felt Iruka lean back, taking him with him until they splashed into the water. They broke the surface laughing and soaking wet.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, his laughter turning into chuckles and scrunched his face when Kakashi shook his head, shaking off the excess water.

Kakashi took the opportunity and leaned in for another kiss. A soft breeze rolled in and he felt the tan skin break out into goosebumps, "Let's go back in, Ruru."

Iruka nodded, a laughing smile on his lips.

They walked back inside and Iruka made a trip to the restroom. He shut the door behind him and instantly felt himself blush. He looked down at his towel that he had in his hand and unfolded it to reveal the anal plug and small tube of lube. He swallowed and felt himself blush hotter. He quickly dried himself off while he nervously looked at the anal plug he put by the sink. He bit his lip and opened the tube of lube, slicked his fingers and reached behind him while he braced himself on the sink. He bit his lip harder when a moan threatened to escape his throat. He slipped another finger in, his eyes on the anal plug. _Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this…_he withdrew his fingers and hesitated. He bypassed the lube and instead rubbed the excess lube on his fingers on the plug and reached behind him again. He let out a breath and slowly pushed it in, biting his lip when the dull pain of stretching became evident, _Oh god, this feels bigger than it looks. _He pushed the plug all the way in and let out a gasp of air when the base met his cheeks.

"Ruru, are you alright?"

Iruka felt his heart skip a beat, "Yes, I'm fine, I'll be right out." He braced himself on both arms, leaning over the sink as he let himself adjust, _It's not that bad…I guess. _He straightened up and felt a jolt run up his spine, he choked on a gasp when he clenched around the plug, _Relax…relax…ok. _He let out a breath and took the yukata from behind the door, and slipped it on. He took the tube of lube and hid it in the obi around his waist. He took a deep breath and let it before walking out of the bathroom.

Kakashi gave Iruka an amused grin, "I ordered some room service, didn't know if you were hungry, so I just ordered sushi," he leaned forward on the low table he was sitting at, bracing himself on his elbows.

Iruka smiled, "Sounds good to me," he sat down and his body twitched.

Kakashi furrowed a silver brow, "Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah," he discreetly shifted his position. _It's not so bad anymore, _he mused and heard someone at their door.

"I'll get it," Kakashi got up and walked to the entrance, slipping on his mask before opening the door and taking the platter from the innkeeper. He somehow managed to balance a kettle and cups in one hand, while the other held the platter. The kicked the door shut and went back to the low table.

They ate in a comfortable silence, and out loud musings of how Minoru must be doing…or how Gai must be doing.

"I was thinking," Iruka said as he took another piece and dipped it into the soy sauce, "About Minoru's birthday."

Kakashi grinned, "About five months early?"

Iruka chuckled, "I said I was just thinking."

Kakashi chuckled and took another piece from the platter, "What about it?"

"By then, he'll have a lot of friends, right?" Iruka took another piece and looked at it, "A lot of class mates."

Kakashi looked at the younger man, "Yeah."

Iruka nodded and dipped the piece of sushi into the soy sauce, "I think he deserves a party, even if he is just turning eight."

Kakashi grinned, "Only if I get my own personal party a month before."

Iruka blushed and ate the piece of sushi. He swallowed and leered at the older man, "I already have that planned."

Kakashi nearly dropped his chopsticks, "W-what?"

Iruka laughed and their conversation digressed. Kakashi eventually got up and walked to their knapsack and took out a box. He made his way back to Iruka and took his seat again, he handed the box to the younger man, "Happy Anniversary, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and took the offered box. He unwrapped it and the picture on the box told him what it was, "A camera," he said in awe and looked up at the older man.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka's reaction, "It's a thirty-five millimeter, with a basic zoom and focusing lens. Go on, take it out."

Iruka opened the box and carefully took out the body of the camera and the lens. He uncapped the mirrors before snapping on the lens, "Kakashi this is…" he trailed off.

Kakashi smiled fondly at his husband, "I thought that since you don't have one…and you would like to record memories, especially now with Minoru…you would like it."

Iruka set the camera on the table and reached over to wrap his arms around the older man, "Oh, Kakashi, I love it, thank you."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, and returned the embrace.

Iruka pulled away and looked at the camera, "Wait, is that why Gai gave us film?"

Kakashi chuckled, chocolate eyes turning to him, "Well, Gai knows more about cameras than me, so I went to him for recommendations. He said that you can buy more lenses for it, like a zoom lens and a fisheye…whatever that is," he chuckled, "you should ask him more about it."

"I didn't know Gai was a photographer."

Kakashi shrugged, "It's more of his hobby."

Iruka smiled and kissed a pale cheek, "Thank you, love."

"I'm glad you like it, Ruru. Oh!" he suddenly stood again and went to his knapsack, "And…" he drawled as he pulled out another box, "This."

Iruka smiled and took the offered box, he opened it and saw that they were cookies shaped as hearts with red sprinkles, "Did you make these?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, Minoru helped cut them out."

Iruka took one and bit into it and found that they were kind of chewy, "Sugar cookies!"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Your favorite, right?"

Suddenly, Iruka felt as if his gift couldn't compare. He felt his heart sink, and apparently it showed in his face. He felt a warm hand cup his face, a concerned mismatched eyes look into his.

"Ruru, what's wrong?"

Iruka averted his gaze, his eye falling on the box of cookies and camera. He felt a lump in his throat, and soft lips kissed his cheek.

"Ruru," Kakashi tried looking at the younger man's face, pushing back the chocolate curtain of hair over a shoulder, "Ruru, what is it?"

Iruka swallowed, "I…," he hesitated and looked away from the gifts on the table and looked down at his lap instead, "I…got you something, but…," he shook his head.

"But what, Ruru?"

"I…don't think you'll like it," he said softly.

"Ruru," he smiled warmly at his husband, "What makes you think that?"

Iruka looked at his knapsack where he knew the gift was hidden, but then his eyes fell back on the camera and cookies, "It's not as…"

"As what?"

"Thoughtful," he finished and felt a sense of foolishness creep into him.

"Iruka," he moved closer and pulled his husband towards him, "I'm sure whatever it, I'll love it," he kissed a tan cheek. He cupped the younger man's jaw and turned the chocolate gaze towards him, "Show me?"

Iruka dropped his gaze and moved to his knapsack and took out the box hidden there. He moved back to Kakashi and hesitated before handing it to him, "This…this is only part of it."

Kakashi took the offered box and opened the lid, and felt a hot blush creep onto his face, _Is this…_, he looked back up, "Iruka -," he choked on his words when he saw Iruka sitting on his knees, undoing his obi, letting it slip off and his yukata slide open.

"The other part…is me," Iruka said softly, and felt his heart skip a beat…or two in nervousness.

Kakashi felt his eyes grow wide, "I-Iruka," he sat up, his eyes lock on the tan face, "Iruka, why would you think I wouldn't like this?" he smiled, his hand slipping under the open yukata and over Iruka's hip, "I love it."

Iruka blushed and shivered, "But -," he was effectively cut off when lips locked over his, and a hot tongue delved into his mouth. He moaned, and felt Kakashi pull him closer. Kakashi pulled away, leaving him in a daze. He watched as Kakashi stood and offered him a hand.

Kakashi grinned, "Let me enjoy my present on the futon, hm?"

Iruka took the pale hand and let it help him stand. Kakashi led him to the futon that had pushed together at some point. The older man turned to him, smiling as he pulled him closer, slipping his hands into the open yukata and sealing their lips in another passionate kiss. He threaded his fingers into the silver hair, and pulled the older man closer, deepening the kiss.

Kakashi broke the kiss when the need for oxygen was too much, leaving them breathless and flushed. He moved his hands to the tan shoulders and slipped off the yukata, letting it pool around Iruka's feet. He watched as Iruka pulled open his obi, and slip his hands inside, moving his hands along the sides of his torso, up to his shoulder and pushed the yukata off. He smiled and pulled Iruka down to the futon, his eyes roaming over the tan body in front of him as Iruka shifted into a better position, "Iruka," he smoothed his palm along tan skin, smiling at the brilliant blush on the tan cheeks, "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't like this."

Iruka blushed hotter and averted his gaze, "I…it's just…your present was so…thoughtful and mine…"

"Is you," he smiled, "Despite how many times I make love to you, Iruka, I just can't get enough of you."

Iruka looked up at the older man, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi leaned down kissed his husband, a sweet kiss that turned heated with every breath. He pulled away, brushing his lips against the other pair and moved to the tan neck instead, licking and kissing, the moans eliciting from the younger man fueling his arousal, "Iruka," he hovered above his flushed husband and grinned down at him, "I have to ask…you actually went out and bought…," he held up the new toy, "This?"

Iruka swallowed, "I…uh, Genma – he showed me where to…to go," he explained, gasping when Kakashi lowered his hips against his, "You're a really hard person to shop for you know that?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Am I now?" slowly rolling his hips.

Iruka moaned, "Y-yes, you are."

"I would have been fine with sheet music," Kakashi said as if it was blaring obvious.

Iruka gasped and gave the older man a shocked look, "O-oh god! You're right! Why didn't I –," he was cut off by a hot kiss.

Kakashi grinned and licked the younger man's bottom lip, "But this is perfect, Ruru." He made a trail of kisses down the tan chest, to the taut abdominals, swirling his tongue into the navel, groaning when he heard Iruka's moan. He kissed the tip of the younger man's erection and the tan hips bucked towards him. He shivered when tan legs parted invitingly; he moved his hands along the curve of Iruka's firm cheeks as his lips planted soft kisses on the joint of where leg meets hips. His fingers brushed against something hard and he froze. He sat up and gave Iruka a questioning look before moving his hand along the clef of the firm cheeks.

And that's when Iruka remembered the plug that was still inside of him.

Kakashi grinned, and leered at his husband, "Ruru, is this what I think it is?"

"Uh…," Iruka swallowed, his hips jerking when Kakashi pressed the plug in harder, "M-maybe."

"Gods, Iruka," he leaned down, and kissed his husband hot and hard, pressing their arousals together, making their hips grind against each other. He broke the kiss and willed his hips to stop the wonderful friction. He moved his lips next to the younger man's ear, "On your hands and knees, Ruru," he purred and sat back to give the younger man enough room to move.

Iruka shivered and complied, rolling over and pushing himself up. He sighed when he felt warm hands move along the curve of his spine, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly.

Kakashi smoothed his palms over the smooth skin as he admired the view, the sight alone fueling his arousal. He hummed in approval and squeezed the firm round muscles, spreading them letting the plug move with Iruka's breathing. He took hold of the base and slowly pulled it out, making Iruka groan. He growled low in his throat, the sight of his husband prepared for him, _The things you do to me, Ruru._ He took the tube of lube he stashed away in between the futons and slicked the new toy. He leaned over the tan body and whispered into the younger man's ear, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Iruka nodded and willed his body to relax. He felt the blunt object nudge his already loose entrance before pushing in. He groaned as Kakashi slowly twisted as he pushed in to the second bead. Kakashi continued pushing the toy into him, each bead getting bigger as it got closer to the end. His arms gave way with a whimper when the third was pushed in and managed to press against his prostate.

"Ruru?"

"D-don't stop," he managed to say, grateful that he listened to Genma's advice.

Kakashi growled and pushed in the fourth and last bead that was probably close to six, maybe seven, inches in diameter. He smoothed his palms over the round muscles in a soothing gesture and leaned over the tan body, and kissed shoulder blade, "Gods, Iruka, you took them all in."

Iruka panted of air as he waited for his body to adjust, "Kakashi," he whispered, lifting himself, making the older man lean back. He pulled Kakashi towards him, locking him into a hot kiss as he gently pushed the older man down onto the futon. He kissed along the jaw line, his body shuddering when the toy moved inside of him, "'Kashi."

"Ruru," he moved his hands along tan skin, and cupped the tan face, smiling when Iruka nuzzled his palm. He flushed when the younger man took a calloused thumb into his mouth. He groaned when the hot tongue swirled along the pad of his thumb, and lightly bit down. He shivered when the chocolate eyes locked onto his, pure lust that that was overpowered by pure love.

Iruka took the thumb out of his mouth, giving it one last lick before grinning down at the older man. He kissed the pale chest, tracing sensitive scars with his tongue, teasing pink nipples into hard nubs as he made his way down to the taut stomach, dipping his tongue into the navel, smiling when pale hips 

bucked towards him, and felt the older man's erection nudge his chin. He gave it the attention it wanted, and softly kissed the tip, before licking it, earning him a deep moan from his husband.

"Ruru," Kakashi braced himself on his elbows, and groaned at the sight.

Iruka kissed just below the navel, "Let me," he whispered and moved further down, giving the flushed member a long lick, from base to tip before taking it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around rigid length.

Kakashi moaned, flushing as he felt Iruka's tongue move along his length and swirl along the tip before taking him back in, "Oh god," he said breathlessly, and subconsciously tangled his fingers into the chocolate strands, following the brunette's movements. He let his eyes drift close at the pleasure the younger man's mouth was giving, "Oh, Iruka," he moaned and tried rocking his hips, but firm hands on his hips held him down. He gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt Iruka's hum of approval, the vibration sending a pulse to course through him, "Ruru – _ah!_" he shivered when Iruka dragged his teeth along his length, "Gods, Iruka," he groaned and tried to gently pull away the hot mouth, and noticed that the younger man was rocking his hips, "Iruka -," he choked out, moaning and trying to rock his hips.

Iruka pulled away with one last lick and grinned up at the older man, before he could reply he was pulled into a searing kiss, his body pressed against the older man's. His back met the futon and he felt a jolt run through him as the toy inside of him pressed against his prostate. His back arched off the futon and against the older man.

Kakashi broke the kiss, his lips lingering on the parted pair as his gaze. He reached between the tan thighs and tapped the base of the bead shaped dildo before rotating it. He pressed his body down harder as the tan hips jerked against his, "Iruka," he whispered and bit lightly on the younger man's clavicle. He spread the tan thighs over his and leaned back to enjoy the view. He grinned when the tan hips rocked towards him. He dragged his hands along the thighs at his waist down to the hips. He reached down and took hold of the base of the toy and slowly pulled it out.

Iruka gasped, his hips bucking when Kakashi pushed the dildo back in, "Kakashi, please," he choked on a whimper and looked into the mismatched eyes.

Kakashi grinned, "Please what, Ruru?"

Iruka groaned and willed his hips to stop moving, "Oh god, please Kakashi…I want you," he swallowed and felt a shiver run down his spine, "I need you."

Kakashi smiled and kissed a flushed cheek, "Of course, Iruka," he said softly and began to slowly pull out the beaded toy out of the younger man, rotating it to ease the extraction.

Iruka gasped and bit his lip as he felt each bead pull out of him, leaving him in a deeper haze, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly. He felt the toy leave him, and suddenly he felt empty, leaving him slightly lightheaded.

"Are you alright, Ruru?" Kakashi asked, kissing the scarred nose.

Iruka nodded, smiling, "Please, 'Kashi."

Kakashi grinned and lifted the tan hips and slowly began to push into the already prepared and loose entrance, but even though, the heat seemed to suck him right in. The tan hips rocked against him as he pushed in, seating him in one swift thrust, he groaned when Iruka cried out, "Ruru," he rolled his hips earning him a moan from the younger man. He began to thrust into his husband, the room being filled with sighs and moans of pleasure, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Iruka pulled the older man down and locked their lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Kakashi braced himself on an elbow and his other hand hooked under a knee, raising it, allowing him deeper penetration. He broke the kiss with a gasp, and a whispered "Kakashi" as the older man continued to thrust against his prostate.

Kakashi groaned when he felt Iruka flex around him. He brushed his lips along the tan throat and along an earlobe before kissing it and pulling away enough to look at the flushed face of his husband. He felt arms hold him close, a hand on the small of his back urging him deeper. He growled and gave a sharp thurst that had Iruka arching off the futon with a cry of pleasure, and tighten his hold around him, "My love," he pants, thrusting faster into the younger man, hitting the sensitive gland with every thrust.

Iruka felt his stomach tighten, "Oh, Kakashi," he breathed, cupping the older man's jaw and kissed him, gasping when the older man's tongue delved into his mouth.

Kakashi groaned and reached in between them and took hold of the younger man's sobbing member, and began to stroke it in time, loving the reactions he always got from his touches, "Ruru."

"'Kashi…'Kashi," he panted, feeling his climax build inside of him. He felt the thumb of the hand stroking him swirl against his tip and teeth lightly bite just under his earlobe, and that was enough to push him over. He cried out his husband's name as he came, hard, onto his stomach, his body jerking and arching off the futon, his hips rocking harder against the older man.

Kakashi came with his husband, his intense orgasm making his breath hitch with a gasp. He buried his face into the younger man's neck as he emptied his seeds deep within his husband, "Iruka," he said breathlessly.

They laid there, panting for air as they calmed their frantic hearts. Iruka ran a hand along Kakashi's sweaty back, moving up to thread his fingers into the silver locks, "'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and nuzzled the tan neck before pulling away, shifting to pull out of the younger man. He grinned at the mess on the tan stomach. He hummed as he leaned down and began to lap at the come, grinning as the younger man tried to squirm in his sated state. He nibbled the now clean stomach before moving back up and rolling them onto their sides, pulling his husband closer.

"Happy Anniversary, 'Kashi," Iruka said softly against pale skin.

Kakashi rolled them back over, half laying on top Iruka and looked down at the tan face. He smiled fondly at his husband as he brushed away stray chocolate strands and rested his hand on the side of his husband's handsome face and kissed a tan cheek, "No words can describe how I feel, Iruka," he said softly, "I can't describe how much you mean to me, how happy you make me," he stroke a cheek with his knuckles, smiling at the soft blush that spread under the horizontal scar, "The words I love you don't hold enough meaning to express how I feel, and until I do find those words…I love you, Iruka," he softly kissed the younger man, "And I will continue to love you, and express that you, for the rest of our lives," he smiled and brushed away the unshed tears in the chocolate eyes, and leaned in to kiss one that got away, "Happy Anniversary, Ruru," he said softly and gave his husband a sweet kiss.

Iruka felt a lump of emotion in his throat and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Oh, 'Kashi," he whispered, "I love you so much," he pulled away and cupped the pale face in his hands, "And my love for you will only get stronger…as we grow old together," he smiled as a thumb brushed away fresh tears, "Together forever. Our hearts as one."

Kakashi smiled and felt his own eyes weld up with tears, "Ruru," he leaned down as sealed their lips in a sweet, and felt the hands cupping his face move to his hair. They rolled over again, breaking the kiss as Kakashi sat up to pull the covers over them, and smiled as Iruka snuggled closer to him. He kissed the tan forehead, "Good night, love," he whispered against skin and felt Iruka's smile.

"Good night, 'Kashi."

Kakashi subconsciously combed his fingers into the chocolate strands until his hand slowed to stop, as his sated body gave itself over, following his husband into deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

The soothing sounds of their private spring and the chirping birds were caught by Iruka's ears. He sighed and opened his eyes to pale skin. He smiled and looked at his hand that rested just below the older man's breastbone, a pale hand resting on top of his. He felt the older man stir, but he didn't move, he had a feeling that would be a not-so-good idea. He felt soft lips kiss his forehead, making his smile grow.

"Hmm, what are you thinking about, Ruru?" he asked softly.

Iruka smiled as he moved his hand and entwined their fingers, "Nothing."

Kakashi smiled leaned his head against the brunette's as he thumbed the silver band on the tan finger before cupping the younger man's jaw, tucking away chocolate strands behind an ear, "Ruru, do you remember our first kiss?"

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no you don't, don't remind me about that."

Kakashi chuckled and gave an exaggerated sigh, "It was during our first date, towards the end, while we were caught in the rain…"

"Without an umbrella," Iruka added, smiling, "Soaking wet."

Kakashi hummed, "You took me by surprise that day, I never knew how…aggressive, you were back then."

Iruka chuckled and shrugged, "It was either the rain, or you…or both, that have that effect on me. But our first kiss was rather…not what I imagined."

Kakashi chuckled, "Really? I thought our first kiss was perfect."

Iruka smiled and kissed the older man's chin, "Better than the second? Or the third?"

Kakashi smiled, "Hmm, they only get better," he sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

Iruka chuckled and smoothed his hand over the firm chest, "Do you remember our first night together?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Of course I do, but in my defense I didn't know you were a virgin."

Iruka laughed, "Well, you didn't ask."

"I thought you weren't, since you weren't nervous or anything."

Iruka smiled, "I didn't have a reason to be. I trusted you, I did back then and I do now."

Kakashi smiled and stroked the side of the tan face, his smile softening as the younger man leaned into his touch. Suddenly he laughed when a certain memory came to him, "Remember the first time you saw my face?"

Iruka blushed, "H-hey! That wasn't my fault! You shouldn't do that to people when they are eating, especially when they are eating rice!"

Kakashi laughed, "Oh, but the adorable blush that awarded me."

Iruka blushed hotter, "That was because I was choking!"

Kakashi laughed, "You were choking the whole night?"

Iruka frowned, and felt his blush reach his ears, "It's not my fault you're so..."

"Hm? So what?" Kakashi grinned.

Iruka sighed and smiled as he cupped the side of the older man's face, "So beautiful."

Kakashi felt himself blush and his grin soften to a warm smile. He turned his face to kiss Iruka's palm, "I'm glad you think so, Ruru," he said softly.

Iruka leaned down and kissed just below the ruby eye, brushing his lips along the vertical scar before kissing the older man's soft lips, taking away any insecurities. He felt slender fingers thread into his hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss, his lips lingering against the other pair, "We've shared a lot of first together, haven't we?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, stroking the side of the handsome face. He looked into the warm chocolate eyes. He traced the horizontal scar with his fingers, making the chocolate eyes flutter close. He kissed the scarred nose and smiled, "Let's take a bath, hm?"

Iruka nodded, he lifted himself off of the older man and tried to hide a wince. Concerned mismatched eyes looked up at him, "I'm fine."

Kakashi frowned and sat up, making Iruka lean back, "Sore?"

Iruka gave him a sheepish look, "Kind of, I'll be fine though."

Kakashi frowned and helped Iruka up and they walked outside to their private bath. He grabbed a couple of towels and placed them on the edge before slipping into the hot water, a tan hand in his. They sat in the bath and enjoyed the morning sky. He sighed and felt a hand innocently squeeze his thigh, bringing a grin to his lips, "Ne, Ruru."

"Hm," he looked over to the older man just as he moved to straddle his lap and lock him in a hot kiss. He moaned when pale hips rocked against his, "Hm, 'Kashi," he moved his mouth to the pale neck, nipping and kissing at moist skin. He reached in between them and cupped the older man's hardening member, earning him a low moan.

Kakashi shuddered as the hand cupping his member gently squeezed and began to rub. He felt the soft lips move down to his chest and a hot tongue give a sensitive nipple a lick. He groaned and threaded his fingers into the chocolate hair, and felt hands at his waist.

Iruka maneuvered the older man, switching places and gently pushed him down against the smooth rocks. He climbed out of the bath and crawled over the pale body, making a trail of kisses, swiping his tongue against the older man's Adam's apple. A hand took hold of his, bringing it up to the older man's lips. He groaned when Kakashi took his fingers into his mouth, slicking them with his saliva, "'Kashi."

Kakashi shivered when a breeze rolled in, hitting his moist skin, making it break out into goose bumps. He withdrew the fingers from his mouth, "Gods, Ruru."

Iruka grinned and teased the older man's entrance before pushing a finger inside. The pale hips jerked in response, the older man's reaction going straight to his arousal. He groaned and pushed in another finger, scissoring them.

Kakashi groaned and rocked against the intruding fingers. He gasped when the fingers crooked and began to massage his prostate, the dull pain fading, "Iruka, hur-," his own moan interrupted him, making him arch his neck.

Iruka grinned, "Patience, 'Kashi," he moaned when a warm hand began to stroke his erection. He leaned down and nipped at a pink nipple, making the pale torso arch towards him. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at the welcoming entrance. Pale legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly pushed in. He leaned down and locked their lips in a searing kiss, arms wrapping around him as he became fully seated.

They began a steady rhythm, their hips working against each other, their breath mingling together as they panted for air, whispers of their names echoing in their private bath.

"Oh god, Iruka," he moaned, each thrust meeting his prostate with perfect aim, "Ruru, so g-good."

"'Kashi," he breathed, brushing his lips against pale skin.

Kakashi arched his back as he felt an electric pulse course through his spine, "Oh, Ruru," he moaned when he felt a warm hand grasp his sobbing member, and gently stroked it, "M-more, Ruru - ," he gasped when the younger man complied, thrusting faster into him, his hand pumping in time, "Iruka…Ruru…," he said like a mantra, losing himself in the pleasure, feeling his husband's thick, rigid length push into him, against his prostate.

"'Kashi," he leaned down and kissed above the thundering pulse, "Come for me, love."

Kakashi arched his back his eyes sliding shut as he came over onto his stomach, crying out as he spilled his hot seeds onto his stomach, "Iruka…," he breathed and felt the younger man falter in his rhythm.

Iruka moaned as he came inside of his husband, filling the pale body under him with his seeds, gasping as the inner muscles continued to twitch and massage his member while it was still sensitive, "'Kashi," he collapsed on top of the older man, nuzzling the pale throat, and hummed in content.

Kakashi opened his eyes and shivered when he got a sudden chill. He felt Iruka pull away, slowly pulling out of him before moving to get a towel, dipping it into the hot spring and cleaned his stomach. He braced himself on his elbows, a sated smile on his lips as Iruka tossed the soiled towel.

Iruka smiled at his sated husband, and smoothed a hand over the taut stomach, "Come on, let's take a bath."

They bathed each other, planting lazy kisses along skin as they did so. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer as they finished their bath and lovingly nuzzled a tan cheek. Iruka chuckled and nuzzled back, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. They got out of the bath and toweled each other off. They ate a small breakfast before getting dressed and repacking the few things that they brought with them. As they were preparing to leave, Kakashi heard a click and turned his head to towards that direction, a smile tugging on his masked lips when he saw Iruka with his camera.

Iruka chuckled and shrugged, "I stuffed the film Gai gave us into my knapsack without thinking, good thing I did, hm?"

Kakashi chuckled and closed the distance between them, "Making memories already?"

"I've got plenty of memories with you," Iruka smiled, "But sadly enough, I don't think I have any photos with you."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Let's remedy that then."

Iruka smiled and turned a knob on the camera, "I think this is for the timer," he looked back up, "Go sit over there," he gestured towards the far wall.

Kakashi went to where he was told and sat on the floor. He watched as Iruka pushed the low table father away and set the camera on top.

Iruka looked through the view finder and frowned, he went to his knapsack and took the box of cookies he had set next to it and placed it under the camera. He looked through the view finder again and smiled. He pressed the shutter release enough to focus the lens but not enough to take a picture. He zoomed in and noticed Kakashi's fidgeting, "You're worse than my students," he said with a chuckle.

Kakashi frowned and stopped his fidgeting, "Have you handled a camera before?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, but not really," he smiled, "My father used to take a lot of pictures and he let me use his camera once in a while."

Kakashi grinned, "Oh, there's pictures of little Iruka, little Ruru, that I'm not aware of?" he heard the click of the shutter and frowned.

Iruka chuckled and set the camera and hurried to Kakashi's side. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders he shifted closer and looked at the blinking light, "When the light flickers that means it's going to take it."

Kakashi looked at the red light as it turned into a flicker. His eyes turned into inverted U's since he was wearing his mask. He scratched his masked cheek as Iruka moved back to the camera.

"One more."

He contemplated if he should take off his mask for this one, but part of him just wasn't willing to.

Iruka watched Kakashi through the viewfinder as he adjusted the zoom and checked the shutter speed, before he looked at Kakashi directly, "You don't have to take it off if you don't want to, 'Kashi." Kakashi seemed to have relaxed at that, and he pressed the shutter release and hurried to the older man's side.

Kakashi watched the red light and slipped his mask off, took Iruka's chin and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. He felt a hand cup his jaw before he heard the shutter open and close. They broke the kiss, and he smiled at the blush on the younger man's face.

Iruka smiled and moved back to the camera.

"One more?"

Iruka gave the older man an amused grin, "You're getting photogenic," he watched the older man through the finder and was very tempted to take a picture when he noticed the pale cheeks blush. He looked back up as Kakashi slipped his mask back up, "You want to take another one?"

Kakashi nodded and Iruka pressed the shutter release before moving back to him. This time the younger man sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around the younger man's waist and leaned against him. He remembered there was camera when he heard the shutter click again.

"Alright," Iruka moved to stand but arms around his waist pulled his back down. He looked at the older man as the silver head leaned on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head against the older man's. They sat there for a while before moving and packing the last of their belongings.

They left the hot springs and walked down Konoha's streets and towards home. Iruka chuckled, "I wonder if Minoru is alright."

Kakashi chuckled, "I just hope we don't find him green spandex."

Iruka shook his head, trying to banish the image, "That's what I meant by wondering if he's alright."

Kakashi laughed and slung an arm around Iruka's shoulders as they walked home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Once they stepped into their home their dark haired son hurled himself at them.

"Iru-dad! Kakashi-dad! Welcome back!" Minoru said cheerfully.

Gai walked out of the living and greeted them with a bright smile, "Welcome back, I hope you anniversary was well spent," he winked.

Iruka smiled trying to ignore the blush that came into his cheeks, "It was wonderful, thank you Gai-sensei," he ruffled Minoru's hair, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no. We had fun together, didn't we Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded, "Uncle Gai took me to a movie and ice cream, it was fun."

Iruka chuckled, "I'm glad you two had fun."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Gai, "How can I -," Gai interrupted him by raising a hand.

"Don't worry my rival, it was my pleasure," Gai smiled, "However, I have to take my leave now," he ruffled Minoru's hair, "Until later, Minoru-kun."

Minoru nodded cheerfully, "Later Uncle Gai."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei," Iruka told him.

"Hn, thanks Gai."

"Anything to preserve the springtime of youth!" he beamed and walked out of the house.

As soon as the door closed shut Minoru chuckled, "He's funny."

Later that day, Kakashi was putting things away in the nightstand, grinning when he added the beaded dildo to their collection. Something new caught his eye and he took out the new object that looked a lot like a screw. He swallowed and put it back in and something else caught his eye, _Dice? _He took the dice out of their box and looked at the closer. He blinked, a broad grin on his lips, _Spicy Dice, _he corrected himself and put the dice back into their small box, and back into the nightstand.

Iruka walked into the bedroom with a basket of fresh, folded laundry, "Can you put these away?" he took out their clothes from the basket.

Kakashi nodded and Iruka walked back out of the bedroom and to Minoru's bedroom.

Iruka walked into Minoru's bedroom and caught his drawing, "What are you drawing?" he asked as he put the folded clothes into the dresser.

Minoru smiled and shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Hmm?" Iruka smiled and finished putting the clothes in the dresser and moved to where Minoru sat at his desk. His smile grew, "Nothing really, you say?"

Minoru chuckled, "Well, maybe," he put down his brown color pencil.

Iruka smiled at the three smiling faces that smiled back at him. It was strange to see a seven year old child be able to draw so well, yet again, Minoru managed to surprise him nearly every day, "Can I put it up on the fridge?"

Minoru looked up a soft blush on his cheeks, "R-really?"

Iruka nodded, "We don't have a family portrait yet, and I think this is just as good."

Minoru laughed, "Ok!"

Iruka took the drawing and walked to the kitchen where he found Kakashi drinking a glass of water. The older man quirked an eyebrow and set his glass down as Iruka moved to the fridge and pinned the drawing with magnets.

Kakashi looked at the drawing and smiled. They were drawn from waist up, Iruka was drawn on the left, a smile that was purely Iruka on his face, his hair pulled back in his customary ponytail and he was drawn on the right, his eyes smiling since he wore his mask, with Minoru in between them, beaming. And on the bottom was written "Our Family", and he found that he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

_One week later…_

It was raining. Hard. But the two shinobi slept soundly in their bed. Kakashi shifted closer to the younger man in his sleep, spooning against him. Trying to keep himself from fully waking up. His ears caught the sound of thunder, making him sigh and pulled the warm body. He cracked an eye open when his half awake mind registered a different sound, his jounin instincts making him tense, but he realized that it wasn't a threat. He lifted his head and found Minoru standing near the side of the bed, his stuffed dog in his arms.

"Minoru-kun?" he said sleepily, there was another flash of lightning and a few seconds later there was the clash of thunder. Minoru visibly jumped and hugged his dog closer.

Iruka stirred, sighing as he opened his eyes, "Minoru-kun? What's wrong?" Minoru jumped at the flash of lightning, and Iruka smiled warmly at him, "Come on," he said softly and shifted, rolling over to face Kakashi as Minoru climbed into the bed with them, settling in between his fathers. Their son furrowed into the covers and rolled onto his side, facing Iruka, his face buried into his stuffed dog.

"Good night, Minoru-kun," Iruka whispered, the boy muttered something in response.

Kakashi smiled and settled back down; he looked into the warm chocolate eyes before looking down at the boy sleeping in between them. There was another flash of lightning before a clash of thunder, but this time Minoru didn't stir.

_This is our family, Ruru,_ he thought to himself, and as if the younger man read his mind, he smiled fondly at him. He would have never imagined this, having a family, a son that sometimes got the better of him. He was never used to looking forward, to think about his future as Kakashi and not just Sharingan Kakashi, the infamous Copy-nin. _Not until I met you_, he looked at his husband's sleeping face, _Not until there was something to look forward to. _Even though, he couldn't help but think of how things will be like in a year. In a couple of years. Five years. Even ten. He felt a smile tug at his lips, no matter what came though, he wouldn't be going through it alone.

He drifted back to sleep, joining his loved ones in a deep sleep, undisturbed by the harsh weather outside.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Five months later…_

Iruka dodged another herd of giggling children as they ran down the hall and to the backyard. He shook his head, a smile on his lips as he walked into the kitchen where Kakashi was apparently taking a break, leaning on the counter as he drank a cup of tea held in front of his face, ready to pull up his mask if needed. Iruka smiled and closed the distance between them, "Have you seen Minoru anywhere?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "Last time I saw him, he was playing Hunter versus Missing nin outside with his friends."

Iruka chuckled, "That's the last time I saw him too."

"Are you looking for him?"

Iruka nodded, "Kind of, it's time to cut the cake and well, I can't find him."

Kakashi chuckled and gave the younger man an amused look, "Do we need assistance?"

Iruka laughed, "I don't think so, I'll just look around again," he walked out of the kitchen, "Oh," he turned back to the older, "And don't think you can hide out here the whole day."

Kakashi frowned, "I wasn't hiding."

Iruka smirked, "Of course not, love," he walked out of the kitchen and toward the living room. He found Raidou and Genma lounging on the couch. They looked rather bored, leaning on each other, even though they were wearing party hats. Iruka chuckled and took the camera from the coffee table, "What are you two up to?"

Genma sighed, "Nothing much, trying to stay out of the way of those brats running around."

Raidou laughed, "That pretty much sums it up."

Iruka laughed, "Well, I appreciate you guys coming," he felt short arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to dark blue eyes, "Ah, there you are Minoru-kun." His son grinned up at him and he took a quick snapshot of the eight year old boy. He heard a chuckle from the couch and turned his head, still looking through the viewfinder and took a picture of the two jounin sitting on the couch. He grinned at Genma's frown.

"Were you looking for me, Iru-dad?" Minoru asked cheerfully, unwrapping his arms from his dad's waist.

Iruka nodded, "It's about time to cut the cake and open the presents."

Minoru beamed, "Really?" he turned to Genma and noticed that something was off, "Hey, Uncle Genma, you don't have your senbon!"

Genma chuckled, "On me, no."

Raidou sighed, "Iruka wouldn't trust him with children and senbon."

Minoru laughed, "That makes sense," he tilted his head in amusement, and grinned, "But those party hats don't."

Iruka laughed as the jounin slowly pulled the hats off, he caught the mischievous glint in their eyes and looked down at Minoru, "Minoru-kun."

Minoru looked up, "What?"

"Run," Iruka said with a grin and Genma and Raidou charged, and Minoru dashed down the hall and toward the backyard. Iruka laughed and laughed harder when he heard a thump followed by a "Sorry, Kakashi-dad!"

Kakashi walked down the hall to the living room, rubbing the back of his head, "You know, that son of ours has a tendency to hurt my head…literally."

Iruka laughed, and looked outside through the sliding doors they left open in the living room for the day, and caught Minoru running, followed by Genma and Raidou.

"Springtime of youth!"

"Uncle Gai!"

"Gai."

"Ah, I see! I have a party hat as well!"

"What?!"

Iruka and Kakashi burst out laughing when some of Minoru's friends walked into the living room.

"There's three men chasing Minoru-kun," a orange haired girl said, her voice sounding concerned, but there was a grin on her lips.

Another raven haired boy nodded, "Something about party hats."

The other three nodded in agreement.

Iruka chuckled, "He'll be alright," he gestured the children to sit, "Let me take a picture of you five."

The children giggled as they sat down, and as Iruka took the picture they all made silly faces, earning a chuckle from the silver haired jounin.

"Now go back outside, we'll be cutting the cake soon," Iruka explained.

The children nodded and headed back outside. Iruka sighed and shook his head, and right about when he was going to recap the lens Gai walked in, Minoru on his shoulders with two party hats on his head, and one on his chin.

"This kid," Genma said breathlessly, "Can _run_."

Iruka laughed and leveled the camera, focusing the lens, "Say _cheese_." For a second Iruka thought that Gai's smile was going to blind him.

Kakashi walked over to Gai and took Minoru over his shoulders, "Ready for cake then?"

Minoru bounced, "Sure am!"

Iruka chuckled and took another picture of Kakashi and Minoru, "Alright," he recapped the lens, and looked over to the other three jounin in the room, "You guys want to help me get the cake and ice cream outside?"

They nodded and followed Iruka into the kitchen and Kakashi took the birthday boy outside.

Iruka took the rather large cake, decorated with blue, outside, setting it on the open space on the table, and followed by Genma and Raidou that carried the plates and ice cream. Gai followed them with the plastic utensils and the camera that Iruka left in the living room. He caught sight of Minoru and noticed that he wasn't wearing the three party hats anymore.

The guest gathered around, Gai behind the camera as they sung Happy Birthday to Minoru, who couldn't stop smiling. The dark haired boy blew out his candles and Iruka gave him a hug, "What did you wish for?"

Minoru shook his head, smiling, as he hugged Iruka and then Kakashi when he joined them, "It already came true."

Iruka smiled and ruffled the unruly hair, "Come on, let's cut the cake."

Minoru cut the first piece of cake earning him cheers from his friends and classmates. He turned to his fathers and smiled up at them, "Thank you, Iru-dad, Kakashi-dad."

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye turning into an inverted U, "I'm glad you're enjoying this day Minoru-kun."

Minoru beamed and took his piece of cake to Genma to serv him a scoop of ice cream, and an extra scoop since he _was_ the birthday boy. Gai managed to snap a picture before the boy ran off again.

Cake and ice cream was served leaving about a quarter of the cake behind. Iruka caught sight of Minoru near the cake with Kakashi as if they were contemplating an extra piece. He watched with curiosity as Kakashi knelt down when Minoru gestured his to get closer and he grinned before it happened. Minoru's hidden hand came around and splattered with frosting on the masked jounin's face.

Kakashi wiped away frosting from his eye and half-heartedly glared at his laughing son. He heard a click of a shutter and he whipped his head around and found Iruka laughing as well, _wait a minute…_, "Did you just…"

Iruka tried to bite back his laughter and it came out as a snort. Kakashi growled and dashed towards his husband, and Iruka ran, giving chase along the side of the house and back around to the backyard where 

Minoru was apparently retelling the story to his uncles, and ran back inside. Kakashi somehow managed to corner him when Iruka made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end.

Kakashi grinned and closed the distance between then, "Give me the camera."

Iruka glared, trying not to laugh at the frosting still on the masked face, "No," he said, a smile finding his lips with suppressed laughter.

Kakashi frowned, "Iruka…"

_Did he just whine?_ Iruka snorted and shook his head, "Nope," he chuckled and pulled his husband closer, his tongue darting out to lick off the frosting on the exposed skin, under the visible eye that fluttered closed. He smiled and continued to lick off the frosting, tugging the mask down and sealing their lips in a sweet kiss.

Kakashi leaned forward, seeking more of the younger man's taste. He felt Iruka pull away and nuzzle his cheek.

"Change your mask," he grinned, "And you can get your revenge on Minoru-kun."

Kakashi chuckled and tugged his sticky mask back up and moved to the bedroom. Iruka chuckled and went back outside.

After a few moments, Kakashi went back outside and caught sight of his son. He walked past the table as Minoru rushed up to him, smiling.

"Sorry, Kakashi-dad," he said with a soft chuckle, "I couldn't help myself."

Kakashi chuckled and knelt down, "I suppose somethings just can't be helped, hm?"

Minoru furrowed a suspicious eyebrow. He knew he was getting off the hook way too easily, but before he couldn't react properly a hand darted out and two fingers smeared a generous amount of frosting on his nose and cheek. He couldn't help but laugh and try to glare at his dad. He heard a click of a shutter and turned towards it and found Iruka grinning at him.

Iruka shrugged, "It's only fair," he smiled, "Do you want to open your presents?"

Minoru seemed to have forgotten about the cream on his face and beamed at Iruka, "Yeah!"

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. He took a napkin from the table and wiped his son's face clean, "Alright, _now_ you can open your presents."

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's head shot up at the familiar voice, and he smiled when he caught sight of the blonde boy, "Naruto!"

Naruto beamed at his former senseis, "I made it on time, a bit late, but on time," he looked down at darker blue eyes, "Ah," he knelt down so that he would be closer to eye level, "You must be Minoru-kun, Happy Birthday."

Minoru nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Naruto."

"How old are you turning today?"

Minoru laughed, "I'm not old! But I'm turning eight years old today."

Naruto grinned, "Ah, I see," he looked back up at Iruka and looked at the camera, "Oh! Iruka-sensei, take our picture!"

Iruka felt a hand take the camera from him and he looked at his husband.

"Go on, I'll take it," Kakashi told him and uncapped the lens.

Iruka smiled and knelt down next to Naruto, with Minoru in front of them. Kakashi knelt down as well and looked through the viewfinder before taking the picture.

They stood again and Naruto turned to Iruka, "Sakura said that she's running a bit late, but she'll be here."

Iruka nodded, "I hope it's not too much trouble for her."

Naruto shook his head and ruffled Minoru's hair, "No, this kid's worth it."

Minoru giggled in response.

Iruka chuckled, and Naruto pulled a package out, "I almost forgot, I got you something Minoru-kun, but I wasn't really sure what to get you, but Iruka-sensei said you liked to draw so…I hope you like it."

Minoru took the package and smiled up at Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "How about we go open your presents, hm?"

Minoru nodded and they moved to a different table where the presents were being piled. Their guest gathered around as Minoru opened his presents that ranged from toys to clothes, to art supplies. And there were other gifts like a kunai practicing kit from Raidou, training weights from Gai, a simple first aid kit from Sakura, who arrived just in time, a card game called UNO from Genma, along with a variation of it called UNO attack. After opening his presents and thanking his guest, individually mostly, he went up to his fathers and hugged them.

"Thank you," he said trying to hug both of his dads at the same time.

Iruka smiled and knelt down and accepted the hug more properly, while Kakashi did the same. Minoru had told them that they didn't have to get him a present, that the party was enough, that what they have done for him so far, from adopting him to enrolling him into the academy and to giving him a family to be part of. That was enough.

Iruka watched as Minoru hugged Kakashi and noticed how there wasn't that slight hesitation from the older man anymore, the slight hesitation that was there when their father-son bond first began. And he realized, with a warm smile on his lips, that through everything, Kakashi has grown as well. And part of him couldn't believe that this was the same man he fell in love with almost six years ago. Part of him couldn't believe that this was the same man that, at first, couldn't turn away from his past. He noticed how much the older man had changed, for the best, and right now, with their son in his arms, he couldn't stop smiling.

Minoru pulled away from Kakashi and turned to Iruka, "Are you alright, Iru-dad?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He took the presents and turned back to Minoru, "I'm going to put these in your room, alright?"

Minoru nodded and Kakashi stood to help Iruka with the gifts. Naruto walked up to them and looked down at Minoru, "Hey, while I'm in here, do you want to go get Ramen with me?"

Minoru beamed, "Alright! Maybe tomorrow."

Naruto beamed back, "Sounds good to me!"

Iruka walked back into the house, Kakashi following him to Minoru's bedroom. He placed the presents on the bed, and Kakashi followed suit. Once his arms were free he turned to the older man and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. He felt the older man's arms instantly wrap around him. He buried his face into his husband's neck, smiling when he smelled the faint aroma of frosting.

Kakashi held the younger man, leaning his head against the brunette's. He felt Iruka pull away after a few moments and chocolate eyes looked up at him before tan fingers slipped under his mask and slipped it down before soft lips met his in a soft kiss.

Iruka smiled as he pulled the mask back up and looked into the lone blue eye, and found that the older man understood his unspoken emotions. Masked lips kissed his forehead before Kakashi spoke.

"Let's go back out, Ruru."

Iruka nodded and a pale hand took his as the older man led him outside.

* * *

The day was long, music that played through a stereo system they set up outside played for the sake of music. Adults held conversations with one another while children played with one another. But even though, night came sooner than they thought, and guest began to take their leave. While their closest friends stayed behind to help clean.

Genma and Raidou helped to pick up trash and clean away the tables while Gai and Naruto helped fold away chairs and smaller tables that their guest sat at. Iruka and Kakashi put away leftover food and snacks in plastic container for their friends to take home with them. They settled down in the living with tea, relaxing after a long exciting day. They sat and held a light conversation that eventually digressed.

Genma grinned and gestured towards Minoru who was leaning against Iruka, "It's been a long day indeed," he whispered.

Iruka looked down and smiled when he found Minoru sleeping. He heard Kakashi chuckle and get up.

"I'll go get his bed ready," he told him and walked out of the living room, and into Minoru's bedroom where he cleared away the presents from the bed and put them on the floor and the foot of the bed. He walked back into the living room and smiled as he took Minoru into his arms and back into his son's bedroom.

Naruto smiled and looked at Iruka, "He's a good kid, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka chuckled, a warm smile on his lips, "He is."

Genma nodded, "And I don't usually like kids."

Raidou smirked, "Are you saying you like them now?"

Genma tilted his head and frowned, "Maybe."

Raidou chuckled and slung am arm around his lover, "Oh admit it _uncle _Genma, you love them."

Genma grinned and looked at his lover, "Do _you_ like children _uncle_ Raidou?"

Naruto laughed, "Oh you two are just in denial."

Gai nodded, "Yes, there is nothing not to love about the springtime of youth!"

Kakashi walked in and frowned at Gai, "Gai…keep it down."

"Oh, right! I do not want to disturb Minoru-kun!"

Kakashi sighed, "Gai…you're still talking in the same volume."

Gai gave him a serious look, "I am sorry, my eternal rival," he pretty much whispered.

Kakashi took his seat next to Iruka again, pulling him closer with an arm around the younger man's waist, and Naruto looked at them, "I'm glad Minoru-kun has you two as his…dads."

Iruka smiled, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to explain, but yes," the rest in the room nodded in agreement.

They digressed into another conversation before their guest decided to leave about an hour later.

Kakashi sat heavily on the couch and chuckled when Iruka sat on his lap, shifting so only his legs were draped over his lap, "Today was a good day."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Ah, but it's not over is it?"

Kakashi blinked before he remembered what Iruka was talking about, "Ah you're right, should we wake him?"

Iruka sighed, "He's pretty tired, it can wait, right?"

Kakashi slipped off his mask and tilted his head, "Maybe. It depends."

Iruka rested his head on a strong shoulder, "Then we'll wait to see if he wakes up?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sounds good to me." He felt the younger man nuzzle his neck. Their nuzzling turned into make-out session when they heard a chuckle from the doorway.

Iruka blushed, but smiled at their son anyway, "Minoru-kun."

Minoru gave them a sheepish look before joining them on the couch. Iruka swung his legs around and stood, Kakashi followed suit and gestured Minoru to follow, "Ah, the day's not over."

Minoru gave them a confused look and followed Iruka outside as Kakashi made a quick trip into the bedroom. He sat next to Iruka on the garden swing and they watched as Kakashi emerged from the house, silver flute in hand.

Kakashi handed the flute to Iruka and bit into his thumb, his hands going through the familiar summoning seals, and his pack of ninken appeared in a puff of smoke. He took the flute from Iruka as the pack greeted the birthday boy.

"Boss, we're ready," Pakkun told him.

And Kakashi still couldn't believe his pack was going to do this. He placed the mouthpiece under his lip and tapped his foot at the tempo before starting.

"_Happy Birthday to you!"_ the ones that could speak sang, and the ones that couldn't so well, howled in tune with the melody, "_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Minoru-kun! Happy Birthday to you!"_

Minoru and Iruka clapped at the performance. And Iruka was rather surprised to know that Kakashi's ninken can actually _sing/howl_ in tune.

Minoru jumped off the garden swing and gave the ninken individual hugs, "Thank you so much, you guys!" Minoru found himself being pounced on and licked by eight different dogs.

Kakashi sat on the garden swing with Iruka and watched with amusement as his pack pounced and licked their son, their backyard echoing the laughter and barks from the young boy and the dogs, "Happy Birthday, Minoru-kun." He leaned his head on his husband's shoulder, smiling at the sight.

Needless to say, that night Kakashi's ninken slept soundly in Minoru's bedroom.

Kakashi stared at the ceiling of their bedroom that glowed softly with the light that filtered in through the closed curtains as he threaded his fingers through his husband's chocolate hair, coaxing the sated body into deeper sleep. His mind wandered off, and he found himself thinking about next year, and the years to come, to watch their son grow, and possibly become a greater Shinobi than him. To experience their moments as a family, for their bonds to only get stronger. The thought alone made a smile tugged on his lips.

* * *

AN: The epilogue is up next!


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Three months later…_

Kakashi sat in the living room, a thick leather book on his lap, a smile on his lips on his lips as he slowly turned the pages. He heard the front door open and rushed footsteps that disappeared down the hall. There was the sound of clothes shifting before he heard footsteps walk down the hall.

Iruka walked into the living room sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. He found Kakashi on the couch, "You're home early."

Kakashi smiled and looked up, "Dismissed my class early today."

Iruka chuckled, "They must really like you. They'll end up _loving_ you if you keep dismissing them early."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, sensei," he grinned, "This way they won't hate me when I keep them in after class."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. He moved to the couch and sat next to his husband, "What are you looking at, hm?" he looked at the leather book on the older man's lap, knowing exactly what it was.

"Our photo album," he said softly, a smile on his lips. He looked at the photos from Minoru's birthday party they threw for him three months earlier, photos of Minoru and their guest, along with Minoru's classmates and friends. Even though the party was at their house, they had enough room in the backyard to accommodate mostly everyone, which were mostly Minoru's friends. Most of the adults and the parents stayed inside, holding conversations while others stayed outside to keep an eye on the children. Needless to say, Minoru was very happy that day. It was his first birthday party, and it was one worth remembering. The pictures proved that.

Iruka smiled as he looked at the pictures that he remembers taking. Kakashi turned the page and he chuckled, through the whole process of taking endless pictures, he managed to take a picture of Raidou and Genma wearing party hats. As to _why_ they were wearing them, was beyond him. Something told him that it was more than just boredom. Even though it was mostly a candid picture, it was priceless. They flipped through the pages and Iruka burst out laughing. Kakashi sighed.

"I almost forgot that one was in there," Iruka managed to say between chuckles.

Kakashi glared at the picture, "So did I."

Iruka smiled at the picture of Kakashi with a mask that was now white due to the frosting Minoru splattered on his face. It was a dirty trick, but Iruka couldn't stop laughing when it happened. He managed to take a picture and practically had to run away from the older man, and was only able to calm him down when he licked off the frosting that was on the exposed skin.

But even though it was three months ago. Iruka couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not that funny, Iruka," Kakashi grumbled and turned the page to more birthday pictures of Minoru cutting his first cake, and Kakashi getting his revenge, but not as severely, only some frosting on the young boy's nose and cheek.

They continued flipping the pages to their first Christmas together as a family. There was a picture of Kakashi dragging the Christmas tree into the house and another of Minoru and the silver head jounin setting out the decorations. There was another picture that Kakashi took, of Iruka throwing tinsel on Minoru's unruly hair, and another of Iruka baking gingerbread cookies. There were photographs of Minoru unwrapping his presents from not only his fathers, but from classmates, and friends of the family that were more like relatives than friends. Memories where captured on three by five pictures. Each showing moments filled with happiness and many Minoru's first.

Through the pages, the pictures became more memories of everyday life; candid pictures of Kakashi and Iruka alike. And some pictures where Minoru got hold of the camera and snuck a picture when the two shinobi where on the garden swing, star gazing. In their defense, Minoru was supposed to be in bed, and Kakashi was rather distracted by Iruka's tongue against his. There were pictures of Kakashi's ninken that Minoru managed to take snapshots of, individually and in a group. And Iruka noticed that with every picture the young boy took the composition got better, that Minoru became more aware of what he saw through the viewfinder.

Iruka chuckled at a picture of Kakashi dozing on the couch, green book covering his face, "What did I tell you about reading those in front of Minoru?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I was well awake when he took this, I just let him have his fun," he flipped another page, "Where is Minoru-kun?"

Iruka hummed, "Doing his homework. I told him he could play with Pakkun if he did his homework first."

Kakashi chuckled, and smirked at a picture of Iruka when he dozed off while grading.

Iruka groaned, "Why did you take that?"

Kakashi laughed, "Why not?" he trailed his fingers over the sleeping face in the picture, "You look cute while you sleep," he said, a teasing note in his voice.

Iruka blushed but looked at the picture anyway. Kakashi turned the page and smiled, "Funny how Minoru found you in that tree," he looked at the picture that was taken from a worm's eye view, the tree taking most of the picture, but Kakashi stood out between the branches, green book in hand.

Kakashi chuckled, "He has a good eye," he turned to the last picture, but not the last page. He smiled as he looked at the family portrait that they took at home not too long ago; it resembled a lot to Minoru's drawing that he made about eight months ago.

Iruka rested his head on a strong shoulder as he looked at the picture. He watched the pale fingers trace the smiling faces on the photograph, even though Kakashi was still wearing his mask, too paranoid that someone might look at the album. But it didn't matter, Iruka could tell that the older man was smiling in the picture; the smiling eyes were just as good. He knew the older man was smiling, and that's what mattered.

Kakashi slipped a finger under Iruka's chin, ducking his head to meet the younger man's lips in a soft kiss. He heard the click of a shutter closing, making him look up at their son grinning at them.

Iruka chuckled and gestured Minoru to get closer, "Are you done with your homework?"

Minoru shook his head, "No, just taking a break," Minoru joined them on the couch and handed the camera to Iruka.

Iruka took the camera and recapped the lens and felt Minoru lean against him, "Tired?"

Minoru yawned, "Kind of."

Iruka ruffled his son's dark hair, letting his hand fall to his shoulder and he leaned his own head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi smiled and closed the album, smoothing his hand over the leathering as he leaned his own head against the brunette's. He felt grateful, happy and a sense of ease.

Grateful that he let himself live, let himself love. Grateful for this man that made him human and in so many ways became his support. The one he can confide in. Grateful for this family that he never saw himself having.

He felt happy. A different type of happiness that he could only receive through this. His husband and their son. A sort of happiness that only a family can bring forth.

He felt a sense of ease knowing that he could be here for this. For moments like these. For moments that have been captured in photographs and that are gradually filling the thick leather album. Knowing that he won't miss anything important, knowing that he won't have to see the sad smile that Iruka would force when he had to leave, even if it was only for days. Knowing that he won't make his love worried sick anymore. Knowing that every night he will hold his husband through their sleep, and love him, be there for him, like Iruka has always been there for him, with reassuring words and touches. Knowing that they have years to look forward to.

Kakashi looked down, a smile gracing his lips when he found the younger man sleeping, and if anything, his smile grew when Minoru was asleep as well.

Moments like these are what he now lives for; for what they live for.

He gently took hold of the tan hand that rested on his thigh and entwined their fingers, stroking his thumb against the silver band on the younger man's finger.

_Together forever. Our hearts as one._

* * *

AN: That's the end :( I hope you guys enjoyed it! (not just the ending but all of it). I'm still thinking about writing an interlude of Genma and Raidou. _Maybe_. We'll see.

Also, I will most likely write sequels/companion pieces to this story because there are some things I can have fun with. (Like the Spicy Dice!)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
